Esclave des sens
by Anarchic Bird
Summary: Bella, débute des études à l'université de Brown pour devenir journaliste. Elle verra que l'expérience de la fac n'aura pas l'impacte quelle prévoyait en rencontrant Edward Cullen ainsi que ses vieux démons. Derrière chaque ange cache un monstre ? LEMON!
1. Chapitre1: Bienvenue à Brown !

Titre: Esclave des sens

Auteur: ImagineTwilight

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hello Everybody !

Donc nous y voila ! J'ai décidé de poster cette histoire sur Edward/Bella ici ! J'espère que vous apprécier ce premier chapitre. L'idée de cette fiction m'est arrivée… comme ça ! Etrange ? Non en réalité c'est en écoutant « running up that hill » de placebo. J'espère pouvoir vous offrir une fiction à la hauteur de vos espérances. Pour moi c'est un plaisir d'écrire ainsi que de lire. J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis car l'évolution de cette fiction dépend de vous ! Et oui. Je pense que tout est dis… sur ce ! Bonne lecture à vous toute et tous

Ps : Je suis navré s'il y a des fautes, je me bats contre l'orthographe.

* * *

**Esclave des sens**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :  Bienvenue à Brown !

* * *

C'était immense. Ce trou dans ma poitrine qui me rappelait ma solitude. Nonobstant mon ignorance, je savais parfaitement que j'avais toujours été seule. J'étais entouré d'une masse de silhouette depuis mon arrivé sur cette terre mais, je préférais me faire à l'idée. Une lueur m'encourageait à garder ce creux. Malgré ceci, un aimable sourire se scotchait toujours sur mon visage. Pourtant j'étais pétrifiée de sentir toujours ce vide. Je sentais aussi toujours une main réchauffés ma joue, puis mon cou. A chaque fois que j'arrivais à cet instant, cette seule aide se retira, pour cette fois ci, laisser le cri strident de mon ennemi du matin, m'annoncer une nouvelle étape de ma vie.

La fac, mon premier jour à la fac ! L'endroit le plus jouissif que je connaisse. Le plus jouissif, étant donné que j'adore faire affluer une quantité incalculable de connaissances sans cesse dans mon cerveaux. La connaissance, la soif de connaissance était la chose la plus excitante que je connaissais. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'employais mon temps libre à lire des romans. Passion transmisse par Charlie, mon père. Il était chef de la police dans la magnifique petite bourgade de Forks où je passais une majeur partie de mes vacances d'été pour y découvrir et redécouvrir mes endroits préférer jusqu'à son déménagement à New York avec sa conquête : Marie. Cette femme était une perle, elle était gentille et très cultivé se qui m'avait insisté à m'entendre avec elle. La première rencontre que j'ai eue avec elle était attrayante. Elle ne me prenait ni pour une gamine, ni pour sa fille, se qui me convenait parfaitement. Au début notre relation était assez ambigüe, j'avais peur d'être remplacer dans le cœur de mon père, mais elle m'expliqua très rapidement qu'elle était gênée de cette situation tout comme moi mais qu'elle espérait que l'on devient amie. Malgré notre entente, je ne pouvais plus me rendre aussi souvent chez mon père.

A présent, je vis chez ma mère dans une petite ville de Rhode Island depuis quatre ans. Ma mère avait trouvé un travail de conservatrice de musée dans petite ville paisible de Cranston, aussi paisible que Forks la pluvieuse. Ma mère c'était fait à l'idée de quitté ses vitamines D de Phoenix pour déménager à Cranston pour me suivre dans mes études. J'avais été reçu à l'université de Brown ce qui avait fait la fierté de mes parents ainsi que de Marie. Je pouvais la contacté par e-mail et messagerie ce qui nous permettait d'entretenir le lien qui nous unissait : mon père.

Je me décidai finalement d'ouvrir les yeux avec une grande gaucherie.

- Tu me contemple dormir depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je à ma mère en prenant appuis sur mes coudes en plissant les yeux pour faire le point. J'avais comme à mon habitude cette petite brume visuelle, qui m'annonçait un nouveau jour. Je passai sans douceur ma main dans mes cheveux.

- J'en sais rien, répondis ma mère en se levant du petit fauteuil en toile qui ce trouvait dans un recoin de ma chambre pour venir s'assoir à coter de moi. Elle semblait gonflée à bloque.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je à demi-voix tentant de me connecter à la réalité.

- Parce que !

- Parce que quoi ? Soufflais-je en bayent bruyamment.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton premier jour à Brown ! Et c'est un jour unique ! Continua telle en secouant l'appareil numérique devant mes yeux gonflés par la fatigue.

C'était bien Renée, elle devait avoir un souvenir de chacune de mes « expériences » ce qui était souvent pénible à supporter mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Depuis son divorce avec mon père, à mes 4 ans, elle n'avait que moi. Je m'entendais toujours bien avec ma mère, nous avions une relation exceptionnelle à vrai dire. Même si j'étais son opposée c'est-à-dire : calme, posée ainsi que sérieuse et studieuse. En revanche, je lui enviais son aplomb, ainsi que son espièglerie. Malgré tout, je lui devais ma culture musicale ainsi que cinématographique. Elle déployait une énergie incroyable à me faire connaitre des modèles comme Jane Austen ou Patti Smith. En ce qui concerne les hommes, je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'elle. Je n'avais pas son truc…

- T'es complètement dingue, soufflais-je en souriant.

- Non… juste sentimentale ! _Mon bébé_ est devenu une adulte…

- Je t'en pris. Je ne suis pas une adulte ! J'en suis encore au stade des céréales, grommelai-je en repoussant les tissus qui me servaient de draps. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je n'étais pas du matin, et c'était peu de le dire. Je fixai du regard, un poster d'un des groupes que j'appréciai. Tout les matins, j'avais le bonheur de me connecter à la réalité devant cette représentation photographique de Nirvana. Autre passion, que je partageai avec Angela ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance qui était une véritable mordue de musique. Elle était fille de pasteur, se qui n'était pas toujours évident pour elle. Sa mère, elle œuvrait dans la librairie de la ville. J'adorais cet endroit, je pouvais y lire à outrance avec sa permission. J'offrais mon aide à sa mère, bénévolement dès que j'avais un moment de libre.

- Tu vas bientôt en devenir une.

- Y a pas un truc pour t'arrêter ? Bougonnai-je en me levant pour me diriger vers mon armoire.

- Hélas non ! Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

- Je regarde dans mon armoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour y organiser une fête… pour m'habiller s'te bonne blague.

- Dis _cheese_ ! Brailla ma mère.

- Quoi ?

Je pivotai vers Renée pour être éblouit par un flash qui me piqua atrocement les iris.

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête… c'est flippant. Il manque plus que tu publies tes tirages dans le journal.

- Bonne idée ! Oh, souffla t-elle en fixant le cadre au dos de l'appareil, c'est floue. Aller prend la pose.

- Pardon ?

- Allez !

- Mam', la réprimandais-je prenant un réveil qui se trouvait sur ma coiffeuse, il est 6h00 du matin ! Il est 6h00 ! Alors par pitié ! Pitié laisse moi émerger, la suppliai-je en passant une main dans ma tignasse qui étaient bien emmêlé, si je me fiai aux touchés.

- Aller plus vite se sera fait, plus vite tu seras tranquille.

- T'es diabolique, je pris la pose en posant une main sur mon flanc tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sa va pas, continua t-elle en prenant un air renfrogner.

- Pourquoi, expirai-je en laissant mes épaules s'affaisser. Maman, je vais être en retard.

- Ce n'est pas naturel.

- Je ne peux pas être plus naturelle que le matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ronchon !

- C'est normal, je viens de me faire réveiller par la femme « lève-toi du pied gauche ! », persiflai-je retournant des affaires en boules dans mon armoire.

- Bon tans pis, sa fera l'affaire. Aller va te préparer. Je t'emmène !

- Euh… Maman, j'ai promis à Angela d'aller là chercher à la librairie et...

- Tu veux que je rate le jour le plus important de ta vie. Ah ça non !

- Maman sans vouloir te froisser, je me vois mal débarquer à l'université avec ma mère.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dis sa mam'. C'est juste que je dois faire certaines expériences, seule… tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, affirma t-elle laborieusement en prenant une attitude de chien battu.

- Oh… alors là, ce n'est pas très jolie maman !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles chérie ?

- Tu essaye de me faire culpabiliser. C'est vraiment un coup bas ! Soufflai-je en plissant les yeux, méfiante.

- Je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire, se défendit-elle en prenant une grimace candide, et… ça… ça fonctionne ?

Je cahotai la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire, j'agrippai des vêtements hâtivement, en lançant un dernier regard à ma mère en souriant.

- T'es pas croyable ! Bon je vais me préparer, y a un sacré trajet jusqu'à Brown.

- Tu as raison ma puce. Elle lâcha un éminent gloussement se qui me tranquillisa et m'annonça le début d'une extraordinaire journée. Du moins… je l'espère. Je tentai de contrôlé ma respiration du mieux que je pour en me préparent pour aller rejoindre Angela.

* * *

- Bonjour ! Criais-je en ouvrant la porte de la librairie. Y a quelqu'un ? Angela ?

- Bella !

- Oh ! Soufflais-je en posant une main sur mon thorax. Mr Webber, vous m'avez fais flipper !

- Flipper ? C'est quoi ça ? Me questionna t-il en faisant des yeux ronds. Au plus loin que je m'en souvienne, le père d'Angela m'avait toujours fait une peur bleu.

- Euh…

- Qu'est que c'est que sa ?

- Euh… ben un tee-shirt. Répondis-je en écartant les mains de ma poitrine. Bravo Bella tu viens chez les Webber avec un tee-shirt de rock.

- Vous ne devriez pas porter sa ! Constata t-il froidement.

- De quoi ?

- Ça ! Répondit-il sèchement en pointant mon tee-shirt du doigt en tenant dans une main un livre qu'il plaqua contre son torse.

- Metallica ? Ripostais-je naturellement. Vous aimez ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement au point au j'en étais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Il n'eu pas le temps de polémiquer qu'Angela apparaissait.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Angela ! Prête ?

- Oui ! J'ai été au toilette trois fois… souffla t-elle en brandissant trois doigts.

- Merci pour les détaillent, mâchonnais-je en riant.

- Tu fini as quelle heure ? Lui demanda son père.

- 16h00.

- Tu rentre dès que tu as fini.

- Ne vous en faites pas mon révérend, je la ramènerais après l'avoir emmené dans un bar et la présenter à de vieux motards.

- Pardon ?

- Elle plaisante papa… elle plaisante, s'empressa de répondre mon amie en se retenant de rire.

- Les messieurs ont horreur des femmes qui rigoles, m'assura t-il en me pointant du point.

- C'est noter ! Répliquas-je en essayant de rester le plus sérieuse possible. Bon on devrait y aller.

- Oui tu as raison. Au revoir papa.

- Au revoir Mr Webber.

- Au revoir, articula t-il d'une voix neutre en me toisant jusqu'à ce que je quitte son champs de vision, ce qui m'arracha un sourire narquois.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à ma camionnette pour ensuite boucler nos ceintures.

- Mon père m'a fait un serment sur les dangers de la fac, encore, expira t-elle en s'affaissant dans le siège coter passager.

- C'est son boulot, il est pasteur je te rappelle, souriais-je en m'engagent sur la route pour l'Université de Brown.

- Ahahaha ! Très drôle ! Tu es désopilante.

- Je sais, je comptais faire carrière dans un cirque et abandonné mes études.

- Sa pourrait marcher si tu n'étais pas maladroite.

- Ouais…

- En attendant, je suis complètement flipper ! Je ne savais pas quoi prendre. Je crois que j'ai vidée mon bureau. Tu as pris quoi toi ?

- Ben… rien d'extraordinaire…

Elle saisissait de mon sac que j'avais déposé sur un des sièges arrière de ma Chevrolet et laissa échapper un « putain c'est lourd » ce qui m'arracha un rire sonore. Elle ouvrit avec vivacité celui-ci pour y saisir un de mes bouquins.

- « La Métamorphose » de Kafka, elle leva les sourcils. C'est bien ?

- Pas mal, j'en suis au milieu. Tu te rends compte qu'il l'à écrit alors qu'il avait 29 ans, m'emportais-je en souriant.

- Et « le groupe » de Mary McCarthy, attends… t'en a pris combien ? S'exclama t-elle en enfournant la moitié de son visage dans ma besace.

- Il y en a que cinq.

- Seulement cinq ? Répondit-elle caustiquement.

- Oui Kafka pour la nouvelle si je m'ennuie je peux me retourner sur le roman. Si je ne suis pas d'humeur je me reporte sur l'autobiographie. Après si j'ai du temps, je m'avance sur du théâtre, sinon j'ai le poème en cas d'extrême urgence.

- T'es bizarre ! Souffla t-elle en prenant une fausse moue rembrunie.

- Tu peux parler, ce n'est pas moi qui planque des centaines de cd de musique.

- Ouais mais tu sais comment mon père réagirait si il savait que sa petite fille écoute des musiques qui s'opposent à ses cantiques !

- Tu devrais tout de même lui en parler.

- Non je ne crois pas. Toi tu pourrais en parler à ton père, mais là on parle du mien.

- Ouais t'as raison, admettais-je désoler pour elle.

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien pour évité de penser au stresser causé par cette nouvelle aventure. Au bout d'une heure trente, nous étions arrivées, enfin ! Je tenais fermement la portière pour ne pas tomber à la reverse. C'était magnifique, de grands bâtiments en briques rouge étaient implantés sur ce terrain de verdure sur laquelle grouillait des tas d'étudiants. Certains perdus, d'autres semblaient blasés moi j'étais heureuse. _Wow_ ! Fut la première chose à laquelle je pensais. La seconde fut : où est la bibliothèque ? Je m'élançai à la découverte des lieux avec Angela, elle sembla tout à fait dans son élément. Moi je me sentais : Bien. Une grande première pour moi de me sentir bien avec autant d'individu dans un même lieu. Mes options étaient déjà prises : littérature, ainsi que culture japonaise entre autre. Je ne voulais pas me submerger d'activités alors que je débutais. Par chance la première semaine, était la semaine shopping. Une fois tous les documents en main, je fis le point avec mon amie.

- Alors tu as quoi ?

- Cour d'économique et toi ?

- Littérature, m'enthousiasmai-je heureuse en serrant un de mes ouvrages contre ma poitrine.

- Droguer !

- Ben quoi je suis contente d'avoir ce cours !

- Je sais, il te faut ta dose, allez va !

- Merci.

Je crapaütai en regardant de gauche à droite pour découvrir certaines salles qui étaient ouvertes. Pour arriver, finalement, devant un groupe de fille qui tenant des livres de littératures. Elles semblaient très… excitées. Premier contacte à la fac. C'était le moment, je devais faire un effort et je devais confirmer mon hypothèse pour savoir si je ne me trompai pas d'endroit. Je m'élançai à leur rencontre.

- Euh… Salut, chuchotai-je timidement.

- Salut, répondit une blonde qui se tenait dos à moi.

- Je voulais savoir si le cours de littérature c'étais bien ici ? Demandai-je en désignant l'amphithéâtre.

- Oui.

- D'accord, ben merci, waouh ! Quel échange ! J'avais donc à faire à une monosyllabe.

- Tu vas suivre se cour ? Me demanda une autre file.

- C'est une question rhétorique je pense, sifflai-je en riant. Pourquoi ?

- Oh parce qu'il est carrément canon ! Me coupa une autre fille.

- Qui est « carrément canon », questionnais-je la fille en mimant des guillemets.

- Le prof de littérature ! J'espère qu'il donne des cours particuliers, souria t-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, ce qui m'arracha un sourire de pitié pour ses filles. Ceci explique leurs gloussements qui résonnaient dans le hall. L'éternel mythe du prof sexy qui séduit ses élèves avec un sourire simple sourire. Adoptant une attitude sensuelle, sans sans rendre compte. Pitié sa me donnait envie de vomir ! J'étais cerné, je ne concevrais jamais ce fantasme nourrit par un paquet de nana, ce qui devait être le cas de ce groupe. Un prof, c'est… quelque chose de « sacré » ? Peut-être pas, mais c'est quelqu'un d'important à qui on devait un certain respect. Mais apparemment, c'est un point de vue que je ne partagerais pas avec toutes les filles du cours de littérature. Trop absorbé par les informations que la fille divulguait sur ce fameux prof, les élèves n'avaient même pas remarqué que la salle était ouverte. J'emboitai le pas dans l'amphithéâtre.

Mon dieu, c'était immense ! J'adorai l'odeur que dégageais cette salle. J'inhalai en ferment les yeux. Je me dirigeai avec un sourire de satisfaction, vers l'estrade ou se situait le bureau du professeur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser la surface du bois pour me trouver face à la chaise destiner au professeur. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte. Je ne pu résister de m'installer sur cette chaise qui trônait. Je déposai mes mains sur les accoudoirs pour me caler correctement. Laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, mes paupières se fermèrent pour profiter de se moment.

- je ne pense pas que c'est ta place ? Dis une voix sauve et rauque. Ce qui m'extirpa de ma transe, je me levai d'un saut du siège.

- Excuse moi, mais j'avais tellement envie de voir se que sa fait, avant que le prof arrive.

- Je vois…

- Tu dois me trouver bizarre ? Demandai-je en jouant avec mes poches avant de ma veste.

- Non, cocasse seulement.

- C'est… nerveux, dis-je en descendant de l'estrade pour me planter face à lui.

- Je comprends. C'est toujours excitant les nouvelles expériences.

- Oui. Si tu le dis, murmurai-je en m'empourprant. Il était charmant. Il était même plus que ça. Il semblait sympathique et devais avoir deux ans de plus que moi, peut-être trois à tout casser. J'aimais la former parfaite de son faciès ainsi que de son nez droit, ses lèvres fines mais généreuses malgré tout qui semblait être une invitation à y poser d'innombrables baisés. A présent, j'aimais le vert émeraude que dégageaient ses yeux qui s'associaient parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux cuivré qui étaient désordonnés.

- C'est bien ici, le cours de littérature ?

- Probablement. Si tu te pers, tu n'as qu'à suivre le groupe des filles en transe et tu y es, répondis-je en me pinçant les lèvres de manière machinale. Il souria en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Le prof de littérature à la cote à on dirait.

- D'après les gloussements de ses filles, je désignais le groupe de fille avec mon pouce, il est selon leur propre terme : « carrément canon ». Mes derniers mots, lui arracha un sourire amusé.

- Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas juger je ne l'es jamais vue. Et puis je trouve sa plutôt… pathétique.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui le cliché du prof sexy est pathétique. Je suis sur que c'est un type prétentieux et arrogant qui profite de sa cote pour flatter son égo, lâchai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus sec.

- Un pressentiment, souriais-je en mettant une main dans mes cheveux. Il semblait ne pas apprécier ma réponse. Il fronça les sourcils en détachant son regard du mien. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Alors ? Soufflai-je en glissant mes deux mains dans mes poches avant de jean. Je vacillais légèrement en avant et en arrière. Je devais casser se silence qu'y venait de faire acte de présence. Humm… Et toi, tu l'as déjà vue ce fameux prof ?

- Euh… En quelque sorte.

- En quelque sorte ? Répétai-je curieuse. Un avis masculin sur ce type pourrait m'aider à en savoir plus. Je devais prendre en compte de la solidarité masculine. Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que mon portable vibra dans ma poche de jean. Excuse moi je dois…, m'excusai-je en brandissant mon portable pour désigner le couloir. Je m'éclipsai dans celui-ci pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le message.

_« Prend des photos ma puce, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis tes camarades à dos avec ton « sens de l'humour ». Courage, je t'embrasse maman. »_

Sa m'aurait étonné que Renée ne soit pas essayer d'inclure sa présence dans ma première journée à la fac. « Mes camarades », ce terme me faisait doucement rire. J'avais la très nette impression que ma mère avait du mal à accepter mon évolution, dieu merci l'explication sur les relations sexuelle n'a jamais été aborder. Ce qui soit dite en passant, n'avait jamais eu lieu de l'être. Mes relations amoureuses se limitaient à un verre ou une sortie au ciné, rien de très trépidant. Angela m'admonestait d'être trop polariser sur mon travail. Ce qui me satisfaisait parfaitement. Je savais précisément l'image que je dégageais aux yeux des hommes. Non enfaite, je ne savais pas car je ne dégageais aucune image parce que j'étais entièrement imperceptible. Ma présence était inexistante. J'enfournai mon portable dans mon jean en m'assurant que celui-ci était bel et bien éteint. Je retournai dans l'amphi pour prendre place au moment où la cloche sonna. Je balayai la salle du regard pour retrouver le garçon de l'amphi. Malheureusement rien, il semblait s'être évaporé. Il avait surement du retrouver un ami, ou bien une amie ? Rahh, Bella stoppe tu te monte le bourrichon pour rien. Je levai le regard pour détailler les gradins, afin de voir une fille qui appartenait au groupe de toute à l'heure me faire un signe de main. Je serrai d'une main la lanière de ma besace en crapaütant les marches jusqu'à elle.

- Je t'ai gardé une place, s'exclama t-elle en souriant. Elle fit avec sa main, pression, sur l'assise pour que je puisse m'assoir.

- Oh, merci c'est très gentil, lâchai-je bêtement dans un souffle en ajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me laissai tomber sur le siège en sortant un carnet ainsi qu'un livre au cas où se cour soit me lace. Je posai ma main gauche sur celui-ci pour jouer avec les pages en commençant à mordiller le bout du capuchon.

- Moi c'est Alice Brandon, commença t-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Moi Bella Swan, Bella c'est moi, répondis-je en souriant.

- Enchanté, elle c'est Jessica Stanley, murmura t-elle en désignant la fille de toute à l'heure qui était à ma gauche.

- Enchanté, était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à répondre. Je n'étais définitivement pas sociable. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Angela prenne cette option avec moi. Pourtant sa mère l'avait poussé à essayer mais elle avait refusé en bloc chacune de ses tentatives à mon grand désespoir. Heureusement pour moi la dite « Alice » semblait vraiment gentille. Elle ressemblait à un lutin, image loufoque, mais pas dérangeante pour ma part. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les 1m50 et se trouvait être filiforme. Ses cheveux noir pointait dans tout les sens, d'où l'image du lutin, ceci consolidait mon hypothèse sur son caractère qui avérait espiègle.

- Alors tu l'as vue ce prof ? Me questionna Jessica.

- Non toujours pas, murmurai-je en affichant un sourire en coin. Je vis le fameux garçon de toute à l'heure faire son apparition dans la salle. J'allai me lever pour lui faire signe de ma présence lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous !

Le brouhaha s'arrêta en quelques secondes.

- Bien, reprit il, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je suis le professeur Edward Cullen, continua t-il en s'adossant à son bureau en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Je m'empressai de m'enfoncer contre la chaise en bois lorsque je sentis me monté le rouge au joue.

- Putain, c'est lui le prof de littérature ? Chuchotai-je à Jessica.

- Oui, il est canon hein ? N'avait-elle donc que sa dans la tête. Moi je pensais plutôt à la gaffe de toute à l'heure. Pour un premier contacte avec le prof de ma matière préférer, on pourrait l'appeler comme explosif. C'était bien mon genre de gaffer de la sorte. Je commençai à griffonner nerveusement sur une feuille en réalisant des petits cercles plutôt mal exécuté. Waouh, reprit Jessica, il me fait un effet bœuf ! Me murmura t-elle en se mordant un ongle, tout en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

Je fulminai intérieurement. Génial ! A présent, je devais supporter les gloussements de cette fille. Oui, il était vraiment attirant et séduit et tout ce qui c'en suit, mais je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise pendant tout le cours. Edward nous fit un laïus en rapport à son âge et à ne pas s'y fier et de ne pas prendre ceci comme argument pour juger ses cours. Il paraissait passionner par la littérature et aimer parler de cette passion. Ce cours fut stimulant pour ma personne. D'un point de vue culturelle bien entendu, contrairement à la ordre de filles qui semblaient obnubiler par le physique parfait d'Edward. Ses mains étaient un réel enchantement à voir, je dois bien l'avouer que ce type était d'une beauté à vous damné mais c'était mon prof. Qui plus est, il semblait répondre aux critères que j'avais malheureusement dévoilé à celui-ci. Sa manière de s'exprimer était hautaine et arrogante. Son habitude m'exaspérait prodigieusement avec ses petits sous-entendus, que je prenais pour moi si je me fiais aux regards froids qu'il me réservait à chacune de ses phrases. Malgré sa froideur, mon cœur semblait se réanimé à chacun de ses regards. Ils étaient intenses, perçant et même blessant. Sa voix était suave ce qui liquidifiait une partie de la gente féminine, pour moi, les battements de mon cœur se succédaient une vitesse déraisonnable. L'atmosphère était pesante à la limite de l'écrasement. Je savais parfaitement que mes propos n'était pas oublié, malheureusement. Il nous étalait sa science de manière agaçante, ce qui semblait déranger personne… sauf moi. Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement à mon gout. Je devais être masochiste de vouloir subir encore ce traitement. La voix rauque de mon professeur perça ma merveilleuse bulle d'isolation.

- Bon notre premier cour est fini, commença t'il en tapant dans ses mains pour les liés, n'oublier pas pour le prochaine cours de m'apporter un ouvrage qui vous a plus et de m'en faire un résumer. Ce sera tout ! Bonne journée.

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires en acquissent les paroles de Jessica qui clamait la perfection de notre professeur. Certaines remarques sur son postérieur m'arrachèrent une grimace cachée par ma tignasse qui me chatouillait les joues. Alice me proposa de déjeuner avec elle mais je dû m'étaler en excuse en lui expliquant qu'un ami extérieur venait pour connaitre mes premières impressions. Elle m'assura que ce n'était pas un drame et que se serait pour une prochaine fois. Une masse d'étudiants s'empressèrent de sortir. Je tentai de me fondre dans la masse pour ne pas avoir à faire au regard épineux d'Edward Cullen. Je priais pour que mon pouvoir d'invisibilité naturelle face effet mais à mon grand désespoir il n'en fit rien.

- Mlle Swan je pourrais vous voir un instant ?

- Bien sûr, lâchai-je dans un faible souffle.

- Petite veinarde, me murmura Jessica en passant tout en battent des cils à l'intention d'Edward. Pitoyable ! Veinarde ? Tu parle ! Je te laisse volontiers ma place. Edward s'avérait redoutable pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Edward et moi étions à présent seuls dans cette immense pièce. Je tortillai mes mains, mal à l'aise. Mon acharnement sur elles étaient tel, que mes doigts étaient endolorie. Il s'occupa de remettre des feuilles correctement, ce qui me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors Isabella, je serrai la mâchoire à la prononciation de mon prénom dans sa totalité. Est-ce que mon cours vous a parut approprier. N'ai-je pas… comment aviez vous dit ? Ah oui été trop prétentieux ainsi qu'arrogant et qui profite de sa cote pour flatter son égo.

- Ecouter, profe… euh… monsieur, mon dieu sa sonnait tellement faux que j'en bafouillai. Je regrette ce que j'ai dis toute à l'heure, si j'avais su qui vous étiez…

- Vous ne me l'auriez pas dis ? Me coupa-t-il en ferment rapidement sa sacoche.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes bourrer de préjuger. Avec une telle attitude, continua t-il en soulevant son sac prêt à partir, vous n'arriveriez à rien dans mon cours. Il me fit une grimace ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire en coin avec une plissure sur son nez.

_Non mais pour quoi il se prend ? Il ne connait pas mon travail ni mes aptitudes et il se permet de me juger. _Une envie de rébellion s'installa aussitôt et je me permis donc de lui répondre.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Me défendi-je avec un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulue, il me regarda désarçonner sur le seuil de la porte. C'est vrai, vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous ne connaissez pas mon travail. Alors pourquoi me juger ainsi ?

- Vous l'aviez bien fais envers ma personne, touchez Bella me dis-je à moi-même. J'espère que votre attitude sera beaucoup plus humble sinon je ne vois pas ce que vous faite ici.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me rétorquer qu'il me lança un « bonne journée » sur un ton sec en affichant un air satisfait. Tant dis que moi je restais là comme une idiote, dans l'amphi vide, avec sa voix qui résonnait de manière interminable. Je bouillais intérieurement. Il n'avait qu'environs trois ans de plus que moi à tout casser et il se permettait de me donner des leçons. Je haïssais sa manière de se moquer de moi. Je haïssais la manière dédaigneuse qu'il avait de tournée mes propres propos contre moi. C'était certifié j'exécrais Edward Cullen !

* * *

Voila la fin de ce premier chapitre. Pour tout vous dire je suis vraiment stresser :) . L'idée du prof n'est pas très originale mais c'est le début de la fiction. J'espère que sa vous plait. Je stresse d'avoir vos avis. Qu'en penser vous ? Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2: Les choses fondamentales

Voila le second chapitre ! Oui enfin ! Il a mit du temps à être pondu ! Je suis super heureuse des reviews que j'ai reçus ! Désoler si parfois c'est « compacter » mais je suis novice avec se site. Il me faut un temps d'adaptation Alors je suis désoler si y a des problèmes.

Merci à slakware , alice'n'tom, fifer, encreviolette, francinette, twilight007, SoSweetySoCrazy, Alindra (qui m'a bien fait rire avec son commentaire : j'espère que sa ne te troublera pas XD) Merci aussi à Sasa 100586, Cilou O'Neill , Aliiice , aline1320 (oui moi aussi j'aime quand Bella ne soit pas directement folle amoureuse d'Edward ! C'est pas drôle sinon ) et Crumberries qui m'à laisser le premier reviews hey sa compte ! Et j'ai éclaté de rire devant mon ordi lorsque tu as mis : « J'espère avoir bientôt la suite pour voire si Bella fait manger ses crais à Edward:) » Oui tu as raison y a des risques qu'elle le fasse malgré sa timidité ! J'ai la trouille a chaque fois que je poste un chapitre ! Mais c'est tellement bien de lire vos commentaires ! Merci encore de prendre de votre temps pour me lire !

Sur ce arrêtons le blabla et place au chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Les choses fondamentales

_On m'a toujours appris que de s'attacher aux gens était quelque chose s'extraordinaire. Pour ma part, j'avais appris que l'être humain se détériora par ses pratiques que l'on appelle l'amour. Comment pouvais-je juger cette chose ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement demander pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'y gouter. Ne serais ce que pour un instant, qu'un cours instant pour me sentir… vivante. Du moins essayer. _

Je patientai sur un des bancs extérieurs de Brown, journal en main et marqueur dans l'autre. Un job ! Il me fallait un job. Je savais que Renée avait des revenues stables mais je ne voulais pas être un poids financier pour elle. J'avais 19 ans, j'étais en âges de bossée. Ma mère m'a toujours gâté et offert la meilleure éducation, je devais l'aidée en retour après ses dix-neuf années de dévouement envers ma personne.

- Waouh ! Serais tu le parfait ami !

- Meilleur ami, me rectifia Jacob en brandissant une pomme d'une rougeur affligeante.

- Meilleur ! Répétai-je en prenant le fruit qu'il agitait du bout des doigts. Tu m'as pris une pomme ?

- On dirait, souffla t-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ?

- Rien je ne peux pas te rapporter une pomme ?

- Si, bien sûr. Merci.

- Tu faisais quoi avec journal ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Je m'étais exagérément défouler sur celui-ci. J'avais réussis à faire deux trous dans le papier après avoir violement entouré en rouge des annonces. Malheureusement à chaque appel la réponse fut négative.

- Je prospecte pour un petit boulot et jusque là, rien ! Répondis-je en lançant le stylo dans mon sac. J'en ai ras-le-bol.

- Tu veux que je demande à Billy ? Il connait tout les petits boulots qui circulent en ville il pourrait te dire où aller. Tu as une idée précise ?

- Je n'ai pas réellement d'idées fixes, du moment que sa reste convenable, je prends. Sa ne le dérange pas ?

- Non si je te le propose andouille.

Jake avait toujours été mon meilleur ami au plus loin que je m'en souvienne, c'était à dire, depuis nos gâteaux de bous. Il ne me trouvait ni étrange, ni exécrable. Je souria à cette pensée en attaquant ma pomme à pleine dent. Elle était d'une telle fraicheur, que son jus gicla vivement sur mes doigts pour dégouliner le long de mon bras. Je passai un coup de langue pour évité que la coulée se perpétue. Mon ami me tendis un kleenex en affichant un sourire en coin se qui me fis rougir. Il était plus qu'un ami, c'était mon meilleur ami mais je me sentais idiote lorsque ce genre de situation se produisait. Pour cause, mes joues s'empourprèrent avant que je n'eu le temps de souffler un « merci ». Longtemps je m'étais demander ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, n'ayant aucun point de comparaison, j'avais jugé bon d'ancré dans mon crâne que nous étions au stade d'ami. Il était tout ce qu'une fille pouvait attendre d'un homme. Jake me fixa en laissant un doigt glisser sur ma joue pour essayer une gicler de la pomme se qui amplifiait mon mal aise.

- J'en parlerais à mon père dès que je rentre. Alors ? T'as première impression sur Brown ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Répondis-je en croquant les derniers morceaux qui constituaient le fruit. J'ai fais connaissance d'un groupe de filles en littérature, je grimaçais en prononçant le dernier mot.

- Elles sont cool ?

- Plutôt, me contentai-je de répondre tout en acquiesçant. En revanche… Mon prof de lettre… Il se fou me moi…

- Il se fou de toi ou il est fou de toi, se moqua t-il en s'installant à mes cotés, sur le banc.

- Jake ! Criai-je en manquant de m'étouffé avec un morceau que j'avais croqué à pleine dent.

- Ok, je suis sérieux. Il leva les mains de manière innocente. Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit comme sa ? Non ? A moi que se soit un sadique en puissance !

- Ben enfaite…

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire de long en large. Je vis mon ami retenir un éclat de rire. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. En y repensant, j'avais une irrémédiable envie de prouver que je n'étais pas coupable. Si j'étais coupable d'avoir été franche et d'avoir été intimidé devant un type que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Jake s'installa à califourchon, sur le banc, amusé, pour mieux me faire face.

- Ok. Bell's tu sais que je t'aime, je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais là, c'est vrai tu as dépassé les bornes.

- Quoi ? C'est la meilleure ! Tu prends son parti ! Pff… j'aurais du y penser, expectorai-je en roulant des yeux, t'es un mec, solidarité masculine oblige, persifflai-je en croisant mes bras contre mon torse en laissant mon dos se abandonner contre le dossier du banc.

- Tu es grotesque Bella. Je dis juste que tu le juge avant de le connaitre. Je comprends qu'il l'es mal pris.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais du entendre le ton irrespectueux sur lequel il m'a répondu. Je ne supporte pas se type de mec. Imbu de lui-même avec sans grand air de supériorité, m'époumonai-je en me levant d'un bon. Et puis toutes ses filles qui bavent dessus ne m'on pas aidée. C'est vrai en plus sa semble l'amusé !

- Bella la rebelle, se moqua t-il en éclatant dans un autre fou rire.

- Arrête Jake !

- Sérieusement Bella, c'est puéril. Vous êtes tout les deux puérils.

- Donc je manque de modération selon toi ? Demandai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Tout à fais. A mon avis, tu devrais aller le voir et de t'excusé. Là tu nourriras le peu de maturité que tu as.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… commençai-je le fixant farouchement.

- Bella ! Me réprimanda t-il, tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Celui qui va présenter des excuses fait acte de noblesse. Et puis tu as trois ans à faire ici, autant partir sur de bonne base, tu ne pense pas ? Surtout que c'est ton prof de littérature et tu es dingue de se cours.

- Ouais… je ne suis pas convaincue…

- Bell's !

- Bon très bien j'irais m'excuser toute à l'heure. Je l'es encore une heure, grommelai-je en attrapent mon sac après avoir jeté le rognon de ma pomme dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Pendant le reste de ma pause, j'en avais profité pour aller voir ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était assez petite mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre vue que je la partageais avec ma meilleure amie. Mon lit était placé contre un mur non loin d'un radiateur, ce qui était un bon point pour l'hiver qui était assez rude ici. Deux bureaux constitués du plus banales des bois, étaient disposé en face de mon lit. Nous avions déjà amené nos affaire dans notre nouvelle espace pour profité un maximum de notre temps libres entre et après des cours. Je soupirai en voyant l'heure de littérature approcher. Sac en main je partis à la rencontre de mon cauchemar. Il ne restait seulement dix minutes avant le début du cours que la foule affluait déjà devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre. Une horde de fille étaient littéralement en transe entre chaque gloussement. Levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, je m'écartai de la foule pour lire un de mes livres à l'abri de l'hystérie qui était dirigés par les hormones de ses filles.

Une fois l'appel à la torture faite, je m'immisçai discrètement dans la salle pour me faufiler jusqu'à ma place. Le lutin nommé Alice s'installa à ma droite et la fan numéro un de notre prof, fit de même mais à ma gauche. Je soupirai en constatant que j'allais une fois de plus devoir supporter les gloussements et autres délires de ma voisine de cours. Je clouai mon regard sur la feuille blanche sans prendre aucunes notes. Je n'avais même pas réussit à me concentrer sur le cours, ce qui ne _lui_ échappa certainement pas.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Mademoiselle Swan ? Alice me donna un coup de coude pour me sortir de ma rêverie ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Euh…Oui ?

- Je vois que vous êtes passionné par le cours, dit-il en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Mon cours est-il sans intérêt pour vous ?

- Euh… non… non monsieur…

- Très bien dans ce cas, vous pourrez me dire qu'elle sujet nous abordions ? Il souriait, victorieux de mon mal l'aise. Il transpirait l'arrogance de tous ses pores.

- Eh bien… je jetai un coup d'œil à Jessica qui tourna la tête ailleurs. Ah la lâche ! Elle ne m'aide même pas pour bien se faire voir. Je soupirai pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Je n'en sais rien monsieur…

- C'est bien se que je pensais… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la cloche sonna. Je remerciai le ciel de pouvoir quitter mon enfer personnel. Je devais surement, être masochiste pour revenir dans se cours. Moi qui avais pris la fâcheuse mais agréable habitude d'être des invisibles. Pour le coup… c'étais raté !

- Tu avais l'air ailleurs Bella, se moqua ma voisine. C'est notre prof qui te fait cet effet ? Moi il me donne des orgasmes à chaque fois prend son sourire en coin. Je te jure que je ne me ferais pas prier pour un entretien en particulier. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te lance dans une carrière de détective ? Rétorquai-je irritée. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il m'attirait ? Ce type était tout ce qui m'exaspérait prodigieusement ! Je riais intérieurement à la faiblesse que faisait preuve ma voisine d'amphi.

- J'observais c'est tout.

- Ouais ben t'as plus qu'à te poser un télescope sur la tête pour qu'on s'y croit, lâchai-je en descendant les marches de l'amphi.

Je soufflai en levant les sourcils pour me préparer mentalement à subir un troisième round de répliques désobligeantes et de piques en tous genres. C'était le premier jour et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ma mère me manquait. Ma chambre me manquait, mon lycée me manquait. Même Monsieur Steet, mon ancien professeur de sport me manquait. C'est pour sa que je devais repartir du bon pied avec _lui_. Il en allait de ma santé non seulement physique mais aussi mentale. Je me postai devant lui en attendant que les autres étudiants daignent quitter la salle. L'idée de présenter mes excuses à se type était déjà dur mais le faire devant une foule était encore plus. Quelqu'un m'aurait dit, une semaine auparavant, que j'aurais du me confondre en excuse devant un de mes profs, je lui aurais ris au nez à gorge déployer.

- Salut, chuchota Alice en me souriant avec un air compatissant. Je pouvais du moins compter sur son maigre soutient.

- Salut, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- L'idée du télescope c'est à retenir ! Souria Jessica sournoisement avant de minauder devant Edward.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous mademoiselle Swan ?

- Je suis désolé, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux. Le dernier étudient claqua la porte se qui couvrit le bruit de ma voix.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je m'excuse pour l'autre fois. Je n'aurai pas du… Ma voix n'était que murmure. Le faite que mes yeux fixais mes chaussures n'arrangeait rien à la qualité de la sonorité de ma voix.

- En effet vous n'auriez pas du Isabella, continua t-il sévèrement en arborant son faciès le plus stricte.

- Bella, lâchai-je en serrant les dents en le voyant froncer les sourcils je ne pu m'empêcher de me justifier. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

- Très bien, Bella. J'espère que votre attitude ne se reproduira pas. Parce que je ne suis pas là pour faire la nourrice ou encore être votre ami. Je haussai les sourcils laissant échapper un rire narquois qui était néanmoins chétif.

- Je n'en demande pas autant professeur. Vous semblez déborder ! Me moquai-je en vacillant mon regard timidement vers ses émeraudes. Mais je trouve injuste que vous me rabaissiez ainsi en cours.

- Je vous rabaisse ? Il souffla en passant une main dans les cheveux se qui me fis immédiatement mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Que les choses soient claires je ne suis pas ici pour vous dorloter mais pour vous donner un cours. Je suis payer pour sa ! Sur ce, notre entretient est terminé. Je ne vous montre pas où est la sortie, poursuivait-il en me fixant hargneusement. Je frémis légèrement à la vue de l'inhumanité qu'il me faisait ressentir, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver un certain charme à ses traits qui réfléchissait une incontestable perfection.

- Non c'est bon, je pense retrouver le chemin seul, monsieur.

Je fulminais, je crépitais intérieurement en me dirigeant à ma chambre. Je claquai la porte violement, ce qui fit surement sursauté les étudiants qui empruntaient le couloir qui était en lien avec ma chambre. Pour seul accueille un posthite trônait sur mon bureau :

_« Salut, je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, je t'avais prévenues mais je préfère te le rappeler. Sous ta lampe y a 20 dollars pour une pizza. Je te connais alors évite de trop bosser, __espèce d'acharner du boulot__ ! Je tenterais de ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant._

_Tendrement Angie. » _

Un faible sourire de plaqua sur mes lèvres en voyant les quelques mots quelle avait rapidement souligné. Je devais suivre son conseille après avoir œuvré pour ce fichu cour de lettre. J'avais lue tellement d'ouvrage, que je savais plus sur lequel je pouvais porter mon intention. Après dix bonnes minutes de tortures mentales, j'adhérai pour « Othello ». Comme à mon habitude, pour ce genre de devoir, l'inspiration m'imprégna rapidement pour boucler mon travail en trente minutes montre en main. Une fois la dernière ligne écrite, je souria, fière de mes écris en imaginant la tête de Cullen, lorsqu'il lirait mon boulot. Je constituai la scène dans ma tête en souriant béatement. Je le voyais poser son stylo rouge pour y dessiner un « A » avec une rage dévastatrice qui se propageait dans tout son être. Pour savourer se moment, je devais patienter jusqu'à lundi. Nous étions vendredi soir et je n'avais rien de prévue. Un week-end me tendait les bras et j'étais coincé ici.

Après avoir fait les cents pas dans ma chambre. Je me résignai à reprendre mes occupations habituelles. Ipod en main et écouteur dans les oreilles, je laissai le doux mais enivrant sons mélodieux de mes classiques retentir. Je m'assurai que la feuille, vierge de mon carnet était parfaitement aplatie pour y déposer l'ancre de mon stylo. L'air le plus incrédule fut crayonné sur mon visage lorsque je commençai à écrire :

« Edward Cullen. On dit que dieu créa l'homme à son image, ce qui est fort acceptable. Ce qui l'es encore plus c'est que le diable lui aussi à du s'y œuvrer en façonnant Edward Cullen. Son arrogance est pire que l'avarice du plus puissant des rois. Un jour j'ai lu que « l'arrogance précède la ruine, l'orgueil précède la chute ». Celle de l'homme aux cheveux cuivré, où l'on rêve d'emprisonner ses doigts à tout jamais serait si proche ? J'en doute. Même Gabriel n'aurait pu m'annoncer la venue de mon enfer personnelle. N'ai-je pas entendu les trompettes célestes ? Pourtant le diable est un ange déchu, donc une créature de dieu. Edward Cullen serait le défi de toute une vie ? Pour moi, inévitablement. » J'expirai en retirant la mine de mon stylo de la page. Une fois ma lèvre inférieure lacéré par l'aide de mes dents, je repris. « Mais nous avons tous une part qui excuse nous actes. Lui en avait –il une ? Cette question n'est toujours pas résolut…» Je me roulai sur le dos, bras écarter pour fixer le plafond. Cet homme me laissait indécise, je n'avais jamais médité sur quelqu'un de cette façon. Mes écrits s'arrêtait inlassablement à une conclusion facile et sans appel. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée, mais très rapidement je me sentis plané. Mon cœur me fit passer par une palette de sensation indescriptible. Mon ventre subissait une étrange impression d'euphorie. Inhabituelle pour ma part. Je frappai le matelas d'une main pour me relever et adopter une position en tailleur. Je sillonnais mon carnet rondement en laissant glisser les pages contre mon pouce. Chaque personne dont j'avais fais la connaissance y avait prit place. Cette habitude m'était venue un jour au j'avais subit la séparation de mes parents. Ce coup de massue m'avait fait comprendre que malgré tout, nous ne connaissons jamais réellement les gens. Ma mère me disait toujours que nous ne nous connaissions nous même très peu. J'ai compris avec les années que l'être humain était une source de confusion infinie. Mes penser fut troubler lorsque l'écran de mon cellulaire ce mit à s'illuminer en éclairant mon visage.

- Jacob, soufflai-je en acceptant la communication.

- Salut Bell's comment sa va ?

- Bien. Et toi ? Je ne t'entends pas très bien…

- Sa va, il sembla avoir mit sa main contre le bas de son téléphone pour faire caisse de résonnance, c'est normal avec Embry on rafistole une nouvelle bécane.

- Oh, je vois.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Pas du tout, affirmai-je en refermant mon carnet.

- Ouais… je suis sur que tu étais entrain d'écrire des trucs dans ton satané carnet, se moqua t-il je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour lui faire comprendre mon agacement. C'est bien un truc de fille !

- Bon tu veux quoi ? Le questionnai-je avec un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le bruit sourd sembla avoir cessé derrière lui ce qui me permettait de mieux entendre son rire se fané.

- Eh ben t'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes toi ! Je t'ai trouvé un job !

- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

- Euh… attend. J'entendis un bruit de froissement. Alors, une certaine Coven, qui cherche une sorte d'assistante à domicile.

- Comment ça ? Pour personne âgé ? Je ne pu m'empêcher d'abandonner un petit rire en passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux.

- Ben ce n'est pas spécifier ? Bon niveau salaire ce n'est pas top mais sa te permet d'avoir de l'argent qui rentre.

- Elle ne t'a rien dis de plus ?

- Non mais elle à l'air assez arrogante. J'entendis Embry qui semblait non loin de Jake hurler :

- Ouais mais elle a de ses jambes !

- Arrête Embry, rouspéta mon ami en reportant son intention sur notre échange. Quel idiot…

- Désespèrent, continuai-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Bon tu n'acceptes où pas ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Soupirai-je en agrippant mes cheveux.

- C'est comme tu veux ma belle. Mais il me faut une réponse rapidement… Je pianotais sur mon carnet en me pinçant les lèvres, après tout ce n'était que pour renflouer les caisses, ça ne durerait pas étrennâmes.

- C'est d'accord Jake, tu peux dire à Billy que c'est bon.

- Super ! Je te donne l'adresse. Normalement tu peux t'y présenter lundi. »

Je balayai du regard ma chambre, à la recherche d'un morceau de papier bon à être griffonner. Je notai l'adresse que me communiqua mon ami. Une fois toutes les informations transmises, je lui sifflai un au revoir pour chercher où se localisait mon nouveau lieu de travail. J'aurais du être heureuse de pouvoir sortir de ma routine casanière. Mais je sentis un fardeau en plus s'ajouter sur mes épaules, incontestablement, aucune activité ne saurait combler de manque.

Voila la fin de se chapitre. Oui je ne sais pas très long il ne fait que 14 pages. Mais il faut instaurer tout et sa prend un peu de temps. Notre petite Bella est réserver mais à son caractère. Comment est Jake ? Il vous plait comme sa ? Même si nous ne sommes qu'au début. Alors a vos souris et claviers pour me dire tout ce que vous penser !

Alors Reviewzerrrrrrr !


	3. Chapter 3: Une journée en enfer

**Hey bonjour tout le monde ! **

Je suis super contente de recevoir tout vos reviews ! Sa me fais un plaisir incommensurable de les lires. C'est peut-être absurde mais j'adore les lires ! Voici les réponses à certains reviews :

**K :** Merci beaucoup de ton review je vais faire en sorte que l'idée du prof et de l'élève change des autres fictions ce qui n'est pas toujours évident mais j'ai pas mal d'idées alors il me suffit de les mettres les unes après les autres et de faire des suites cohérentes ce qui n'est pas facile.

**Lorena 13 : **Ne t'inquiète pas il va y avoir une évolution entre Bella et Edward mais je veux prendre mon temps. Sa me soule un peux lorsque dans des fictions Ed' et Bell's sont ensemble dès le deuxième chapitres. Ce n'est pas très drôle.

**Lolie-Lili**** : **Pour le nom de famille je pense que tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre

**Marion :** Merci pour ton petit commentaire ! C'est très gentil et je suis heureuse que sa te plaise ^^

**Slakware :** Oui Edward n'est pas très sympa mais tu comprendras mieux plus tard.

**Alindra**** : **J'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu ton review ! Lol Eddy est comme un de tes profs ! Intéressant ! XD Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est important de faire rentrer tout les personnages de la fiction en douceurs. Pour ne rien louper.

**SoSweetySoCrazy**** : **Oui désoler pour le peu d'Edward dans le chapitre précédent mais là je me suis rattraper ! :)

Pour ne pas que vous soyer perdue : les écritures (souvent en début de chapitre) ce son les écrits que Bella conserve dans son carnet. Et encore une fois tout les persos son à S.M mais je lui emprunte pour me marrer un peu : D

_**Petite annonce**__** :) Je cherche une correctrice pour mes textes car ça m'agace les fautes **__** alors laissé un review ou votre boite mail pour vous envoyer mon texte. Voila sur ce… Bonne lecture ! **_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Journée en enfer.

.

.

.

* * *

_Je n'avais jamais sincèrement aimé être entouré. Je n'ai jamais choisie l'amour naïf m'est c'est la voie qui m'est surement destiner. Existerait-il un autre amour dont j'aurai le droit d'abuser sans répit ? La solitude est simple paisible, tout comme la mort. A la différence de celle-ci, que nos pensés les plus tourmentés, les plus perverses, resurgissent sans criés gardent. Avais-je mérité une telle punition ? On dirait. Je mentirai si j'avouai détester sa… Si je devais… avouer le détester…_

.

.

* * *

C'est la tête enfouie dans mon polochon, que je tentai de m'endormir malgré les disputes qui se déroulaient entre Angela et notre nouvelle colocataire. Celle-ci s'apparentait à une blonde, pulpeuse au visage d'ange mais au caractère bien trempé du nom de Rosalie Hale. Si je devais la décrire en un mot ce serait : « joggeuse ». Elle avait réussit à décrocher une bourse sportif pour intégrer Brown. Étant donné que toutes les chambres étaient complètes, elle avait été casée avec nous. Je l'appréciai contrairement à Angela qui se querellait constamment avec elle, nuits et jours, pour des broutilles insignifiantes, à mon grand désespoir. Leurs voix résonnaient désagréablement dans mon crâne. Grâce à elles, j'avais réduit mon temps de sommeil à… néant, avec les cours et contrôles sous lesquels je croulais complètement. Et comme chaque matin, depuis samedi, une dispute se déclencha. La cause de cette nouvelle altercation ? Les rentrés tardifs de Rosalie qui arborait les 3h00 du matin qui n'était pas des plus discrètes. Somnifères et tisanes étaient devenus mes dadas pour récupéré un minimum de repos.

.

- Très bien ! Hurla Angela depuis la salle commune. Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir cette fenêtre !

.

- Pourquoi ? Entendis-je la voix exaspéré de Rosalie, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui tenir tête à chacun de leur affrontement.

.

Leurs caractères bien trempés n'arrangeaient en rien les choses et il était hors de question pour moi de joué l'arbitre après un essaie complètement raté durant le week-end. Je n'étais assurément pas faite pour la diplomatie.

.

- Parce que sa sent le fauve !

- Très bien !

- Bien ! Cria Angela en débarquant comme une furie dans la chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, se qui me fit sursauté inconsciemment. Par réflexe, je fis passer mon oreiller par dessus ma tête et je le plaquai contre mes oreilles pour étouffer les réprimandes qu'Angela faisait auprès de notre colocataire.

.

.

- Eh bien ! Tu en as mis du temps pour émerger toi !

- Quoi ? Je me relevai péniblement en prenant appuie sur mes coudes qui s'enfonçait maladroitement dans le matelas, pour constater que j'étais engager à écouter le monologue de ma meilleure amie. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mon visage tout en m'attardant sur mes yeux. J'exerçai une légère pression sur les paupières en plissant le nez pour permettre à la barre douloureuse qui était présente de disparaitre. Angela stoppa son monologue en m'observant minutieusement. Pourquoi tu me fixe de cette façon ? Je haussai les sourcils en retenant un gémissement causé par mes habituelles courbatures matinales.

- Tu as l'air complètement crevé ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Toi et Jake avez encore fais la bringue jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Il est vrai qu'avec Jake et ses amis, nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller au port et nous balader sans but précis. Mais cette fois ci, j'avais dus aller un peu loin pour ressentir une douleur dans les reins. Voila en quoi avait consisté mon dernier week-end de liberté avant de découvrir la routine du : « métro, boulot, dodo ». Même si en réalité le dodo était presque inexistant. La douleur se prolongeait jusqu' à ma nuque se qui m'arracha un petit crie de souffrance. Je fis glisser une de mes mains sur ma nuque pour réaliser un cour massage. Après avoir tenté de détendre les muscles de ma nuque, je laissai nonchalamment ma main tombée violemment sur le sommier pour reprendre ma position initiale.

.

- Merci sa va je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, rétorquai-je d'une voix rauque tout en grimaçant de nouveau. Angela était déjà habiller d'un jean prêt du corps ainsi que d'une tunique qui était légèrement caché d'un cache cœur. Elle enfourna ses manuels et autres ouvrages dans sa besace.

- Hey Barbara Stanwycky**(****¤)** tu devrais te lever !

- Humm… Je me retournai comme un crêpe dans mon lit, pour plonger férocement mon visage de mon oreiller. Il est qu'elle heure ? Tentai-je d'articuler malgré l'étouffement du tissu dans ma bouche, tout en tentant m'étirer pour saisir à l'aveuglette mon radio réveille. T'as coupé l'alarme ? Demandais-je en collant l'instrument contre mon oreille.

- Oui je l'es couper. Qui a besoin d'une alarme, lorsque tu as le droit à Workout Barbie qui s'envoie en l'air à pas d'heure ? Peu importe que certaines d'entre nous étaient entrain de revenir d'une séance de boulot dans le laboratoire chimique à 3:00 du matin! Pour ma part, se réveiller à cinq heures au son de quelqu'un grognements des craquements dans la salle commune c'est génial ! Ironisa t-elle en se penchant vers la porte pour que Rosalie l'entende.

- Tu as pensé aux boules caisses ? Continuai-je en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré de leur attitude qui étaient des plus puérils. J'aurais préférer cohabiter avec Embry ! Ou des gamins de 5 ans au moins eux, ils dorment...

- Elle n'arrête pas, elle n'arrête jamais ! A n'importe quelle heure ! Quand ce n'est pas son sport elle s'envoie en l'air ! Même quand elle fait son sport on dirait qu'elle fait l'amour elle se parle à elle-même ! « Vazy Rosalie, tu peux le faire Rosalie ! » C'est à la limite de la pornographique !

- Ouais… Il est quelle heure ?

-Euh… 10h00

- Oh mon dieu ! Je sortis en trombe de mon lit en poussant violement ma couette qui emprisonnait mes jambes. Miraculeusement je ne m'étale pas de tout mon long devant mon amie. Angela ! Ils ne servent plus petit déjeuner dans moins de deux minutes.

- Oui en plus on est lundi, c'est le jour des pancakes.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Criai-je en enfilant un peignoir pour cacher mon pyjama. Bon tans pis j'y vais comme sa !

.

Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir comme une dérater, jusqu'à qu'au réfectoire sous le regard amusée ou encore moqueur des autres étudient. Mes pieds étaient complètements geler par leurs contacte avec le carrelage qui couvraient une grande partie du campus. Encore une journée qui commençais bien. Au point au j'en étais, sa ne pourrait pas aller plus mal. Je m'engouffrai dans la salle en pleine panique, de ne plus rien avoir à me mettre sous la dent. Je me faufilais entre deux personnes qui allait dans le sens contraire du miens.

.

- Excuser moi, pardon ? Je peux ?

.

L'une des employer me tendis le malheureux pancake qui restait. Une vraie razzia. Je balayai du regard le buffet mais, mes yeux ne trouvèrent que des coupoles et des récipients vides. Tenant d'une main mon plateau, je réussissais tout de même à dégoter un croissant qui se trouvait abandonner dans sur le buffet. J'aperçu le bidon qui contenait le café, je m'empressai de saisir la poigner pour exercer une pression afin de libérer le liquide mais en vain. Le puits était assécher. Moi qui était perpétuellement sous caféine je devais faire une croix dessus pour ce début de mâtiner.

.

« Génial ! » Soupirai-je exaspérer !

- Bella ? Bella Swan ?

- Mike ? Euh… salut ! Enfin… euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mike Newton était un ami de longue date. J'avais fais sa connaissance peu de temps après mon entrer au collège de Phoenix. Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une fête qu'avait organisée un des types de notre classe. Malheureusement pour lui, à force de boire une quantité d'alcool du à un pari, il avait fini, par nu dans les rue de Phœnix. Souvenir fort amusant jusqu'à ce que la police débarque pour arrêter l'ensemble des invités. Première décente de police. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussis à m'éclipser de cette soirée qui m'avait fait rapidement prendre mes jambes à mon coup, quand un certain Tyler avait tenté de m'emmener au premier avec lui. J'avais rencontré Mike à quelques pâtés de maison non loin de la mienne. Prise de pitié pour lui, je lui avais prêté ma gabardine qui pouvait cacher sa nudité. Depuis, nous étions devenus amis. Ce fut un déchirement lors de mon départ de Phoenix pour emménager à Cranston. Nous avions gardé contacte, via internet mais, l'usure du temps eut raison de nous et nous nous perdîmes de vue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

- Eh bien je suis des cours ici. Mon dieu, je t'aurais croisé dans la rue jamais je t'aurais reconnu, souria t-il en me dévisageant de la tête au pied. Tu as un style… très…différent…

- Oh ! Eh bien je me… enfin mon réveil n'a pas sonner… Alors… enfin, ce n'est pas ma tenue habituelle, me justifiai-je en sentant mes joues rougir sous le regard assistant de mon ancien ami.

Il avait toujours se visage poupon qui m'attirait en seconde. Idylle de très courte durée comme une amourette de vacance. Il avait toujours été d'une gentillesse sans égale avec moi. Toujours prêt à me rendre service ou à faire des sorties ciné. Son visage s'avérait beaucoup plus bouffit que dans mes souvenir. Malgré tout il avait gardé ses yeux bleu qui le caractérisait parfaitement et amplifiait son coter bambin. Je m'efforçai de ne pas le dévisager davantage.

- Je vois, continua t-il de amusé. Tu te dévergonde Swan.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui courais nu dans les rues de Forks, fis-je faussement vexé.

- Oh tu t'en souviens encore… soupira t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

- Comment oubliez ? Riais-je en déchirant un morceau de mon pancakes pour le porter à mes lèvres.

- Difficile en effet ! Eh bien, eh bien… Il observa mon plateau désespérément vide. Tu veux des pancakes ou quelque chose d'autres? Il pivota légèrement pour me désigner de la tête une table occupé par une bande de garçons. J'en prends toujours trop pour moi. Je réprimande mon cousin. Il prend toujours les gros morceaux…

- Oh ! Il ne t'en a pas laissé ? Rétorquai-je avec un air compatissant.

- Si bien sûr que si ! Mais il a prit la part que je voulais…

- Oh !

- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas Mike…

.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me défiler qu'il m'attrapa par le bras pour me conduire devant sa bande d'ami qui riaient à gorge déployer. Le mal aise s'empara déjà de moi, alors je sentais mes jambes cédé à une certaine oppression. Mike se racla la gorge devant ses compères qui se tuent tous en même temps pour river leur regard sur nous et plus particulièrement sur ma tenue, qui laissait entrevoir un peu trop mes jambes à mon goût.

.

- Les gars, je veux vous présenter Bella.

- Qui ? Fit l'un des garçons en grimaçant avec un pancake en main. Je fixais l'objet de mon désir avec une envie incontrôlable de me jeter dessus pour lui arracher des mains.

- La gabardine.

- Oh ! La gabardine, fit un autre qui retenait un éclat de rire. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

.

Je fixai Mike dans les yeux et celui-ci se justifia immédiatement.

.

- Mon… mon cousin leur à raconter l'histoire et le faite que tu m'es si gentiment aidé. Depuis tu es la fille… à la gabardine. Je ne te l'es toujours pas rendu, maintenant que j'y pense, dit-il aussi embarrasser que moi. Aussi gêner que moi ? Je ne pense pas ! Comme à mon habitude je plissai le nez en signe d'embarras. J'acquiesçai timidement en fixant mon plateau pour évité de rougir furieusement sous les yeux de ses amis visiblement amusés de la situation.

- C'était rien tu sais, murmurai-je en baissant ma main en espèrent passer à autre chose afin de m'échapper à de quelconques détails ardus.

- Je ne dirai pas sa, ta gabardine est très jolie, continua son cousin. C'est très sexe ! Continua t-il en me détaillant du regard de la tête aux pieds.

Je le regardai paniquer. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis toute à l'heure ? Que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire ? Encore tout faux Swan ! C'est dingue, il doit y avoir écrit bourde à volonté sur mon front pour qu'on me fasse subir autant de chose en si peut de temps.

- Les écoutes pas c'est faux, se justifia mon ami. Je me sentais ridicule. Le ridicule ne tue pas, pourtant je l'aurais tant voulue à ce moment là. Cette histoire était déjà gênante mais que l'on me la rappelle alors que je suis affubler ainsi dans le réfectoire dans ma fac, battais tout mes records.

- Euh… merci bon, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré… Je dois y aller à présent.

Sur ce, je m'éloignai en accélérant le pas, tête baissé apportant toute mon attention sur mon malheureux croissant. Mais Mike sembla vouloir poursuivre la discussion, ce qui me gêna après ce petit épisode de rappel de souvenir de jeunesse.

- Je te suis gêné ? M'interrogea mon ami en maintenant mon allure avec une mine compatissante.

- Non pas du tout, sa va, mentis-je en soufflant avec un timide sourire en coin. Il manquerait plus qu'Edward Cullen passe par là. Sa aurait été le pompon. Il aurait un élément de plus pour se moquer de moi en cours. Un vrai bonheur !

- Je suis désolé. Mais, sa faisait un bye que l'on ne c'était pas revue. Alors quand je t'es vu comme sa, j'en ai profité pour t'aborder.

- Tu ne voulais pas m'aborder ? Fis-je surpris de son aveu.

- Eh bien je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir après…

- Oh… Je comprends… Bon faut que je file. On se voit plus tard ?

- A bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt Mike, lâchai-je en courant dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon cour de littérature.

Ce cours où j'allais pouvoir jubiler en voyant l'expression penaud de ce chère Edward Cullen. Un sourire sadique se scotcha sur mes lèvres en inventant sans mal la scène où Edward entrain de lira ma copie, sourcils froncer, se forçant à mettre la lettre « A » en tête de copie. Je jubilais intérieurement à la simple idée de pouvoir rabattre son claper prétentieux une bonne fois pour toute. Cette penser ne me lâchais pas depuis vendredi soir. J'avais fais lire mon devoir à Angela, et selon ses propres termes, elle m'avait dit que j'étais prête à postuler pour une place au « Brown magasin ». Malheureusement pour moi, seul à partir du deuxième cycle, nous pouvons nous présenter. De plus la recommandation d'un professeur était fortement recommander. Je grinçai des dents à cette idée sachant pertinemment que l'appuie de mon professeur de lettre, était inconcevable.

.

* * *

Comme à chaque cours de lettre, j'avais pris place aux côtés de Jessica et d'Alice, qui avait l'air de fuir mes regards. Pour une fois aucun pique, aucune allusion, aucune tentative d'humiliation de la part de mon professeur envers ma personne n'avait été de mise. Une grande première ! Se lacerait-il de m'accabler de reproche ? Surement ! Pour ma part, je ne m'en plains pas loin de là ! Le premier rang avait décuplé au niveau du nombre de personnes. Deux filles avaient faillaient s'arracher les yeux des orbites pour avoir la place qui donnait face au bureau de Cullen. Bien entendu Jessica avait tenté de s'approcher davantage de sa proie en vain, les autres étudiantes avaient prit les devant bien avant elle. Elle grommelait en promettant que Cullen serait sous son charme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'étais résigné à la laisser sombrer dans ses fantasmes pour la protéger de l'accablante réalité. Cette réalité, où Edward Cullen était un être froid et sans une once d'humanité. C'est avec des soupires d'admiration de la part de ma voisine, que le cours se passa, sans accros. Je trouvai celui-ci plutôt agréable. J'avais pu réapprécier les analyses de textes ainsi que les anecdotes des auteurs. Bizarrement Cullen avait montré une facette des plus agréables. J'avais sous les yeux, le Edward drôle, souriant, frais, en un mot : sympathique. Edward n'avait pas daigné à m'accorder un regard, ce qui me facilitait le faite que je faisais total abstraction de son comportement. Une fois la fin de son cours annoncé. Il tapa dans ses mains, pour faire résonner d'une voix suave ses ordres tout en observant certains étudiants qui avaient déjà ranger leurs affaires.

.

- Pas si vite ! Merci de déposer vos copies sur le bord de mon bureau avant de quitter la salle. Ce serait décevant que votre première note s'apparente à un « F **(¤¤)**». Sur se à demain jeunes gens. Finit-il en m'adressant un regard, qui, comme à son habitude, était censé me narguer. Sa ne m'arrivera pas ! Ça non ! Je m'étais défoncé pour ce boulot, même si j'avais une certaine facilité dans ce domaine. J'étais une littéraire dans l'âme tout comme Charlie. L'écriture était tout ce que j'espérais dans la vie, rien d'autre n'avait réellement d'importance.

.

Je soufflai en secouant la tête amusée de voir la panique dans les yeux de Jessica. Elle semblait avoir pas mal peiné pour exécuter son devoir. Sa ne m'étonne pas vue qu'elle n'avait pas une connaissance fulgurante en matière de bouquins. Elle m'avait même demandé lui en passer un qui était rapide et simple à lire. Alice elle, tentait, discrètement de regarder ma copie.

.

- Eh ben Bella ! Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une certaine facilité pour ce devoir ?

- Oui, j'étais facilement inspiré. Me contentai-je de répondre.

.

Je la regardai rapidement en me rappelant ce que m'avait dit ma mère. « Travaille ta sociabilité ». La bonne blague ! J'avais une sainte horreur de parler avec les gens, surtout que je savais que les sujets de conversations aborderaient à un certain moment : ma vie. Qui soit dis en passant, n'à jamais été très trépidante. Je devais faire un effort pour ne pas écoper du surnom de : « l'insociable ». La seule fois où j'ai abordé quelqu'un ici, c'était mon professeur de littérature que j'avais descendu en flèche sans le savoir. Alors question sociabilité j'avais été servis. Je n'avais pas envie de me casser les dents encore une fois. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'avait expliqué, les rapports au sien de l'université comptent malgré tout. Et Alice semblait d'être nature bavarde.

.

- Euh… Alice…

- Oui ?

- Ben enfaite… voila… J'ai raté mon petit déjeuné…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui à cause d'une histoire stupide… enfin bref… je voulais savoir si le déjeuné de l'autre fois tenait toujours ? Fis maladroitement en ferment mon sac. Elle sembla mal à l'aise. Etrange, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être mal à l'aise… De plus l'idée venait d'elle au départ. Elle baissa le regard pour jeter son sac à son épaule, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Son regard devient rapidement trouble mais elle m'affichait un éternel sourire forcé ce qui éveilla ma curiosité.

- Désoler… Bella, je… euh… je dois aller… aller manger avec une connaissance… Tu comprends sa fais un bout de…

- Ouais… c'est bon, je vois. Bon ben, bonne journée alors… lançai-je sur un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulue.

.

C'est avec un goût acerbe que je déposai ma copie sur _son_ bureau sans demander mon reste. Ce fut la première fois, que je ne m'étais pas chamailler avec lui. Je devais bien avouer que sa me manquait malgré tout. Je devais être surement masochiste sur les bords pour en redemander. J'aurais du être aux anges, j'avais parfaitement retrouvé mon statue de la femme invisible. Mais à ma grande surprise, il m'accorda la parole ce qui me fit rapidement sortir de ma torpeur.

.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! J'ai une certaine impatience à lire votre travail. Afin de juger de votre plume. Il m'accorda un sourire narquois se qui me força machinalement à lui répondre.

- J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Je l'espère aussi ! Si votre écrit est aussi intéressant que dont faite preuve je serais comblé.

Non mais je rêve où il me cherche ? Calme Bella ! Rappelle-toi ! Zen soyons zen ! Il m'énerve ! Si je pouvais lui faire bouffer ses craies (¤¤¤) se serait l'utopie !

.

.

* * *

Je respirai un bon coup en soupirant. Je fixai la porte face à moi en la regardant s'ouvrir et je ne vis personne jusqu' à ce que je basse le regard pour découvrir une petite brunette aux cheveux long et aux grands yeux. Elle semblait adorable. Je lui donnais 4 ans à tout casser (¤¤¤¤).

.

- T'es qui toi ? Me questionna une petite voix frêle.

- Oh… euh… je suis Bella. Ne sachant comment réagir devant cette gamine je lui tendis tout simplement là main.

- T'es scout ? Me dévisagea t-elle tout en tenant la poigner de porte fermement entre ses petits doigts.

- Euh… non ta maman est là ? Bredouillai-je perdue, j'avalai ma salive, tout en essayant d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la maison.

Super j'étais tétaniser devant cette gosse, je n'étais pas très douer pour parler aux enfants tout comme aux adultes d'ailleurs. La fillette n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'une rousse intervenue en prenant la main de la gamine pour la pousser de l'entrer. Je restai figé, hébété devant cette femme. Elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Je me sentis soudain ridicule accoutrer d'un jean trouer ainsi que des mes converses aux mêmes couleurs que mon débardeur.

.

- Isabella ? Elle était d'un éclat troublant à la chevelure indomptable et à la taille digne d'un mannequin que j'en restais gaga. Sa voix était sanglante comme si j'étais anormal. Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds en affichant un sourire moqueur.

- Oui c'est ça madame…

- Entrer, m'ordonna t-elle en ne prêtant pas attention à ma réponse. Puis elle tourna les talons.

- D'accord, soufflai-je intimidé en plissant les sourcils en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Je lançai un faible sourire à la gamine qui me suivait sans un mot. Je semblais être au moins appréciée par une personne ici. La rousse me conduisit dans un immense bureau tapisser d'étagèrent où se trouvaient un nombre incalculable de livres. Ma tête ne cessais de tournoyer pour essayer de se focaliser sur une seule étagère ce qui fut impossible. La rousse s'installa derrière le bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle croisa les doigts en déposant ses mains sur celui-ci. Tout ses gestes étaient aussi gracieux les uns que les autres. Ne sachant que faire, je laissai glisser mon sac pour le faire tomber sur le sol, se qui fit un bruit irrationnelle mais n'entacha pas le silence.

- Asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécutai dans un bond. Une fois assise je me penchai légèrement en avant, les articulations jointent tout en me grattant une de mes paumes de mains nerveusement. C'était mon premier entretient professionnelle et ma mère ne m'avait préparé pas à tous les cas possibles où inimaginable dont cette entrevue pouvait tourner. Je lui en voulais pour sa. J'aurais du la sollicité pour m'entrainer. Que devais-je faire à part patienter quelle entâmes la conversation. Je restai là, figer à endurer le silence pendant que ma patronne s'admire dans une petite glace à mains. Sans m'y attendre elle débuta l'entretient.

- J'ai rencontré Mr Black…

- Je sais, me précipitai-je de répondre en affichant une mine apeuré.

- … Et il m'a recommandé vos services, continua t-elle en sortant un bâton de rouge à lèvre de sa veste pour l'appliquer sur sa bouche.

- C'est très gentil de sa part, murmurai-je en me tordant les doigts jusqu'à l'endolorie.

- Peu importe ce n'est pas de ceci dont je voulais parler. Venons ont aux faits. Votre tâche consistera à vous occuper de tout ce qui concerne de près où de loin la maison.

Je levai un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Avais-je mal entendu ? Je me raclai la gorge.

- Vous vous occuperez de tout ce qui touche à cette maison, répéta t-elle sur un ton désinvolte en exécutant un mouvement de la main qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- Vous m'engager comme femme de ménage? Résumai-je en n'osant pas croiser son regard.

- Tout à fait !

- Oh !

.

Fut la seule chose que j'eu trouvé à dire en repensant à ce que Jake m'avait dit : « Assistante à domicile. » Je t'en foutrai moi des assistantes à domicile ! Je notai pour moi-même d'aller lui remonter les bretelles le plus rapidement possible. Revenons à nos montons, j'allai devoir être le larbin de cette femme. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une caméra cachée. « Où es la caméra ? Où es la caméra ? » Me répétai-je à moi-même. A mon grand regret, ce n'était pas le cas. Joie, bonheur et emmerdement! Je me faisais déjà violence lorsque je devais ranger ma chambre alors la baraque de quelqu'un d'autre… Cette année s'embrayait plutôt mal en se qui me concernait. Un acharnement de la part d'un de mes enseignants, un boulot pitoyable avec un salaire misérable et des colocataires prêtes à s'arracher les yeux de la tête. Même Walt Disney n'aurait pas trouvé pire comme scénario ! Elle m'expliqua que je devais m'afférer à se que toutes les pièces ai une allure impeccable, et que son compagnon puissent dîner dès son arriver chez lui. Mes horaires étaient hallucinantes pour le salaire de misère qu'elle me versait. Je fus apaiser que la tenue de bonne ne me soit pas exigé, sinon j'aurais tourné les talons, rondement pour claquer la porte derrière moi sans plus jamais m'en remettre à Jacob.

.

- Alors vous accepter ? Sa voix était inlassablement sèche ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

- Oui… Je commence quand ?

- Eh bien maintenant, rétorqua t-elle en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Mais attendez… Commençai-je en la poursuivant dans les couloirs de la maison guider par les claquements de ses talons sur le sol qui étaient vif et sans appels. C'est tout ? Demandai-je en me stoppant devant elle alors que nous étions sur le bas de la porte d'entrer. Ce sont les seules instructions que vous me donnez ?

Mon dieu ! Dans quoi je m'étais embarqué ! Déjà que cette maison me foutais la trouille alors que je m'imaginais déjà mille et un scénario sur ce qu'il pouvait m'arrivait, mon « patron » se contentais de se chausser convenablement sous mon regard désemparer.

- Oui, je suis presser, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Je la vis passer un immense manteau, ce qui me noua l'estomac. De suite la panique prit le dessus, lorsque femme réajusta sa coiffure. Elle n'allait tout de même pas me laissez seule ici. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Moi qui espérais une aide pour mon premier jour, c'était râpé !

- Mais… y a une gamine avec moi… je ne sais pas… si…

- Oh ! Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre, vous me fatiguer ? C'est votre job ! Votre job ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas qualifier pour passer un plat surgelé au micro-onde, je trouverais une autre personne qui ne ferait pas prier pour prendre votre place.

- Non c'est bon… je… j'y arriverai, capitulai-je en affichant un sourire hypocrite avant qu'elle ne claque la porte derrière elle pour me laisser dans le noir le plus totale. Je n'avais pas remarqué que cette maison était plongée dans une noirceur implacable.

Cette femme s'avérait froide avec son personnel qui s'en résumait à… moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me tende les bras pour m'enlacer mais là c'était un extrême. Ce qui m'avait sidérer c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas embrassé sa fille avant de partir. De plus, elle la confiait à une parfaite étrangère sans en savoir davantage sur mon passé.

.

Je frémis en me retournant pour retrouver la petite agrippant avec ferveur un ours en peluche dont le rembourrage sortait nonchalamment du pied de celui-ci. Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux sans un mot. La situation n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire. Une plénitude des plus agréables régnait. Je fermai les yeux pour permettre de faire point.

J'étais seul chez des gens que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et je devais veiller sur une fillette. Très bien, je pouvais le faire, je peux le faire. Tout d'abord un peu de lumière ! J'ouvris les épais rideaux en velours rouge du salon pour laisser place à la lumière. Je laissai la luminosité envahir l'espace avec un sourire satisfait s'étaler sur mon visage. Le salon était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vue autant de luxe réunit dans une seule et même pièce. Je n'osais rien toucher. C'était beaucoup trop risquer avec ma maladresse. Ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que cette femme avait les moyens de se faire plaisir. Ma mère aurait été présente elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de me dire d'aller fouiller dans le placard à chaussette, car selon elle, ceux des riches sont délirants. Je réitérai mon action dans toutes les pièces.

L'une d'elles m'attira immédiatement. Elle était décorée de manière plus sobre se qui la différenciait sans équivoque des autres salles. Je m'y sentais beaucoup mieux que dans ses voisines. Pour ma part, ce fut la seule pièce de cette maison qui était fabuleusement bien décorée. C'est un pourpre fade qui tapissait les murs de la pièce, accompagnés de quelques meubles en bois laqué de couleur noir qui s'ajustait parfaitement aux colories de la salle. Cette pièce renfermait plusieurs instruments de musiques : un piano, une batterie ainsi qu'une guitare. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur celle-ci en sentant mon cœur se serrer davantage lorsque j'avançai un pas en direction des instruments sous le regard vigilent de l'enfant. Je lui adressai un sourire timide pour lui désigner la guitare.

.

- Je peux ?

.

Elle haussa les épaules en plaquant son ourson contre sa poitrine. Pour accompagner ce geste elle laissa sa lèvre inférieure dominer sa lèvre supérieure, pour afficher une moue des plus attendrissantes. Je pris ceci pour un oui pour réponse. Je m'emparai de l'instrument avec une délicatesse hors norme. Je croisais les doigts en me répétant plusieurs fois « pourvu que sa marche ! »

- Je te joue quoi ? Riais-je légèrement en m'installant sur le banc du piano pour être plus àmon aise.

La fillette fis mine de réfléchir avec une moue sérieuse se qui fis élargir mon sourire. Je calais déjà mon pouce sur le dos du manche et l'autre sur le corps de l'instrument. Je jouais très peu. Seulement pour moi ou encore lors des fêtes de noël qu'organisait le père d'Angela. N'étant pas très sportive, j'avais opté pour une activité moins dangereuse afin d'élargir mes centres d'intérêts pour mon entré en fac. A force d'en jouer, j'y avais pris goût au point de composée des morceaux que je gardais pour moi. Je n'avais jamais espérer atteindre le niveau de Jimi Hendrix, de Synyster gates ou encore de Kirk Hammett, mais je me défendais plutôt bien. J'attendis la réponse que la petite qui semblait être en grande conversation avec elle-même.

- Alors là ! Tu me pose une colle. Je préfère que tu choisisses, s'enthousiasma t-elle en me désignant du doigt avec sa voix enfantine. Étonnamment je me sentais à l'aise. Une grande première pour moi.

- Dans se cas…

.

J'entrepris quelques accords pour attiré son attention. La musique était assez simple pour occuper cette fillette qui s'allongeant de tout son long en me faisant face. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour s'appuyer sur le sol en me regardant comme envouter. Elle placardait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres en profitant de la résonnance de la pièce. La mélodie était douce et semblait imperturbable. Quelques minutes après, je m'arrêtai en laissant les cordes de mon instrument s'arrêter.

- Alors tu aimes ? Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux timidement.

- Oui j'adore, souffla t-elle les yeux brillant d'admiration. Tu es vraiment douée !

- C'est gentil mais il y a meilleur que moi tu sais.

.

Je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'être son modèle, agréable sensation ! Perdu dans mes pensés je n'avais pas entendu de lourds pas se diriger ici. Je réalisai sa présence lorsque la fillette se leva en poussant un petit cri de joie que nous n'étions plus seules.

.

- Isabella ?

.

Mon sang se glaça sans détour. Mon cœur subissait une ascension indescriptible de la joie à la terreur. Cette voix, se ténor. Mon dieu, je déglutis rapidement avant de me retourner pour le voir _lui_…

.

- Edward… Soufflai-je en le fixant tout en déposant la guitare au sol.

.

Il était vêtu de son habituelle chemise blanche qui contrastait avec son costume noir. Celui-ci était accordé à sa fine cravate qu'il avait vulgairement nouée, qui dénotait avec son ensemble mais s'associait parfaitement avec sa chevelure indomptable.

.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Son ton fut un mélange d'émotions : de l'incompréhension en passant par de la curiosité mais sans conteste de fureur en grande partie. Se qui ne me rassurait guère.

- Je… je…suis désoler… je… dois y aller, bafouillai-je en tremblant sans raison.

Ce fut la première fois que je bégayais devant lui et que j'étais prise de panique face à lui. Alors que j'allai prendre mon sac, il saisissait mon bras pour me retenir à ma grande stupéfaction. Ce fut le premier contacte physique que nous réalisions ensemble et cet étrange papillonnement que j'avais ressentis vendredi soir se réitéra. Mes yeux se hissèrent jusqu'à son visage. Celui-ci fut indescriptible mais son regard persan me pétrifia davantage. La froideur qu'il dégageait était semblable à celle de sa… compagne ? Mais oui cette femme était sa compagne sans le moindre doute. Mais ne pourquoi c'était-elle pas présenter comme étant Madame Cullen ? Il semblait être en concubinage et avoir une petite fille. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée et mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans me tête. J'imaginais la déception de toutes les filles de mon cours de littérature si elle venait à apprendre ceci. Etrangement, un gout amer régnait dans ma bouche à la déduction de cette vérité. Mes yeux firent des allers et retour sur ses deux émeraudes qui me fixaient impatientes.

- Je t'es posé une question ! Tu vas me répondre ?

La fermeté de sa voix ne m'aidait en rien à soutenir une conversation potable. Du moins aligner trois mots sans bredouiller. Il venait pour la première fois de me tutoyer ce qui n'aidait rien. Il était impressionnant de voir cette familiarité peu présente s'immiscer dans un tel moment. C'était ridicule. Habituellement j'arrivai à lui répondre sans grande difficulté, mais toutes nos « querelles » se déroulèrent dans un espace neutre, en cours. Mais j'étais chez lui. Chez lui, chez mon professeur de littérature. J'irradiais totalement à cette penser. Ma bouche était complètement sèche et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre. Je sentis une frustration énorme s'engouffrer dans mon organe, ce qui me bloquait davantage. Je me surpris à fixer à de multitudes reprises ses lèvres qui émettaient un son à la mélodie sec.

- Isabella !

Je sursautai rapidement en le fixant. Etait ce trop compliqué de lui expliquer que l'on avait engagé pour être sa bonne ? Je pense que oui. Voila l'argument fatal que détenait Edward Cullen pour m'achever. Prise par la peur que provoquait la dureté et la frayeur d'Edward envers ma personne, j'empoignai vivement la lanière de mon sac et décampa à une vitesse fulgurante priant qu'il ne tente pas de me rattraper ou bien que ma coordination soit de mon coter aujourd'hui. Je fis arrêter quelques voitures qui me klaxonnaient pour me rappeler mon imprudence. Je leur adressai un signe de main en gage d'excuse pour ne pas me stopper dans mon élan. C'était stupide mais il m'effrayait. Edward était si froid et il était devenu mon rival. Mais j'avais eu se pincement au cœur lorsque je me remémorai notre première rencontre. Il semblait si gentil et doux. Si je n'avais pas tenté de faire la conversation à se type, si j'avais employé un autre sujet que le prof de littérature pour cible, je ne serai pas dans cette position. Je me mordis alors durement la lèvre inférieure à cette penser tout en montant dans ma camionnette. Si j'avais fais ceci je serai en meilleur terme avec lui. Et même peut-être… ami ?

.

* * *

J'étais rapidement rentré à la résidence, pour y retrouver calme et sérénité, du moins je l'espérais. A ma grande joie, seule Rosalie était présente. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'Angela était partie à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir et qu'elle en avait pour une bonne partie de la nuit. J'esquivai la moindre occasion de parler de ma journée catastrophique. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Pourtant, je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrai pas l'éviter éternellement. C'est avec un fond de musique que nous encrassons notre organisme avec diverses sucreries et bonbons en tous genres. Mes bouquins étaient étalés sur mon lit, ce qui annonçait des heures de révisions avec Rose. Chocolat dans une main, fiches et manuelles dans l'autre je réduisais mon champ de concentration sur eux.

- C'est quoi sa ? Rose saisit du bout de ses doigts manucuré mon carnet en cuire.

.

Une distorsion de mes lèvres signa une gêne imminente de ma part. Je n'autorisais personne à le toucher et encore moins à le parcourir. J'y mettais toutes mes tripes, tout ce que je m'interdisais de penser, de dire ou bien encore de vivre. C'est avec un rictus que je lui arrachai des mains avec une violence dont je n'avais jamais fais preuve, ce qui n'échappa en rien à mon amie.

.

- Excuse moi Bella… je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

.

Immédiatement le ton de sa voix me fis retentir une vague de culpabilité me submerger.

.

- Ce… ce n'est rien. C'est moi. J'aurais du te prévenir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai juste une sainte horreur à ce que l'on touche à ce carnet. C'est trop personnel.

- Oh !

- Mais ne le prend pas contre toi. Cette règle est établit pour tous. Même ma mère n'y à jamais pu y fourrer son nez dedans alors… tu peux te rassurer ce ne pas contre toi. Je sais que sa peux paraître dingue, mais je l'es toujours avec moi c'est pour sa que j'ai mal réagis.

- Je comprends Bella, ne te bile pas on à tous nos petits secrets. Un large sourire s'appliqua sur ses lèvres ce qui me contamina immédiatement, soulager de la compréhension de ma colocataire. Et puis venant de toi plus rien ne m'étonne ! Se moqua t-elle.

- Comment sa ? Je levai comme à mon habitude un sourcil parfaitement arqué en signe d'interrogation.

- J'ai entendue parler de tes petites altercations avec Cullen. Continua t-il en étouffant un rire qui me fit bouillonner immédiatement à la prononciation de son nom. Cela faisait quelques heures que j'avais réussis à me le sortir de la tête, jusqu'à maintenant. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure en me sentant tressaillir malgré ma position assise. Il parait qu'il est assez… comment on m'a dit ? Ah oui ! Sadique, et particulièrement cinglant dans ses propos.

.

Je lâchai un hoquet d'étonnement en la fixant avec un air ahurit. Je détestais Cullen c'était certifier mais delà à partager cette opinons avec une autre personne relevais de l'impossible ! Tout de suite une question me brulait les lèvres que celle-ci s'imposa sans que j'eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

.

- Qui t'as dis sa Rose ?

- Une garçon qui est aussi en littérature.

- Tu connais son nom ? Demandai-je avec un entrain monstre. J'avais un allié parmi cette de bande de fanatique que je me coltinais pendant mes heures de littératures ! Cette penser me réjouissais grandement. Il semblait avoir une personne censé dans se bahut. Bon Rose ! Tu accouches ?

- Il me semble que son prénom est Riley.

.

Je tentais de me remémorer les étudiants du sexe opposés pour réussir à mettre un visage sur ce prénom mais en vain.

- Son nom ne me dit rien… Il est comment ? Physiquement bien sûr.

- Tu veux te caser Bella ? S'enthousiasma t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

- Rose…

- Ok, ok ! Alors il est en première année, et physiquement il est d'un blond foncé, il est assez mince mais tout de même musclé, et assez grand. Il est très gentil. C'est mon co-équipier en sport pour le volley. C'est tout ce que je sais inspecteur !

- Idiote ! C'est pour savoir est compatissant comme sa…

.

La description que me faisait Rosalie ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je tentai vainement de me souvenir des personnes susceptible de correspondre à se profil mais rien. Je me triturai les méninges sous le regard amusée de Rose qui pouffait sous le spectacle de mon combat mentale.

.

- Enfin bref… Dis-moi ! Cette première journée de travaille ? Comment c'étais ?

- Elle était… riche en découverte ! Lâchai-je sans entrain.

- Eh bien on dirait que cette expérience te met du bôme au cœur ! Ironisa t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas sa, c'est juste que… je ne pense pas que ce boulot soit fait pour moi…

- Pourquoi ? En quoi sa consiste ? J'eu un rictus à sa question tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ma respiration se coupa quelques secondes, pour la relâcher brutalement tandis que je serrai les dents. Je fixai Rose droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai été engagé comme femme de ménage…

- Pardon ? Mon amie écarquilla les yeux puis elle explosa de rire. Quoi ? Ahhhh ! Toi en… Elle ne réussissait pas à finir sa phrase, beaucoup trop occuper à se tenir les côtes.

- Heureuse que sa te fasse rire ! Pestai-je agacée.

-Pardon, excuse moi… je croyais que c'étais…

- Oui moi aussi. Quand Jake m'avais dit « assistante à domicile » je ne pensais pas à ça. Alors quand j'ai su… j'ai crue… enfin.

- J'imagine ! Oui, c'est vrai ton ami aurait pu être plus précis, mais je ne pense pas que se soit tellement grave Bella, continua t-elle entre deux pouffement. Bon d'accord y a pas de quoi s'extasier mais il n'y a rien de déshonorant la dedans Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais le tapin ! Tu es sur que ce n'est pas autre chose que essayerai de ma cacher?

J'expirai de frustration en baissant la tête en hochant. Les mèches rebelles effleuraient mon visage au moindre mouvement que j'exécutais ce qui m'agaçait fortement. D'un geste habille, je les fis passés derrières mon oreilles. Etais-je si transparente ? Apparemment oui pour Rosalie.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Eh bien… mon employeur c'est la « compagne » de mon professeur de littérature.

Je vis mon amie qui failli s'étrangler après une déglutition difficile.

- Tu vas bosser pour ton prof ? Celui qui s'amuse à te pourrir la vie ? J'acquissa à nouveau en fixant mes mains, dont les doigts c'étaient noués. Eh bien, t'as vraiment pas de chance !

- Merci Rose pour ton aide, sa m'avance vachement !

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais Bella, dans la vie, tu vas devoir à faire à des gens que tu ne porteras pas forcément dans ton cœur, mais il faut faire avec.

- Alors c'est ça que tu me conseil ? Rester de marbre ?

- Tout à fait…

.

Je me levai du lit en glissant mes mains dans l'intérieur de mes poches de jogging pour fixer le paysage face à moi à travers le carreau de la chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie de reparler de _lui_. Je le haïssais au plus profond de moi-même et je me détestais de ressentir se qu'il m'avait fait ressentir en m'attrapant par le bras. C'était burlesque ! Complètement et totalement grotesque. Comment pouvais-je définir ce sentiment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement attarder sur la question. En attendant, mon cerveau se contentait, de réduire à néant toutes idées mais mon corps lui…

.

.

* * *

La salle semblait encore plus immense qu'à son habitude. J'étais seule face à ma feuille qui était toujours blanche. Un silence atroce planait dans la pièce. Je levai mon visage pour balayer du regard la salle afin de constater que tous les autres n'arrêtaient pas d'écrire. Je ressentis de la panique et de la frustration se mélanger en moi à la vision de tous ses stylos griffonnant avec férocité sur le papier. Sauf le mien qui restait là, déposer de toute sa longueur sur mon pupitre. Un bruit sourd et détacher se révéla à mes oreilles. Je constatais que j'étais à présent seule face à lui. Etrange…

Il affichait se fabuleux sourire en coin qui contrastait avec ses sourcils froncés pour me provoquer une multitude de frisons qui parsemaient toute la surface de mon corps. Je sentis le sang affluer rapidement dans mes joues puis dans mes lèvres. Mes tempes claquèrent comme un tambour annonçant le début de la guerre. Mon pauvre cœur lui, sentis une réanimation brutale lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour faire glisser ma veste. Je baissai la tête lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner mon chemiser en laissant ses doigts créer des cercles lorsque je fus affubler simplement de mon soutien-gorge. Il me dévisagea longuement

-Bella…, fit-il d'une voix suave. Je posai mon index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre pour vriller mon regard vers lui.

-Essaye… soufflai-je en fermant les yeux pour plaquer tendrement mon front contre le sien. Essaye, je t'en pris…

Je déglutissais en posant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite l'embrasser. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes timidement, ce qui ce fit de courte durer. Je souria contre cette douceur exceptionnel venant de sa part, puis je lâchai un soupire de bien-être afin de renouveler mon agissement. Son baisé fut aussi langoureux que passionner se qui me fit renaitre dans un plaisir indescriptible. J'attrapai son col de chemise pour le plaquer davantage contre moi. Son entre-jambe me réclamait tout comme mon bas ventre réclamait sa présence. Je le voulais lui, rien que lui, qu'il se fonde en moi. Ne serai-ce qu'une fois, qu'une petite fois pour satisfaire mon avidité.

- Prends-moi là, maintenant, haletai-je contre ses lèvres sous son regard persan qui aspirait à une certaine malice. Il fronça les sourcils. Je décollai prématurément.

Je sentis ses mains prendre mes fesses en coupe, afin de me déposer délicatement sur son bureau en chêne tout en s'immisçant entre mes cuisses qui brûlait d'un désire incommensurable. Je me sentais légère et prise d'une euphorie désarçonnant. Sa langue parcourait ma nuque pour faire cédé une à une mes résistances. Ma tête se pencha rapidement en arrière pour laisser libre accès à mon amant. Ses mains quittèrent rapidement mon postérieur pour glisser sur mes hanches afin de remonter à ma poitrine. Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il palpa avec sa paume de main un d'eux. Je sentis mes tétons se durcir douloureusement sous l'emprise de sa poigne si tendre. Après avoir réussit à reprendre de faibles capacités, je laissai ma main se glisser sur le bas ventre d'Edward. Il grogna bruyamment lorsque je commençais une caresse de vas et viens par dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Je m'empourprai rapidement lorsque je contais l'effet que je lui causais. Il semblait que je faisais vibrer sa corde sensible. Sa bosse s'avéra lui être pénible à supporter. Il me souffla à l'oreille des mots qui firent décoller mon cœur hors de son habitacle. Je sentais déjà une fine pellicule de sueur ombrager la surface de ma peau ainsi que la sienne pour couler sous notre respiration. Son souffle saccader attisait toute forme de désir de ma part. Je passai ma main libre derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il me regard un instant pour me retirer rapidement mon jean puis les derniers morceaux de tissu qui camouflai l'ensemble de mon corps.

- Tu es magnifique… chuchota t-il en souriant. J'ai envie de toi Bella…

Mes lèvres s'étiraient à cette remarque mais je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction. Je me sentais belle sous son emprise. Le feu de mon bas ventre ne se dissipait pas, il devait à tout prix venir. Mes lèvres me brulaient mais je ne m'en accommodais lorsqu'Edward fut en moi. Il posa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse pour la plaquer vigoureusement contre sa hanche afin de commencer ses mouvement de vas et viens. Il se fondit en moi doucement pour m'habituer à cette fantastique intrusion. Je coupai ma respiration quelques secondes en relevant mon regard vers ses pupilles. Il sembla ahurit comme si il le faisait pour la toute première fois. Je déglutis rapidement mais avec une certaine difficulté causé par son insistance sur ma personne. Il ne décrocha pas son regard du mien lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres ce qui me faire fermer les yeux.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'imagine sa. J'en ai envie depuis le début. Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Haleta t-il.

Je hochai difficilement de la tête, en me cabrant sous ses prunelles rempli de désire laissant ma bouche entre ouverte pour respirer bruyamment, tout comme lui. Une violente bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi, rendant ma respiration erratique. Par la suite, les mouvements furent de moins en moins espacer. Je déposai une main sur son épaule pour rester contre lui. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau alors que je déglutis en me soulevant légèrement à chaque coup de reins de mon amant. Je penchai rapidement la tête en fermant les yeux pour laisser échapper un gémissement et la fièvre nous emporta tout deux dans une jouissance indescriptible.

- Je t'aime Edward… murmurai-je dans un soupire de bien être. J'étais bien, j'étais accomplie…

Je sursautai en halètement sur mon lit pour constater qu'il faisait nuit. Je sentais la sueur perler le long de mes tempes. Rosalie dormait à point fermer enrouler dans ses draps affichant une mine rêveuse. J'étais horrifié de ce qui venait de m'arriver.

- Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je en fixant devant moi un point invisible tout en essayent de déglutir. Pitié ! Non ! Pas ça…

Ma respiration troublait la nuit qui avait revêtu son silence habituelle. J'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen… J'avais rêvé de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de sa langue, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de mon sexe... J'avais croulé de plaisir sous ses yeux… J'avais… apprécié ? Non ! Non ! Et non ! C'était du grand délire ! Je n'allai tout de même pas me faire dicte mes sentiments parce qu'un stupide rêve m'avait fait subir un ébat avec Edward Cullen. Ce type imbu de lui-même n'était en aucun cas le genre d'homme qui m'attirait. Il était tout ce qui m'horripilait. Tout ce que je déteste ! Alors pourquoi regrettai-je de mettre réveiller ? Je m'empressai d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me plaquer plaquant dos à la porte. Ma tête se cogna rapidement contre celle-ci, se qui me fis jurer comme un chartrier. Je soufflai un « putain » en agrippant par mes cheveux tout en les tirent violemment. Je m'expulsai de la porte en exerçant une légère pression contre le bois pour aller faire couler l'eau du robinet afin d'éclabousser mon visage à l'aide de mes mains. Mes penser ne cessaient de revenir sur la seule et même personne. Sur l'unique bouleversement de ma vie. _Edward…_

J'agrippai les rebords de l'évier pour laisser le poids de mon corps crouler sur cet appuie. Je relevai le visage pour voir le reflet de cette fille aux traits tirer, à la peau laiteuse et sans éclat. Je fermai rapidement les yeux en soufflant pour les rouvrir et fixer longuement mon reflet avec amertume.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, me demandai-je à moi-même dans un murmure. Je me surpris à sentir une boulle se créer dans ma gorge, ce qui compliquait ma manière de déglutir. Je réalisais que pour la toute première fois, je sentais mon bas ventre s'enflammer en pensant à: Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Barbara Stanwycky est une actrice américaine de Brookline.**

**¤¤ Les notations américaines : **18-20 -A+

15-20 -A

14 -A-

12-13 -B+

10-11 -B

9 -B-  
8 -C+  
7 -C  
6 -C-  
5 -D

0 -F (mais où est le « E ») lol ceci je l'es trouvez sur un site donc je ne peux pas plus vous aidez.

Ahh ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ne pas mettre cette phrase ! N'est-ce pas Crum' )

La petite : http: / www . ligue – enseignement 73 . org / media / bli / pages / m_cl_fillette-sourire . jpg (faut retirer les espaces : D)

Voila l'histoire commence à prendre le large ! XD Ben quoi c'est les vacances ! Je remercie tout les gens qui m'ajoutent en alarmes où à leur histoire favorite j'en ai reçu plus de 50 alors je suis comblée ! Merci énormément. Sa me touche à un point que vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Je me sens heureuse en me rendant compte du soutient que pas mal me laisse. + de 1070 visiteurs c'est juste Wahou ! J'attends avec impatience vos Reviews :) C'est ma paye en quelque sorte lol. Alors 4…3…2…1 Reviewerrrrrrrr !


	4. Chapter 4 : Dwyer

**HAHAH ! Nouveau chapitre ! ***_**non sans blague**_*** Et non sans blague ! Jespère que vous passez de bonne vacance **** à paris il fait… comment dire…. Par terrible lol **** alors un bon point pour rester confiner avec de la musique dans les oreilles pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre****. **

**J'ai essayé de bien espacer les paragraphes pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire^^ **

**Merci au gens qui prennent la PEINE DE ME LAISSER un review. J'ai beaucoup d'alerte par rapport au review que je reçois. C'est triste que ne pas me donner votre avis surtout que TOUT le monde peut laissez des reviews. Faut dire c'est les premier chapitres mais bon c'est triste :'(. Enfin… bref ! Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices ! (lecteur ? L'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?) . Un grand merci aussi aux répertoires (lien sur mon profil) qui m'ont accueillie, sa me touche énormément : D sur ce bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer ****:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! Voili voila ! Le chapitre est là !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Dwyer**

**

* * *

**

_« Il peut toujours arriver qu'une personne dissimule à une autre toute la passion quelle refoule pour l'être aimé. On m'a toujours dit que le bonheur est quelque chose qui se vit et qui se sent également, et non une chose qui se raisonne ou bien qui peut-être définie. Une chose est sur, c'est que je ne l'es jamais appris. Quelques fois la douleur est si forte, qu'il est difficile de la supporter. Serait-ce plus facile de vivre sans ? Sans doute mais nous n'en serions que plus vide. Un espace désert sombre et glacé. Sans passion nous serions tout simplement morts. » _

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve ! C'est ce que je me rabâchais sans répit dans ma tête alors que je me dirigeais, nonchalamment, en direction de mon enfer personnelle. Il n'était que 10h00, que la lassitude avait déjà pris place, comme une masse, sur mes paupières. Ma cohabitation avec Angela et Rosalie ne m'avait pas aidée à récupérer quelques minutes de repos.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire de se qui m'arrivait. J'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen. Non « rêvé » n'était pas le terme, mais « fantasmé » était sans aucun doute plus adéquat. Le type le plus arrogant, exaspérant, superficielle que la terre ait porté en son sein. Seigneur pourquoi fallait-il que dès que je prononçais mentalement son nom ou que je l'entendais sortir de la bouches de mes camarades, un trouble incontrôlable s'imposait à moi. Je me sentais flancher à chaque pas que j'exécutais pour rejoindre le cours de lettre.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de mon agonie, je balayai la salle du regard pour constater que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà prêt à assister au cours de Cullen. Dans mon cas, je n'y assistai pas, je le subissais à présent. C'est accompagner de soupires que je daignai retrouver ma place habituelle, où je découvris qu'Alice n'était pas présente. Je tentai d'extirper des informations à Jessica mais elle me répondit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. C'était le seul lien qui pouvait me mener à Alice, Jessica étant sa colocataire. Je fixai désespérément le pupitre vide qui se tenait à coter de moi en espèrent que je n'y avais aucune responsabilité dans cette absence.

Mon attention pour ma voisine fut rapidement accaparer par l'arriver d'Edward qui s'installait avec une grâce dont je n'avais jamais prêté attention auparavant. Sans me rendre compte, un sourire béat était scotché sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses mains parfaites qui exécutait le retroussage.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward s'accrocher au mien. Ses prunelles qui m'ont fait vibrer me transperçaient en quelques instants, ce qui fit revenir cette flamme dans mon bas ventre. Je plaçai machinalement une main sur mon estomac. Puis je le raya de mon champ de vision en me redressant comme un « i » sur ma chaise lorsque ma nuit me revient en mémoire. J'apportai la cannette de jus de fruit à mes lèvres pour en boire une gorgé rapidement. Mon geste devient mécanique lorsque mon attention se reporta sur mes notes. Ce qui n'échappa en rien à Jessica.

- Sa va Bella ? T'es toute blanche… Même si tu l'es déjà bien à la base ! Tu as une mine affreuse !

Tiens elle s'inquiète de mon état ! C'est nouveau ! Comme quoi la vie vous réserve bien des surprises. Mais sa sonnait tellement faux dans sa bouche. Cependant elle me fixait avec dégout ce qui lui donnait un air des plus vulgaires.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas sa va. Je suis juste fatiguer à cause des cours et j'ai pas mal de devoirs, mentis-je en souriant de manière hypocrite. Et puis j'ai mal dormis.

- Oh C'est pour ça tes cheveux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes…

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est… humm…

- De qui ?

Sachant déjà la réponse, je me mâchonnai la lèvre en me rendant compte de ma nouvelle torture qui était devenue quotidienne avec Jessica. Celle-ci consistait à l'entendre déblatérer des conneries plus grosses qu'elle, sur Edward Cullen.

- Cullen ! Tu vois un autre mec susceptible d'être plus mignon que lui. En plus je m'imagine bien avec lui dans la salle de cours, si tu vois se que je veux dire, qui n'en a pas rêvé, murmura t-elle en soulevant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

A se moment, je crus m'étouffé avec mon énième gorgé de jus de fruit, que je l'expulsai dans une giclé sur le siège vide devant. Avec sa phrase, j'eu le droit à un saut immanent dans mon songe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me remémorer ses mains sur ma peau et ses yeux ancré dans les miens ainsi que ses lèvres découvrant des parcelles de mon corps inexploité. La chaleur de son souffle qui cajolait…

STOP ! Il était hors de question que je devienne une de ses… groupies comme Jessica. Le résultat me rendait malade. Hors de question d'être une nana qui est dicté par des hormones.

_Ce n'est pourtant pas une partie d'échec que vous faisais dans ton rêve. Ou alors les règles on drôlement changer ! _

Oh ! Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Je posai ma main droite sur mes lèvres sous le regard du professeur qui me lança un regard inquisiteur qui me fit tressaillir. Je me sentis rougir, au point de devenir écarlate. Pour toute défense, je lui lançai un regard incrédule pour qu'il cesse de m'observer avec son air hautin mais incroyablement intense. Pensant me venir en aide, Jessica me tapa légèrement dans le dos, après avoir aperçu que Edward nous observait, se qui me fis tousser davantage. Je lui fis signe gentiment d'arrêter.

- Eh bien Bella ! C'est « Sexy Teacher » qui te fait cet effet ?

J'étouffai un rire qui m'irrita la gorge. Si elle savait la pauvre ! Ses fantasmes s'arrêteraient immédiatement si elle était au courant que son chère et tendre était en concubinage et papa d'une gamine. Je laissai échapper malgré moi un rire en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Pesta t-elle agacer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien, je t'assure. Je marquai une pause pour jauger son humeur. C'est juste que tu fantasme sur son physique mais sa s'arrête là on dirait… Tu ne le connais même pas. C'est _peut-être_ le pire des salops.

- Tu dis sa parce que tu sais très bien que je pourrais me le taper quand je veux ! Rétorqua t-elle acerbe.

- J'en doute ! J'en doute sincèrement. Je ne pouvais contenir mon rire en pensant à la tête de Jessica.

- Tu veux parier ?

J'écarquillai les yeux en souriant. Je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas avoir repris un gorger de jus, car j'aurais sans doute réitérer la même action qu'il y a deux secondes. Un second rire, cette fois-ci désespérer résonna lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de la torture. Tandis que Jessica, garda un air très réfléchi face à moi se qui me fit immédiatement cessé mon rire.

- Tu… tu plaisante là ? N'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je avec une pointe de panique dans ma voix.

- J'ai jamais été sérieuse que le jour des soldes ! Elle se tourna vers moi et me tandis la main. A la fin de l'année, je lui aurai roulé une pelle et même plus.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée.

- Putain ce que tu es coincée boucle d'or ! Persifla t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé je suis brune ! Et je dis simplement que c'est puéril. Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande.

_Euh… je défends Cullen ? Non mais je rêve ! T'es un cas de clinique Swan ! _

- Pff… De toute manière, pari ou non, je l'aurais, ronchonna t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas une famille ? L'interrogeai candidement.

- Il n'a pas d'alliance !

- Sa ne veux rien dire.

- Et puis il a 22 ans alors…

- Encore une fois sa ne veux rien… Mais comment tu sais qu'il a 22 ans ? La questionnai-je ahurit.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai mes sources.

- Tes sources…répétai-je suspicieuse mais un vent de panique me rappela : _elle_. C'est tout ce dont tu es au courant ?

- Pour le moment…

Je tournai rapidement la tête en affichant cet habituel pli sur le front lorsque j'étais contrarié. _Merde_ et si certains étudiants étaient au courant qu'il avait une fille, elle serait impliquer dans les commérages de la fac, et je ne pense pas que le doyen apprécie qu'Edward ai eu un enfant alors qu'il devait avoir 17 ans… Faut comprendre, Brown à une image à conserver sur ses enseignants, c'est sarcastique bien entendue. Merde ! Je déteste peut-être Cullen, mais je ne veux pas que la petite soit l'objet de commérage. Et avec Jessica on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, de plus elle veut Cullen. Change vite de conversation Bella ! Méninge fonction, méninge !

- Euh… Sinon… Euh… Tu sais s'il y a des fêtes en ce moment ? Je tentai de prendre un air détacher ce qui fut assez difficile.

- Pourquoi ? Elle me dévisagea de nouveau, à croire que c'était une habitute.

_Ouais, c'est vrai Bella, pourquoi ? Toi qui fuis les fêtes comme la peste. _

- Oh ! Comme sa, c'est juste… comme sa… murmurai-je en ignorant le cours qui débutait.

- Ok.

D'accord il faut que je trouve un autre truc… Il faut la caresser dans le sens du poil.

- Dis, toi qui es assez caller niveau… informations. Tu connaîtrais un certain Riley ? Il est en littérature avec nous et comme on ne fait jamais l'appel…

- Oh ! Tu parle de Riley Biers.

J'agitai la tête en signe d'approbation. Je connaissais déjà son nom de famille, c'était un bon début. Oui il est en première année. Elle se leva légèrement de son siège, et scanna la pièce rapidement. Puis elle pointa du doigt un jeune homme qui était placé au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre.

- C'est lui ? Question rhétorique évidement. Euh… Il est mignon…

- Sa tu l'as dit, et premier de la classe. Il t'intéresse on dirait.

- Que quoi ? Non ! C'est juste qu'il pense la même chose que moi sur… Enfin une amie m'a parler de lui, c'est juste par pure curiosité.

Je me contentai de l'observer en le détaillant de la tête au pied, ce qui je pouvais voir d'où j'étais. Il avait l'air gentil. Du moins en apparence. De plus, ce que m'avait rapporté Rosalie à son égard, m'encourageait à lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? La dernière fois que j'avais abordé un garçon pour faire la discussion, il c'était avérer être mon prof de littérature.

Je vois le tableau d'ici : « Hey salut, moi c'est Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu haïssais Cullen autant que moi. Je me demandais si sa te dirai de créer un club anti-Cullen. Je serais trésorière. » Oui très fin ! Me connaissant par je ne sais quelle bourde sa me retomberait dessus. Jessica m'arracha de mes penser avec sa voix crispante.

- Tu veux que je te branche avec lui ?

- Que tu me branche ? Faire connaissance avec lui me suffit tu sais… Ma connexion avec les gens n'est pas au niveau de la Wifi.

- C'est une blague ?

- En effet, on peut qualifier ceci d'une blague…

- Regard, Cullen me fixe… Putain ce qu'il est sexy ! Je suis sur que mon petit décolleter lui fait de l'effet !

Je soufflai un « j'en doute » en repensant à la petite scène d'hier qui me glaça le sang à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un regard aussi perçant. Se faire foudroyer sur place n'était pas comparable à l'intensité de ses iris. Edward nous expliqua que nous allions regarder l'adaptation « d'Orgueil et Préjuger » de 2005*. Super !

Je l'avais vu et revue je ne sais combien de fois. Par conséquent, une heure d'ennuie ! Heureusement, j'ai toujours mon carnet sur moi. Cullen lança le film et nous conseillai de prendre des notes car ce sera la prochaine interrogation. Pour ma part, c'était un bon point. Je le connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Chaque réplique, chaque geste…

Je me tendis lorsqu'il crapaüta jusqu'à la seule place libre qui était situer à mes coter. Bien sûr ! Je commençai à griffonner comme à mon habitude une des pages de mon carnet qui me servait de brouillons lorsque des accords de musique ou encore des écrits me venaient en mémoire. C'est avec un regard concentré que je fixais la blancheur de ma feuille souillé par mon écriture pitoyable.

Ma main se stoppa dans son élan, lorsque mon voisin s'empara de mon crayon pour le poser à coter de ma trousse. En saisissant celui-ci, il frôla le dos de ma main pour laisser une ligne de décharge électrique envahir la surface de ma peau. Sentant les rougissements arriver, Je m'empressai de fermer mon carnet sous le regard observateur de mon voisin qui me gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coins. Identique à ceux de mon rêve. Je me maudissais d'avoir cette pense : il était parfait. Il _semblait _parfait…

_Rahh ! Arrêt ton délire Swan ! _

Oh, toi, tu la ferme hein !

C'est à contre cœur que je rivai mon regard vers l'écran qui m'agressait par sa luminosité. Je soufflai un bon nombre de fois en sentant le regard d'Edward poser sur moi. C'est avec un gout de gêne que je tentai en vain de me concentrer sur le film, mais mon esprit était toujours tourné vers lui… Il était affaissé sur la chaise, bras croisé tout en me fixant. C'était son nouveau jeu ? En tout cas je ne rentrerai pas dedans !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'empressais de reprendre mon crayon discrètement, lorsque je sentais bouillonner l'inspiration en moi. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir davantage. C'est avec une rapidité impressionnante que je notai deux accords rapides sur le papier. Sourire aux lèvres, il me paraissait impossible de m'arrêter lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud caresser ma nuque. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'une déglutition confirma la présence près de mon oreille.

- Pose se crayon Isabella, souffla une voix douce qui caressais mon lobe. Ne m'oblige pas à te coller… une retenue.

Je tournai la tête vers lui en dirigeant instinctivement mon regard vers ses iris qui semblait irradier. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour articuler ma défense.

- Je… je l'es déjà vue… ce film. Rétorquai-je dans un faible mais tendre chuchotement.

Il souria timidement tout en tenant d'une main, la mienne qui détenait le stylo. C'était étrange, il ne semblait plus froid et distant. Mais touchant et chaleureux à cette instant. J'aurais juré qu'il pouvait distinguer ma couleur écarlate malgré la noirceur de la pièce. Spontanément, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, lorsque je me surpris de recommencer cet aller retour de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Par chance, Jessica était beaucoup trop absorber par le film qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à Edward et moi. Je me détestais d'agir de cette façon et de ne pas savoir pourquoi je poursuivais.

Je fus stupéfaite lorsque le souffle d'Edward devient saccader alors qu'il fronça les sourcils comme si il était troublé ? Impossible, Edward Cullen n'était jamais troublé, c'est lui qui troublait les autres. Posant son avant bras sur le pupitre, Edward prit appuie dessus, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'appuyait sur la télécommande, se qui augmenta considérablement le son. A ce changement de volume, touts les étudiants bondirent, pour ce retourné vers Edward, ce qui me ramena immédiatement sur terre.

Dans le sursaut, je me plaquai contre le dossier de ma chaise, comme pour me fondre dans le dossier de la chaise, afin de faire face de nouveau à l'écran en entendant un soupir découlant de mon voisin. Je fixai, comme apeurer, de se qui venait de se produire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être… bien. Malgré que ma tête se remplit de question en quelques secondes. Que se serait-il passé si Edward n'avait pas appuyer malencontreusement sur la télécommande ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir… comme attiré par lui ? Pourquoi j'ai perpétuellement cet effet papillon dans mon estomac ? Et tout simplement, pourquoi j'aime bien ça ?

Une fois le générique de fin annoncé, je pouvais enfin respirer ! Lorsque je sentis son corps s'éloigner du miens se sentiment de… frustration s'évanouie en un claquement de doigt. Pourquoi je ressentais sa ? Pourquoi ? Putain y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux !

* * *

_Libération _! C'est le mot qui m'était venue à l'esprit lorsqu'Edward nous annonça la fin du cours. Il m'avait affligé un sourire en guise d'au revoir. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais Cullen. Hier il m'aurait étripé, et la… c'étais comme si sa mémoire avait formaté notre « altercation ». Serait-ce un bipolaire ? Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que sa peut me faire. A l'instant où je sortis de l'amphi, mon portable vibra dans ma poche de jean. _Pas de répit pour les braves…_

«- Allo ?

- J'ai appris que tu as un travaille.

- Qui ?

- Jacob.

- Evidemment ! Soufflai-je agacé. Il aurait put tenir sa langue celui-là.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas que tu te préoccupe des finances mon cœur.

- Je sais mais sa me met mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir participer à ce point. Et puis, c'est une expérience ! C'est bien toi qui as dit que les expériences nous rendent plus mature, non ?

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout, en plus sa me fait plaisir, mentis-je. Si seulement ce n'était pas pour lui que je bossais, je serai heureuse. J'expirai avant de reprendre la parole avec le ton le plus détaché possible. Et pour fêter sa, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir sa te dis ?

Je savais parfaitement que ma mère adorait ses petites soirées entre mère et fille. De plus, sa me changerais les idées après tout ce n'est pas si rebutant que sa.

- Oh ! Ma chérie, sa aurait été avec joie… mais… euh… je dois… je dois travailler tard se soir.

Sa voix était un anormalement... Il y avait un, je ne sais quoi. Puis je l'entendis… Glousser ? Ma mère gloussait ! Une grimace de dégout insurgeait mon faciès.

- Ce soir ? On est mardi, tu ne bosse pas le mardi pourtant ? La questionnai-je avec une pointe de doute.

- Oui... d'habitude, mais on a un arrivage au musée… Des masques africains, c'est une commande très attendue et personne n'est là pour les réceptionner et s'en occuper.

- Personne ne peut te remplacer pour cette fois ? Beth ne peut pas te remplacer ?

- Non, hélas ma chérie.

- Bon… ben se sera pour une prochaine fois alors.

- Oui c'est sa ma puce… Bon je dois te laisser à plus tard.

- Oui à… plus tard» Finissais-je accompagner du retentissement de la sonnerie.

* * *

La journée de cours se déroula tranquillement. Pour changer ! Le pur bonheur. Je pouvais enfin profité pleinement d'être à la fac. Néanmoins, trois choses ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer dans ma tête. La première concernait Alice. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savoir ce qui la retenait. Etait-elle malade ? Sans doute, est-ce l'explication la plus plosive ! La seconde était mêlée à la troisième : Edward et mon boulot. Comment devais-je me comporter avec lui après la petite scène d'hier ? Pourtant avait semblé si… agréable tout à l'heure. Me changer les idées était la meilleure chose à faire ! Et pour ceci rien de mieux qu'une soirée en compagnie que mon amérindien préféré.

Je me sentais toujours épier sans savoir pourquoi. Que se soit en cours de littérature ou bien dans la fac en général. Une sensation de protection constante planait au- dessus de moi. Etrange. Je jetai un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, alors que j'étais adossé contre ma Chevrolet, tout en tenant un bouquin. C'était idiot, que je secoue la tête de manière à chasser cette idée ridicule. Je devais devenir complètement dingue !

- Hey Bells !

- Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! T'en a mis du temps mon vieux ! Tu étais beaucoup plus rapide du temps ou on portait des barboteuses, m'exclamai-je en fermant avec une main mon livre.

- Rah ! J'étais entrains de réparer une bécane avec Embry, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Tu préfère tes bécanes à ta meilleure amie…

- Je n'ai pas dis sa… Mais faut dire que au moins que mes bécanes ne piapiate pas toute les cinq minutes.

- Oh ! Serait-ce ton rendez-vous d'hier qui c'est mal passer ? Me moquai-je en posant une main sur son épaule avec un sourire narquois.

- Recevoir un verre de limonade sur la tête signifie quoi selon toi ?

- Ben… toute réaction est bonne mais… je pensais que Leath et toi c'était sérieux.

- Ben… euh… je me suis rendue compte que l'on s'entendait bien entant qu'ami, mais pas plus loin.

- Oh, je suis désoler Jake.

- C'est rien. Sa ne m'affecte pas plus que sa. Et puis vaut mieux ne pas se voiler la face quand on sait que quelqu'un d'autre nous plait…

- Euh… oui, oui tu as raison. Rétorquai-je quelque peut dérouter. Enfin je crois… je ne suis pas caller dans se genre de chose.

Je soupirai en rangeant mon bouquin dans mon vieux sac jaune. Au moment où je relevai le regard, Jacob me tendis une pomme avec un sourire en coin. Je levai un sourcil, méfiante.

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour m'excuser de mon retard !

Je lui débarrassai le fruit des doigts en esquissant un sourire amusé. Jacob avait toujours ses petites attentions qui me faisaient céder. Ses petites attentions avaient doublé depuis quelques mois... Je soufflai un « mouais » en guise de bouclier. Je me sentais revivre en apercevant la lueur de bonheur flotter dans le regard de mon meilleur ami.

- Bon on se fait une soirée pizza avec un visionnage de films d'Hitchcock ? S'exclama t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments... Mais avant faut que je passe à la maison pour prendre deux ou trois bricoles dont j'ai besoin au bahut.

- Ben, c'est partie mon kiki !

Je fis le tour de ma Chevrolet qui semblait faire tâche entourer de toutes ses Volvo, Cabriolet et autres véhicules de gosses de riches qui peuplaient l'Université. Jacob se figea sans un mot.

- Y a un problème ? Demandai-je intriguer par son mutisme.

- Tu… Tu ne compte pas me faire monter là-dedans ? Rétorqua t-il faussement sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu as peur pour ta réputation ? Me moquai-je en m'installant coter conducteur.

- Ben oui ! En plus c'est un cercueil ambulant ! Continua t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ah non on ne critique pas Berte ! Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre à pied dans se cas.

- Tu n'aurais tout de même pas le cœur à me laisser sur se parking remplis de filles, et fils à papas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait drôle de te voir perdu dans cette masse de cerveaux en ébullitions.

- Oui mais… Attends-tu lui à donner un nom ?

- Ben… oui ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Tu as baptisée ta camionnette ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bell's ?

- Tout va bien ! Tu sais bien que je donne un nom à tout, soufflai-je faussement exaspérée.

- Quelle est le nom de ton autoradio ?

- Albert !

- Bella, souffla t-il avec un ton se voulant réprobateur.

- Ben quoi ?

- Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu viens de l'inventé.

- Oui j'avoue, mais admet que Albert c'est un super nom pour un autoradio !

- T'es bizarre ! Il prit une moue renfrogné ce qui intensifia mon amusement.

- Arrête du blabla et monte, souriais-je.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire davantage prié. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je démarrai le moteur. C'est alors que je vis Edward se dirigé vers une Volvo grise argenté avec une démarche féline. Mon cœur tambourina lorsqu'il scruta sans réel attention le parking. C'est avec le cœur serrer que je sortis du parking en n'ayant que pour penser le cour de littérature.

- Au faite Bella tu as été voir pour le boulot ? Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle. Je me figeai quelques instants, tout en serrant ardemment le volant de mon véhicule.

- Oui, j'y suis allé. J'ai été prise. Répondis-je froidement.

- Cool !

Le silence s'installa avec un poids insoutenable. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce job, de penser à _lui_… J'avais un répit, jusqu'à vendredi soir alors je voulais en profité un maximum.

- Euh Bella… sa n'a pas vraiment l'air de te réjouir de l'avoir décroché ce job.

Je serai davantage le volant au point d'avoir les jointures des mains blanches. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aborder se point avec lui c'est vrai.

- C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de boulot.

Mon ami fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Puis je me sentis obliger de me justifier.

- Tu t'es bien garder de me dire que c'étais pour être boniche ! Lui crachai-je. Je fus tenté de dire « _sa boniche _».

- Quoi ? Tu es femme de ménage ? Il eu un mauvais rictus aux lèvres se qui amplifiait mon agacement.

- Jake ! Putain ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Sérieusement je n'étais pas au courant. Mon père à reçu cet annonce mais sans trop de détailler. On nous a dit que c'était « assistante à domicile ». Alors j'ai supposé que…

- Que quoi ? Merde sa aurait pu être n'importe qui Jake ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Elle avait l'air correct Bella. Et puis c'est toi qui à accepter ! Après tout ce n'est pas dégradent ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu participais à la traite des blanches !

Il a raison. Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Je soufflai bruyamment en desserrant mon emprise du volant.

- T'as raison… Excuse-moi Jake… Je suis juste un peu à bout de nerf avec les interros, les dissertes, mes collocs'et…Enfin, je suis crever.

Le visage de mon ami se radoucit en se retournant vers la route.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te surmène depuis… il se stoppa en voyant mon expression changer. On oublie cendrillon…

Je grinçai des dents à sa moquerie. Je me garai dans l'aller tout en manœuvrant pour un créneau parfait. Une fois le frein à main activé, je posai mon regard sur mon meilleur ami qui fixait la maison de manière suspicieuse.

- Je croyais que ta mère bossait.

- C'est le cas…

- Alors pourquoi il y a de la lumière chez toi ?

Je détournai mon regard vers la maison et ni une ni deux, je descendis du véhicule pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrer avec Jacob sur mes talons. Je n'eu pas besoin de sortir mes chefs car la porte était déjà ouverte. L'inquiétude s'empara instinctivement de moi. Ma mère était certes, tête en l'air mais elle fermait toujours la porte à clef. Mon dieu, en si peu de temps, j'avais déjà imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénario plus ou moins dramatique. Putain si il arrivait quelques chose à ma mère ! Non !

- Maman ? Maman tu es la ? Ma… Criai-je avec panique avec Jake qui surveillait mes arrières.

Je me stoppai net dans le salon en découvrant ma mère dans les bras d'un type qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Parmi toutes les visions d'horreur que j'avais confectionné dans mon cerveau, celle-ci était là plus invraisemblable. Mon dieu, j'étais aux portes de la vie sexuelle de ma mère. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être passé ici. Ma mère se redressa du canapé en réajustant sa robe puis sa coiffure.

- Oh ! Bella ! S'exclama ma mère quelque peut gêner de mon apparition et celle de mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer… Euh… Phil voici ma… ma fille Isabella. Bella, voici Phil.

- Salut ! Murmura t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour effacer toute trace de baiser. Il afficha un sourire angélique pour caché une certaine… rancœur ?

- Salut. A cet instant précis, j'ai sans nulle doute du le dévisager avec un regard de méprit. Ne sachant comment réagir, je restai planter là à le fixer au coter de Jake qui semblait perdu ainsi que mal à l'aise.

Quand à moi j'étais sous le choc. Que fallait-il que je fasse. Comment réagir ? Crier, hurler, claquer la porte, rouler par terre ? Je me retrouvais face à un homme aux yeux bleu, à la corpulence assez imposante et à la peau caucasienne. Il était légèrement dégarnit se qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son physique. Ma mère m'adressa un regard.

- Bella, pourrai-je te parler quelques instants.

J'acquiesçais d'un coup de tête rapide, pour suivre ma mère à la cuisine, après avoir soufflé un « excusez nous » à Jake et son… amant ? Non ! Alors là sa devient carrément flippant. Une fois arriver dans la cuisine, je ne pu m'empêcher d'engager la conversation.

- C'est donc à _ça_ que tu passais tes nuits blanches au musée ? Demandai-je avec une note de dédain dans le ton de ma voix.

Ma mère était vraiment mal face à moi, je m'en voulais d'être aussi dure mais elle m'avait caché se type alors qu'habituellement on se disait tout.

- J'ai voulue t'en parler crois-moi... Je pensais te le présenter mais avec tout tes cours et ton travail je…

- J'aurai bien trouvé cinq minutes ! Lâchai-je en contenant le mieux possible mon agacement.

- Je sais… excuse moi ma chérie…

En guise d'acceptation, je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue en fixant le bout de mes chaussures qui devinrent soudain, passionnant à mes yeux. J'ai toujours eu un mal fou à en vouloir à ma mère, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. Sa douceur et son esprit espiègle brisaient toutes mes barrières.

- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Demandai-je en me cramponnant dos à l'évier pour me contenir. C'est un gout amer qui titillait ma gorge lorsque ma mère prit un faible sourire avant de me répondre.

- Eh bien… c'était le jour où j'ai reçu cette commande. Phil était là pour me remplacer Jeff aux livraisons. On a commencé à discuter et de fils en aiguille…

-… Tu as amené un étranger ici, pour l'embrassez… sur mon canapé. Continuai-je en prennant une expression de dégout.

Elle soupira en laissant un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres charnues.

- C'est un homme extraordinaire, tu sais. Et c'est une perle en cuisine ainsi qu'en bricolage. Il lit beaucoup aussi, je suis sure que vous vous entendrez à merveille après quelques temps. Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Non, je n'en savais strictement rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intrus qui discutait avec Jake dans le salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête avec une légère grimace d'incertitude. Je me sentais comme trahis et mal à l'aise en présence de se type. Son simple « salut » m'annonçait un mauvais pressentiment. Il est vrai que je suis de nature assez méfiante…

Mais ma mère semblait heureuse depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle sauvait les apparences par ses sourires éthérés et ses rires parfois forcées pour ne laisser transparaitre aucune fissure. Depuis sa séparation avec Charlie, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante. C'est avec un rictus septique que je suivis ma mère pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

Jake avait déjà ingurgité une bonne partie des muffins qui étaient disposés sur une plaque argenté, qui était mise à disposition sur la table basse. Je m'installai sur un siège pour faire face à ce Phil. Je m'efforçai d'afficher une mine joviale, mais je ne réussis qu'à esquisser un sourire hypocrite qui ne resta que quelques minutes. Ma mère se plaça sur le canapé, au coter de Phil, tandis que Jake était à mes coter trop obnubiler par les muffins.

- Ne sois pas timide, sers toi ma grande.

Je dévisageai l'ami de ma mère avec un regard dévastateur. Ma grande ? Ma grande ? Non mais pour qui il se prend ! _Stop_ Bella ! Calme toi il ne fait rien que te proposer un muffin. Je me raidis lorsqu'il plaça sa main dans le dos de ma mère.

- Non. Merci.

Le « merci » fut difficile à sortir de ma bouche. Il ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Isabella, je me tendis à la prononciation de nom en sentant tout les regards se poser sur moi, je sais que tu as mal pris le faite que ta maman et moi t'ayons caché notre relation.

Au mot «relation» je me raidis davantage. Relation ? Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Maintenant ils ont une relation ? Ce n'était manifestement pas ma semaine. J'interrogeai ma mère du regard qui s'agrippa au bras de son ami en me suppliant du regard d'être correcte. Mais je suis correcte !

- Alors je voudrai m'excuser. J'aurai aimé que l'on se rencontre de manière différente. J'aurais aimé que se soit parfait comme ta mère l'est. Tu compte beaucoup pour ta maman, alors se qui compte beaucoup pour elle compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Tu comprends ?

Je détestais cet air mielleux qui embaumait son visage, j'avais envie de vomir. C'est dans un sourire forcé que j'acquiesçais sans rien dire tout en jetant des coups d'œil suppliant à l'horloge qui trônait derrière le couple. Une minute semblaient apparaitre à une heure.

Mon dieu ! La journée avait été trop calme j'aurais du m'en douter ! Des hauts le cœur s'emparèrent de moi à chaque roucoulement de ma mère envers Phil. Une chose était sur, c'est que je n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit. Pour moi la voir picorer sur ses lèvres était très déstabilisant. Je pouvais l'ajouter à la longue liste de mes erreurs, juste au-dessus des hommes. Sa y est j'étais bonne pour le psy !

Ce Phil était d'un calme avec une voix posé et sournoise. Il _avait l'air_ gentil mais une voix en moi me criait de partir d'ici. Mais ma conscience m'interdisait ceci. C'est alors que j'endurai les anecdotes de Phil sous les gloussements de ma mère, poings serrer sur mes cuisses. J'appris qu'occasionnellement il jouait au base-ball en ligue mineur mais il avait arrêté depuis quelques temps. Je tentai de le cerner correctement de manière objective.

Jake ne m'aidait en rien. Bien au contraire. Il ventait les qualités des muffins de ce chère Phil avec des : « Oh mon dieu, c'est le petit Jésus en couche culotte qui font dans ma douche ! » Ou encore « adopter moi ! » Ou bien des « Vous devriez vous spécialiser vous êtes extra ! » Tout ceci avec des yeux d'adorations. Ah ce goinfre je le retiens ! Je réussissais à trouver une excuse pour disparaitre avec Jake avec qui je rentrai à la résidence pour maintenir notre soirée.

Film en main, pizza dans l'autre, Jake et moi nous préparâmes tout pour notre soirée. C'est agacer que j'installai les coussins de la salle commune, pendant que mon ami lança le film. C'est avec un remue-méninge que je tentai de suivre le film en vain. Les images de ce type pelotant ma mère, me revinrent en mémoire sans cesse. Impossible de me les sortir du crâne.

- Tu pense trop Bella ! Souffla mon ami en engloutissant une nouvelle portion de pizza.

- Je préfère penser trop que pas assez. Mais… tu sais, j'ai des antennes tout de même, je sens bien que se type n'est pas normal. Il est trop gentil, et trop mielleux pour êtes vrai, affirmai-je cauteleuse en croisant les bras contre mon torse.

- Moi je pense plutôt que tes antennes interfèrent avec une chose que l'on appelle jalousie !

- Jalouse moi ? C'est la meilleure de l'année et de quoi je serai jalouse ?

- Parce que tu as peur que ta mère ne te consacre plus autant de temps qu'avant et surtout qu'elle te remplace.

- C'est faux ! Je me redressai rapidement pour le fusilier du regard. Non c'est faux !

- Bella, depuis que tes parents se sont séparés tu t'es toujours occuper de ta mère et vous avez une certaine complicité. Vous êtes très liées et je pense que se changement est assez… brutale pour toi. Surtout après…

- Merci Sigmund pour cette parfaite analyse du petit cas pathétique que je suis, mais je maintiens que ce type est louche ! Rétorquai-je agacer sous son le soupir de mon ami.

- Tu sais, ton père à refait sa vie avec Sue et il est heureux, pourquoi pas ta mère ? Soupira t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- Oh que si ! C'est pareil ! Tu n'accepte pas que Phil puisse s'occuper de ta mère après se qui c'est passer ! Tu flippe !

J'arrachai un coussin qui était caller dans mon dos pour éviter de lui en flanquer une.

- Ok ! C'est bon ! On arrête la discussion maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec toi et de remuer la boue ! Hurlai-je en serrant les poings.

- Très bien !

- Très bien ! Répétai-je à mon tour pour fixer le film.

Les bruitages résonnaient dans la pièce de manière pesante. C'était dur. J'avais une sainte horreur de me chicané avec Jake. C'est mon meilleur ami. Qui aime se disputer avec ses amis ? Je fermai les yeux pour expirer bruyamment en espérant que le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur disparaîtrait. Me rappeler de tout ça m'arrachait le cœur. Sa me tuais littéralement. Après tout se qui c'était passer, ma mère et moi avions le droit à une vie sans encombre. Brutalement Jacob, se tourna vers moi. Je sentis son regard insisté sur moi pendant un long moment et sans savoir, je sentis une présence. _Sa_ présence… Je me remémorais sa main posé sur la mienne qui dégageait tant de chaleur, ses yeux émeraude me transpercer, son souffle balayant ma nuque, sa voix rauque et son ténor parfait m'harceler d'une haleine envoutante…

- Bella ?

-…

- Je suis désoler j'aurai… je n'aurai pas dus te dire ça… Excuse moi…Je me suis emporter… J'aurai du te laisser t'expliquer…

- Ce n'est rien, Edward… murmurai-je avant d'arrêter de respirer.

* * *

*** Pour les curieuses ou curieux il est sur Youtube en Français **** .**

**Alors ? Verdict ? Pas trop déçu ? Hey ! Regarder : Le petit bouton orange hurle votre prénom en chantant : cliquez-moi, cliquez-moiiiiiiii **** (ok à la base c'est manger moi). **

**Alors la suite ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Quand je dis non, c'est

**Helloooooooooooooooo ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et oui la rentrée se rapproche ! **_*** Oh la ferme ne nous met pas le moral à zéro ! ***_** Alors voici la suite du dernier chapitre qui vous à parut si étrange **** Beaucoup m'on demander si elle rêvait ou non.**

**Merci à : ****Marion**** qui n'a pas de compte mais qui suit ma fiction je lui en remercie infiniment ! **

**lilichoco****: Ton commentaire m'a fait rire avec l'idée d'Edward ! Lol contente que leur petit rapprochement pendant le cours t'es plus ^^. Il faut faire sa en « douceur ». **

**Merci aux impatients mais néanmoins adorable :****Charloon'**** , ****slakware****, ****Griffy-Deplumee****, ****Griffy-Deplumee****, ****Pupuce0078****, ****Dex-DaZzLinG**** ,****midsum****, ****debsiedebsa****, ****Moonkeey****, ****Johanna,****Adore Youu****, ****SoSweetySoCrazy**** .**

**Disclamer****:**** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

.**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Non, c'est non ! Enfin presque…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_- Bella ?_

_-…_

_- Je suis désoler j'aurai… je n'aurai pas dus te dire ça… Excuse moi…Je me suis emporter… J'aurai du te laisser t'expliquer…_

_- Ce n'est rien, Edward… murmurai-je avant d'arrêter de respirer._

J'ouvris les yeux paisiblement en sentant un regard insistant sur moi. Je tournai mon regard vers mon voisin, pour découvrir un Jacob totalement désarçonner. Son visage fut une palette d'émotion qui peignait de la surprise, de l'horreur et enfin de la colère. Une certaine inquiétude s'installa dans mes yeux, lorsque Jake n'émettais aucun son.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Pardon ? Demandai-je ahuri.

- Tu m'as appelé _Edward_. Le ton de sa voix dur et son regard meurtrier. Tu m'as appelé comme ton prof' de littérature ?

Question rhétorique bien entendue… J'écarquillai les yeux quelques instant en le fixant sans broncher.

_Réagit Bella ! Réagit !_

- Oh !

_Quelle répartie ! _

- Je… je pensais à autre chose j'étais ailleurs… Me justifiai-je difficilement en tentant d'esquisser un sourire forcé.

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment Bella.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Fis-je innocemment.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… A chacune de nos discussions on aborde un sujet qui concerne _ce Cullen. _ Il cracha son nom avec du dédain se qui me fis fulminer.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Et puis c'est un de mes profs doublé d'un sadique psychorigide et…

_Pas si psychorigide à ton dernier cours ! _

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda t-il de manière près inaudible.

J'écarquillai les yeux à sa demande en me sentant pâlir.

- Que… quoi non ! Non ! Je… enfin Jake… c'est mon prof et je le hais… et je le connais que depuis…

_Waouh super crédible ! _

- Tu l'aimes…

- Tu as pété une durite ? Répliquai-je froidement en sentant mes nerfs lâcher.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Bells ! Soit franche avec moi pour une fois !

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une claque lorsqu'il se redressa pour quitter la pièce avec une expression de dédain.

- Putain Jake je te dis que non ! Je me levai à mon tour pour le retenir et lui expliquer se lapsus. Je me plaquai à l'encadrement de la porte. Jake !

- Non ! Il me fit signe de ne plus bouger, tout en gardant minutieusement son regard planter sur le sol tandis que ses poings se serrais davantage. Je vais rentrer, Billy va s'inquiéter sinon…

Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'à la fin de sa phrase sa voix se cassa.

- Putain Jake, regarde moi s'il te plait, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… ma voix fut suppliante à présent.

- Tu devrais allez dormir Je t'appellerai Bella, … Murmura t-il avant de disparaitre en laissant pour seule compagnie la musique de fin du film.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, en fixer la porte, espérant revoir Jake faire son apparition mais rien. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à Edward Cullen ? C'est les questions qui revenaient inlassablement dans ma tête alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer à chaux de larmes.

* * *

La semaine se déroula à une rapidité déconcertante et dans même temps se fut un réel supplice. Je n'avais pas revu Jake depuis notre soirée où se foutue lapsus avait été de mise. J'avais tenté de lui téléphoner mais il évitait perpétuellement de répondre. C'est dans ses moment là, où on regrette l'avancer technologique. Que son devenue les bon vieux téléphones à cadran avec lequel nous ne savions pas qui nous appelait. Fiches portable à mémoire !

Pour le cas « Alice », elle était revenue en cours et elle m'évitait continuellement en me donnant des excuses différentes à chaque fois. _Second rejet_. Je croyais devenir dingue. Mes nuits étaient accaparer par des penser plus ou moins catholiques dont le principale acteur était Edward Cullen.

Je ne dormais plus… Je n'y arrivais pas. Mon cœur se compressa lorsque ma mémoire s'amusait à reconstituer le dernier cours de Cullen. J'imaginais malgré moi, la suite de la scène si cette foutue télécommande n'avait pas là.

_Help me ! _

Je commençais réellement à _me_ détester après tout ce qui ce passait. Tout ce que je ressentais. C'était à en devenir un cas clinique.

Ma mère, elle, semblait aux anges avec ce Phil qui me gratifiait de sourire qui était presque malsain à chacune de mes visites éclaires. Du moins, j'étais la seule à les percevoir de cette manière. Je devais surement me faire des films. Après tout se qui m'était arrivé, je ne savais plus si j'étais aussi intuitive qu'avant.

_Vendredi _était arrivé, tel un automate, la journée se déroula comme toutes les autres. Disputes d'Angela et de Rosalie à cause d'un certain Emmett qui fricotait avec Rosalie depuis quelques temps. Leur tapage nocturne dérangeait ma meilleure et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Par la suite, petit déjeunée et appelle à ma mère pour savoir comment elle allait et surtout la rassurer de ma relation avec Jake quelque peut... tendue.

Tentative d'appel à Jake sans grande réussite, puis, cours de fiction japonaise, histoire de l'art et le meilleur pour la fin: littérature.

Comme à mon habitude, même place, même voisines, même… verve. C'est avec un regard vitreux que je fixai un point invisible devant moi sans prêter attention à l'arriver de Cullen en classe. Comme à son habitude, un costume noir assortie à une chemise blanche mettant en valeur son torse où une cravate était vulgairement nouer.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vais vous rendre vos copies, soupira t-il en sortant énergiquement un paquet de feuilles plus ou moins cornées. Croyez moi ce n'est pas fameux. Quand je vous demande un devoir comme celui-ci, je m'attends à plus de quatre lignes. Je n'en demande pas des tartines mais une qualité fluide et copieuse. Il feuilleta rapidement les travaux, et releva son regard émeraude vers l'assembler en s'en approchant pour débuter la distribution. Des résultats médiocres pour pas mal, une envie d'aller plus loin pour d'autre et un travail de qualité pour deux.

J'esquissai un faible sourire en imaginant la tête de se prétentieux lorsqu'il me remettra ma copie. Je jubilai comme à chaque fois. Tandis que Jessica souffla en se penchant vers moi.

- Il a été rapide à corriger les copies.

Pour réponse, je haussai les épaules bien trop crevé pour répondre. Elle n'avait pas tort, il avait été très rapide à corriger une trentaine de devoirs. Il devait surement avoir envie de connaitre notre niveau le plus tôt possible. Je plaquai mes avant bras sur le pupitre pour accueillir ma feuille avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Je retenais ma respiration lorsqu'il déposa la copie sur ma table mais mon sourire disparu rapidement à la vue de la lettre sur ma copie. Edward ancra son regard au mien avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait avenant ? Moqueur ? Aucune idée.

- Relisez la chez vous Bella… sa vous aidera. Il tourna les talons pour descendre les marches afin de s'adosser à nouveau à son bureau et de reprendre la parole. Admirer ses grandes lettres en rouges, pour vous rappeler que l'erreur est humaine. Mais qu'ici à Brown elle n'est pas tolérée. Pour vous rattraper je vous propose pour le prochain cours, un compte rendue sur le film que nous avions visionné ensemble.

Ses paroles me sortir de ma torpeur mentale pour afficher une panique totale. Un « D » j'avais eu un « D »… C'était impossible, j'avais fais un boulot impeccable ! J'étais complètement désemparer.

_Un « D »… _

Cette lettre n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans ma tête, elle captait toute mon attention. Absorber par se cercle rouge qui résumait mon travail, je n'entendis pas la sonnerie retentir. Je restai bras tendus devant ma copie, presque inerte, impassible devant l'agitation des autres étudiants. Je dévisageais encore et encore mon devoir.

- Bella ?

-…

- Houhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? Se moqua Jessica en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

- Hein quoi ?

- Le cours est finie…Elle inspecta mon cahier en levant un sourcil. T'as pas pris de note ?

Feuille blanche, stylo rangé, à ton avis ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en tentant de me calmer. Les larmes menacèrent de couler. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- T'es sur que sa va Swan ?

- Oui sa va, soufflai-je durement en rangeant mes affaires.

Alors que mes gestes étaient automatisés, Edward saisissait mes poigner pour stopper mes mouvements sous le regard ahurit de Jessica qui avait décidé son plan d'attaque de commencer aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux dessinèrent un chemin invisible jusqu'à ses iris. Une expression inhabituelle avait habité son regard. Je n'osais plus bouger. C'était la même sensation qu'hier. Je me sentais euphorique et rageuse de ressentir ça. Mais celle-ci disparu lorsque son ténor parvient à crever le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Edward en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je me figeai à sa demande. C'est bien la première fois qu'il soutenait une conversation sans chercher à me descendre en flèche et que surtout il cherchait à…m'aider ? A la bonne blague !

- Tout va bien, rétorquai-je agressivement en exécutant un mouvement vif pour me défaire de son emprise et de la chaleur de ses paumes afin de fermer maladroitement mon sac.

- On ne dirait pas ! Rétorqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec son fichu sourire en coin.

- Oh ! Monsieur Cullen j'ai une question sur le cours. Minauda Jessica en posant sa main sur le bras de notre professeur. A ma grande surprise, Edward ne prêta aucune attention à cette fille.

- Bella, je voudrai te par…

- Le cours est terminé. Je dois y aller monsieur Cullen. On se voit plus tard Jess, crachai-je en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule afin de dévaler les escaler de l'amphithéâtre. Cette dernière me fusillai du regard puis souri en remarquant mon empressement de quitter la pièce et de la laisser avec ce type.

Je me hâtai de sortir de la salle et de me coller dos au mur. Ma respiration devient saccader et marteler. Je tentai en vain de reprendre une respiration normale. Je devais faire ce qu'on m'avait expliqué de faire dans ses cas.

Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle. Mon laissa mon sac tomber à mes pieds. J'en étais débarrasser sa n'avais pas le droit de revenir. Surtout maintenant !

Je n'étais plus au lycée de Forks. Je n'étais plus l'Isabella Swan étrange que tout le monde prenait que par pitié. C'est ce que j'avais vu dans son regard de la pitié et sa je ne le supporterais jamais !

_Plus jamais ! A tout jamais…_

_

* * *

_

- Je n'irai pas ! Et c'est mon dernier mot !Décrétai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine en fixant Rosalie qui l'entendait d'une autre oreille.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant voyons ! Rouspéta Rosalie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, merde je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore emmerder par ce type. Je n'irai pas bosser !

- Bella, tu connais l'expression : « séparer _le professionnelle du privé ?_ ».

- Et toi tu connais _« plus têtu qu'une tête de mule _» ? Ricana Angela en entrant dans la chambre charger de fringue.

- Je ne veux pas y aller alors je n'irai pas ! Affirmai-je d'un ton plus que déterminer.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Angela en me fixant intriguer.

- Tout simplement parce que notre petit Bella fantasme sur son professeur de littérature. Se moqua Rosalie en levant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Angela et moi avions eu une synchronisation exceptionnelle dans notre effarement.

- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne fantasme pas sur lui ! Mentis-je enragement.

-Dit la fille qui me bassine les oreilles avec Cullen par ci, Cullen par là… Ce n'est pas beau le déni Bella.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur lui, merde ! Je le hais ! Je le déteste. Hurlai-je complètement hystérique.

- Très bien alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller bosser aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que j'ai fais une erreur en acceptant ce job... Murmurai-je en regardant dans le vide.

- Oh ! Je vois. Soupira ironiquement Rosalie.

- Oh, tu vois quoi ? L'interrogeai-je agacé.

- Je vois que tu préfère faire passer ta fierté avant ta mère… Bravo ! Continua t-elle en applaudissant sous le regard bienveillant d'Angela.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pestai-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

- Arrête de te voilé la face Bella ! Il te plait, sa crève les yeux… Le jour tu l'insulte et la nuit tu hurle en prénom.

- C'est faux ! M'entêtai-je.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux des citations ? C'était comment ? Ah oui ! « Humm Edward… Essaye » ou encore « Oui ! Edward c'est bon ! Plus vite ! ».

Elle continua plusieurs énumérations de mes aveux inconscients sortis tout droit de mes songes. Angela elle se contenta de rire nerveusement en posant sa main sur sa bouche, pendant que je rougissais furieusement, tendu comme un arc sous le regard victorieux de Rose.

Je les fusillai du regard pour cacher ma gêne.

- Tu veux plus… d'arguments Bella ? Me consulta Rosalie en affichant un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Non ce sera bon, je pense… Mais c'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez… c'est passager… enfin…

- Passager ? C'est-à-dire ?

Ah ! Je détestais quand Rose arquait son sourcil de cette manière.

- C'est rien… C'est juste épisodique, une passade. Merde, on s'appuie sur des rêves là ! Ce n'est pas concret !

- Tu sais Bella, les rêves sont le reflet du sub-… commença Angela d'une petite voix.

- Ah non ! Angie tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec tes cours de psychos à deux balles !

Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer le plancher de la chambre. Tandis que Rosalie abandonnait son sourire pour me foudroyer du regard en faisant comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour insister sur mes paupières afin de trouver un minimum de sérénité.

- Excuse-moi Angela, en ce moment j'ai l'impression de devenir complètement dingue ses dernier temps. Y a pas mal de chose, qui change et Jake…

- Pas grave. Mais… vous ne vous êtes toujours pas reparlé ?

- Non, soupirai-je désespérer. Je commence à perdre patience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça. Sa me démoli à chaque fois que j'y repense. Je baissai le regard en me remémorant le visage glacial de mon meilleur ami.

- Oh ! Bells tu connais Jake, il est impulsif dès qu'un truc le dérange.

- Je sais parfaitement, mais la sa va faire une semaine…

- Laisse lui le temps, me rassura Angela avec un regard compatissant à la douleur qui me transcendait.

- Bon alors ! Ce n'est pas tout sa ! Mais tu as un boulot à honorer rayon de soleil. S'exclama Rose en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Rose, je…

- Ah non ! Tu y vas un point c'est tout ! Tu es une adulte ?

J'acquiesçai sans grande conviction.

- Alors tu y vas ! C'est une affaire régler !

- Très bien ! Tu gagne… J'y vais… abdiquai-je en attrapant mon sac jaune.

- Parfait ! Je t'emmène.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, te connaissant tu serais capable de rebrousser chemin. De plus, je serai rassurer de te savoir arriver à bon port.

- Dans se cas, tu me sers de chauffeur ?

- Sans problème !

Je grommelai en attrapant mes clefs. La soirée risque d'être longue !

* * *

**Me revoila ! Lol**

**Merci pour tout ! Merci pour vos alertes, vos ajoutes à vos auteurs/fictions favorite **** Alors le prochain chapitre vous vous doutez de quoi il est question ! ^^ .**

**A oui ! J'ai commencé aussi une nouvelle fiction (voir sur ma liste de fiction ^^) c'est :**** « ****je rêve d'être éternellement à tes côtés**** »**

**Aussi de rating M et… enfin bref si vous êtes curieux **


	6. Chapter 6: Écart de conduite

**Ahhhh ! Me revoila ! Je sais je vous gâte ! Mais autant poster le chapitre vue qu'il est fini ! :) **

**Merci à toutes mes fidèles et Adorables lectrices qui frétille d'impatient ^^ Alors**

**C'est partie pour la soirée spéciale Edward/Bella ! Alors pas de blabla et que la lecture commence !**

**Are you ready ? Let's goooooooooo !**

**On se retrouve à la fin pour un choix décisif : ) **_***roulement de tambour***_

**Disclamer :**** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ecart de conduite**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

Une fois arriver à destination, Rosalie commença son monologue sur le comportement correcte d'une personne envers une autre ainsi que de garder en tête que je fais sa pour mon indépendance. C'est sous le regard persécuteur de Rose, que je m'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entré de mon employeur pour être accueillie par un papier jaune accrocher à celle-ci.

_« Maria, pour ce soir, veilliez préparer un repas pour une personne. Faite tout se qu'il vous demande. »_

J'arrachai la posthite de la porte avec irritation. Putain en plus elle n'avait même pas retenue mon prénom. C'est Bella ! C'est si compliquer. 5 lettres, c'est si dure à retenir ?

_Ok Bella respire. Inspire, expire… _

Tu fais sa pour ton indépendance et pour ta mère. Elle c'est assez décarcasser ses derniers mois pour toi. C'est le moment de lui rendre l'appareil. Tu es une jeune femme indépendante et forte ! Tu as affronté bien pire !

_Un exemple ?_

Le sport au lycée ! Avec la corde !

_Touchée…_

C'est agacer que j'appuyai sur la sonnette en grommelant. Je cogitai à la manière don j'allai me comporter à ses côtés. Il n'y avait réellement pas grand-chose à faire a part garder mes distances avec lui. Les secondes me parurent des heures. J'avais l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, pour laisser place à _lui_…

Il était affublé d'un simple jean délaver et d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit. _Adieu_ _costume et cravate_. Toujours coiffé de à la manière « décoiffé », il sembla gêné de ma présence. Il semblait avoir écrit à en juger les quelques tâches d'encres sur ses doigts.

- Isabella ?

- Bonsoir monsieur Cullen, fis-je avec un sourire crispé.

Je tentai de rester impassible malgré la boulle que j'avais dans le ventre. L'illusion était assez réussite et je m'en félicitais intérieurement.

- Que faite vous ici ?

_Faire la boniche connard ! Non ça le fait pas de dire ça à son prof. _

- Je travaille ici, rétorquai-je. Même si avec un certain… dégoût. Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Très bien… Humm, entrez, fit-il en passant un de ses main dans ses cheveux tout en s'écartant pour me laisser passer.

_Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas ! _

Je m'engouffrai dans la maison en soufflant d'ennuie. Sa allait être gai ! Rien que l'ambiance qui planait dans la maison faisait froid dans le dos. Il m'invita à déposer mon sac ainsi que mon manteau sur le canapé du salon.

Machinalement, je balayai du regard la pièce en haussant les sourcils. Aucun signe de sa fille. Pour sa compagne, celle-ci m'avait expliqué avoir beaucoup travaille étant avocate et elle devait s'absenter longtemps, mais où est sa fille ?

- Vous êtes seul ? Le questionnai-je, ce qui sembla le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

- Euh… oui je… oui je suis seul... enfin plus maintenant, répondit-il en me fixant intensément avec son éternel sourire en coin. Je déglutis avant de me raclé la gorge alors que je lui lançai un regard noir. J'étais entrain de corriger des copies, fit-il en pointant de son pouce une porte entre-ouverte.

Copies ? Super ! Maintenant le merveilleux moment de la remise des devoirs de toute à l'heure me revient en mémoire. Je me sentis me tendre comme un arc sous le regard mal à l'aise d'Edward.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de commencer sa phrase je me ressaisis. Je n'allais pas fuir comme la dernière fois. J'ai 19 ans et un caractère bien trempée. Au diable la timidité !

- Je vais préparer votre repas, dis-je froidement en secouant le posthite.

- Oui… ok… d'accord…Si vous avez besoin de quoique…

- Non c'est bon, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule, rétorquai-je toujours de manière austère.

- Très bien, fit-il sur le même ton. Je vous laisse œuvrer. Dans ce cas, j'attends que vous m'apportiez mon repas dans une heure. Je pense que se sera amplement suffisant, rétorqua t-il en jetant un œil à la pendule du salon.

Il tourna les talons. A cet instant, sans me contrôler je fixai son joli petit postérieur quitté le salon. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Rappelle toi ce que tu fais ici ! Rappelle-toi ! Boulot, boulot, boulot ! Polarise-toi sur le boulot !

C'est avec cette litanie que je partis préparer un repas, convenable à mon professeur. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il pouvait lui plaire…

Oh et puis merde, je lui fais des lasagnes. Ce n'est pas le président des Etats-Unis non plus. S'il ne l'aime pas, il ne mange pas. Déjà rien que de penser que la remise des devoirs à dut le faire jubiler me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Pourtant, après le cours, il semblait s'inquiété pour moi.

Rah ! Non je divague complètement. Swan tourne la page ! Rappelle toi se que tu as dis à Rosalie : « c'est épisode, une attirance… passagère ! » Oui passagère, est le terme adapter. De plus à sens unique.

_Sens unique_…

Ses deux mots me martelaient le cœur plus que de raison. Pourquoi ce sentiment me brulait intérieurement ? Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail de la cuisine en soupirant alors que mon téléphone vibra dans la poche droite de mon pantalon.

_« Phil veut nous emmener au bowling, sa lui ferait surement plaisir que tu viennes mon ange. Je compte sur toi pour venir. Tu peux amener Jacob également. A demain bisous Maman». _

De mieux en mieux ! Je vois d'ici le parfait petit portrait de famille et ma maladresse légendaire ainsi que le refus de Jake. Merveilleux tableau qu'est le rejet !

Je m'empressai de ranger se satané portable pour commencer à préparer son repas. Par chance, ils étaient équiper d'une multitude d'ustensiles et le frigo regorgeait de nourriture. Une fois le repas préparé, je soufflai un bon coup pour prendre mon courage à deux mains, avant de subir la présence de mon employeur.

Je saisir l'assiette d'Edward pour lui apporter. Je regardai avec insistance la porte derrière laquelle il avait disparu. J'hésitai à toquer de peur de l'interrompre. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette idée ridicule de mon esprit.

Alors que je tentai de penser à autre chose, je toquai à la porte timidement et poussa celle-ci. Je pénétrai dans la pièce qui était celle qui regorgeait d'instruments. J'étais toujours aussi absorbé par la guitare qui était installer sur son socle que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Edward n'avait par relevez son nez des copies. Je m'avançai jusqu'à son bureau où un nombre disproportionné de feuilles était éparpiller avec des annotations en rouges.

- Voila… fis-je en déposant l'assiette sur le bord du bureau en tentant de distinguer les noms des élèves.

- Merci. Il ne daigna pas lever son regard des copies pour me parler. Je me retiens de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais j'avais besoin de son aide... financière bien entendue !

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? L'interrogeai-je en serrant les dents.

- Non merci.

- Très bien… Je tournai les talons rapidement mais je m'arrêtai aussitôt lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Monsieur Cullen…

-Edward.

- Pardon ?

- Appelle-moi Edward. Monsieur Cullen, c'est mon père, continua t-il en levant son nez de ses copies avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors là je ne capte plus rien ! C'est confirmer ! Ce type est bipolaire !

- Très bien _Edward,_ est-ce qu'il serait possible que je passe un coup de fils… C'est un appel local.

-heu… c'est si important ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me justifier, de lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Que c'était parce que son nom accaparer toutes mes penser, qu'à cause de lui je ne suis plus pareil. Qu'à cause de lui je suis à bout de nerf, qu'à cause de lui je _suis_… STOP !

- D'accord ce n'est pas grave…Oubliez. Pestai-je.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il me retient par le poigner.

- Non, non c'est bon Isabella !

- Bella.

- Bella, murmura t-il tendrement.

J'aimais cette chaleur dans son ténor lorsqu'il m'appelait. La proximité qui était présente me rendit soudainement nerveuse. Lorsqu'il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, je sentis de nouveau tout ses satanés papillons s'évader dans mon estomac. Je ne devais pas perdre mon objectif : _aucune faiblesse_ !

- Merci alors… Edward… Soufflai-je en laissant mes yeux mi-clos alors qu'il avait toujours une emprise sur mon poigner et son front était à quelques centimètres de se souder au mien.

Je levai mon regard vers ses iris noircie en attendant une réaction de sa part. Il retira sa main de mon poigner en laissant glisser celle-ci me provocant un frison incontrôlable. Il me devança pour m'accompagner jusqu'au téléphone. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en me disant de prendre tout mon temps, puis il quitta la pièce.

- Bordel, décroche ! Aller ! décroche Jake !

« - Allo ? Fis une voix troublée.

- Ah ! Jacob, c'est Bella, s'il te plait ne raccroche pas je t'en pris ! J'en ai ras-le-bol que tu m'évite constamment. Sa me tue, sa me tue littéralement que tu me déteste autant. Débitai-je sans prendre la précaution de respirer.

- Je ne te déteste pas…

- Ah oui ? Fis-je surpris de sa voix calme et posée. Alors pourquoi refusais tu mes appelles ?

- J'avais besoin de faire le point.

- A propos… de moi ?

- A propos d'un tas de truc… Sa a vachement changer depuis quelques mois… »

Un silence s'installa entre nous. J'étais mal de savoir mon meilleur ami perdu. Lui qui m'avait tant aidé, lui qui m'avait supporté après cette merde. Lui qui m'avait encouragé à écrire à composer.

« - C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu m'éloigne de ta vie, reprit-il avec un sanglot dans sa voix.

- C'est faux Jake ! Tu es et tu resteras à tout jamais mon meilleur ami ! Ne pense pas de telle chose. Tu sais que je t'aime ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi.

- Ouais… Tu dis sa mais ton maudit carnet peut me piquer ma place ! Lança t-il avec un sourire dans la voix, ce qui me fit rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas personne ne prendra ta place. Affirmai-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Alors… on efface tout et on recommence ? Dis-je avec ma voix la plus douce.

- Oui. On efface tout et on recommence Swan.

- Super ! Tu sais Jake que tu m'a manqué…

- Oui je pense.

- Alors je vais te demander un immense service !

- Lequel ? M'interrogea t-il suspicieux.

- Tu es libre demain ? M'enquis-je en croisant les doigts d'obtenir une réponse positive.

- Ben, je n'ai prévenue rien de spécial ! Pourquoi ? Tu me fais du rentre dedans ? Se moqua t-il.

- Mais non t'es bête ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire un bowling ?

- Un bowling ?

- Oui, t'as l'air surpris.

- Y a de quoi ! Pour être franc, je croyais que tu détestais le bowling.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

- Je ne sais pas la dernière fois, tu avais boudé pendant une semaine parce qu'Embry t'avais battu les alors qu'il avait un bras dans le plâtre.

- Ouais ben tu vois comme quoi ! Eludai-je. Alors ta réponse ?

- C'est ok pour moi. A demain au bowling.

- Merci Jake à demain.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Tu téléphone d'où ? Ton numéro ne s'affiche pas.

- Euh… depuis mon boulot. Le patron à accepter de me laisser téléphoner.

- Le ? T'es avec un type ?

- Oui… Jake faut vraiment que…

- Je le connais ? Me taquina t-il.

- Au revoir Jake, » fis-je agacer en raccrochant le combiner.

Une bonne chose de faite !

_Sa tu l'as dit. _

Une fois que je quittai la pièce, je pris sur moi pour aller remercier encore Cullen de sa gentillesse. Alors que je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la pièce où il travaillait jadis, je fus une nouvelle fois accueillis par un posthite. A croire que c'était une manie de communiquer avec des bouts de papier ici.

_« Je désirerai que vous m'apportiez des serviettes de bains propres de la machine. Merci de les monter à l'étage. E. »_

Dans un énième soupire je m'exécute à m'afférer à cette tâche. Je m'accaparai des serviettes qui était étendue dans une sorte de buanderie pour les pliés correctement afin d'obtenir une pile parfaite. Je savais parfaitement que chaque détaille n'échappe pas à Edward Cullen.

C'est à reculons que le monta une à une les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Je me surpris à penser qu'il n'y avait aucune photo du couple, ni de l'enfant. Etrange. Même Charlie qui n'était pas un sentimental, possédait quelques photos de Sue ainsi que de moi qu'il exposait chez lui à New York.

Je ne pouvais décrire se que je ressentais à cet instant. Charlie… Il me manquait… New York me manquait. J'aimais la liberté que j'avais apprivoisée là-bas. Je n'avais aucune obligation là-bas. Aucun choix… Aucun problème…

C'est sur cette penser que je poussai la première porte qui vient à moi. J'entrai en trombe sans me rendre compte que je restai statufié devant un Edward torse nu, les cheveux trempés qui laissait les goutent vagabondés sur son torse parfait. Inconsciemment, je lâchai un gémissement sous cette vision.

- Sa te plait ce que tu vois _Isabella_ ? Il m'affligeait son éternel sourire en coin amusé.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je restais comme une idiote figer en le détaillant chaque partie de son torse, offert à ma vue. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche félin et incroyablement sensuelle. La seule chose que j'entendais était mon souffle qui se faisait saccadée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ok, réfléchie Bella, tu es une fille futer ! _Oh mon dieu ! Il est si beau. _

Marche cervelle ! Marche.

_Mission impossible ! Pas avec cette vision sous les yeux ! _

- Tu es très belle, Isabella…

- Bella, rectifiai-je en déglutissant.

- Bien sûr, il approcha ses lèvres de mon lobe d'oreille en souriant. Bella… Que désires-tu ?

Comment devais-je prendre cette phrase ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais… Alors là les idées ne me manquaient pas, loin de là, au point de hanter mes songes.

_May Day ! May Day ! _

Toutes coordinations un tant soit peut potable entre mon cerveau et ma bouche était impossible ce qui sembla amusé Edward qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A cette vision, ma raison repris le dessus.

- Je vous ai apportée les serviettes que vous désiriez, rétorquai-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme en tendant les serviettes vers lui.

- Merci Isabella.

- C'est Bella ! Rectifiai-je agacée de son entêtement. Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est votre nouveau jeu ? Vous êtes quoi ? Un bipolaire ? Vous vous êtes lancé un petit pari pour savoir quand je péterai un plond ? Eh ben bravo parce que c'est réussit ! Explosai-je en serrant les poings.

Il émit un rire en ancrant son regard dans le mien se qui me fit perdre toute ma bonne volonté.

- Le chaton sort les griffes encore une fois… s'exclama t'il en jouant avec une de mes boucles. Tu te rappelle le premier jour Isabella, la première fois que tu m'as fait face ?

J'acquiesçai en baissant le regard.

- Eh bien ce jour là, tout à changer…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorquai-je la voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tout comme je sais parfaitement se que tu as ressentis lors de notre dernier… contacte. Fit-il en parsemant mon cou de baiser.

_Au secoure ! _ Sa allait beaucoup trop loin. Il allait beaucoup trop loin.

- Je vous laisse à présent, lui crachai-je en tentant de faire abstraction de sa tenue.

- Dommage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de mon oreille en parlant et je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement de sortir de ma gorge. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou. J'aurais apprécié ta compagnie rayon de soleil.

Ses lèvres prirent disposition du lobe de mon oreille et se mit à le suçoter légèrement ce qui m'arracha un nouveau gémissement alors que je me mordis la lèvre inférieurs.

- Je…

- Tu quoi Isabella... Murmura t-il avec sa un ton velouté, alors que ses mains prirent possession de mes hanches pour me plaquer contre son torse. J'oubliai tout à ce contacte. Il y avait juste son corps et le mien, unis. _Rien d'autre. _

Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine pour agripper mon coup. Il dégage ma nuque, cacher par mes boucles pour la parsemer de baisés en laissant le bout de son nez effleurer ma peau. Son ascension l'amena à ma mâchoire puis à mes lèvres. Il plaqua les siennes contre les miennes. Je sentis son visage se crisper en capturant ma lèvre inférieure. La chaleur que me prodiguait son étreinte me brûlait le bas ventre accentuer par les grognements qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

Il tenta de briser mes barrières avec sa langue pour entamer un combat frénétique avec la mienne. Sa respiration fouetta la surface de mon visage se qui m'emplie de bonheur. Soudains ses mains, prirent mes fesses en coupent pour me plaquer contre la porte sans briser notre baisé instinctivement j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille en me laissant à l'abandon.

Le contacte brutale avec le bois de la porte n'arracha un hoquet de surprise. A bout de souffle, je libérai mes lèvres des miennes. Mes mains vinrent prendre son visage pour diriger mes iris vers ses émeraude qui avait noircit sous nos respiration haletante. Pour ensuite poser mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

- Je te veux Isabella Swan, fit-il d'un rauque profond et remplie de désir. Je te désir depuis que je t'es vue…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en profitant de notre intimité. C'était tellement intense et profond. Mon cœur semblait à chaque battement sortir de ma poitrine.

- Je te veux aussi Edward, mais pas _ici_…

A cette phrase il me déposa au sol. Je le regardais complètement perdue tandis que lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le sol. Il déglutit avec difficulté, lorsque son regard croisa le mien. J'eu l'impression d'être foudroyer sur place. Le regard tendre et charnel qu'il arborait avait disparu pour laisser place à Edward Cullen : le psychorigide.

- Sors, s'il te plait.

- Edward, je…

- Sors !

Je sursautai avant de quitter la salle de bain complètement effrayée et déboussoler. Cette scène… se répétait. Encore ! Comme la première fois qu'il me croisait chez lui. Je saisis mon sac ainsi que mon manteau en tentant de calmer mes tremblements avec pour seule envie de m'effondrer.

Je me surpris à retenir ma respiration, lorsque je vis la porte d'entrer. J'agrippai la poigner pour tirer celle-ci vers moi mais après s'être ouverte de quelques centimètres elle se bloqua brutalement. Sans comprendre se qu'il se passait, une main me fit virevolter pour me retrouver dos à la porte, et mon corps emprisonner entre les deux mains d'Edward.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Déçu ? Happy ? What else comme dirait l'autre?**

**Il est prêt alors autant le poste ^^ Je sais ce n'est pas cool de coupé à cet instant ! Mais bon, sa doit être mon côté sadique qui prend le dessus : s **

**Sa vous dirait un PV Edward ? Juste pour savoir se qui se passe dans sa caboche ? Vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire ? Non ? Review !**

**Taper 1**** pour un Lemon point de vue Edward**

**Taper 2**** pour un Lemon point de vue Bella**

**Taper 3 ****si vous penser que Bella doit lui en foutre une et se barrer**

**Taper 4**** si vous pensez autre chose ^^**

_**Si je demande des reviews ce n'est pas pour avoir un nombre monumental de commentaire. Non sa je m'en tape. Si je veux des reviews c'est pour juger de se qui vous a touché, plut, déplut, amusé… Ceci pour amélioré la fiction. J'aime avoir des avis sur mon boulot et de partager ce que j'écris alors soyer avide de commentaires ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Parle moi

**Aller ! C'est partie pour la méga fiesta ! Tchotchoooooooooooooo ! **_***Arrêtent ils te prendront pour une malade ! ***_** On l'es un peu quand on s'arrête où le chapitre précédent était couper ! **

**Enfin bref ! Je vous remercie comme d'habitude ! Parce que là on a plus de 100 reviews et votes ! Merveilleux ! **

**Merci, même un énorme, un gargantuesque, un absolu à : ****milie, ****Lea2212**** , ****bluecatoun****, ****cchope****, ****aurelia1979****, J****azz, ****midsum**** ,**** appaloosa****, didi,**** choukchouquette****, à ma petite ****Aliiiice, Fafii**** qui a vibré au dernier chapitre ^^**

**lucie62170, Juliette**** qui aime le chiffre 3 ^^ à mon éternelle petite ****chriwyatt ****qui aime notre petit Eddy en version muy caliente, ****Ecstatik**** qui exige une réponse sur la note de Bella :) ne t'en fait pas elle arrive, elle arrive ! **

**Merci à ****Misslili33, ****Nathalie, Ayana,****toutouille, fraisee**** que je vais encore frustrer dans se chapitre ^^. Merci à mon éternelle et bouffée d'air frais sur ce site : ****Moonkeey**** qui me fait foutrement rire ! Merci aussi à une ****anonyme**** qui m'a laisser un super reviews qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir ! Merci à la merveilleuse ****Dew-DaZzLinG**** qui tient le super répertoire **_**Starbucks-Twilight**_** aller y jeter un coup d'œil et à ****Aztiti **** ainsi que ****Kccb, Alindra**.

**Bon plus de blabla même si la patience est une vertu, la notre à ses limites :) ALLER C'EST PARTIEEEEE !**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 7 ****: Parle-moi**

.

* * *

.

**Point de vue Edward :**

**.**

**.**

- Bella… Reste, murmurai-je en la gardant emprisonner entre mes bras. Ses yeux étaient satinés de perles de larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau de porcelaine.

- Laisse-moi partir ! J'en ai marre ! Ras la casquette, cracha t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle tenta de retenir se qui me brisa étonnement le cœur.

Une explosion, un déchirement, tortueux transperçait se dernier en un éclat violent. Je me mordis la joue comme pour retenir la bile. Ma gorge se noua sous le regard haineux de cette femme.

- J'ai t'es tellement voulue, murmurai-je en cèlent mon front au sien de manière à se que nos nez se touche.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en signe de nervosité. Signe qu'elle affichait souvent lors de nos échanges visuel en cours. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ce geste augmentait sa sensualité et mon envie de la possédée.

- Je n'arrive plus à te suivre…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me consulta t-elle sur le même ton, les yeux mi-clos en soufflant contre mes lèvres.

- Je fais un choix, chuchotai-je près de son oreille en fermant les yeux pour savourer cette proximité. Elle me rendait dingue.

Son odeur de freesia qui l'embaumait était déroutante et fascinante mais me torturait lorsque que je ne pouvais pas la touchée. Je recommençai mon exploration de sa nuque par mes baisés fiévreux, avides de sa peau, tout en humant son parfum envoûtant. Je ne pouvais plus resté loin d'elle, loin de ses lèvres, loin de son corps. Je ne pouvais plus l'éloigner de moi, je ne pouvais plus me passer se gout sucré qui parsemait ses lèvres.

A chaque baisé que je lui prodiguais, un frisson de désir me parcourait l'échine pour accroitre cette euphorie. J'avais tenté de l'effrayer pour me préserver d'elle. Je m'étais montré froid et arrogant pour l'éloigner de moi. J'avais été au point de la rabaisser en classe pour me protéger d'elle, mais au moment où elle avait quittée cette salle de bain, j'avais sentis se troue béant se creusé au fil des secondes. Ce vide gargantuesque qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine me torturait plus que de raison.

Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge me firent sourire contre sa peau. C'était tellement planant. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de la meilleure drogue qui soit. Si douce, si voluptueuse, si calme, si apaisant… J'atteignis sa mâchoire en laissant mes doigts se recroquevillés contre ma paume pour ne pas la prendre contre la porte.

-Je… non… c'est trop tôt… Edward… c'est…excuse moi, fit-elle en baissant la tête pour sortir de la maison mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Edward laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait.

- Non.

- Arrête t'es bêtise, laisse moi partir ! Fit-elle fermement.

- Pas tant que tu auras répondu à mes questions.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle plongea son regard agacé dans le mien, le visage fermé avant d'exploser.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet ! Tu m'embrasse ensuite tu me demande de foutre le camp et la tu me rattrape et tu refuse de me laisser partir pour ensuite me faire passer un interrogatoire ? C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

Je restai là, hébété devant ce refus. Je ne pouvais que m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'avais agis comme un idiot et je continuais. Généralement, je savais parfaitement gérer ce genre de chose mais avec Isabella c'était différent.

Je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais mais sans savoir comment l'obtenir. Je la fixai sans pouvoir me détacher de ses abysses chocolatés. Je savais qu'elle était coriace mais je devais absolument connaitre ses sentiments pour moi et clarifier les miens pour mon bien être mental.

- A qui téléphonais-tu? L'interrogeai-je faiblement en collant mon corps davantage contre elle de manière à ce qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle à sur moi.

Elle bloqua sa respiration pour détournée le regard alors que je pouvais sentir les pulsassions de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle semblait perdue et sans défense. Je devais à tout prix savoir à qui elle avait dit : « Je t'aime.» Etait-ce un « je t'aime » amical ? J'en doutai don la manière qu'elle l'avait dit. Si j'avais su que c'était pour parler à son petit ami, je n'aurai pas accepté.

A cette idée, j'avais l'impression d'une bête sauvage m'arrachait le cœur pour sentir ce sentiment irritant m'envahir. J'étais complètement bouffé par la jalousie. Jalousie ? C'était bien la première fois que j'étais jaloux. En revanche, sa me tuait littéralement de la savoir avec un autre, que son cœur soit à un autre, qu'elle appartient à un autre.

- Pardon ? En quoi sa te regarde ? Demanda t-elle furibonde son regard noirci par le dédain.

-Parce que je… tout simplement pour savoir si ton petit copain approuverai la manière don était partie les choses en haut… Rétorquai-je avec mon fameux sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai arrêté ! Cracha t-elle en me toisant, à cette réponse mon sourire disparu mais je me rappelai de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, de son envie de moi. Elle soupira d'aise en fuyant mon regard quelques secondes comme pour retrouver ses esprits. Ecoute Edward… je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit d'accord, j'ai déraillé. J'ai fais une erreur que je ne réitérerai pas.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? En es tu si sur ? Moi j'en doute, débitai-je plein d'assurance.

- Tout simplement parce que tu es mon professeur et que tu es marier et…

- Et que quoi ? Et quoi Bella ?

Elle secoua la tête en se mordant de nouveau sa lèvre.

- Laisse-moi partir à présent…

- Bella, je ne suis pas marier, murmurai-je en me reculant pour passer une main dans mes cheveux. Elle me fixa en écarquillant les yeux, elle était totalement méduser.

- Pourtant… enfin… je… mais… je suis perdu…je…

-Viens avec moi, la coupai-je tout en lui tendant la main. Elle regarda cette dernière de manière suspicieuse. Ne t'en fais pas je ne te sauterai pas dessus et je ne ferais rien qui puisse te porter préjudice. Il serait plus agréable de discuter sur le canapé, tu ne crois pas ? A moins que tu ne préfère rester pétrifier dos à cette porte.

Elle croisa les bras contre son torse en refusant de prendre ma main, ceci me fit rire de voire sa moue enfantine, elle sembla en grande réflexion à la manière dont elle me regardait. Je soupirai en allant m'installer sur le canapé, tout en m'assurant qu'elle m'avait suivit. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'en n'avait pas profité pour partir, c'était déjà un bon point.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Viens-en au fait. Plus vite tu m'auras dit se que tu veux me dire, plus vite je retrouverai mon lit, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. J'eu un sourire en coin en l'imaginant dans mon lit.

- Très bien… Je ne suis pas marié avec Victoria.

- Victoria ? La rousse s'appelle Victoria…murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Oui, affirmais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, une nouvelle fois.

- Pourtant, lors de mon entretient avec elle, _Victoria_ m'avait parlé vaguement de toi comme étant son « compagnon »… Franchement Edward je ne comprends vraiment rien…

- C'est compliquer en réalité… Je ne sais pas si…

- C'est toi, qui voulais discuter. Alors discutons. Fit elle froidement.

- Très bien. Mais promet moi de garder sa pour toi.

Elle acquiesça en signe d'accord, se qui me suffit.

- En réalité, notre cohabitation avec Victoria, est pour ses parents. Depuis l'enfance, nos parents se connaissent et il en allait de même pour nous. Le père de Victoria avait toujours voulu que je me mette avec sa fille, alors il m'a en quelque sorte acheté…

- Comment ça ? M'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a appuyé pour que j'obtienne des bourses pour mes études se qui m'a parmi d'intégrer Harvard. –je souris en repensant que c'est là où j'avais rencontré un de mes meilleures amis-Mais ses aides avaient un prix…repris-je en laissant fondre mon sourire.

- Le mariage ?

- Oui. A contre cœur j'ai accepté de cohabité avec elle pour faire croire au père de Victoria notre pseudo relation, pour la bourse et pour mes parents.

- Et Victoria… Elle en pense quoi ?

- Eh bien nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour habité ensemble entant donné que nous y sommes forcés. De plus Victoria, est en relation avec James. Ils acceptent notre accord même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu aimes Victoria ?

- Non ! Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte. Elle soupira d'aise en fixant ses mains. De mon côté, je passai une main dans mes cheveux en souriant qu'elle ne me juge pas et surtout qu'elle s'empourpre.

- Et ta famille ? Ils le savent ? Je veux dire, ils sont au courant ?

Ah, la question qui me fouttait mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Je passai une énième fois ma main dans les cheveux avant de me pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Oui ils sont au courant, même si ils n'aiment pas ma façon de procédé, ils s'évertuent à jouer la comédie en présence d'Aro, le père de Victoria. Même si ce n'est pas toujours évident…

Elle fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant.

- Alors, ta vie n'est qu'une comédie ? Sa t'éclate de jouer avec les gens ? Dit-elle en se levant du canapé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix Bella ! Me levant à mon tour pour saisir ses poignés. Bella, je ne joue avec personne. Juste avec se type qui me fait du chantage…

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Edward ? C'est vrai, on ne se connait pas vraiment…

-Je ne demande que ça rayon de soleil.

- Je suis désoler mais moi non, répliqua t-elle en fixant ses poignés.

- Je ne te crois pas, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour. Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il y avait quelque chose, rien qu'à l'électricité qu'elle me faisait ressentir à son contacte. Je l'attirai contre moi pour que nos bassins soient collés.

- Pourtant c'est le cas et je ne changerai pas d'avis d'aussitôt. Sa voit tremblait se qui me rassura davantage.

- J'attendrai, je suis patient.

- Eh bien j'espère que tu aimes les déceptions dans se cas. Elle fit un coup vif pour se retirer de mon emprise alors que j'affichai un sourire amusé. J'avais en tête ma première approche.

- « Fascination », dis-je en souriant.

- Comment ?

- Tu viens de faire une reprise du premier tome de la saga de Stephanie Meyer.

- Tu… Tu connais ? Elle semblait surprise à en juger son sourcil arqué qui était plaque sur son visage.

- Bella, je suis prof de littérature classique mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je ne lis pas les nouveautés, je suis de nature…Curieux.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensée pas à vrai dire…

- Vous êtes bourré de préjuger mademoiselle Swan, me moquai-je en repensant au premier jour que nous nous étions parler.

Elle fit une grimace en affichant un sourire timide. Il était naturel et sincère ce qui m'amplifia de joie en prenant conscience que c'était notre première vrai discussion alors que nous nous rasseyons. Nous nous firent face en s'installant à califourchon sur le canapé. Je laissai mon bras tombé sur tomber sur le dossier de celui-ci alors que Bella laissa sa tête reposer sur sa main qui était reposer sur le dossier. Ses cheveux soyeux, bouclés, tombaient en cascade non loin de ma main. J'étais tenté de tendre le bras pour les touché, les laisser glisser entre mes doigts et savourer cette sensation.

- Et vous prodigieusement arrogant monsieur Cullen, fit-elle en approchant son visage du mien avec un sourire taquin.

- Je pense que nous devrions recommencer depuis le début chère Isabella.

- Êtes-vous Edward Cullen ? Se moqua t-elle en riant. Parce que vous êtes étrangement agréable et je dois avouer que c'est extrêmement flippant.

- Enchanté, je suis Edward Anthony Cullen, m'exclamai-je en lui tendant la main en espérant qu'elle l'accepte cette fois.

- Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Je suis ravie de vous connaitre.

- Ne nous sommes déjà pas rencontrés il me semble ?

- J'en doute. Mais vous ressemblez étrangement à mon professeur de littérature.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Il est très étrange je dois dire. Je pense qu'il est bipolaire. Je ne sais jamais comment agir avec lui.

- Je pense que vous le rendez nerveux. Répliquai-je sérieusement sous le regard gêné de Bella. Elle s'empourpra en baissant les yeux.

- J'en doute, continua t-elle en riant embarrasser.

C'était sur et certain. Isabella Swan, ne se rend pas compte de se qu'elle est en réalité. Ainsi que l'effet qu'elle produisait chez moi. Je la fixai avec intensité.

- Bella, je pense que nous devrions instaurer des règles.

- Des règles ?

- Oui. Pour conserver notre début d'amitié.

- Amis ? Tu ne crois pas que sa va trop vite ? C'est vrai, hier on s'étripait en cours et à présent… Enfin c'est étrange.

- Disons que nous sommes des connaissances, des copains, que nous sommes sur la route de l'amitié ! Déclarai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- La route de l'amitié ? Répéta t-elle amusé.

-Hum… En quelque sorte, je ne sais pas comment on peu définir notre début de relation. Tout se que je pense c'est que l'on devrait laisser les choses se faire et voir si on peut s'entendre.

- Très bien alors je suis toute ouïe.

-Nous devons gardez nos « distance » à la faculté.

- Oui je sais ne t'en fais pas. Je me vois mal dire aux autres qu'on est « amis ». Ils ne seraient pas objectifs… De plus, je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuies. Je viens de débuter la fac et je ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes de j'en ai déjà…

- Tu as des problèmes ? Demandai-je instantanément angoisser alors que sans m'en rendre compte mes doigts jouaient avec les boucles de ma Bella.

* * *

**Désoler ne me tuée pas :s Ben oui si vous voulez la suite !**

**Dite moi tout ! Pas trop déçu ? J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais. Beaucoup de frustrer lol ^^ Mais ne vous en faite pas ! Les lemons arriveront bientôt. Beaucoup m'on supplier d'en avoir bande de frustrer :] Bella ne tombe pas si facilement dans les bras d'Eddy le pauvre. Vous avez quelques explications dans le chapitre en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir car j'écris à l'instinct. ^^ **

**De toute façon vous savez se que l'on dit : ****Petit lemon****, deviendra ****grand**** ! **

**Je suis curieuse de savoir vos hypothèses sur la suite :] Selon vous, qu'est-ce que Bella cache ? Hein ?**

**Alors laisser moi votre avis comme la dernière fois ! Je compte sur vous !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Qui es tu ?

**Amis du jour bonjour !**

**Amis du soir bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ Oui j'avance pas mal cette fiction ! Je viens de recevoir mon emploie du temps et ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les vacances me manque déjà ! Je n'es pas pu vous répondre à celles qui ont laissés des reviews. J'ai été pas mal occupé par les achats de la rentrée et autre sorties plus relaxe. Enfin bref, je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres en avances pour que les postes soit régulier ^^Ce chapitre en en quelque sorte une « transition » comme ont dit : le calme avant la tempête : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Qui es-tu ?**

* * *

_- Très bien alors je suis toute ouïe._

_-Nous devons gardez nos « distance » à la faculté._

_- Oui je sais ne t'en fais pas. Je me vois mal dire aux autres qu'on est « amis ». Ils ne seraient pas objectifs… De plus, je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuies. Je viens de débuter la fac et je ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes de j'en ai déjà…_

_- Tu as des problèmes ? Demandai-je instantanément angoisser alors que sans m'en rendre compte mes doigts jouaient avec les boucles de ma Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Point de vue Bella :**

J'avais horreur de cette question, à chaque fois une boulle dans mon estomac se formait. Je baissai le regard, honteuse, pour fixer mes doigts noués entre eux tandis qu'Edward jouait avec mes boucles se qui était apaisant. Mon cœur sentait une pression s'exercer sur lui.

J'aurai tant aimé qu'il laisse glisser la paume de sa main sur ma joue pour exécuter des cercles à l'aide son pouce. Je profitais du silence que j'imposais pour faire le point. D'une, j'étais sur qu'Edward n'était pas marié et que sa vie était guider par un chantage se qui me faisait peur. Deuxièmement, il ne me méprisait pas et troisièmement, j'osais espérer qu'il convoite améliorer nos relations.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Me questionna t-il en cessant son jeu avec mes cheveux. Je poussai un soupire de frustration. J'étais déçu qu'il n'y a plus ce contacte.

- Oui c'est rien. Je songeais, sa m'arrive de temps en temps, fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en espérant qu'il change de sujet.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler… de _lui_ en parler. Je ne voulais pas de ce sentiment, je ne voulais pas de ce regard, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

- Sa me rassure ! Tu n'as pas pour autant répondu à ma question. Tu as des problèmes ? Reprit-il en affichant une expression des plus sérieuses.

- Oh non ! Rien de bien grave… C'est rien je t'assure. Eludai-je en forçant un sourire rassurant.

- Tu es sur ?

- Puisse que je te dis oui à la fin !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme sa, je posai juste une question.

-Et j'y ai répondu.

Un lourd silence s'empara de nouveau de l'atmosphère. J'osai relever le regard pour croiser, à mon plus grand malheur, celui d'Edward. Le vert intense de ses pierres, me firent ressentir ce nouveau lâcher de papillons qui me retourne les tripes, mes joues s'empourprèrent sous son sourire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le détailler une nouvelle fois.

Pour la première fois, depuis que je le connaissais, je m'avouai sans détour, qu'Edward Cullen était un homme qui m'attirait. Seulement une chose me turlupinait, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je voulais tant savoir qui était la gamine de l'autre fois.

Si c'était sa fille, dans ce cas qui est sa mère… Nous étions partie sur les confidences alors je décidais de continuer subtilement la conversation sur autre chose. Nous parlions de nos goûts, de nos avis sur l'actualité sans entamer des sujets de conversation personnelle.

Il me permit de construire, peut à peut, le puzzle « Edward Cullen » en comprenant qu'il était loyal envers ses amis et sa famille, il est quelqu'un de très franc. Il dit les choses comme il l'est pense, et fera toujours savoir à quelqu'un quand quelque chose lui déplait, insoucieux de savoir les répercussions que cela peut avoir. Il déteste l'hypocrisie et la malhonnêteté, il veille donc à toujours être sincère.

Il est également très doux, malgré ce que je pouvais penser. En effet, il est parfois impulsif, très souvent même, et en arrive facilement à la violence. Mais seulement lorsqu'il est énervé et qu'on le pousse à bout.

En réalité, Edward est très placide et attentionné. Particulièrement avec la gente féminine. Chose que j'avais remarqué en cours. Selon lui, ceci était la « clef de son succès au près des femmes » ce qui m'arracha un rire gêner. Il était indéniable, qu'Edward était très côté à la faculté, j'en avais la preuve avec Jessica qui me répétait inlassablement qu'elle coucherait avec Cullen.

En revanche il m'avoua sans vergogne, que sa gueule d'ange lui permet des avantages mais ceci le mettait mal à l'aise dans certaines situations, chose que j'avais du mal à croire. Il m'à expliquer que mon indifférence envers sa personne l'à troublé et en même temps agacé, se qui me fit devenir écarlate. Je tentai de ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, alors qu'il riait en me voyant devenir livide.

Son film préférer est « _Last Tango in Paris »_ qu'il a regardé une bonne dizaine de fois mais qu'il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il vouait une passion hors norme pour Londres, sa ville natale où il souhaiterait retourner pour se rappeler son enfance. Il m'avait dit en riant qu'il aimerait me faire découvrir cette ville.

Par la suite, je fus agréablement surprise lorsqu'il m'avoua que le plat que je lui avais préparé était ses plats favoris. Je laissai échapper un rire en imaginant la tête des filles de ma classe si elle savait que je parlai avec lui d'égale à égale. Nous passions par la suite une bonne heure à débattre sur les thèses qui dégageait du livre : « _les Hauts Hurlevents_ ».

- Merde ! Il est une heure du mat' ! M'écriai-je en voyant le cadran de la pendule.

- Oh ! Déjà ? Il laissa un rire mélodieux s'échapper de ses lèvres qui m'appelait aux baisés. J'aurai tent voulu déposer une pluie de baisé sur celle-ci en crochetant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je me levai à contre cœur, tout en prenant mes effets personnelles, pour rentré à la faculté, suivit de près d'Edward. Une fois arrivé au seuil de sa porte, je fis volteface, pour croiser encore une fois le regard scintillant d'Edward. Son visage m'apparut comme un poème que je pouvais lire. Il dulcifiait le calme de la nuit, j'aimais voir, sentir sa sérénité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pincer l'arrête de son nez.

- Bon, ben voila… Je vais te laisser, dis-je en retournant mes doigts sous l'effet d'une nervosité latente. Il se fait tard.

- J'ai passé une charmante soirée Bella, rétorqua t-il d'une voix sauve se qui me fit raté un battement, encore. C'est le souffle saccadé, que je fixai ses lèvres avec une envie imparable de me jeter dessus. Je me fis violence pour réfréner mes envies. Je pense que sa aurait été mal perçu, surtout après l'avoir repoussé.

- Moi aussi. Tu n'es pas si arrogant que je ne le pensai, fis-je en riant sous son regard amusé. Non sérieusement, c'était une soirée… spéciale.

- Spéciale ? Répéta t-il avec un sourire qui se fendit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Enfin dans le bon sens du terme, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'espère pouvoir te faire changer d'avis sur Jane Austin, rétorquai en titubant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

- Prépare tes arguments ! S'exclama t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Bon, dit-il penaud.

-Bon.

- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Isabella… Bella, rectifia t-il plus tendrement en me souriant apaisé.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baisé sur sa joue. Au contacte de sa peau, je laissai mes yeux se clore pour savourer le touché. Je reculai d'un pas en souriant alors que mes joues me chauffèrent et je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien. Il déposa à son tour une bise sur mon front en souriant. Puis il se pencha pour me susurrer :

- Je serai patient rayon de soleil.

Sur cette dernière parole, je m'extirpai de ses bras à regret en affichant un sourire béat, que je tentai malgré tout de caché sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Je sentis une humidité se former au niveau de mon entrejambe, se qui me fit rougir violemment. Mon cœur s'accéléra comme à son habitude lorsque je subissais cette proximité.

- Souhaite tu que je te raccompagne ? Me questionna t-il d'une voix rauque en attirant son regard électrique. Je tentai de garder pied sous le regard de l'apollon.

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis une grande fille ! Je sais me défendre toute seule. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, rétorquai-je en lui administrant une petite tape amicale qui était du à ma nervosité. Ce simple contact me procura un spasme de bien-être. J'avais malgré tout besoin de mettre une distance entre nous deux. Il en allait de ma santé mentale, sa me brisait le cœur mais je le devais.

- Très bien, alors à lundi ? Réclama t-il dans un rire cristallin. Fais tout de même attention.

- A lundi, répondis-je en tournant les talons pour rentrée à la résidence, tout en sentant mon cœur se gonflé. Il explosa lorsqu'Edward amplifia son sourire tout en prodiguant un signe d'au revoir.

J'avais l'impression d'être une midinette qui revenait de son premier rencard. Mes papillons ne m'avaient pas quittée. Ils c'étaient donnés à cœur joie de me faire découvrir le plus beau pays. Celui d'Edward Cullen. Pendant tout mon chemin, je me sentais vide. Un manque irremplaçable, me torturait au plus profond de mon âme.

Une sorte de brûlure sur mes lèvres se prononçait à chaque fois que je pensais à _lui_. Il c'était ouvert à moi et ceci m'emplit de joie. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Mon intimité réagissait violement à cette idée.

Arrivé sur le campus, je respirai à plein poumon tout en fermant les yeux. La noirceur de mes paupières me laissa dessiner le visage de mon nouvel « ami ». Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je posai ma main sur mes lèvres. Il y avait déposé les siens sur les miennes. Il avait découvert mon cou avec. Il voulait… Non Il _me_ voulait. Malgré ma détermination à lui résisté, ma haine envers lui s'ébranla à chaque minutes que dieu faisait. Pour la première fois, j'avais une envie inexplicable et intarissable de retrouver Edward.

* * *

Je pénétrai, en affichant un sourire idiot, dans la notre salle commun, tout en fredonnant un air enjoué. Je retirai mon manteau en soupirait d'aise sous les regards ahurit de mais deux colocataires.

- Bonsoir Bells.

- Bonsoir. Ben vous n'êtes pas encore couché ? Demandai-je.

- Non. On n'arrive pas à dormir, lança Rosalie plus que surexciter. Alors cette soirée ?

- Tu sais bien. Le boulot.

- Tu as l'aire heureuse !

- Je le suis, fis-je avec un sourire béat. Mais combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas manger des sucreries avant d'aller vous couchez, dis-je en remarquant leur surexcitation.

Oh mon dieu ! J'allai y avoir le droit encore une fois ! Pitié envoyer moi une petite alerte incendie ! Juste pour gagner quelques heures, avec un peu de chance elle me laissera vivre en paix.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! S'exclama Angela tout en secouant sa tête amusée. Dis-nous tout !

- Y a rien à dire. Dis-je du ton le plus détaché que je pouvais prendre.

- Bella ! On ne nous la fait pas ! On le sent bien tu sais ! Intervient Rose avec un sourire carnassier.

- Vous sentez quoi ?

- Le sexe ! Tu le sens à plein nez !

- Vous êtes complètement allumées vous deux, soufflai-je en roulant des yeux. .

- Oh Bells ! Ne fais pas ta prude, continua ma meilleure amie avec un sourire narquois.

- Angela Weber ! Vous me choquer ! Que diraient vos parents ? Eludai-je avec un air faussement outrée.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle… Tu pourrais nous raconter ce qui c'est passer.

- Mais il ne c'est rien passer, mentis-je en me répriment un sourire.

- C'est drôle, mais on ne te croit pas.

- C'est drôle mais je crois que je vais vous étrangler.

- Aller avoue qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Très bien j'avoue ! Je plaide coupable pour lui avoir préparé de la bouffe. Youpi ! Rétorquai-je ironiquement.

Rosalie me lança un regard noir tandis qu'Angela soupira de frustration.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber Rosalie, elle crachera le morceau à un moment donnée.

J'allai me doucher et me changer afin d'aller retrouver la chose qui me manque le plus après Edward. Mon lit. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et je fus accueilli par une boîte vermillon et marron, affublé d'un nœud en tulle. Mes deux amies rentraient dans ma chambre en me voyant figer devant le paquet qui trônait sur mon lit.

- Ah oui, j'avais oubliée Bella, on a trouvées sa devant la porte, fis Angela en désignant l'objet de son index.

- Vous savez qui l'à laissez ?

Angela se contenta d'hausser les épaules tant dis que Rose me répondit qu'elle n'avait rien vue.

- Ce n'est pas Charlie ? Me questionna Angie.

- Charlie ?

- C'est mon père. Répondis-je à Rose tout en m'approchant du paquet.

-Ah !

- Non sa m'étonnerai que se soit lui. Ce n'est pas le style de mon père.

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit, pour m'accaparer de la boîte. Je la déposai sur les genoux sous les regards pétillant d'excitation de mes deux colocataires. Je laissai mes doigts effleures la surface de la boite, pour arrivé au nœud.

- Ben vaz y ouvre ! M'initia Rosalie.

- Allez Bella !

- Bon j'y vais.

Je défis le nœud pour ouvrit la boîte. Je levai un sourcil en y découvrant un parterre de rose rouge qui était couverte par une feuille blanche où il y avait écrit : « _lis-moi_. » Pousser par la curiosité clandestine, je dépliai le mot.

_«Bella,_

_Se son résonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Bella, prénom qui te définit sous toutes les formes. Pour te prouvé tout l'intérêt que je te porte, je t'offre ses quelques fleures pour la plus belle. _

_A la femme dont toutes mes nuits sont consacrés. »_

- Eh bien ! Tu as un admirateur secret, petite cachotière ! Me taquina la blonde en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- C'est signer ? S'enquit Angela qui tentai en vain de trouver une trace quelconque.

- Non, pas de prénom, pas de nom, pas d'initial et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, soufflai-je.

- Fait voir…

- Vous reconnaissez l'écriture ?

- Hum…Non.

- Pareil.

- Dommage, soufflai-je en sentant l'odeur des roses.

Elle était magnifique. Je les humai encore et encore sachant qu'une partie de moi espérait en vain que ce soit Edward qui soit le messager.

* * *

**Ah ! **

**J'espère que pour celle qui vont encore à l'école, leur rentré se soit bien passé **** Moi c'est ma dernière au lycée : s Se fait bizarre ^^. Mais j'ai retrouvée mes amies ce qui m'amplis de joie ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera une avancer sur la petite fille :) Vue que se chapitre n'avance pas énormément pour l'histoire mais il en faut pour ne pas trop accabler Bella et Edward ^^ Je suis heureuse de voire que nous comptons de plus en plus de lectrices c'est vraiment génial ! Merci beaucoup de tout se soutient ! C'est vraiment extra d'écrire pour des gens comme vous ^^**

**Petite annonce : préparer vous car dès les prochain chapitres mr Lemon montrera le bout de son nez ! : ) **


	9. Chapter 9: Nouvel instructeur

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous toutes les filles !**_

_**(Et garçons l'espoir fait vivre !)**_

_**Alors alors ! Voici le chapitre 9. Chapitre qui va répondre à certaines questions. Dans vos reviews pas mal font des hypothèses sur l'auteur des fleures. Malheureusement je ne peux rien dire :''( sinon ce n'est pas rigolo !**_

_**Un énorme merci à : Dex-DaZzLinG**__** qui prend toujours le temps pour me laisser son avis, **__**ranianada**__** qui est impatiente pour le lemon (qui arrive à grand pas et qui est bientôt finie) **__**Dreams-Twilight**__** qui me prouve sans cesse qu'elle aime cette fiction qui me tient énormément à cœur, à ma fidèle **__**Pupuce0078**__** , à ma bouffer d'air frais et joie de vivre **__**Moonkeey**__**au review qui apporte un grain de folie à F.F, à **__**fifer**__** qui m'a laisser son 1**__**er**__** review tout comme **__**FaFii**__**, à **__**SoSweetySoCrazy**__**, à ma petite **__**chriwyatt**__** qui est toujours aussi présente au rendez-vous. A la super **__**Aliiice**__** : heureuse que tu adores et merci pour ma dernière année au lycée j'en profite un max !^^. Merci à **__**ppaloosa**__** ainsi **__**IdylleTentation**__** et **__**leausy**__**.**_

_**Mon gros, que dis-je, énorme ! Coup de cœur**__** : http: / .net / s / 6071280 / 1 / Tu_es_a_moi : Aller lire cette fiction ! Sérieusement elle est mon coup de cœur du moment ! Je l'adore ! De plus elle est écrite par ma petite moonkeey qui a un talent monstre et me fait rire sans vergogne ! Elle est géniale et originale. Une Dark Bella (et oui il y en a XD) **__**A LIRE ! CETTE FIC EST G.E.N.I.A.L.E !**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 9 :**** Nouvel instructeur**

**

* * *

**

Je n'avais pas dormis de toute la nuit comme à mon habitude. Mon esprit vagabondait librement vers Edward à mon plus grand ravissement. Tout se qui me passait par l'esprit était sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son humour, sa ferveur pour la littérature aussi fatale que la mienne. Il n'était pas le type arrogant fraichement sortie de Harvard avec son diplôme en poche, mais un homme cultivé ainsi que très modeste. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frôler encore et encore mes lèvres en songeant aux siennes qui c'était férocement fonder sur les miennes.

La chaleur que subissait mon corps n'était pas du qu'à la température élever de se mois de septembre mais à cet homme, cet homme qui m'arracha à ma pitoyable routine. Cet homme qui me met dans un état que je tente de refouler et à présent de comprendre.

Songer à la brûlure invisible qu'il m'avait prodigué pour me marquer, réanimais instantanément cette flamme dans mon bas ventre. Cette flamme si ardente qui me consume à chaque minute que je passai sur ce lit. Cette flamme qui me bouffe sans que je ne puisse réagir ou bien interférer dans ce nouveau sentiment qui me rend entière. Sentiment dont j'ignore la signification. Signification que je compte bien décrypter avant de devenir aliénée. Tout ce dont je suis sur et certaine, est que cette aliénation serait du à Edward.

J'avais patientée sagement, que mes deux sangsues de colocataires s'endorment pour que je puisse confesser à mon carnet, qui était réellement Edward Cullen. J'avais rectifiée ma lancé. J'avais revisitée mes anciens préjugés, qui me laissèrent un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Je n'avais pas été très agréable avec lui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le comparer au diable, n'est pas forcément positif.

C'est en parfait insomniaque, que je retrouvai Jake, qui m'attendait patiemment sur le parking de la fac, toujours accompagné de mon éternelle pomme. Une fois dans sa voiture, nous recommencions peut à peut nos conversations souvent tarabiscoté. Le sujet de la dispute ne fut pas aborder pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je n'aurais pas supporté dans mon état de devoir subir une multitude de reproche alors que la fatigue me guète sournoisement. Jake me conseilla de manière, peut subtil, d'être agréable avec Phil pour le bien de ma mère ce qui déclencha de ma part une vague de sarcasmes sur Phil.

Evidemment, Phil ! Le _saint_. Celui qui n'avait aucun tord et qui faisait le bonheur de ma mère. Je ne pouvais plus le voir, il m'horripilait prodigieusement. Sa faisait une semaine qu'il vivait sous le même toit que ma mère, sous _notre_ toit où il c'était immiscé, incrusté, invité. Il avait déjà marqué son territoire en exposant de ridicules bibelots qui étaient présents sur les étagères et sur la cheminer. J'avais envie de vomir quand ma mère m'expliqua leurs repas, leurs complicités, leurs soirées.

A chacun de mes passages à la maison, j'avais le droit à un reproche sur ma tenue, mes devoirs, mon tic de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, sur mes lectures… Rien n'était assez bien pour se type. Dès que le cotât de réflexions dépasser, je me contentai de laisser mon côté sarcastique refaire surface. Bien entendu, c'est à cet instant que ma mère débarquait dans la conversation et me disait que je devais être moi cinglante avec son : « petit cœur. » Oui bien sûr, le passage inévitable des surnoms était de mise. Ajouter à sa les bruits de baisés, les gloussements, autant se tirer une balle dans le crâne tout de suite. Je sentais que le bowling était un merdier immense dans lequel je me jetai à pied joins en entrainant avec moi mon meilleur ami.

- Ah! Au fait Bells, mardi tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda Jake la voix enroué.

- Je pense que nous serons le 13 septembre ? Murmurai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

- Tu sais se que sa veux dire ?

- Non pitié Jake ! Suppliai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

- Tu es névrosée comme nana. Je sais que sa ne te rappelle pas que de bon souvenir mais c'est important.

- Oui tu as raison c'est important d'entretenir un souvenir comme sa !

- Moi je pense que c'est important de s'en souvenir.

- Moi je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. J'ai déjà assez honte en y repensant alors merci de me lâcher les baskets, crachai-je agacée de la tournure de la conversation.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bell's. On fait tous des conneries, on est humain.

- Tu as raison, et comme on dit, il y a rien de plus court que la mémoire , rétorquai-je dans un sarcasme.

- Billy voudrait organiser un truc…

Je soufflai en fixant la route qui défilait sous mes yeux. Le mois de septembre était étrangement étouffant au niveau des températures, ce qui amplifiait ma mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à mon conducteur.

- Tu lui as dit ne rien faire Jake… N'est-ce pas ?

- Bella…

- Putain Jake ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami.

- Ah non Bell's ! Ne me met pas sa sur le dos. Je sais que tu as horreur de fêter ton anniversaire mais Billy tiens tellement à le fêter. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Et puis, c'est à toi d'aller lui dire. Oh ! Et puis c'est ton anniv' !

- La bonne excuse ! Maugréai-je en remarquant que nous arrivions sur le parking du bowling.

_Géniale _! Ma mère et Phil nous attendaient devant l'entrer du bâtiment tout sourire, se qui me fit pour effet de grincer des dents. Jacob s'empara de ma main pour exercer une pression afin de me faire comprendre de me décrisper. Je forçai mes lèvres à s'élargir le plus possible tout en prenant garde à mon sourire afin de ne pas être trop faux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, j'eu la bile me monter au bord des lèvres sous le regard indescriptible, presque malsain de Phil. J'eu le privilège à un accueil sans fausse notes pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère. Nous allions au comptoir payé nos paires de chaussures les uns après les autres. Bien évidemment, je devais sagement patienté car ma pointure n'était pas disponible pour le moment.

- Bon nous n'avons qu'à aller sur la piste et Isabella, tu nous rejoins lorsque tu auras ta paire de chaussure, décida Phil en passant son bras sur les épaules de ma mère. J'arquai un sourcil en le toisant du regard, tandis que ma mère déposa une de ses mains contre le torse de son ami.

- Oh, mon chérie on peut patienter, commença ma mère se qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Je m'adossai au comptoir en attendant la réplique de Phil qui prit un air d'ingénu.

- Oui mais, d'ici là il n'y aura plus une piste de libre. Fit-il avec un faux air de déception.

Je fulminai intérieurement en observant le voyant manipuler ma mère à sa guise. Renée tourna la tête dans ma direction en m'offrant un sourire penaud je compris tout de suite dans quel camp elle allait.

_4…3…2…1_

- Il n'a pas tord Bella.

_Bingo ! _

- Très bien, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai mes chaussures. Dis-je implacable. Je fis signe à Jacob de les suivrent pour savoir par la suite ce qu'il c'est passé en mon absence. Je serrai la mâchoire en entendant ma mère et Phil s'éloigner sous des gloussements ridicules.

Une fois hors de mon champ de vision, je déposai mes deux coudes sur le comptoir tout en prenant en coupe mon visage afin de prendre mon mal en patience. Je fixai un point devant moi, en tentant de me dire que l'après midi passerait rapidement. A mon grand dam, je savais pertinemment que je me mentais, très mal de surcroit. Noyer dans mes songes bercer d'illusion pathétique, je refis surface lorsque quelque chose tira sur mon débardeur. Je baissai le regard pour _l'_apercevoir. Je me figeai avant de sourire de toutes mes dents sans m'en rendre particulièrement compte.

- Tiens salut toi ! Fis-je en m'inclinant vers la gamine qui illumina son visage d'un immense sourire. Je croisai mes bras contre mon ventre afin de retenir l'entre bâillement de mon haut. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon premier jour de boulot.

- Bonjour ! Isabella. Sa voix était tellement apaisante et enjoué. Je haussai les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, elle avait retenue mon prénom ? Mais attendez. Si cette fillette est ici, c'est que…

- Cora ! N'embête pas la… Bella ? Mais… je…

Je levai mon regard pour découvrir une Alice livide qui était raide comme un arc. La gamine courra en riant. Elle hurla des… Maman en direction de ma voisine de cours. Je fixais la scène, la bouche-entre ouverte comme une idiote les bras ballants. Alors là c'était complètement dingue. Jacob me rejoignit et afficha une expression de perdition lorsqu'il laissa une phrase en suspension. Je décidai de rompre notre bulle de silence.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Alice c'est bon j'ai une glace pour…. Bella ? Je… que…

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Je peux vous retournez la question, fis-je incrédule en laissant mon regard se balader de Alice à Edward qui semblait tout les deux gênés.

Rejoint à mon grand étonnement par Emmett, affichant son éternel sourire qui me salua d'une étreinte brusque. Je lui soufflai un « tu m'étouffe » comme à chaque fois. Jacob lui fit une accolade qui se voulait viril. Ses deux là c'était liée d'amitié lorsque Jacob passait de temps en temps à la fac.

Moi je sentais une pression s'exercer sur mon cœur. Je commençai à bouillonner intérieurement devant la scène à laquelle j'assistai désarçonné. La parfaite petite famille. Et oh ! Il n'est que 14h00, géniale ! Edward glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Je soupirai en remarquant qu'aucun d'eux n'allaient se justifiés avant moi.

- Je suis venue avec ma famille. Vous aussi… Apparemment. Crachai-je avec dédain alors que Jacob détaillait nos interlocuteurs avec insistance, en particulier Edward.

-Euh… oui en effet Bella, répondis tout sourire Alice en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Eh bien Bella, je n'aurai jamais cru te croisé ici, s'esclaffa Emmett sous le rire étouffer de Jacob.

Il faut dire, qu'il avait du bosser avec moi en sport et je dois bien avouer qu'Emmett avait faillit se prendre ma raquette de ping-pong en plein visage. Depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de me tanner avec cet… incident. Je ne le prenais pas mal, loin de là ! À partir de l'instant où lui et Rosalie se sont fréquentés, nous nous entendions vraiment bien au grand bonheur de cette dernière.

- Moi non plus Emmett, mais ma mère m'a en quelque sorte forcée la main, répliquai-je accompagner d'une grimace qui le fit rire. Edward se racla la gorge avant de nous couper dans notre discussion.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui Emmett sort avec ma colocataire et amie, Rosalie Hale, expliquai-je sèchement.

- Oh ! Fit-il comme… soulager ?

- Excuse-mon frangin Bella, mais il est en quelque sorte hermétique lorsqu'on parle de nana, lâcha Emmett avec un sourire dans la voix avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil, ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciels de l'intéresser.

A cette phrase, Jacob s'empara de ma main en liant mes doigts au siens. Je ne protestai pas sous le regard noir d'Edward. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serai détacher de Jacob, c'était une habitude entre nous depuis que nous étions gosse. Mais mon esprit revient à la réalité comme une claque.

Frangin ? Edward est son frère ? Au secoure ! C'est dans ses moments là où j'aimerai qu'il existe un bouton pause, pour que je puisse réfléchir à se que je pourrais dire. Ok faisons le point : Edward et Emmett sont frère, Alice à une petite fille d'environs 4 ans et cette fillette était chez Edward… Donc se pourrait-il…Qu'Edward et Alice… Je fus coupé dans ma torpeur par le type qui donnait les paires de chaussures. Il me les tendit en souriant tout en s'excusant de l'attente.

- On y va Bells ? Me demanda Jake sans lâcher du regard Edward depuis le début de son apparition.

- Bon, on va vous laissez. A plus Alice, Emmett, Monsieur Cullen.

Les saluai-je froidement, en tournant les talons pour retrouver ma famille Jacob sur mes talons. Ce fut la première fois que je marchais si vite en direction de Phil. Toute mon excitation d'hier envers Edward, fut remplacée à présent par un dédain incommensurable. Quel salaud ! D'abord, il me sort qu'il a envie de moi, ensuite qu'il est libre, puis qu'il veut qu'on soit amis et maintenant il s'affiche avec sa fille et surement sa petite amie en la personne d'Alice. En ce qui concerne cette dernière, je comprends mieux ses absences à répétitions aux cours et ses fuites envers moi lorsque je la croisais. Sa me faisait mal qu'elle ne m'est rien dit. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose… quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je n'aurais rien dit.

C'est les poings serrés que je me dirigeais vers notre piste, en oubliant que Jacob me tenait la main. Je me défis de son emprise lorsqu'il me dévisageait. Il baissa les yeux sur mes mains pour découvrir que les jointures de mes mains sont encore plus blanches que d'accoutumer.

- Sa va Bell's ? Tu as l'air… énervé. C'est à cause de ce _monsieur_ Cullen ? Il avait dit son nom de famille avec un mépris totale. Dit le moi s'il te fait chier, je vais aller lui refaire son portrait façon Picasso ! Ses yeux étaient voilés par la colère, j'optai alors pour l'option : « Je te mens parce que sinon tu vas faire une connerie. »

- Non tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas Jake. C'est juste Phil, mentis-je en m'installant sur une banquette pendant que ma mère rapporta des sodas.

- Alors, on fait comment ? Demanda cette dernière joyeusement tout en posant les gobelets sur le compteur de point.

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire des équipes. Les jeunes contres les anciens, proposa Phil tout sourire.

- Moi sa me va, abdiquai-je en remerciant le ciel de ne pas faire équipe avec ce dernier tandis que Jacob ruminais que c'était perdu d'avance, se qui entraina une de nos « disputes » sur la manière de jouer et de mes capacités au bowling.

Je m'emparai d'une des boissons sous le regard inquisiteur de Phil. Ce type était vraiment dur à suivre et surtout très bizarre. Il ne supportait pas que l'on grignote entre les repas, que l'on déplace un objet pour le changer de place ou bien qu'on se serve sans lui demander la permission. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour jouer Phil me bouscula faisant renverser le contenue de mon verres sur mon débardeur.

- Toujours aussi maladroite Isabella, se moqua Phil en affichant un sourire vainqueur pendant que je me retenais de jurer comme un Chartier alors que je secouai les mains pour laisser le soda dégouliner sur mes bras. Génial ! On m'avait dit que ton père n'est pas très doué mais de génération en génération, on dirait que la tare s'amplifie. Il éclata de rire alors que ma mère cria qu'elle avait fait un _Strike_. Bien évidement, cette dernière n'avait rien entendue de notre « échange ».

Je levai le regard vers lui, en sentant la haine former une boulle palpable dans mon estomac. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Le frapper de toutes mes forces jusqu'ç épuisement. Le mot tare tambourinait dans mon crane ce qui m'arracha un grognement pendant que mon sang tapait au niveau de mes tempes qui semblait menacer d'exploser à tout moment. Alors que je faisais un pas verre lui Jacob se posta devant moi pour me supplier du regard tout en gardant son aplombs.

- Tu devrais aller nettoyer ça aux toilettes. Puis il se pencha vers moi. Laisse couler Bells.

- Oui tu as raison, crachai-je en soufflant.

- Je t'accompagne. Reprit Jake voyant mon agacement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

J'emboitai le pas alors que ma mère me demanda ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je sentais le regard brûlant de Phil se poser sur moi, alors que je tentai vainement de l'ignorer. J'expliquai une version quelque peut déformer, de « l'accident ». Elle me conseilla d'aller enlever la tâche rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'incruste plus. C'est alors, accompagner de Jacob ainsi que de quatre ou cinq bon soupires, que j'allai aux toilettes afin d'enlever la tache immense qui se trouvait sur mes vêtements.

- Merde ! Y a plus de papier toilette ! Jurai-je en agrippant mes cheveux afin de me contenir.

- Attends, je vais aller en demander au mec de l'entretien. Je l'es vue toute à l'heure nettoyer le bar.

- D'accord. Je t'attends patiemment.

- Faut pas de connerie Swan, cria t-il.

Je m'asseyais sur la cuvette des toilettes en soupirant. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique. Il manquerait plus que je me pète quelques choses et que je fasse un tour aux urgences. En face de moi se trouva le lavabo qui tenait au dessus de lui, une glace assez modeste couverte d'une pellicule de buée. Je me relevai en soufflant pour une énième fois. Je constatai que je n'avais pas grossis et que les cernes sur mon visage étaient plus que marquer. Je saisis le bas de mon débardeur afin de me laisser entrevoir mon nombril. Ma peau me semblait en plus laiteuse que d'habitude.

Cette marque était toujours présente sur mon poigner. Toujours ce souvenir qui me revenait sans cesse. On dit que l'erreur est humaine… Mais quelle humaine suis-je dans se cas ? Toujours porter le masque de la petite fille bien sage à la vie monotone et tranquille. Aux amis complices et aux plaisanteries légères… _Foutaise._ Sa me suivait, sans relâche. C'était de plus en plus compliquer à y résister. Savoir le regard que me portait Jacob ou ma mère lorsque l'on se rappelait des dernières années, des derniers mois, me révulsait. Sa en devenait insoutenable. Je ne méritai pas toute cette compassion. C'était des conneries. Des purs conneries… Je me fixai dans le miroir en sentant mon cœur se soulever d'écœurement en voyant ce qui s'y reflétait.

- A Jake tu les as… Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils alors que ma voix vibrait de désir. Son image si irréprochable se reflétait dans le miroir en une parfaite illusion qui m'immobilisa complètement.

- Je peux plus attendre, souffla t-il contre mon oreille alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent fougueusement autour de ma taille.

Son regard se pose sur moi, tandis que j'étais toujours incapable de dire un mot. Il embrassa ma nuque pour y déposé des baisés mouillés. Je commençai à ressentir de nouveau cette humidité se créer au niveau de mon intimité ce qui m'arracha un gémissement sous son regard rempli de convoitise.

- Je serai ton professeur Isabella. Je t'apprendrai la définition du mot jouir. Laisse-moi t'enseigner.

* * *

_**Quoi ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? Sa peut pas être la fin du chapitre ? Oo**_

_**Et si !**_

_**Sadique !**_

_**Il en faut ^^ **_

_**Alors ? Sa vous plait toujours? J'espère que sa vous plait parce que la suite va être… citronnée à souhait :) Je le tiens à vous prévenir, je suis pour le lemon qui se veut utile. Ma fiction est classer M pour les lemons qui s'incruste dans l'histoire ^^ je ne veux pas mettre les lemons n'importe où sinon sa sert à rien ^^ Alors pour le prochain fait le stock de culotte XD**_


	10. Chapter 10: Une offre un demi indécente

_**Alors ! Me revoilà ! Voici le chapitre tant attendue ! *Euh t'en rajoute pas un peu ?* Mais non ! * Tu as regardé tes chevilles ?* Pas dernièrement ! Pourquoi ? *Pour rien - -' ***_

_**Je ne parle pas plus longtemps car beaucoup attendent se chapitre avec impatience. Pour ne rien vous cacher je l'es écrit en écoutant : « No surpise » de RadioHead (soit dite en passant un super groupe) lol Je l'es trouver touchante et il m'a suffit de fermer les yeux en l'écoutant pour avoir la scène dans mon petit cerveau ^^ Alors j'espère que ce chapitre plaira comme les autres *croise les doigts et retient son souffle* Oui malgré tout je stresse à chaque publication XD. - -' je suis une stresser de nature alors sa n'arrange rien XD **_

_**Alors sur ce trêve de blabla inutile ! Le chapitre ! **_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. (Sauf Cora)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10 :**** Une offre un demi indécente**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella :**

_- Ah Jake tu les as… Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils alors que ma voix vibrait de désir. Son image si irréprochable se reflétait dans le miroir en une parfaite illusion qui m'immobilisa complètement._

_- Je peux plus attendre, souffla t-il contre mon oreille alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent fougueusement autour de ma taille._

_Son regard se pose sur moi, tandis que j'étais toujours incapable de dire un mot. Il embrassa ma nuque __pour y déposé des baisés mouillés. Je commençai à ressentir de nouveau cette humidité se créer au niveau de mon intimité ce qui m'arracha un gémissement sous son regard rempli de convoitise. _

_- Je serai ton professeur Isabella. Je t'apprendrai la définition du mot jouir. Laisse-moi t'enseigner. Il me susurra ses quelques mots tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. _

J'entendis un « clic » en signe de fermeture. Il colla son corps contre mon dos en agrippant ma taille alors que je fermai inconsciemment les yeux sachant pertinemment que je ne tiendrai pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Ses doits se déposèrent délicatement sur ma taille pour la tenir fermement.

J'étais tirailler entre la tentation me laisser aller. Celle-ci était la plus forte, la plus dominatrice, la plus violente. Le désir qu'émanait Edward, me faisait perdre la tête. L'intérieur de mes paupières s'avéraient graver par son visage, son corps, ses mains, ses cheveux… Mais d'un autre côté, il était tout ce que je méprisai à cet instant. Je pensai pouvoir l'apprécier en tant qu'ami, même plus… Mais il s'avérait que son intérêt pour ma personne résultait en un mot : _le sexe. _

Je ne pouvais céder, je ne devais pas céder. Mais il semblait déjà me posséder entièrement, à mon grand désespoir se qui me tuait littéralement, totalement, j'avais l'impression de revenir deux ans auparavant.

- Je t'en pris. Edward, soufflai-je la voix chancelante. Je… je croyais que l'on était ami…

Ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de mon cou pour le lécher d'une manière à la fois tendre et délicate se qui me provoqua un élan électrique qui me parcourait l'échine. Je ne n'arrivai plus à garder mon aplomb, trop troubler par le sang qui me tambourinait dans mes tempes. Alors que mon cœur semblait menacer de s'extirper de ma poitrine à tout moment quand une de ses mains glissa pour caresser une des mes cuisses. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression de perdre toute mes résolutions.

- Je ne peux être ton ami… C'est au dessus de mes forces, fit-il avant de reprendre sa douce torture alors que j'étais toujours haletante.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, pleurnichai-je en tentant de me contenir du mieux que je pouvais alors qu'une voix à l'intérieur de moi s'époumonais de le laisser faire.

_Laisse toi aller pour une fois ! _

Non !

_Pourquoi ? _

C'est mon prof, merde !

_Coincée !_

Nympho !

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir, j'en n'en peu plus... Tu es tellement tentante, à un point que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte rayon de soleil. Tu découles à toi seule, tous les plaisirs charnelles qu'un homme puisse escompter. Quand je t'es vue, j'ai voulu te prendre comme une bête sur le comptoir tellement tu étais désirable.

Il marqua une pause en fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux pour en humer le parfum se qui provoqua une multitude de papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac, comme à chaque contacte que j'avais avec Edward. Ses paroles confirmèrent mon avis sur ses intentions.

Il ne m'avait pas eu hier, notre pseudo-amitié n'était juste qu'une nouvelle tactique d'approche pour me mettre dans son lit. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir de toutes les fibres de mon corps comme je n'ai jamais voulue personne auparavant. _Il_ devait se rétracter avant que l'on fasse une grosse connerie !

- Edward s'il te plait on va se faire attraper !

- Sa veut dire que tu en as envie rayon de soleil ? Murmura t-il en ne pouvant se réprimer un sourire se qui me fit fulminer intérieurement. _Merde !_ Il manquait plus que je flatte son égo déjà bien disproportionné.

- J'ai jamais dit sa ! Mais Jake va arriver bientôt…

- Tu as peur que ton petit copain te voit avec moi ? Demanda t-il froidement en fixant le miroir.

-Jacob n'est pas mon petit copain, m'énervai-je alors que je pouvais le voir reprendre ses baisés grâce au reflet de la glace.

- Alors il n'y à aucun soucis dans se cas… J'ai fermé la porte à clef, tu pourras jouir comme jamais. Je vais te faire prendre ton pied et tu me demanderas de recommencer jusqu'à en crever. Ne refoule pas quelque chose que tu désires.

Au secoure ! Inspire, expire Bella ! C'est ton prof ! Qui plus êtes il est…

_Foutrement sexy ! _

… arrogant !

_Aller ! Laisse toi aller ! _

Non ! La dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller, c'est tout mon entourage qui en a souffert.

- Et Alice ? Tu as pensé à elle ? C'est mon amie, et tu as une petite fille, je ne veux pas les trahir, m'emportai-je tout en le fixant dans les yeux avec l'aide du reflet dans le miroir. Il se tendit immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur et ma nièce viennent faire là dedans ?

A cet instant, il me semblerait que ma mâchoire alla se décrocher tellement le choc fut puissant.

- Qu'... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Alice est… enfin…

- Ma sœur…

- Mais pourquoi elle…

- Pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dis ? J'acquiesçai en gardant mon regard vers le miroir. Sa me semble évident, je ne pense pas que le doyen sois heureux de savoir que je sois le professeur de ma sœur qui à une nièce. De plus le commérage, est l'activité principale dans la fac.

- Ce n'est pas faux… marmonnais-je plus pour moi-même alors que mes mains s'étaient inconsciemment poser sur les siennes. Sa expliquerai pourquoi elle était si absente et pourquoi elle était mal à l'aise quand je lui avais demandé son nom de famille.

- Tu étais jalouse ? J'en suis heureux… Tu n'es pas si indifférente à mon charme.

Je n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer que je laisse enfin mon esprit partir lorsqu'il fourra son visage dans le creux de ma nuque. Les premières sensations apparaissent lorsqu'il murmura sa phrase. Je bénissais le ciel que les toilettes soit individuelles lorsque je sentis sa main s'immiscer dans ma culotte. Il caressa ma toison alors que je laissai ma tête se caler contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux, je quitte ce monde et ne reprendrait conscience que là où je le souhaiterai. Une lumière blanche qui glissa sur ma peau grâce à la petite fenêtre qui était situé en haut d'un mur, illumina le cuivre de sa crinière. L'excitation de mes entrailles m'arrachait des gémissements, qui paralysent mon esprit, lorsque son index titilla mon bouton de chair.

- J'aimerai tant t'enseigner les plaisirs de la chair. Susurra t-il près de mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Le veux-tu ?

C'est avec gaucherie, que je soufflai un pauvre « oui » qui sellait notre « relation. ». Je rendais les armes. Ma respiration se fit saccadée alors que ma poitrine se bomba et se redéposa contre son torse, je me cambrai de plus en plus rapidement sous les assauts circulaire de son doigt sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir son désir presser contre mes fesses alors que des grognements et des gémissements accompagnaient nos ondulations. Je soupirai de frustration lorsque sa main se retira de ma féminité. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire volte face. J'étais là, admirative, absorbée, par la perfection qu'il incarnait.

J'étais tout bonnement incapable de réagir ou bien de protesté. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, je ne m'étais jamais abandonner au plaisir de la chair. J'en avais marre d'être la petite fille bien sage qui se pliait à la volonté de chacun. J'en avais marre de peser le pour et le contre avant d'agir. J'en avais marre de devoir me justifié. Je voulais vivre. Alors j'allai vivre grâce à son expérience même si c'est seulement pour du sexe entre nous, je le prendrai, à présent sans hésité. J'allai devenir la nouvelle Bella, et sa commencerai maintenant. Mon exorcisme débuta dès qu'Edward posa ses mains sur moi. Non ce n'était pas un plaisir, ce sera une punition contre moi-même. Une punition pour céder. Si je souffre de cette relation avec Edward, ceci voudra dire que j'aurai réussi ma pénitence.

Du dos de sa main, il cilla les quelques mèches rebelles qui traînaient, anarchiques, sur ma nuque, pour y déposer un baiser fiévreux qui m'ôtèrent des soupires d'aises. Je sens la chaleur de sa bouche, le velouté de ses lèvres se perdre sur ma peau. Ma tête s'incline, en signe de soumission, mes yeux se ferment. Je ressens un frisson intense me traverser.

Ses mains chaudes se déplacent sur mes épaules, elles écroulent les dernières barrières de retenue de mon être. Puis elles descendirent, lentement, les fines bretelles de mon haut pour les faire glisser. Ses doigts tracèrent un doux chemin enflammer sur ma peau tandis que je me léchai instinctivement les lèvres lorsque je pu déboutonner sa chemise non sans mal.

- Première leçon. Fit-il en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge. Sais tu se que j'aimerai faire de tes petits seins ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que sa langue effleura dans une douce torture mon téton. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge alors que mes doigts s'enlisèrent dans ses cheveux. Sa texture était un appel au paradis, si soyeuse, lisse, éclatante et foutrement tentante.

- J'attends rayon de soleil.

- Je…

- Dit-le. Sinon j'arrête. Sa voix était plus ferme, se qui augmentait mon feu qui embrassait mon bas ventre.

- Je ne sais pas. Déballai-je dans un malheureux souffle.

- Veux tu que je te montre ? Me questionna t-il tout en malaxant mon sein.

Au mon dieu, toutes pensées cohérentes m'était impossible. J'en voulais plus, c'était tellement bon. J'hochai faiblement de la tête tendit qu'il pressait légèrement mon sein pour le porter à ses lèvres, tandis que son autre main se contenta de défit lentement les quelques boutons de mon jean. Celle-ci frôla ma féminité qui se sentait se noyer. Les miennes, dans un élan presque invisible se promenèrent délicatement le long de son torse. Mesurant, contournant chaque relief de ses muscles, dessinant la perfection tant convoité. Sa bouche quitta mon mamelon pour afficher un sourire satisfait. Il saisissait mes poignés pour les plaqués le long de mon corps. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me susurrer de nouvelle parole qui firent gonfler mon cœur.

- Je ne t'es pas dis de me toucher maintenant. Laisse-moi te faire progresser. Te faire aimer pour pouvoir aimer.

Je déglutis rapidement sous la difficulté de l'acte. Les voyages de ses mains le long de mes jambes, puis de mon entre jambes, me firent trembler, d'un frémissement incontrôlable, je pense que nul autre moment n'est plus doux que celui-ci. Une plainte se déroba de mon corps. Mes seins se durcirent à la sensation du souffle d'Edward qui les effleuraient. Un léger pouffement de sa part m'interdit, mais je compris qu'aucune mystification n'émanait de ce signal. Je fermai les yeux de nouveau pour savourer ses caresses si légères. Il fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes en prenant soin de garder son regard me fixer.

Il s'accroupit pour laisser mon jean descendre à mes pieds. Il fit glisser une main de long d'une de mes jambes, pour encercler celle-ci à l'aide de sa paume. Il rapprocha son visage de la surface de ma peau pour déposé une marrade de baisé qui le mener jusqu'à mon intimité. Je tentai de garder mes yeux clos pour agripper chaque émotion, sensations, que me procurait mon professeur. Il retira sa main de ma cuisse pour accrocher les élastiques de ma culotte. Ses doigts chevauchaient celle-ci pour rentrer en contacte avec la peau de mon bas ventre. Il réitéra la même action que pour mon jean. Il envahit mon domaine de son plein pouvoir. En maître absolu, il releva son regard pour le planté dans mon chocolat le plus chaud.

- Je veux t'embrasser, souffla t-il tendrement en collant ses lèvres à ma peau. Puis-je ?

- Oui. Murmurai-je en espérant qu'il continue. Je détournai le regard pour ne plus supporter son poids. C'était tellement étrange de voir la façon dont il me parlait. Il m'ordonnait des choses tout en me demandant mon accord.

- Pas sur tes lèvres. Mais ici.

Je me sentis piquer un far lorsqu'il désigna de son index, qu'il laissa glisser de mon nombril à mon bas ventre. Il se mit sur les genoux en pétrissant mes fesses pour rapprocher mon bassin de son visage. Je sentais une brûlure indescriptible envahir tout mon être dont la source venait de mon intimité. Je déglutissais en pensant que n'importe qui pourrait patienter derrière la porte. Et si je tombais sur Jacob... Oh mon dieu ! Edward sembla remarquer ma panique et souffla contre mon intimité en souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas rayon de soleil, personne ne nous dérangera. Il y a peu de passage par ici. Profite de ta leçon. Fit-il d'une voix rauque avant de reporter son intention sur mon triangle.

J'expirai bruyamment de frustration en sentant le poids des secondes. Je retiens inconsciemment ma respiration, lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contactes avec ma féminité. Sa langue exécutait des cercles humides qui m'arrachèrent des gémissements de bien être. Ses mains expertes s'occupèrent de mon fessier en les malaxant lentement ce qui amplifia cette sensation de plénitude. Edward était le premier homme à me toucher de cette manière. Cette idée m'arracha une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur.

- Assied toi sur le rebord du lavabo. M'ordonna-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

Je m'exécutai tremblante de désir de tout mes membres. Ses prunelles étaient assombries de manière à faire disparaitre le vert de ses yeux. Déjà une fine sueur perle la chair à l'horizon de mes désirs. Il écarta lentement mes jambes pour approcher son visage. Lorsque sa langue s'immisça entre mes lèvres intimes, je sentis une boulle se former au niveau de mon bas ventre. Mes doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure de mon amant pour les agripper, malgré l'interdiction de celui-ci à le toucher. La sensation était tellement exquise, tellement charnelle, que je ne pouvais que m'accrocher à sa tignasse pour me permettre de rester dans la réalité. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son crâne pour découvrir sa nuque puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les trapèzes incroyablement muscler. Il introduisit deux doigts en moi pour augmenter mon plaisir. Je lâcha un cris de surprise.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Vaz-y laisse toi aller ma belle !

- Plus vite Edward ! Plus vite…. Oh mon dieu ! Je vais venir ! Plus fort ! Le suppliai-je en me tenant du mieux que je pouvais.

- Putain Bella t'as petite chatte est si serrer ! Merde ! Tu aimes me sentir en toi ?

- Oh ! Putain de merde oui Edward ! Hurlai-je en me cramponnant davantage.

Je laisse ma tête se jeter en arrière afin de me dégager de l'emprise du plaisir. Je sentis une vague de plaisir m'envahir des pieds à la tête, me renverser de bonheur sous le regard satisfait de mon amant qui affichait son éternelle sourire en coin. Puis il retourna à l'ouvrage en suçotant, en mordillant mon bouton de plaisir pour provoquer une série de gémissement de ma part. C'était la première fois depuis près d'un an que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retira ses doigts que je réalisai se que je venais de faire.

Edward se redressa, sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille. Il souffla contre celle-ci et je sentais son sourire s'agrandir lorsque mon cœur accéléra plus que d'ordinaire.

- Si tu sais comme tu étais magnifique dans ta jouissance. J'aime te voir prendre du plaisir dans ma bouche. A présent que tu es bien trempé, il enfonça un doigt en moi pour en suite le porter à sa bouche. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir enfin m'accueillir. Te sens-tu prête ?

- Oui Edward ! Oui bordel ! Jurai-je en sentant la chaleur de ma chatte découler sur le lavabo. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tendre, je ne voulais pas d'une premier fois tendre. Surtout si c'est lui qui me déflore. Je défis le bouton de son jean en lui adressant un regard aguicheur puis je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Au moment au je dé zippa son jean, il se figea en saisissant mes poignés pour me stopper.

- Bella…

* * *

_**So what ? Pour être franche, je stresse ! **_

_**Fleurs ou tomates ? **_

_**Hey hey hey ! Comment sa va bien les gens ? lol**_

_**J'ai un petit sondage à faire : Sa vous dirait de connaitre le passer de Bella pour connaitre plus sur son « secret » ? **_

_**J'attends vos hypothèses**__**. Essayons de dépasser le stade des 180 reviews, peut-être 200 ? (ben quoi on peut rêver :] ) **_

_**Ps :**__** La suite c'est un PDV Eddy ^^ **_


	11. Chapter 11:Les insoupçonnés sont les

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction ^^ **

**Plus long ! Parce que plus inspirer et assez important sur la vie de Bella ! Vous comprendrez le titre de la fiction ainsi car on peut être esclave de différentes façons. ^^ **

**Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi Bella à des attitudes disons… étranges : ) J'espère que sa vous plaira parce que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire comme tout les autres vue la quantité astronomique de devoir que j'ai. Malgré tout je tiens à terminer cette fiction ! La musique que j'ai utilisée pour écrire ce chapitre ****My heroine ****de ****Silverstein**-**. La musique m'a prit au ventre c'est impressionnant comment elle m'a aidée. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Encore merci à : ****Dex-DaZzLinG****, Dreams-Twilight, Slakware, doudounord, Ananaxtra,ocenanny, Moonkeey, Ranianada, Aliiice, Chriwyatt,Pupuce0078, mafrip, SoSweetySoCrazy,Aztiti, Proutseuh et didi.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 :**** Les insoupçonnés sont les pires**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais déployé tant d'effort pour me désister pour notre journée bowling. Mon frère Emmett ainsi qu'Alice ma petite sœur, avaient débarqués en trombe ce matin, prétextant que j'avais besoin de me sortir de se trou à rat austère qui me servait de baraque. Emmett c'était permis de souligner que j'avais une sale gueule et que je bossais trop. Pas étonnant, j'avais profité de la présence de Bella une bonne partie de la nuit, mais pas de la manière dont j'aurais souhaité. Une seule chose m'avait mis du baume au cœur après ma catastrophique approche.

Ami ! Elle voulait qu'on devienne ami. Mon cœur s'était emplit de joie tellement j'étais enchanté de pouvoir commencer à construire enfin, une relation avec elle. Même si la déception, se mêlait à cette idée. Si nous étions amis, ceci voudrait dire que nous n'iront pas au stade que je désire tant franchir avec elle.

Elle, qui me rendait complètement différents de ce que j'étais à la base. A ses côtés, je me sentais bouillir de désir pour elle, sans contrôle. Comme un toxicomane qui n'avait pas touché à sa drogue depuis des années, c'était tellement cliché. Le prof qui tombait sous le charme de son élève. Pourtant c'est bien ce qui était entrain de se produire. Il lui suffisait de toucher ses cheveux ou bien encore de se mordre la lèvre, pour qu'il en soit fini de moi. Il était clair que depuis que je l'avais touché, je j'étais irrémédiablement tombé sous son charme.

J'avais été chargé par Alice de prendre une glace au chocolat pour ma petite nièce qui en raffolait. Du haut de ses 20 ans, Alice était une mère exemplaire. Depuis sa grossesse de Cora, Emmett, mes parents ainsi que moi-même étions toujours prêt à la soutenir dans tous les moments. Alice semblait mal à l'aise de croiser Isabella qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche à l'université se qui m'effrayait au début. Lorsque Bella m'avait parlé pour la toute première fois, dans la salle de cours, je ne savais pas comme me comporter avec elle. Cette fille me faisait perdre tout les moyens. Elle était si timide mais en même temps si déterminer que je changeais de comportement dès que la situation devenait périlleuse. Cette idée avait fait fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres, qui se fana rapidement lorsque je la vis main dans la main avec se type.

Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir la revoir si tôt. Elle était encore plus belle qu'hier. Ses courbes parfaites étaient tellement indécentes dans ses vêtements. Elle se tenait face à moi et à ma famille, le visage totalement fermer. Je les toisais un a un du regard, mais de manière plus insistante sur l'indien qui osait avoir un tel geste envers elle. Quand à celui-ci, il me jeta un regard noir de manière à me faire passer un message. Si il pensait que je laisserai Bella à se gamin, il se gourait royalement ! C'était _ma_ Bella. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque Swan resserra son emprise sur son _ami_. Ce dernier me lança un dernier regard victorieux lorsque Bella s'hâta à fuir avec lui. Je sentis mon visage se déformer par la colère qui crispa mâchoire sous le regard étonner d'Alice qui me demanda si tout allait bien.

C'est en pensant à Bella, que je lançai première boulle sur la piste sous le regard de ma famille. J'eu à peine lancé le projectile que je tournai les tallons, mains dans les poches pour retourner m'assoir sous le regard interrogateur de mon frère. Pendant qu'Alice tenta d'apprendre à ma nièce comment lancer la boule, Emmett se rapprocha de mon siège en souriant, ce qui m'irrita quelque peut. Son regard se fit insistant comme si il me brûlait c'est à ce moment que je compris ses intentions. Ni une ni deux je fis volteface pour lui faire face. Il me fixa un sourire machiavélique plaquer sur les lèvres, sourcils hausser.

- Quoi Emmett ?

- Rien, fit-il innocemment. C'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi ?

- Que je ne savais pas que tu faisais les sorties des écoles mon cochon, lâcha t-il en explosant de rire.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

- Oh ! Je t'en pris Eddy, j'ai bien vue comment tu matais Swan, n'abuserais tu pas de ton pouvoir de prof ? Je compris que sa voix était bourré de sous entendue se qui me fit me raidir plus que d'ordinaire.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable, soufflai-je dépité de son comportement. Et je ne matais pas Swan, crachai-je en me rappelant que mon frère m'observait toujours.

- C'est étrange mais tu n'as jamais su mentir Eddy. Aller ! Raconte ! Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Il n'y a rien à raconter ! De plus arrête de m'appeler Eddy, ce surnom est… grotesque ! M'énervai-je en me levant d'un bon pour observer ma nièce jouer. Je sentis Emmett se lever à son tour.

- Calme-toi, c'est une simple question. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

- Je ne le ferai pas si tu étais si leste. Je plain vraiment Rosalie, me moquai-je en le voyant se renfrogner.

Il grimaça.

- Tu devrai vraiment trouver une nana Ed'. Je sais qu'avec Victoria ce du flan alors… Je ne sais pas même tirer un coup ! Sa te décoincerai vachement…

Alice s'offusqua en jetant un regard noir à Emmett alors que ma nièce intervenait en tirant sur la manche de sa mère.

- Maman, c'est quoi tiré un coup ?

- Je… eh bien, c'est… Raaa Emmett, t'es fière de toi ! Cracha ma sœur en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille alors que je tentai en vain de ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle. Emmett fixa le sol comme un gamin que l'on venait de prendre sur le fait. Déjà que sa maitresse se plaignait que Cora avait des expressions quelques peut familière maintenant elle va clamer au et fort que ses oncles parlent de leur vie sexuel !

- Alice, le prend pas comme sa ! Plus elle le saura tôt, moins il y aura de chance à ce qu'elle devienne aussi coincé que son oncle Eddy.

- Hey ! Protestai-je en crispant ma mâchoire sous le regard amusé de mon imbécile de frère.

- Si j'étais toi, je filerai vite fait aux toilettes, dit-il en désignant un endroit reculé où je vis Isabella se diriger, furieuse accompagné de son ami.

Je n'en fis rien en voyant mon frère aller jouer à son tour sous les encouragements de ma nièce qui s'était assise sur les genoux de sa mère pour noter le score. Je souris à cette vision en imaginant à mon tour emmener mes enfants s'amuser. Pourtant, la seule chose qui occupait encore et toujours mon esprit, était Bella. Je voulais tellement l'approcher, la sentir contre moi comme la nuit dernière. Entendre de sa bouche mon prénom. Entendre qu'elle voulait apprendre à me connaitre. J'avais le choix : laisser couler et continuer ma journée comme si elle n'était jamais venue ou alors la rejoindre. Je me massai les tempes en soupirant bruyamment. Lorsque je vis le dis Jacob sortir de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, je pris mon courage à deux mains et partit là rejoindre.

* * *

Elle avait jouie dans ma bouche, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était parfaite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa poitrine se cambrer sous l'acte de plaisir que je lui avais procuré. Elle semblait prendre confiance en moi, se qui ne m'aida en rien à garder tout mon contrôle. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que Bella était bien plus qu'une fille, qu'une élève, qu'une femme… Elle était _la_ femme. Je devenais complètement dingue. Jamais je n'avais été attirer par le fait de me caser. Je n'y pensais tout simplement pas. Mon boulot et ma familles étaient les moteurs essentielles de ma vie, rien d'autre ne comptait, jusqu'à _elle_.

Mais je me figeai instantanément en remarquant des petites marques qui parsemaient ses avant bras. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention mais là elles étaient frappantes. Je déglutis rapidement en continuant mon observation alors qu'Isabella s'attaqua à ma fermeture éclaire. Je ne pouvais pas, la prendre ici. Dans cet endroit. Alice m'avait dit que Bella n'avait jamais eu de relation qui allait au-delà de la caresse innocente, ce qui m'avait rempli d'une joie sans borne. Elle ne méritait pas de perdre sa vertu dans des sanitaires où un nombre colossal de personnes avaient du déjà expérimenter la chose. Elle me contempla perdue en me voyant la stopper.

- Bella…

- Oui ? Sa voix était chancelante, lorsque j'examinai son bras droit elle baissa le regard pour comprendre se qui se passait. A cet instant, j'aurai pu parier qu'elle se doutait de ma question.

- Qu'est-ce… ? Demandai-je en empoignant davantage son bras complètement sous le choque de ma découverte. Je n'arrivais à prononcer une phrase complète devant cet effroyable spectacle.

- Je… c'est… c'est rien de grave… C'est juste des égratignures… Bafouilla t-elle en tentant de me dissimuler son bras. Son mensonge eut le don de me faire perdre patience.

- Putain Bella ! Ne te fou pas de ma gueule, m'emportai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle me dupait. Bella ne savait pas me mentir, elle était beaucoup trop fragile et honnête pour sa. Sa me blessait de voir le peut de confiance que j'avais acquis, disparaitre en fumer. Mon cœur se brisa sous son regard qui brillait la sincérité habituellement, là, il était comme voiler, sans vie. Ses immenses yeux chocolat révélaient une peur despotique qui se transforma en colère. Elle contracta sa mâchoire comme pour ravaler son changement d'émotion, ce qui ne m'annonça rien de bon.

- Je sais quand même se que j'ai au bras ! C'est le mien, merde ! S'énerva t-elle en descendant du rebord du lavabo tout en me repoussant avec mépris.

Elle se rhabilla hâtivement sans m'adresser un regard, tandis que je l'observais sans faire le moindre mouvement. D'où est-ce que sa pouvais bien provenir ? Qui lui avait fait sa? Etais-ce elle ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. C'était peut-être sa les problèmes dont elle n'osait pas me parler. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas se confier à moi, je pouvais parfaitement le concevoir après mon comportement. Elle devait me prendre pour un dingue. C'était pourtant ce que j'étais. Complètement dingue d'elle dès que je l'es vue. Depuis le premier jour, la première minute où son regard cacao m'avait envahie d'un bonheur indescriptible que j'en vibrais. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se rendre compte combien la toucher, être à ses côtés m'était devenue vitale. Avant qu'elle ne s'échappe je la saisie tendrement par le poigner.

- Bella qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, soufflai-je en la tournant vers moi. Je t'en pris… dis moi… la suppliai-je en serrant ma prise sur son poigner tout en gardant consciencieusement mon regard vers elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Edward, parce qu'il ne c'est absolument rien passer ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. De plus mon père est médecin et je sais parfaitement que sa ne ressemble en rien à des égratignures.

Elle souffla bruyamment en agrippant ses cheveux.

- On a fait une connerie, ok. Que dirais tu d'oublier ?

- Pourquoi tu éludes de cette façon ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Parce que je… je…enfin…

Comment lui dire sans qu'elle ne parte en courant ?

* * *

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je lâchai un rire irrité en le regardant dans les yeux. Il sembla figer, c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main, autant profiter de son mutisme soudain pour prendre la fuite. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière. Du temps où ma mère, tentait de savoir en vain ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâchai-je avec un sourire mauvais. C'était sympa, je dois y aller. Bonne soirée monsieur Cullen.

Tous mes souvenirs remontèrent à l'unisson dans mon cerveau alors avant de craquer, je quittais mon amant pour retrouver les autres en courant. Je ne voulais pas être aimé, je ne le méritais pas…

Pourquoi voulait-il ne pas me sauter simplement et foutre la paix ? Non monsieur aimait compliquer les choses et voulait que je me confie. Ce type arrivait malgré tout à me trouble sans cesse. Il allait avoir se qu'il voulait et au lieu de faire abstraction de ses foutus de marques qui me rappelait qui j'avais été il y a deux ans de sa et d'aller en moi, il s'inquiétait de se qu'il pouvait m'arriver.

_Ne dis pas que sa ne te fait rien qu'il t'apporte un minimum d'importance ! _

Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! C'est avec tous ses putains de souvenirs que ma carapace se reforma en un claquement de doigts.

_**Flash back :**_

_**2 ans auparavant, **_

_**13 septembre 2008, **_

_**Cranston**_

Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver comme à accoutumer dans le parc qui nous servait de point de rendez-vous, celui-ci était déserté la nuit. Si seulement j'avais su prédire l'avenir, il aurait été certain que je ne serai pas venue ce soir. J'avais comme à mon habitude, pris mon manteau jaune, dans lequel je m'emmitouflais pour me préserver du froid glacial de Rhodes Island. Cette fraicheur tranchante me rappelait les températures de Forks. Je patientai sur l'un des bancs en bois qui était camouflé par la verdure chatoyante du parc.

J'y venais essentiellement pour réfléchir, écrire ainsi que composée ou encore pour être simplement seule. Bien que je sois entourer, se sentiment d'isolation m'épiait à chaque minutes de mon existence. Je sentis une vibration provenant de ma poche, me sortir de ma contemplation. Lorsqu'une ombre troubla le parfait reflet de la lune. Je souriais instantanément en voyant son propriétaire.

Alec Volturi, un de mes amis du temps où j'allai encore au lycée de Cranston. Intelligent, drôle, sur de lui, un tantinet rebelle, il était pour moi une personne de confiance depuis mon arriver. Nous étions pratiquement inséparables, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Jacob. Il n'appréciait pas notre relation, il m'avait confié qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de me voir côtoyer ce genre de personne. Alec était un garçon assez fortuné qui avait toujours eut se qu'il désirait mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en servir, bien au contraire.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre ! M'ordonna t-il en souriant. Je m'exécutai en souriant. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je découvris un bracelet en cuir***** qui était élégamment déposer dans un carrer de soit rouge qui contrastait avec son offrande.

- Je te remercie Alec. Mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du. C'est trop… Bafouillai-je en extirpant le contenu pour l'examiner davantage sous le regard étincellent de mon ami

- Rien n'est trop pour toi. Tu es la seule à ne pas me prendre pour un dingue, s'éclaffa t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches de jeans.

- Eh bien merci tout de même riais-je à mon tour sous son regard devenue plus contenue.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Alec me parla de son père, Marius Volturi qui était un homme d'affaire très reconnue dans son domaine. Marius se plaignait sans cesse de l'éloignement de son père avec lui, de son indifférence sur sa vie. Pour lui, Marius était beaucoup plus un tuteur qu'un père. Il détestait penser qu'il devait reprendre l'affaire de son père dès que celui-ci le jugerait prêt. Mon ami souhaitait ouvrir son propre restaurant, pour assouvir sa passion pour la cuisine. Il avait même tenté d'en parler avec son père, mais se dernier criai au scandale en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Etant dépendant financièrement de son père Alec, se pliait aux moindres désires de son père.

C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous nous étions liés d'amitié. Ma famille n'était pas réellement mieux, sous sa façade de petite famille recomposée parfaite, on découvrait des êtres déchirer de douleurs. Je lui expliquai que chaque nuit, je rêvais d'être au bord de la mer, loin de tout. Je fermais les yeux pour sentir deux bras m'encercler de manière protectrice. Je respirai l'écume des vagues en sachant que cet instant pouvait durer aussi longtemps que je le désirais. Ses bras si fort, si tendre me réchaufferais et serait une parfaite liberté. La sensation de fraicheur que dégagerait le sable me rappelait que j'étais vivante et pleinement combler lorsque mon protecteur me susurrerai les plus doux mots. Ceci clôtura généralement mes rêves d'évasions.

- Sa fait pas mal de temps que tu fais ce rêve, conclu t-il en s'asseyant plus près de moi tout en fixant devant lui comme perdu.

- Oui… je dirai depuis…

- Depuis que ton père à rencontrer Marie, me coupa t-il.

- On peut rien te cacher, soufflai-je nerveusement. Alec avait une facilitée à lire en moi qui me déconcertait. Blasée je passai une main sur mon visage en fermant les yeux pour inspirer, puis expirer bruyamment. Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerais tellement tout laisser en plan et me barrer pour ne plus avoir à me soucier de quoique se soit. Partir loin d'ici pour un pays où tout ne serait _« qu'ordre et beauté,__luxe, calme et volupté. »__******_

- Si se n'est que ça. Je peux résoudre ton problème ma belle.

Il sorti de sa poche quelque chose que je ne reconnu pas au premier abord.

- C'est quoi ? Je me figeai d'effroi en remarquant ma découverte. Mon sang se glaça en un instant dans mes veines pour me pétrifier sur place lorsqu'il approcha la seringue de moi.

- Tiens…

- Qu'est-ce… Tu veux que je fasse…

- Essaye Bella. C'est aussi bon que le sexe.

- Je vais m'en passer… dis-je d'une voix peu assurer tout en fuyant son regard.

- Tu devrais tester c'est vraiment géniale, insista –il en souriant.

- Non je t'assure, ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

- Comment tu peux dire sa ? Tu n'as jamais essayé, murmura t-il en me tendant la seringue.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le fixant. Je ne savais plus qui j'avais à mes côtés, mon cœur se contracta devant lui. Ce ne pouvait être mon ami. Alec était assez spécial dans ses fréquentations et dans ses habitudes je l'avoue, mais à cet instant je ne savais plus comment réagir. Devais-je hurler qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air pour cette connerie au tout simplement le laisser continuer en détournant le regard ?

- Ne... ne me dis pas que tu prends se genre de chose, m'offusquai-je tout en fixant sa proposition. J'eu un haut le cœur en imaginant mon ami ce shooter ici. J'avais l'impression d'être en terrain inconnu. A ma question, son regard recela une étrange lueur qui m'arracha un frisson d'appréhension lorsque je remarquais que ses pupilles étaient dilatées plus qu'à la normale.

- Ben si… Quoi ? Sa te choque ?

- Ben oui, tu dis sa comme si c'était… anodin. Rétorquai-je totalement estomaquer devant son insouciance. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait d'avouer la plus banale des bêtises.

- Sa l'es pour moi Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant la peur m'envahir peu à peu lorsque mon regard se porta sur ses avants bras. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de les cachés par de gros pull, ou des hauts à manches longs, là je pouvais voir l'étendus des dégâts provoquer par la seringue. Les traces formèrent un chemin quasiment visible le long de ses veines. Je déglutis péniblement en craignant la suite. Arrête de me fixer de cette façon ! On dirait que j'ai tué quelqu'un détend toi. J'en prends juste quand je suis stressé. Sa m'aide à décompresser ainsi que pour supporter mon père.

Je lâchai un rire sarcastique en continuant à détailler l'objet de mon dégoût.

- Il y a d'autres moyens… pour se détendre. Le yoga c'est pas mal tu sais.

- Sa aussi. Et c'est rapide ! Tu oublis tout. Tu es comme délivrer de la médiocrité, plaida t-il rêveur. Sérieux tu devrais vraiment essayer, sa te décoincerait drôlement.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue et je ne suis pas coincée, murmurai-je bouleverser par cette facette de mon ami. Il me fixa longuement en un regard sérieux. Celui-ci semblait si vide, si perdue mais en même temps si serein que je me détendis, que d'une manière presque irréaliste je l'enviais. Il semblait jouir d'un bonheur incommensurable, loin de tout, loin d'ici.

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as peur de se que tu ne connais pas !

- Quoi de plus normal. Persiflai-je en croisant les bras nerveusement. J'en veux pas de ton truc, finissais-je pas réellement convaincue de moi-même. C'est vrai que j'avais toujours peur de tout. Je n'aimais pas grand-chose, à part la solitude qui me berçait depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Seule, toujours si seule. Trop rêveuse, ailleurs pour entrer dans le moule contrairement à Alec.

- On est amis n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquisse sans piper un mot.

- Alors fais-moi confiance.

Il tendit la main qui détenait du bout de ses doigts la seringue qui me défiait de sa position. Je secouai de droite à gauche pour signifier mon refus de coopérer. Il soupira faiblement en fixant le sol devant lui comme perdu dans sa contemplation. Le silence qui s'instaura se fut de plus en plus pesant ainsi que difficile à gérer pour moi. _Essayer _? _« On est amis »… « Fais-moi confiance… » _Toutes ses phrases tournait inlassablement en boucle dans ma tête. Devais-je céder ? Pour notre amitié ? Non ! Nous étions amis mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je le suivrais dans sa chute, pourtant une partie de moi en mourrait d'envie. Cette partie prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit, contrant chacun des arguments qui s'opposait à cet acte. Une fois… juste une fois, un instant… une trace… Une liberté éphémère… Je me raclai la gorge déterminer en soufflant un « c'est d'accord… » qui eut pour action de me nouer l'estomac.

C'est lentement que je relevais la manche de mon manteau et de mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon coude. Instinctivement je me massais graduellement mon avant bras en signe d'inquiétude. Il me demanda de tendre le bras vers lui afin de pouvoir me fait un garrot. Je tremblais d'appréhension sous le regard d'Alec qui noua une petite sangle autour de mon bras. Je serrai le poing sous la pression du bandage qui me coupait la circulation pour m'arracher une grimace de douleur. Une fois ma respiration régularisé, je fermai les yeux lentement pour savourer le dernier moment qui me permettrait de faire marche arrière. Mais je n'en fis rien. C'est en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, que je mis en contacte ma peau avec la pointe de la seringue. Je sentais l'aiguille s'immiscer dans ma peau se qui m'arracha un gémissement ainsi qu'un mouvement de balancier pour ne pas hurler. Je pressai rapidement pour que l'injection se fasse. Je sentis chaque goûtes s'immiscer dans mes veines qui était plus qu'apparentes.

Le produit s'introduit dans une course effrénée dans mes artères qui semblaient jouir de la sensation malgré moi. Sa n'était pas si désagréable, c'était même plaisant lorsque j'extirpai l'aiguille de mon bras. Je laissai mes yeux roulés jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se referment lorsque mes muscles se détendit un à un. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire en imaginant le regard de mon ami sur moi. J'oubliai tout, mes problèmes, qui étaient insignifiant, mes parents, mes amis, ma vie. Je touchais du bout des doigts un paradis artificiels qui me montrait des splendeurs qui m'était encore inconnues.

Cette plénitude, cette apaisement que m'envahissait, me consumait de par tout mon être au fur et à mesure que la drogue commençait à monter. J'en avais tellement besoin. Un besoin si délicieux, mais si dangereux me captura toute entière. L'insouciance ne voulait plus rien dire. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je pouvais avouer, dire, hurler, que j'aimais cette chose qui me faisait vivre pour la première fois. Un sourire de joie arriva en moi et ma respiration commença à faiblir et les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent aux fils des minutes.

Cette sensation était si étrange. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais enfin refaire mes choix, reconstruire minutieusement ma vie, j'avais la conviction que je donnais enfin un sens à ma vie. Depuis ce jour, depuis mon 17ème anniversaire, j'avais trouvé le moyen de me libérer de ma routine incessante dont j'étais prisonnière. Cette liberté était occasionnelle les premiers jours, puis elle devient rapidement mais surement, urgente à soulager avec l'aide de mon ami. Alec s'occupait de me fournir en échange d'une relation plus fusionnelle entre nous deux. Des baisés des plus chastes aux plus osées se faisait une fois que nous étions _tout deux parties_. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais cessé de tromper ma mère, mon père, Marie, Jacob… Tous me croyaient grâce à la facilité que j'avais développée, à leur dissimuler mon nouveau passe temps. Depuis ce jour, je m'étais créer une philosophie de vie qui justifiai mon état afin qu'il s'aggrave sans vergogne. Les simples idées qui m'obsédaient se qualifiaient en quelques points. Points qui m'avaient été enseigné par Alec :

_« Numéro 1 :__Il vaut mieux recevoir que donner. »_

_« Numéro 2 :__ Ce qui est à toi est à moi. »_

_« Numéro 3 :__ La fin justifie les moyens. »_

___La dernière règle, je l'avais parfaitement assimilé ainsi qu'exécuter lorsque je commençai à voler des objets ou autres choses de valeurs à ma mère afin de les revendent, pour donner le fric à mon ami. Ce fric qui me permettait de m'échapper quelques heures, qui me semblaient des minutes, à cette putain de vie. Pendant mes cours états de sobriété, la vie me semblait plus dur, plus insupportable, plus irritante. J'aimai cette sensation de perdition qui me rendait à la fois libre mais aussi esclave. Je m'avérai extrêmement douer pour la résistance à la substance selon Alec. Alors à chaque fois, j'augmentais peu à peu la dose pour m'abandonner à ce plaisir éphémère. Tout ce que je désirai ardemment à ses instants, c'était de trouver le bonheur ainsi que la paix. _

___Acte de faiblesse ou encore par lâcher ? Ses accusations tiennent parfaitement la route. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais effrayé par la réalité des choses. Tous réussisèrent… sauf moi. Moi, la brillante petite Bella qui devait faire comme si nous vivions dans le meilleur des mondes. Ceci avait bien changé grâce à mon addiction. J'étais assidue dans mes prétextes et mes doses. _

___Malgré tout, chaque mois qui passait, amplifiait mon état. Je devenais lunatique au fils des jours. L'euphorie me guettait puis mon énervement subit se déferla sur mes proches. C'est Jacob qui commença à me poser des questions à propos de mes passes temps. L'excuse tout faite de mon isolation était : « pour pouvoir composer » qui tombait à point nommer pour mon plus grand bonheur, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Bien au contraire, j'étais beaucoup plus efficace lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de mon addiction pour écrire. Mes meilleures compos furent écrites lorsque j'étais passé de l'autre côté de la réalité. Tout semblait doux, palpable, vibrant de dévotions. Malgré tout, Jake ne me croyait pas, ce qui nous avait valut un nombre incalculable de disputes au sujet de mes relations avec Alec. La jalousie mêler à mes virés répétitives, il avait en quelque sorte couper les ponts avec moi, ce qui ajoutait une raison de plus pour moi de continuer dans ma lancer. Lancer qui rendait mon état de plus en plus pathétique. _

Un an était passé et mes notes étaient constamment en chute libre, ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter mon écervelé de mère. Je lui assurai à chaque fois que ce n'était juste qu'une passade. A un moment, elle atteignit le niveau « sanctions » en m'interdisant de revoir Alec ou qui que se soit tant que mes résultats scolaire ne seraient pas en hausse.

A partir de ce jour, j'étais de plus en plus seule, souvent cloitrée dans ma chambre à me faire des injections, que je cachais sous mes lattes de parquet, lorsque le temps me paraissait interminable. C'est-à-dire : souvent. J'avais toujours à disposition une des lanières de mon vieux sac à dos pour réaliser mes garrots ou bien ma ceinture qui était bien plus pratique. Une fois la piqure réaliser, je me contentai de m'allonger de tout mon long sur mon lit, les bras au dessus de ma tête, tout en fixant le plafond alors qu'une de mes main touchait mon bracelet en cuire. Je ne quittais jamais se cadeau qui servait à dissimuler les marquent beaucoup trop visible. Je sentais au fur et à mesure se sourire annonçant ma plénitude prospérer sur mes lèvres ainsi que mes paupières se closent sous le chant silencieux de la pièce.

Une fois partie dans mon monde, bien à moi, je me retrouvais de nouveau sur cette plage, protégé par ses bras vigoureux qui m'acceptaient sans jugement. Ma peau diaphane éclatait au contacte du soleil qui m'embellissait en rayant les cernes douteuses qui régnaient en maitre absolu sous mes yeux. Cette fois, je me trouvais allonger sur le côté coller à un torse chaleureux qui me faisait soupirer d'aise. J'étais bercé par le chant fabuleux des vagues qui me tanguait lentement dans un sommeil apaisant. Un sourire chaleureux fleurit sur mes lèvres en laissant mon esprit divaguer comme bon lui semblait. J'étais bien, j'étais accompli sans la moindre obligation. Je trouvais la paix que j'avais tant espérer. Je n'avais plus qu'à me shooter en attendant le jugement dernier.

_**Fin du Flash back :**_

Je tentai de me recomposer un visage potable en luttant contre mes envies de régurgiter, lorsque Jake m'intercepta en tenant entre ses mains un rouleau immense de papier toilette. Son visage avait un colorie rouge qui le rendait touchant. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle en se pliant en deux, tout en levant le visage pour me regarder. Je pouvais facilement deviner que son corps dégageait une chaleur inhabituelle.

- Je sais j'ai mis le temps, mais j'ai du convaincre le mec de l'entretien à me donner un rouleau pour toi.

- Merci Jake mais sa à sécher, il reste plus que la super invention que l'on nomme « machine à laver ». Dis-je en essayent de rester outre de se qui vient de se passer.

- Désoler.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir aidé quand Phil c'est moquer de toi…

- Ce n'est rien… Et puis au contraire tu m'as empêché à lui foutre un coup de pied bien placer. Dialoguai-je en essayant de détendre mon ami qui semblait mal à l'aise. Jake ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Oui… c'est à propos de se type. Cet Edward…

- Oh ! Fut tout ce qui franchisa mes lèvres devant le regard noir de mon ami lorsqu'il cracha son prénom.

- Je voulais savoir si… il te plaisait ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique se soit, je vis Edward marcher dans notre direction, d'un pas déterminé. Pour ne pas l'affronter, je tirai Jake par la main pour aller retrouver ma mère et Phil pour quitter ce lieu de damnation où le début de ma rechute ne serait que périssable.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je stresse vraiment beaucoup ! Et oui Bella est une ancienne Junkie. J'ai fais pas mal de recherches sur la drogue pour savoir comment se sent Bella lorsqu'elle se shoote. J'ai pas mal d'idée pour la suite : ) On commence à connaitre davantage les sentiments d'Edward pour Bella et ils sont loin d'être seulement sexuelle ! **

**Alors je continue ou pas ?**

_*** A ton avis **_**- - ' **_*****_

**Euh…. **

_***T'es désespérante !* **_

**Non longue à la détente ! **

_***Ben voyons***_

**Petit extra :**

***** Bracelet en cuire de Bella ^^ : http [:] / www [.] esprit-cuir [.] (enlever les crochets ^^ c'est mieux)

****** Tirer de l'invitation au voyage de Baudelaire pour celles qui ne connaissent pas : )


	12. Chapter 12: Phone Game

**Salut les jeunessss !**

**Comment sa va bien ? Moi toujours ! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous avoir surprise sur le passer de Bella ! Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont étonnés de sa vie se qui me fait plaisir.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review et non de passer comme un voleur. C'est vraiment chiant, même si je ne cour pas après les review, je trouve ceci désolant de ne pas laisser son avis (positif ou non mais construit) car c'est ainsi que les fictions évoluent ! **

**Voila je n'es pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, ce n'est pas juste pour les gens qui participe à l'évolution de cette fiction (merci à vous toute !) **

**Nouvelle que je confirme : Oui je suis sur l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction sur **_**Bella/Edward**_** de rating **_**M**_**. Je cherche le titre de la fiction lol, j'ai même une petite feuille sur laquelle je note des idées de titres (si vous avez des idées vous pouvez vous lâchez lol). Je vous laisse le résumer de la fiction qui est à venir : **

_**Paris, 1761**_

_**Isabella est une jeune femme élevée comme un garçon par son père qui était éreinté de n'avoir que des filles. L'éducation de Bella, lui permet d'atteindre la cour de Versailles qu'elle refuse de rejoindre jusqu'aux jours où **_**il**_** basculera toute sa vie.**_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire se nouveau chapitre sur les péripéties de Bella et Edward ! **

**Alors voici la suite ! Sans plus attendre ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Phone Game**

**

* * *

**

Lorsque que je m'allongeai dans mon lit avec un certain malaise j'eu une envie de nausée. Il y avait deux choses dont j'étais sur à présent. La première est que mon addiction à l'héroïne n'était pas complètement vaincue. Tandis que la seconde, était que je commençais de manière irrationnelle, de m'attacher malgré tout à Edward Cullen. J'avais une telle envie de hurler que mes poumons me montèrent à la gorge. Pour seul remède, je me positionnai à genoux sur le matelas pour laisser ma tête plonger dans mon oreiller. J'étouffai mon gémissement en enfonçant davantage ma tête dans la masse molle qui me servait de coussin. Un instant après, épuiser par mon effort, je me laissai rouler sur le dos afin de faire face au plafond en croyant plonger dans la démence. Mon dos me tortura plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Toujours stoïque, scrutant minutieusement le miséreux plafond de la pièce, je laissais échapper de piteux soupire qui, je croyais me soulagerai. C'est au bout d'une heure, que je me décidai de me mètre sur le côté de manière à contempler –à présent- le radio réveille qui dévoilait dans le noir, les numéros fluorescent, alors que ma colocataire ronflait comme un bambin.

Je poussai un soupire d'agacement à l'idée de ne pouvoir réaliser une nuit complète contrairement à cette dernière qui me gratifiait chaque nuit de ses bourdonnements sonores. Je ne pu me réprimander de me remémorer la journée d'hier. Cette journée où j'avais connu le plus beau moment de toute mon existence. Du moins jusqu'à se qu'il ne se stoppe dans sa stupide découverte.

Je me corrigeai mentalement en repensant à l'idée saugrenu que j'avais eu vendredi soir en rentrent de chez Edward. Cette idée de me sentir aimer par un homme, était tout simplement une illusion, une merveilleuse et parfaite illusion qui n'a même ne pas durer 24 heures. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'avait chopé le bras que je réussis à me ressaisir. _Navrant_ ! J'étais navrante ! Les princes charmants et 'les happy end' étaient que de veines promesses et de l'hypocrisie de la part des adultes. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen efficace de convaincre maladroitement, certes, la jeunesse à ses balivernes, futiles. Ce n'était pas juste. Je m'installai de nouveau sur le dos tout en brandissant mon bras de manière à observer mon avant bras. Je caressai lentement mon poigner tout en montant jusqu'à mon avant bras cribler de trace, en me remémorant les moments de galères que j'avais vécu avec Alec. Ils avaient tous été nombreux, mais la plupart me rappelait une chose. Alec avait été le seul à me considérer comme un être à part entière. Chose qui me souillait aux yeux de mes proches… Etrangement un sourire naquit au bout de mes lèvres en m'apostrophant une nouvelle fois son visage angélique.

_**Flash Back :**_

_**New York**_

_**Octobre 2007**_

Accompagner d'Alec, en totale osmose avec ma cadence, nous marchions, mains dans les poches, un bonnet noir en laine –miteux- sur la tête, dans les rue peu recommandables de New York. Je j'inspectais soigneusement, de mes yeux cerner et marquer par d'immense cercle violacer, les ruelles délabrer de la ville, où l'on distinguait facilement les prostituer, des clients. Un bon nombre de femmes devait aborder mes âges, se déhanchaient exagérément sous les yeux amusés et pervers des passants. Certaines à moitiés dénudé, d'autres collés étroitement à des hommes d'un certaine âge. Je frissonnai à la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de la population qui empruntait la ruelle : une jeune femme d'environs 25 ans, entrain de caresser l'érection flagrante d'un type d'une quarantaine d'année qui massait violemment le sein droit de la femme. Cette dernière gémissait, en se léchant les lèvres comme impatiente. C'est à peine que j'eu le temps de cligner des yeux, je ne m'en rendis compte que l'homme avait enlevé son pantalon de velours beige pour se tenir nu face à la jeune femme qui semblait apprécier. Je détournai vivement la tête pour rester hors de cette vision osée.

- Nous sommes encore loin ? Il fait un froid de canard ici, je commence sérieusement à me les geler ! Me plaignis-je en sortant mes mains de mes poches pour les frictionner entre elles.

- Isabella tu n'es vraiment pas patiente ! Nous ne sommes plus réellement très loin.

- C'est se que tu as dis il y trente minutes, grommelai-je alors qu'il riait sous cape.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Soupira t-il en me pinçant d'une main la joue, se qui amplifiait les rougeurs que je portais sur mes pommettes. Au fait, qu'as tu dis à ton père ?

- Juste que j'allai passer la soirée chez toi. Que nous allions commander de quoi manger et un film… Tu sais la comédie habituelle, fis-je en secouant la main blaser avant de les remettent dans mes poches, vaincu par le froid.

- Je vois… Sa m'étonne que Charlie t'es laisser venir seule, lui qui semble si protecteur envers toi.

Je ne pu retenir mon rire à la fin de sa phrase se qui le fit grimacer.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, c'est… c'est juste qu'il croit que toi et moi… enfin tu… tu vois… Il croit que l'on est plus que des amis.

- Serait-ce si hilarant si j'étais en couple avec toi ?

Sa voix fut brutale et ébranla rapidement mon rire. Je me figeai instantanément en voyant son regard me faire tressaillir. Une sensation étrange m'envahissait au plus profond de moi pour me lacérer de nouveau le cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à sourire en lançant un « je plaisante », que mon souffle reprit une mesure ordinaire. Pourtant se sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux à mon plus grand malheur. Je soupirai en affichant un sourire forcé pour comblé ma gêne.

C'était les vacances de la toussaint et j'avais réussis à persuader ma mère de me laisser passer une semaine aux côtés de Charlie et de sa compagne malgré les résultats médiocres que j'avais obtenue. Sortant la carte du manque de contacte avec mon père, elle fut prise de culpabilité et accepta hâtivement. Elle qui est écervelé et enfantine, je devais bien avouer que ce genre de manipulation ne m'amusait en rien ! Alec, lui n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour que son père lui loue un appart en plein New York pour la semaine ce qui nous permettait de nous shooté sans être déranger.

- Tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance, demandai-je en grimaçant de douleur tout en inspectant nos arrières de peur de nous trouver dans un guet tapant ou que sais-je. Avec ma chance légendaire, je nous voyais déjà coincés dans la ruelle entourer de dingue qui s'amusera à nous faire flipper.

- T'inquiète Bell's, j'ai eu le tuyau de Demetri, y a un nouveau chargement et son club casse les prix à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

Demetri était le frère aîné d'Alec. Il tenait une boîte dans les coins pourrit de New York, qui abritait des activités quelques peut suspectes, malgré le peu de problèmes que rencontrait celui-ci. Je n'avais jamais rencontré son frère, mais d'après les propos de mon ami, il était préférable que je reste à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de la transaction. Je n'avais juste eu que l'honneur de le voir en photo et je devais bien reconnaitre qu'il détenait un certain charme. Je lâchai un soupire de souffrance lorsque mon ami heurta involontairement mon bras. Il s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment où une longue file de gens patientaient-pas très net en passant. Mon ami se tourna vers moi et perdit son sourire en voyant mon visage déchirer par une douleur indéchiffrable.

- Sa va ?

- Putain, j'en peu plus… Jurai-je en relevant la manche de mon pull. Sa fait un mal de chien ! Pestai-je en observant l'état pitoyable de mon bras.

- Bordel, c'est quoi sa ? Demanda mon ami en fixant mon bras totalement effarer. Tu traîne cette merde depuis combien de temps Bell's ?

- Je ne sais pas… Trois jours je pense… Articulai-je difficilement en soufflant comme pour évacuer ma douleur.

- Non d'un chien, c'est dégueulasse !

- C'est vrai que sa me fait super mal mais, une bonne dose l'a dessus va atténuer.

Alec inspecta mon bras rapidement et arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Combien de doses tu t'es injectée ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sévère se qui me glaça le sang. Je sentais yeux me tirer pour m'annoncer le début d'une nouvelle douleur qui atteignit ma tête ainsi qu'un lancement dans le bras. Je pressai automatiquement le dos de mon bras en grimaçant.

- Je… ben… Tentai-je de me rappeler en vain. J'étais toujours bien éclater, mais en gardant en tête la douleur.

- Combien ? Demanda t-il impatient.

- J'en sais rien merde ! Deux, peut-être trois ! Ah ! Hurlai-je en tenant mon avant bras comme si se seule geste allait soulager ma douleur. C'est infernal ! T'es sur que tu n'en n'as pas sur toi ?

- Désoler Bells on ne s'en procure pas comme on s'achète un paquet de clope. Putain, je n'ai jamais vue un truc aussi crade. Souffla t-il en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux tendis que l'autre tenait mon bras.

- Merci tu m'aide vachement ! Ironisai-je en riant nerveusement devant la vision de mon ami dégouté.

- Faut t'emmener à l'hospice.

- Non, une autre injection calmera la douleur, rétorquai-je entre deux hurlements que m'arrachai la douleur alors que je m'adossais rapidement à un des frontons.

- Ah ! Non ! Tu as vue l'état de ton bras ! Ta dose attendra ! Bordel Bella tu as vue !

Je me tortillais contre le mur de la ruelle en jetant la tête en arrière.

- Hospice voudrais dire appeler mes vieux, alors non ! Crachai-je furieuse en pensant à la tête de Charlie me voyant avec des perfs qui me sortait de partout. Je ne supporterai pas son regard inquisiteur ainsi que la honte qui couvrirait le visage de ma mère.

- Non Bells tu vas tout de suite à l'hôpital !

- Sa peut attendre, je te jure ! On prend les injections et après promis tu m'emmène où tu veux, l'implorai-je en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Toi aussi tu es en manque sa se voit dans tes yeux !

Il fixa longuement mon bras en soufflant, vaincu. Je souriais intérieurement face à ma victoire. Je savais parfaitement que lui aussi ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour avoir sa dose. Je sentais que mon corps en réclamait sans cesse. C'était à en devenir dingue, une pure cacophonie qui me sciait le crâne dans des appels insoutenables.

-Très bien, je baisse les armes… Tu gagnes Bells, on va chercher ses merdes et on rentre te faire soigner, c'est clair ?

J'acquisse en souriant malgré tout.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je tiendrai le coup Volturi !

- Dans ce cas hâtons nous avant que cette immondité s'aggrave, conclua t-il en désignant de son menton mon bras toujours dénuer de tous tissus.

Je m'afférai à recouvrir à l'aide de ma manche ma peau, avant de pénétrer dans le club avec mon ami. Je relevai le regard alors que mon ami s'enquit de convaincre le videur de son identité, je remarquai l'enseigne qui scintillait de manière hypnotisant devant mon regard, où l'on pouvait lire : « _Fantasy_ ».

_Intéressant ! _

Le lieu s'avérait sordide depuis l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur ce fut tout autre chose. Je sifflai en signe d'admiration devant le décor coloré qui s'imposa à moi, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Alec qui s'approcha de moi.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce-pas ? Mon frère à toujours adorer faire les choses en grands.

- On dirait… Soufflai-je en m'enfonçant dans la salle principale. Les filles qui se frottent contre une barre est aussi pour… faire les choses en grand ? Tranchai-je sarcastiquement.

Il ria en attrapant ma main qui n'était pas affaiblit.

- Mon frère à toujours apprécier les belles choses, ce qui veut dire…

-Les belles femmes, concluais-je en fixant une des filles attirer un homme avec l'aide de sa cravate qui servait de laisse.

- En partie !

_Sa sens… le sexe. C'est clair qu'ici il ne devait pas faire que des parties d'échecs_. Il récupéra un air sérieux avant de reprendre beaucoup plus froidement.

- C'est pour sa que je ne souhaite pas qu'il te voie.

- Comment ça ? Tu as honte de moi ? Le questionnai-je froissé.

- Bien au contraire, tu es sublime. Je connais pas mal de types qui souhaiteraient tenter leur chance. Il est donc de mon devoir de veillez sur toi. De plus connaissant mon frère… tu seras à son goût… C'est pour sa qu'il faut que tu sois discrète, tu m'entends !

-C'est idiot, car c'est faux. Je… je n'attire personne, tu divague complètement… Déglutis-je péniblement.

- Idiote, murmura t-il en nous enfonçant davantage dans la masse ne me laissant pas le temps de rétorquer.

Je remarquai qu'un bon nombre d'hommes d'affaires s'afféraient à regarder les jeunes femmes se frotter éhontées à cette fichu barre. Comment pouvait-on tomber aussi bas ? L'un des types était affaler de toute sa masser sur un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la scène alors qu'il écartait les bras pour que deux filles s'afférent à quelques plaisirs charnelle sur son membre. Je fis une grimace de désapprobation et de répulsion, en me laissant guider par Alec qui ne me lâcha pas d'un poil.

Mon regard vagabonda innocemment à la vue de diverses pièces ouvertes indécemment au public. Certaines contenaient des couples, plus ou moins assortis, baisés ou encore des se faire des gâteries. D'autres semblaient se shooter à en juger les rires niaient qu'ils échangèrent ainsi que le titubement des autres. Je baissai les yeux, honteuses de reconnaitre que c'est dans cet état, dans lequel je serai bientôt. Mais la douleur était trop présente pour les remords. Mon ami me lâcha la main pour me faire face.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je ne pouvais plus cesser d'y penser. Toute ses choses que j'avais enfouie revenaient à l'assaut comme pour m'achever à petit feu. Me tuer… A cet instant, le visage complètement angoisser d'Edward me revient en mémoire, à mon plus grand malheur je ne pouvais plus clore les yeux sans le voir. _Lui_… Je me mordis violement la lèvre inférieur en repensant à se qu'il avait fait à mon corps, au contrôle qu'il avait prit sur moi. Je le haïssais pour sa. Je le haïssais de me le faire désirer, pour me faire… espérer ? Mais quoi au juste ? Espérer son attention, sa gentillesse, sa compassion…

_Non ! _

Il ne devait en aucun cas m'approcher comme hier. Ça non ! Il ne devait pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié ou encore de son jugement sur moi ceci signerai l'effondrement de tout mes efforts. S'il savait, il rirait bien. Il avait surement déjà raconté son petit exploit à Emmett… Mon dieu ! Emmett ! Le connaissant il s'enquérait de me chambrer dès qu'il me verrait, vive la discrétion ! Si le bon dieu pouvait m'envoyer une petite crise cardiaque le temps que ma petite escapade dans les toilettes avec Edward soit oubliée ! C'était la seule solution pour m'arracher à tout ses putains de sentiments qui était beaucoup trop fort et contradictoires pour mes frêles épaules.

La nuit fut _fructueuse _en matière d'étude. J'avais fini par allumer ma lampe de poche pour ensuite bosser mes cours dans le seul but de lutter contre l'insomnie. Autant être productive si je ne pouvais pas dormir. Après avoir enchainé les sciences, la littérature ainsi que les langages, j'avais été tenté de mettre en application la partition que j'avais réalisée pendant le cours de Cullen.

_Merde !_ Un nouveau frisson pour ce con.

Cette dernière partition, me rappelait la douceur qu'avait eu Edward dans ses touchés sur moi. Je laissais encore une fois mon esprit divaguer vers lui… Encore et toujours lui ! Pourquoi me damné ainsi encore et encore ?

Je pianotai rapidement en soufflant exaspérer, lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer en s'illuminant sous mon regard morne. Je soupirai en fronçant les sourcils tout en me demandant qui pouvaient bien s'amuser à m'envoyer des messages à cette heure que je l'étripe. Je m'emparai rapidement de mon cellulaire en grommelant des injures envers le destinataire, tout en mesurant le volume de ma voix. Je vis une petite enveloppe rebondir sur mon écran ce qui m'agaça davantage. Après avoir ouvert le message, je restai, deux, voir trois minutes figer, interdite devant le texto qui m'était adresser.

_« Salut génie, comment tu vas ? »_

Ok… j'étais complètement crever, c'est un fait, mais ce surnom m'était pleinement étranger. Je reviens en arrière pour pouvoir savoir qui m'avait envoyé se message mais rien… Il y avait personne qui ne me surnommait ainsi, du moins à ma connaissance. Sa y est, mon interlocuteur avait piqué ma curiosité. Je m'empressai de cliquer sur 'nouveau message' pour assouvir ma curiosité.

« Pardon de mon ignorance mais qui est-ce ? Je pense que vous avez du faire un faux numéro. »

Mon émetteur ne tarda pas pour me répondre.

_« Sa tu devras le savoir Isabella, j'en suis vexer. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils en passant une main sur mon visage comme pour chasser l'inquiétude qui commençait sérieusement à se lire sur mon visage. J'étais déjà à bout de nerf avec tous ses évènements de la semaine, que ses simples mots étaient capables de me rendre dingue dans la minute qui suivait. Fallait-il que l'on m'accable encore ? Qu'avais-je fais au bon dieu pour me tourmenter ainsi ?

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer alors je te prierai de bien vouloir me dire qui tu es. »

'Envoyer'… Je patientai quelques temps en me grattant hargneusement le sommet du crâne en signe d'impatience. Le martèlement de mon portable sur le matelas me rappela à l'ordre. Empressée, j'ouvris le communiquer.

_« Navré mais tu dois deviner où bien attendre le 13. »_

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à ma question ? Et qui t'as donnée mon numéro ? Et c'est quoi ton histoire de 13 ? »

_« Pour la première question c'est tout simplement pour te faire une surprise. Pour la seconde c'est un secret .Et enfin la troisième reviens à ma première. Alors ton hypothèse ? Qui suis-je ? »_

Le salaud, il voulait jouer et il semblait bien se bidonner ! Pourtant ne pas savoir à qui je m'adressais me frustrait plus que nécessaire. C'était tout simplement barbare de subir cet entretien. Si il souhaitait me léser c'était gagner ! J'avais l'impression de jouer à _qui est-ce_ ? Très bien si je deviner, c'est ce que je ferai…

« Embry ? » Demandai-je avec espoir. Cet imbécile serait bien capable de me faire flipper de cette manière. L'année dernière, il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me réveiller à l'aide d'une corne de brume.

_« Navré se n'est pas moi. C'était bien tenté mais tu devras attendre demain pour retentez ta chance génie. »_

Quoi ? Mais c'est en plus sa l'amusais cet idiot ! Qui me dit que c'est un homme ? Et si c'était une femme ? Alice ? Non sa m'étonnerai elle n'est pas aussi fêlé… Pourtant qui me dis qu'elle n'est pas une psychopathe schizophrène… Je secouai la tête en délogeant cette penser saugrenue de mon esprit. Je devenais complètement dingue ! Surement à cause de la fatigue…

« Très bien mais dis moi si tu es une femme ou bien un homme. »

_«Je ne suis pas le sexe faible. A demain Isabella. »_

Je soufflai en renonçant à quelque tentative que se soit. Rien ne servirait à forcer la main de se psychopathe… De plus mon entêtement était légèrement affaibli par l'heure !

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! S'égosilla Rosalie tout en s'amusant à sauter guillerette sur mon matelas accompagner d'Angela. Je me retournai agacer devant les yeux de me colocataire et sous mon grognement sonore. Rosalie sembla s'amuser de ma mauvaise humeur et elle me secoua plus que de raison pour faire redoubler mes grognements.

- Arrête ! Sifflai-je en me redressant. Et mon anniversaire n'est que demain, alors s'il vous plait laissez me réveiller tranquillement.

- Quelle rabat joie ! Sourit la vie est belle ! Hier tu es rentré sans daigner nous accorder un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour afficher cette mine ?

- Je suis juste épuiser, mentis-je en passant ma main sur mon front.

- Sa on avait remarqué, vue les cernes que tu porte. Tu pourras sans problème figuré dans un remix de Triller ! S'indigna Rosalie en indiquant mes yeux.

- Merci, sincèrement, sa me va droit au cœur. C'est vrai qu'avec la couche de maquillage on risque de ne pas voir grand-chose !

- Bella ! Me réprimandai Angela.

- Navré, je suis désoler Rosalie… je… je ne le pensai pas.

- Très bien, alors dans se cas, pour te faire pardonner tu devra me laisser te préparer un pré-fête d'anniversaire !

-Euh… je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, grimaça Angela.

Je n'ai pas le choix, sa je le savais parfaitement. En revanche, se qui m'effrayait était l'organisation ainsi que les cadeaux…

_Merde les cadeaux !_

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir des dons de mes amis c'étaient bien trop… gênant, je ne le méritais pas. De plus à quoi ceci me servirait ? Vingt ans… Ceci n'est qu'un nombre, rien de plus. Fêter mon anniversaire me rappelait juste que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de ma date de mort… Rien de bien joyeux. Ballons, gâteaux, tout ceci me rappelait que j'avais foutu la vie de ma famille en l'air le jour où j'avais plongé à corps perdu dans mon addiction. Ceci pouvait être un argument de poids pour convaincre Rosalie d'abandonner son projet mais reste encore à savoir comme je pouvais lui exposer. Je me voyais très mal lui dire : « Rosalie, c'est vraiment très gentil de vouloir marquer le coup mais je préfère rien faire vue qu'il y a deux ans je me shootais jusqu'à plus pouvoir calculer se que je faisais. Pour les cadeaux oubli aussi, a moins que t'es un bon pour deux doses acheter, la troisième offerte. » Non franchement, je ne pense tenter le coup. Sur le monologue de mon amie, je partis me préparer sous les cries aigue, témoignant de l'excitation d'Angela.

C'est avec un mal de crâne habituel que je partis lentement vers mon enfer personnel. Expression certes grossière, mais parfaitement approprier. Comment allait réagir Edward ? Allait-il me saquer ? C'était fort possible… C'est alors le plus discrètement possible, que je m'empressai de crapahuter jusqu'à ma place habituelle sous le regard interloquer de Jessica qui siégeait en spectatrice muette. C'est avec un sourcil inquisiteur qu'elle me demanda si j'allais bien. J'y répondis par un brève signe de tête avant qu'elle ne reparte dans un sujet dont je me moquais totalement. Alice arriva à son tour en m'adressant un sourire timide auquel je répondis faiblement. Etait-elle au courant ? Aucune idée.

- Bonjour Bella ? Tu as passé une bonne fin de week-end ?

- Assez bon…et toi ? Eludai-je en sortant mes affaires tout en réajustant rapidement mon bracelet en cuire instinctivement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au devant de la salle pour voir Edward entrain d'écrire le programme de la séance.

- Sa à été ! Elle s'approcha rapidement de mon oreille afin que Jessica ne puisse rien entendre. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère ?

Je me tendis immédiatement. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il lui avait raconté ? Le salaud !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alice. A part du dégout je ne vois pas se qu'il peut y avoir. Soufflai-je rapidement sous le regard curieux de Jessica qui s'immisça dans la conversation alors que j'avais déblatérer mes paroles en fixant Edward qui écrivait. Il était parfait en tout, enfin presque.

- T'as un frère Alice ?

- Euh… oui enfin, il… il… il sort avec Bella ! Lâcha t-elle en me souriant. Je fus estomaquer par les paroles d'Alice alors que je lâchai un 'Quoi' des plus sonores, l'intéresser en question se retourna en gardant la craie entre ses doigts, il souleva un sourcil interrogateur alors que je m'enfonçais davantage sur la chaise. C'est en riant que Jessica reprit la conversation.

- Ah oui ? C'est intéressant ! Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même. Qui c'est ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il est comment au lit ?

_Ah ! Au secoure !_ A cet instant j'aurais préférer me retrouver sur un rocher entourer de requin plutôt qu'à coté de Jessica qui semblait avide d'information. Je serrai la mâchoire en offrant un regard noir à Alice qui triturait mes mains. Prise de panique, je lâchai le premier prénom qui me revint en mémoire.

- Il s'appela Alec.

- Alec ? Ne connais pas… Souffla désespérer Jessica. Il fait quoi ?

- Il étudie à l'étranger on se voit peu.

- Sa ne doit pas être évident pour…

- Eh bien ! Je vois que mon cours vous passionne mesdemoiselles. Votre discussion semble animer ! Pouvez-vous nous la faire partager ? Nous interrompîmes Edward l'air amusé des gesticulations de sa sœur. Avant que je puisse trouver une quelconque excuse, Jessica prit la parole en offrant un sourire carnassier à Cullen se qui me fit fulminer.

- Oh rien de bien important Monsieur, on parle juste du frère d'Alice qui est le copain de Bella.

Alors que je me tendis une énième fois, Edward quand à m'ouvrit un léger sourire amusée et reprit son cour en partant dans un monologue qui clôturait les paroles incessante de Jessica. Il n'avait pas relever ? C'est étrange... Bien entendu je n'arrivais pas à suivre le cours. Une perche de divertissement se présenta à moi lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. Discrètement, je fis glisser hors de ma poche, mon portable afin de lire le message.

_« Bonjour génie, comment vas-tu ? »_

Profitant de son inattention, je répondis immédiatement à l'homme.

« Mal. »

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_

« Parce que tu me fatigue. Je veux savoir qui tu es ! »

_« Navré XD je ne songeais pas à se que sa te travaille autant ! »_

« Eh bien si ! »

_« Je te fais peur ? »_

« Non »

_« Très bien ! »_

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas la cloche sonna, se qui me fit sursauté, ignorant rapidement ceci, je continuai ma conversation avec mon interlocuteur.

« Très bien quoi ? »

_« Tu vas savoir qui je suis Bell's »._

_

* * *

_

**Voila !**

**Sadique ? Sa vous étonne ? XD **

**J'espère que sa vous plait ! Je suis enfin en vacance**

**Je suis malade XD mais en vacance !**

**Je suis entrain de réfléchir à la suite, enfin plus de penser à la tournure des choses car j'ai les idées mais il faut bien les tournées ^^ Et vue que c'est les vacances j'en profite ! **

**Le lemon arrive bientôt XD Ne vous enfaite pas ! **

**En attendant le meilleur médoc à ma maladie est le review**


	13. Chapter 13: Raisonnable

**Je tiens à toute mes 'Readers'**

_*** Wah l'autre qui fait style 'je parle anglais…'***_

**Laisse-moi parler !**

_***Okk calme ! XD tu sais que tu parles à toi-même ?* **_

**Hélas oui ! **

**Enfin, bref, je tiens à vous remerciez de tout votre soutient vous êtes géniale ! Sa me touche beaucoup ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement ! Merci ! Je dois avouer que d'éternuer toutes les trois lignes, ce n'est pas évident pour taper à l'ordi ! Pour ce chapitre, c'est mouchoir en main, polaire sur le dos, et médoc sur le bureau et mon lit derrière XD Alors sur ce je vous laisse au chapitre que j'espère agréable pour vous ! **

**Encore une fois LEMON POWER! Enfin ceux de Bella et Edward XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 :****Raisonnable**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Alors que je me tendis une énième fois, Edward quand lui à m'offrit un léger sourire amusée et reprit son cour en partant dans un monologue qui clôturait les paroles incessante de Jessica. Il n'avait pas relevé ? C'est étrange... Bien entendu je n'arrivais pas à suivre le cours. Une perche de divertissement se présenta à moi lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. Discrètement, je fis glisser hors de ma poche, mon portable afin de lire le message.

_« Bonjour génie, comment vas-tu ? »_

Profitant de son inattention, je répondis immédiatement à l'homme.

« Mal. »

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_

« Parce que tu me fatigue. Je veux savoir qui tu es ! »

_« Navré XD je ne songeais pas à se que sa te travaille autant ! »_

« Eh bien si ! »

_« Je te fais peur ? »_

« Non »

_« Très bien ! »_

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas la cloche sonna, se qui me fit sursauté, ignorant rapidement ceci, je continuai ma conversation avec mon interlocuteur.

« Très bien quoi ? »

_« Tu vas savoir qui je suis Bell's »_

Sur ses derniers écrits, je fis glisser mon cellulaire dans ma poche alors que tous les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires pour profiter de la pause. C'est dans un soupire d'appréhension que j'en fis de même en pensant à ce type. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Jacob ? Non, il est dingue mais pas à se point… Phil ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait sa ? A quoi sa lui avançait de faire tout sa… Me faire flipper ? C'est fort possible mais… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais se ne colle pas à son personnage. Ce type est bien trop malin pour laissez des traces… Et si c'était… non Impossible, sa ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il avait des réactions dingue, mais aux points que jouer aux questions réponses par SMS… Je devais savoir… Mettre les choses aux claires une bonne fois pour toute avec lui mais pas maintenant...

_Lâche_…

Oui je l'étais, mais ce n'est que pour le bien de ma santé mentale. Du moins le peu qu'il me restait. C'est en sortant de la ranger qu'une main saisissait mon bras pour me retenir se qui m'irrita une nouvelle fois. A mon grand étonnement, je découvris que le propriétaire de la main n'était qu'autre qu'Alice qui me flagellait du regard. Sa y est je vais devoir subir un interrogatoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'enquit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demandai-je pleine d'innocence en tentant de terminer cette conversation le plus rapidement possible. L'agacement n'était plus très loin, je le sentais me titiller de manière plutôt déplaisante.

- Je parle de mon 'frère'. Et puis c'est qui se 'Alec' ? Il existe au moins se type ?

_Aïe !_ Les emmerdes de Bella, deuxième volume. Pourtant à l'évocation de son prénom je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir ma gorge se nouer à nouveaux… Penser à Alec me fautait le moral encore une fois à zéro. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir aller le retrouver au par cet lui raconter toutes mes emmerdes. Il m'aurait aidé et conseillé…

- il…il est loin… éludai-je en bloquant ma mâchoire pour garder contenance. Et puis c'est toi qui as raconté à Jessica que je sortais avec ton frère. Sincèrement si tu voulais me foutre dans la merde, tu peux être fière de toi car c'est gagner. Rouspétai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine en la fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu as dis que je sortais avec lui enfaite ?

Alice sembla me sonder du regard avant de planter ses pupilles noircies dans les miennes se qui me fit regretter immédiatement ma question. Je déglutis rapidement sous son regard qui était réprobateur et semblait me pousser à la réflexion. Elle rompit notre contacte visuelle lorsqu'elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en grommelant un 'ils sont vraiment idiots.'

- Tu ne vois donc rien Bella ? Souffla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme accabler.

- Je ne vois rien ? Répétai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est pourtant plausible, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, lâcha t-elle en fixant son sac à main Prada avant de le jeter sur son épaule. Tu ferais mieux de te secouer !

- Bon Alice à l'accoutumer, j'adore les énigmes mais je suis las de tes devinettes alors va droit au but tu veux ?

Elle soupira elle roulant des yeux, se qui lui donna un petit air supérieur que j'exécrais.

- Toi et Edward. Arrête faire l'enfant et va lui parler !

A la fin de sa phrase, je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, se qui la fit sourire. Mais je ne voulais pas la laisser faire… Quitte à être dur, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout !

- Si tu me remercias de n'avoir rien dit sur toi et ton frère se serait déjà pas mal, au lieu de me sortir tes sermons à deux balles, rétorquai-je acerbe.

- Mais Bella…

-Non, je n'es aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment.

Sans un mot en plus, je dévalai les marchent de l'amphi' quatre à quatre et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je ne fis aucune acrobatie. Dans la fouler, je fonçai en trombe vers la porte de sortie mais mon élan fut ébranler lorsqu'Edward m'interpella. Mais c'est surprise de mon audace, que je sortis sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Je me félicitai mentalement de ma lâcheté alors que je devinais déjà Alice entrain de me blâmer au prochain cours. Qu'il aille au diable ! J'ai très bien su me débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et je peux toujours m'en sortir sans leur aide. Je devais tout simplement agir comme si il n'y avait rien, et comme si il ne c'était rien passer. Bien évidemment dans mon empressement je ne pu m'empêcher de renverser quelqu'un au passage et d'étaler toute ses affaires au sol.

- Putain de merde ! Jurai-je en me baissant pour aider ma victime. Je m'activais à rassembler les diverses bouquin alors qu'une main entrait dans mon champ de vision.

- Un simple pardon suffit, souffla une voix masculine. Je relevai le regard pour imité un faible sourire devant mon interlocuteur. Qui apparemment ne prenais pas en grippe.

- Désoler en se moment ce n'est pas la joie.

- Je vois, ria t-il en ramassant un bouquin légèrement cornée. « _Les Hurlevants_ ». Je suis Riley Biers et tu es Bella Swan si j'ai bonne mémoire ? T'es en littérature aussi ?

Je le fixais longuement en me relevant. Il m'adressa un sourire amical que je lui rendis sans forcer. Ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice, je devais bien le reconnaitre.

- Oui, dans le mille, ma réputation me précède ? Ironisai-je devant le dit Riley. Heureuse de te rencontrer.

_Enfin _! Ajoutai-je à moi-même en serrant sa main avec un maigre sourire alors qu'il regardait derrière moi à la cherche d'une quelconque personne.

- De même. Tu… tu as l'air pressé. Tu fuis le diable ?

Si il savait il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. On pouvait facilement associer Edward au diable. Quoi que je fasse je le retrouvais sur mon chemin… Sa en était flippant parfois.

- Pas tout à fait… Je préfère éviter quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai pas vraiment envie de converser.

- Cette personne ne serait pas Cullen ? S'enquit Riley en souriant.

J'arquai un sourcil en le voyant m'observer. Sa se voyait tant que sa que j'étais 'lier' à Edward ? Je me raclai la gorge en lui offrant une énième fois mon sourire forcée que j'utilisais dans les situations périlleuses.

- T'as deviné, avouais-je en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il doit avoir une dent contre moi pour…

- Pour l'avoir traité de coureur de jupon à l'égo surdimensionné.

- Comment est-ce que…

- Tout le monde le sait, gloussa t-il en secouant la tête. Une fille vous à entendue et tu sais qu'à la fac se genre de ragot se propage comme une trainer de poudre.

- Oui faut dire que les rumeurs vont bon train ! Affirmai-je en passant une de mes mains dans ma tignasse.

- Ne sois pas gêner, je trouve sa cool. Tu es la seule fille qui ne bave pas à ses cours, c'est plutôt agréable je trouve de savoir qu'une fille pense avec autre chose que ses hormones.

Si tu savais combien c'est loin de la vérité, pensai-je en acquiesçant à ses propos. Sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je me mordis nerveusement la langue avant de couper court à cette discussion.

-Hum Riley ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir vu mais je dois y aller là… assénai-je mal à l'aise de le laisser en plan.

- Oh… Je comprends… On… on se voit plus tard ? En cours ?

- Ouais… C'est sa... En cours.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je le saluai en continuant mon chemin jusqu'au parking. C'est les nerfs à fleur de peau que je jetai sans ménagement mon sac dans ma Chevrolet pour partir. Une fois le contact en route, je fis mon habituelle manœuvre pour quitter le stationnement. Serrant le volant, je ruminais tous se qui m'était arrivé depuis mon arriver à Brown. Premièrement, j'avais dus jouer un rôle qui n'étais pas le mien : la fille sans histoire et sa je n'en pouvais plus de devoir m'écraser. Par la suite, j'avais jugé un homme qui est mon professeur et accessoirement-pour un cours moment- mon amant dont je ressentais une étrange attirance que je combattais pour son bien. Troisièmement, ma mère c'est enticher d'un type que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture. Pour finir, un malade s'amusait à m'envoyer des SMS pour m'annoncer notre rencontre, qui se fera prochainement. J'avais de quoi pété un câble ! Avec Alice qui se mêlait de ma vie priver… De plus qui était-elle pour me faire la leçon sur la maturité ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait mettre en cloque à 15 ans… Je soufflai, dégouté, d'avoir de telle pensé. J'avais l'impression de me revoir à mes 17 ans. La même manière de penser, de rabaisser mon entourage, pourtant c'est tellement plus facile de ne pas avoir à les affrontés, à me justifier… Les voirs me juger seraient la pire chose qui puissent m'être affligé.

S'ils savaient… ça non ! Tous me prendraient en pitié… Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward…

_Merde_ !

Et cette bécasse de Jessica qui s'amuse à clamer au et fort que je sors avec le frère d'Alice… En deux mots :

_Achevez-moi !_

C'est sur ses penser positives, que je me retrouvais devant le garage de mon meilleur ami. C'est en rabattant ma capuche, que je m'extirpai piteusement de l'habitacle de ma camionnette en tentant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans la boue qui jonchais l'entrer du dépôt. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, seul Jake ne m'avais pas pris en pitié ou encore traité comme une enfant, bien au contraire il était le seule à me parler franchement… Trop parfois. Quand nous étions jeunes, Jake avait l'habitude de me pousser à me surpasser. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais poursuivis dans l'apprentissage de la musique et que j'excellais en guitare. Moi, tout se que je lui avais apporté c'était des emmerdes…

C'est en balayant la pièce du regard que je vis dépasser deux pieds, en dessous d'une voiture. C'est le visage amusé que je tapai un grand coup sur le capot, qui eut pour effet de faire hurler de peur l'indien.

- Putain Embry ! Lâcha t-il en s'extirpant de sa cachette le regard sévère. Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

- Je suis venue te voir c'te blague, répondis-je tout en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

- T'as pas cour ?

- Non, menti-je avec assurance, un de mes profs est malade et il ne peut pas assurer aujourd'hui alors je suis venue voir mon indien préférer.

Une fois de plus, sécher les cours et duper Jake me rappelait mes 17 ans et Alec… Bon d'accord ce n'est pas très jolie, jolie mais je préférai qu'il ne se doute de rien. J'avais juste besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas et qui ne me ferait pas sentir comme une erreur. Parce que c'est se que j'étais… une erreur. Une erreur dans la vie de mes parents, une erreur dans celle de mes proches ainsi que dans celle d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas savoir que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Même si c'était juste de la haine… Du moins je pense… Je ne savais plus vraiment comment définir nos rapports. Etait-ce des rapports amicaux ou bien… non. Si c'était le niveau au dessus de la pure amitié je me trouverais dans la quatrième dimension.

- Bells ? Bells ? T'es avec moi ?

- Euh… oui, oui tu disais ?

Il poussa un soupire amusé en essayant ses mains sur son bleu de travail dont une des bretelles pendait. Jake avait toujours cette habitude qui lui donnait un air débraillé et de « bad boy » qui me faisait toujours doucement rire.

- Je disais est-ce que veux boire quelque chose ? Répéta t-il en articulant exagérément.

- Rien merci. Enfaite Jake si je suis venue c'est parce que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Avouai-je en m'installant sur un vieux coussin qui trônait à côté de la bagnole en réparation. Un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de mon ami.

- Sa fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venue en parlant de cette manière.

- Ne joue pas le nostalgique, dis-je en roulant des yeux se qui fit rire l'indien alors que je croisais nerveusement les bras. C'est très sérieux Jacob.

- Jacob ? Si tu m'appelle comme ça c'est que ça doit être vraiment important.

Il s'asseyait en tailleur face à moi tout en liant ses doigts de façon sérieuse tandis que je me mordais inutilement la lèvre devant une soudaine pression. J'avais une envie irrépressible de faire un arrêt sur image pour me laisser le temps de faire demi-tour en courant. Malheureusement je n'avais pas se pouvoir, je me lançais donc dans un châtiment que je m'affectais à moi-même.

- Voilà… Depuis quelques temps, je pense, enfin plutôt je repense à… Alec. Je me stoppai quelques instants pour jauger mon ami qui me fit un signe de tête en gage d'encouragement alors que sa mâchoire c'était considérablement contracter. Je repense à la vie que j'ai mené lorsque je le côtoyais et tout se qui s'en suit et…

-Et quoi ? Sa t'empêche de dormir ?

- Non… non ce n'est pas sa, mentis-je une nouvelle fois. C'est juste qu'Edw… Enfin un de mes … amis à vu mon bras et m'a demander se qui m'était arrivé… Terminai-je avec difficulté sous le regard inquisiteur de Jake tandis que je me demandais pourquoi je me sentais étrange lorsque j'avais défini Edward entant un ami. C'est se que l'on était après tout… Juste des amis… Enfin, je crois. Tout se qui touchait à Edward me déstabilisait et me touchait plus que sa ne devrais.

- Je vois… murmura t-il songeur en se grattant le menton. Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Que ce n'est que des égratignures, rien de bien méchant. Mais…

- Il ne t'a pas cru.

- Ouais. Sifflai-je déçue de ma piteuse prestation. Edward avait percé à jour mon mensonge se qui m'arracha une grimace intérieur tandis que Jacob me fixait intensément. Quand mon ami l'as sus je me suis barrer à toute jambe et depuis je m'évertue à l'éviter. Et crois moi ce n'est pas évident !

_Tu m'étonne tu le vois tout les jours ! Et tu bosse pour lui ! _

-Sa c'est passer quand ?

Oups ! Alors là c'est la colle. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire que c'était samedi. Le même samedi où il a rencontré Edward et où un combat visuelle avait été de mise se jour. De plus je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait si je lui disais : « Ben enfaite c'est arriver bêtement tu vois, Edward était en plein préliminaire avec moi et il a remarqué mon bras au moment où il allait me baisé. » Non… non décidément ce n'était pas la meilleure formulation.

- C'est si important ? Eludai-je avec brio alors que mon ami secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui

- Je lui dirais.

- Quoi ? Tu… tu plaisante là Jake ? Hein ? Dis-moi que tu blague ! Demandai-je abasourdie par les propos de mon meilleur pote qui s'avérait tout à fait sérieux.

- Moi. J'aurai aimé que tu me le dis Bella.

- C'était différent Jacob ! J'étais très mal, j'avais besoin d'être seule et surtout d'être au calme. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour en parler…

- Sa ne t'as pourtant pas tellement aidé à l'époque, cracha t-il amère.

- Je sais que j'ai fais des conneries mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être loin de vous… J'ai conscience que j'ai pourris la vie de pas mal de personnes et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préférer aller à New York.

Je préférai me repentir devant Jacob que de laisser une nouvelle fois ce sujet nous éloigner davantage. Bien que nous nous connaissions depuis l'époque de la barboteuse, Jacob avait toujours eu un fort caractère et il est assez sanguin se qui n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

- Sa pour la pourrir… marmonna t-il en fixant ses mains d'un regard vide.

- Jake, le suppliai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je suis vraiment désoler… Sa me tue ! Je te jure que sa me tue littéralement de savoir que je t'es fais du mal. Mais je ne peux rien y changer, même si je le voulais. C'est impossible…

- Je sais bien Bella… Mais tu peux changer les choses avec ton ami. Soit honnête avec lui et tu pourras repartir du bon pied.

- De quoi tu…

-Je ne suis pas idiot Bella ! Je vois bien que tu tiens à ce type, frappa t-il en me fixant à nouveau avant de dégager ses mains de mon emprise.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, niai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Arrête de faire l'innocente, c'est agacent à la fin ! C'est se type au bowling n'est-ce pas ? Cet Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?

- Eh bien lorsqu'on c'était fait une soirée DVD et que tu m'as appelé Edward. Ensuite tu n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles avec vos altercations et pour finir lorsqu'on l'a croisé au bowling il te bouffait littéralement du regard et toi…

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est flagrant… murmura t-il en contemplant nos mains jointes. Je me tendis sous les paroles de mon ami. Amoureuse ? C'est se que j'étais ? Amoureuse de lui ? Il est vrai qu'il m'attire continuellement, que mon cœur ratte un battement à chaque fois qu'il pose sont regard menthe à l'eau sur moi. Lorsque ses mains ont touché ma peau je m'étais senti défaillir…

Epuiser par tout se que cette conversation m'évoquais, j'optais pour changer de sujet. Je me raclai de la gorge.

- Tu sais se soir… Y a… y les filles qui organisent une fête stupide pour mon anniversaire et je…

- Tu dois y aller !

-Exact ! Soufflai-je en souriant. Et je vais surement subir un calvaire au milieu de ses folles furieuses alors je me disais que se serait cool que tu viennes…

- Très bien, alors on se voit demain, conclua t-il en m'offrant son meilleur sourire.

- Merci Jake.

Je le serra dans mes bras avant de rassembler mes forces, et j'allai rapidement vers on pick-up avec Jacob sur mes talons. Je m'installai au volant avant de tournée la manivelle pour ouvrir ma fenêtre.

- Bella !

- Oui ?

- Dis-lui…Si tu tiens à lui, dis-lui…

J'acquiesçai rapidement avant de démarrer mon véhicule pour rentrer à la résidence. Jacob avait raison. Demain, je lui dirais. Je lui dirais tout ! Quoi qu'il m'en coute, je lui avouerais tout sur la vrai Bella.

* * *

**Voila ! Un peu court je sais mais la suite est en préparation et bientôt fini et ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition. Je vous préviens que la suite sera un tournant dans la vie de notre petit couple adoré ! Bon chut ! J'en dis pas plus ! **

**A bientôt ! Et encore merci de votre soutient plus qu'immense ! **


	14. Chapter 14: tendresse et pluie

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Comment sa va ?**

**Moi sa va fatiguer mais sa peut aller… **

**Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pouvais pas poster les chapitres de **

**« Mon amour aux senteurs de freesias » parce que ma Bêta à des problèmes de pc : s Alors il va falloir attendre : ) Mais une mauvais nouvelle peut en cacher une bonne car ceci va me permettre de poursuivre « Esclave des sens » et de « je rêve d'être éternellement à tes côtés ».**

**De plus, j'ai 2 gros projets sur les bras en se moment :) Alors il faut un peut patienter pour les chapitres… Pour me faire pardonner se chapitre est plus long que les précédents (24pages) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Mimi je suis contente que tu es aimer le titre : ) en effet on n'est pas forcément obliger de voir le mot sens que pour le sexe mais aussi pour d'autre choses ^^ Alors sans plus tarder voici la suite ! On se retrouve en bas !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 :****tendresse et pluie**

**

* * *

**

J'eu à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle commune de ma colocation, qu'un immense : ''SURPRISE !'' Fut lâcher accompagner de l'apparition de la lumière. C'est une Angela, une Jessica ainsi qu'une Alice et une Rosalie sautillantes et un Jacob attendrit et blasée assis sur le canapé. Je gémis en essayant d'afficher le sourire le plus convaincant possible. _SUPER ! _ Jacob se précipita vers moi, pour m'étreindre à sa façon : c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que je sois à cour d'oxygène. Dieu merci, cette fête était en petit comité car connaissant Rosalie, je pouvais parfaitement m'attendre à devoir subir une fête digne des plus grands évènements mondains de L.A.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bell's ! Sa te fait 20 piges maintenant tu pourras dans un an te souler la gueule sans problème !

- Merci Jake c'est gentil, je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon… Rétorquai-je sarcastiquement se qui le fit sourire davantage.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir il était si …. Jacob ! J'enlaçai un à un mes amis en les remerciant de cette attention qui me mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose mais qui me touchait malgré tout. Mon anniversaire, me rappelait instinctivement le jour où ma vie à complètement dérailler tout comme celle de mes proches. Je déglutis difficilement en me remémorant tout se dont j'avais honte et peur aujourd'hui… Les conversations fusèrent dans tout les sens et la musique retentissait inlassablement dans la pièce alors que je riais lorsque Rosalie avait annoncé que Jacob allait faire un striptease. Ce dernier ne c'était pas fait prier et avait commencé à monter sur la table basse en soulevant sont tee-shirt et le faire tournoyer, mais il fut rapidement intercepter par Angela qui hurlait de ne pas lui donner des visions cauchemardesque. Les quelques bières que je m'étais envoyer devait surement y être pour quelque chose mais je me félicitais de mon attitude. J'étais plutôt détendu et calme. Chose inhabituelle chez moi dans se genre de situation. Mais mon répit fut de courte durée lorsque Jessica prit la parole.

- Bella sa fait quoi d'avoir 20 ans ? Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules en portant le goulot de ma bière à mes lèvres, blasée.

- J'espère que tu vas-tu débarrasser de ton carnet, s'enquit Jake en s'enfonçant dans le canapé en cuire. Encore une fois, je me sentis raidir comme un arc, alors que mon ami semblait attendre une réponse clair et définitive que je n'étais pas en mesure de remplir. Mon carnet est la seule chose qui me permettait de me raccrocher à mon passer, à mes parents, à mes amis, à mon addiction…

- Jacob ! Grogna Angela.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai à la fin ! Ce maudit calepin là connait mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce.

- Peut-être parce que lui n'a pas pitié de moi ! Crachai-je soudainement acerbe alors que Jessica tenta de calmer le jeu en changeant de sujet.

- Dis-moi Bella, où est ton petit copain ?

A cette demande, je faillis m'étrangler avec la gorger de bière que j'étais sur le point d'avaler tandis qu'Alice se tendait en me fixant d'un air compatissant contrairement à ce matin. Jacob et Rosalie froncèrent les sourcils pour m'inciter à leur expliquer mais Angela me coupa avant que je ne puisse répondre.

- De quoi tu parles Jess ? Bella n'a pas de copain.

- Ben si c'est le frère d'Alice, il s'appelle Alec si j'ai bonne mémoire…

Jacob se tendit immédiatement à la prononciation du nom de mon ami. Je sentais de nouveau cette boulle incontrôlable me serrer la gorge sans vergogne sous cette angoisse qui ne faisait que ressurgir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de redessiner mentalement son visage angélique qui m'avait tant hanté et qui me manquait encore même si sa me tuait de l'avouer. Je jetai un regard à Angela qui était devenue blanche comme un linge alors que les trois autres filles baignaient dans une incompréhension la plus totale. _Au secours ! _

- Oui c'est sa… Mais c'est compliquer Alec et moi, repris-je en espérant que cette réponse lui convienne.

- Sa pour être compliquer, marmonna l'indien en serrant la mâchoire.

- Jake… souffla Angela d'une voix dure en ferment quelques secondes les yeux comme pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

- Comment sa c'est compliquer ?

Ça c'est bien Jessica ! Toujours avide de nouveaux potins. Je suis sur qu'elle serait ravie d'apprendre que mon soit disant petit ami et ''frère'' d'Alice était un junkie et que par la même occasion on se défonçait ensemble dans un parc près d'ici. Oui ! Brillante idée ! Je suis sur que demain à la première heure tout le campus sera mis au courant. Je vis le regard pétillant de Jessica me scruter intensément comme si elle essayait de déceler un quelconque indice. Dommage pour elle, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser avoir si facilement. Avec mon passer j'avais de l'expérience dans le domaine de la comédie. Heureusement je n'eu pas le temps de trouver une quelconque excuse que Rosalie changea radicalement le sujet de la conversation en se désignant d'aller chercher mon gâteau. Alors que cette dernière me proposa de couper le gâteau, des coups francs s'heurtèrent à la porte. Je me proposai d'aller ouvrir, pour me permettre de souffler un peu. Et surtout de me remettre des regard noir que Jacob n'avait pas cesser de me lancer depuis notre petit accrochage.

- Mlle Swan ? Bella Swan ?

- Euh oui c'est moi.

- C'est pour vous.

- Merci…

Je m'emparai timidement du bouquet de fleur en souriant maladroitement au coursier qui me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je refermai la porte pour rejoindre mes amis qui patientaient devant l'immense gâteau au chocolat qu'Alice avait commandé dans mon dos. Satané lutin !

- C'était quoi Bell's ?

- Le coursier…

Rosalie s'empressa de se diriger vers moi en tapant dans ses mains, totalement excité. Totalement tarée oui ! Cette dernière fut suivit des autres qui attendaient une explication.

-Encore des fleurs ? C'est la quatrième fois…

- Y a un mot ? S'enquit Angela en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine impatiente.

Sans répondre, je saisis du bout des doigts la petite carte couleur écru, qui dépassait de la masse de pétales. Presser comme à chaque fois en espèrent avoir une indication supplémentaire sur l'auteur de ses cadeaux, je l'ouvris le plus délicatement possible.

_« Bella,_

_Ceci est un petit cadeau pour te permettre de patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine._

_Navré je ne pourrai pas te voir demain... Je te dirai quand me rejoindre au square où tu avais l'habitude de te défoncer._

_Juste pour une addiction…_

_PS : Si tu es curieuse, dans mon prénom il y a la lettre ''e''»_

Voila en quelques minutes comment un simple morceau de papier à réussis à me rendre livide ce qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie qui m'arracha le morceau de papier des mains. Ce type était le même que celui avec qui je conversais via SMS et apparemment il en connait pas mal sur mon compte se qui me terrorisait plus qu'autre chose ! Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Certainement pas Phil, d'après le petit indice qu'il me laissait. Mike ? Non… C'était du pur délire… Edward ? Comment se pourrait-il qu'il sache quoique se soit… Non en plus je conversais par SMS pendant ses cours alors qu'il écrivait au tableau. Inconsciemment un poids se retira de mon estomac, mais je ne savais pas pour autant qui c'était…

- C'est quoi ses connerie ? Hurla Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense que la fête est fini, tout le monde retourne dans ses quartiers, on a cours demain, enchainai-je difficilement en ouvrant la porte. Jessica allait protester mais je lui fis signe que je ne voulais pas en parler sa me bouffais beaucoup trop. Une fois qu'Alice et Jessica aient pris congés, Angela alla nettoyer les restes de la fête et Rosalie vint à mes côtés, déterminer comme jamais. Alors que Jake fixait la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin du campus. En résumer, tout ceci sentait les ennuies à plein nez !

- Bon aux autres tu peux leurs faire avaler n'importe quoi mais pas à moi. Alors je veux des explications maintenant ! Commença la blonde en me toisant.

- Je ne…

- Oh pitié ! Pas le coup du _'je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'_. Je suis peut-être blonde mais pas dépourvue de toute forme d'intelligence. Tu cache quelque chose Swan alors maintenant répond. C'est quoi se délire ? Demanda t-elle en désignant du menton le morceau de papier.

- Je n'en sais rien… Depuis deux jours, je reçois des SMS d'une personne d'on j'ignore l'identité… Mais ce n'est rien de grave… Je t'assure.

- Tu te moque de moi Bella ? Un malade s'amuse à te traquer de toutes sortes de façon et toi tu m'assure que se n'est que bénin ? Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon bracelet en cuire, que je réajustai immédiatement sous le regard perplexe de la blonde sulfureuse qui se trouvait être mon amie. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire… Pas comme sa… Pas avec tout ce qu'elle à fait pour moi. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traîner dans la boue de cette manière. Elle ne méritait pas de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait avec une fille qui s'amusait à foutre sa vie en l'air pour une lime de cock'. Alec avait raison… Je ne méritais pas mieux que toutes ses filles qui travaillaient dans le bar de son frère, que tout les toxicos de New York… C'était peut-être dur à assumer mais je méritais se discoure quotidien que je m'assénai au quotidien. Je secouai la tête pour croisée le regard embué de Rosalie. Sa lèvre tremblait légèrement et ses grands yeux azur étaient devenus humides et scintillant. A cette vision, mon cœur se sentir resserrer dans un étau. Rosalie était pour moi, le modèle de la femme forte et indépendante qui ne connaissait pas la faiblesse. Aujourd'hui ce mythe fut ébranlé par mes conneries qui ne cessaient de me hanter. La gorge sèche, je repris en sentant les tremolos se dissimuler dans ma voix.

- Je t'en pris ne pleure pas… C'est une chose que je ne peux supporter…

Sans prévenir elle se crocheta à ma nuque pour me serre contre sa poitrine. Elle se laissa aller à ses pleures et je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos pour l'apaiser du mieux qu'il m'était possible.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu es ma meilleure amie…

Ses deux phrase n'avaient été que murmure, mais elle m'avait touché bien plus que je ne l'aurait cru. Comment avais-je pu m'attacher à des gens sans y prêter attention ? Mais cette question n'était pas la plus difficile à accepter. Non, la plus éprouvante fut : s'il me connaissait réellement, pourraient-ils me regarder comme ils le font maintenant ? C'était comme avec Alec… Ce déchirement, il était à cause de moi…

**Flash back**

_**New York**_

_**Octobre 2007**_

_**Appartement B d'Alec**_

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alec c'était effectuer dans le silence le plus complet. Il n'y avait plus rien. Demetri n'avait rien à nous vendre se qui m'avait mis dans une rage noir. J'étais complètement à cran, et avec cette merde au bras, je ne supportais plus rien. Je serrai ce dernier de toutes mes forces comme pour arrêter une hémorragie. Dès que je diminuais la pression de ma paume sur mon avant bras, je sentais davantage cette douleur lancinante investiguer mon bras dans de nouveaux assauts.

- Il n'en n'avait plus. Putain ! Jura mon ami en shootant furieux dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant. Demandai-je en enlisant mes doigts dans ma tignasse désordonner.

- J'en sais rien Bell's…

- Ben t'as intérêt à vite trouver une solution Alec, parce que c'est de ta faute si on n'a rien maintenant ! Assénai-je en souriant de manière acide.

- Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est juste que si tu ne t'étais pas enfiler le reste de poudre hier, on ne serait pas dans la merde comme maintenant ! Pestai-je en me tordant nerveusement les doigts.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! T'es à cran comme moi et…

- Rien ne t'y obligeait ! Personne ne t'a obligé à te défoncer autant !

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Te regarder prendre ton pied et attendre que tu redescendes !

-T'es aussi coupable que moi, crachai-je en fixant mes doigts. Si ton frère ne nous avait pas raconté des cracks on aurait pu en reprendre chez Caius et il nous en resterait encore ! Non toi tu as préférer t'en remettre à ton connard de frangin !

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si y a eu un toxico qui s'est ramené avant nous !

- Dis plus tôt que tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne !

- Du déraille complètement Bella !

- Tu m'avais promis que tout se passerais bien ! Hurlai-je en m'approchant de lui furibonde. Tu t'en rappelle pas que tu m'as promis que je pourrai me soulager se soir ! J'AI VECU UN ENFER POUR TOI ! J'AI VOLER POUR TOI ! J'AI MENTIS POUR TOI ! J'AGONISE POUR TOI !

- PUTAIN ON NE TROUVE PLUS RIEN DEHORS !

- EST-CE QUE TU T'ES AU MOINS BOUGER LE CUL POUR TROUVER ! T'ES QU'UN MINABLE ! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TROUVER UN PEU DE POUDRE !

- Tu veux être sur de pouvoir te défoncer ? Demetri à un stock personnel, MAIS C'EST PAS DU FRIC QU'IL VEUT !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Un truc que tu n'as jamais fait… Alors si tu veux vraiment te faire défoncer tiens, voila son numéro. T'as qu'a aller lui réclamer un peu de came et j'aurais plus à me décarcasser pour une gamine capricieuse !

Je n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'il sortit furibond de l'appartement en jurant de toutes les façons possible, tandis que j'agrippais férocement mes cheveux pour expirer.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Expirai-je en me laissant tomber contre le mur.

Encore une fois, on était dans la merde… Et l'enfer me tendait facilement les bras que j'embrassais sans supplice en sachant que bientôt je perdrais bien plus qu'un peu de poudre.

**Fin du Flash back**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Aujourd'hui, Bella devait venir travailler et j'avais l'intention de clarifier une bonne fois pour toute notre relation quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en dormais plus. Lorsque mes paupières étaient closes c'était elle que je voyais. Lorsque mon esprit vagabondait, c'était à elle que je pensais. Je guettai par la fenêtre afin de voir la Chevrolet de mon ange pénétrer dans la rue. Dehors un orage aussi violent que soudain faisait rage depuis deux bonnes heures. Je portais toute mon attention à la route luisante et rendue glissante par le déluge. Soudain, je reconnu au coin de la rue Bella, qui tentait d'échapper aux trombes d'eau que le ciel lui déversait sur le crâne, je l'interpellai afin qu'elle s'empresse de venir se protéger de la pluie. Dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, Isabella ne se fit pas prier pour se précipiter vers l'abri que je lui proposais et dans lequel elle s'engouffra, ruisselante.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais tu es trempée, m'exclamai-je en découvrant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça ! ... Viens, suis-moi !

Sans se soucier des traces humides que mon ange laissait sur le carrelage du sol, je l'entraînai vivement jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier étage.

- Enlève tes vêtements mouillés que je les fasse sécher sur le radiateur.

- C'est bon, je peux les sécher en rentrant… Assura t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu veux tomber malade et rater tes partielles ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ravi de se débarrasser de ses habits détrempés Bella s'exécuta, retirant prestement ses vêtements mouillés, gardant cependant ses sous vêtement par pudeur alors que je lui tendais des affaires sèches. Avec ses cheveux trempés lui retombant de chaque coté du visage et ruisselants sur les épaules, l'adolescente me faisait pitié à voir mais ceci m'offrait une vision hautement érotique d'Isabella. J'expirai comme pour chasser ma frustration avant d'étaler ses affaires sur le radiateur.

- Tu vas attraper la crève mouillé comme tu es, m'inquiétai-je... Viens là que je t'essuie.

Tout en attrapant une serviette éponge, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer combien Bella possédait un corps harmonieux : des épaules frêles, une poitrine à faire damner un saint, le ventre plat, la taille fine et des cuisses fuseler. Je dus faire un véritable effort sur moi-même pour m'arracher de ma contemplation. Attirant Isabella ruisselante à moi, j'entreprit de le frictionner vigoureusement.

- Il y a longtemps que tu étais dehors sous la pluie ? M'enquis-je en gardant mes yeux fixer sur la serviette.

- Depuis l'arrêt de bus.

- Comment sa se fait, je croyais que tu avais une voiture.

- Elle a eu quelques problèmes pour démarrer toute à l'heure, dit-elle penaud.

- Personne ne pouvait te conduire ?

- Je voulais déranger personne…

Tout en l'interrogeant, je m'étais activé à lui frotter vigoureusement la tête afin de lui sécher les cheveux. Puis je s'attaquai d'une main vigoureuse à sa poitrine, et à ma grande surprise Bella ne m'arrêta pas. Une fois la besogne faite, j'installai la serviette au côté des affaires trempé de Bella qui me remerciait.

- Je vais te faire chauffer un chocolat pour te réchauffer, parvenais-je à marmonner. Profites-en pour finir de te sécher et te donner un coup de peigne.

- Tu n'es pas obliger, murmura t-elle en me fixant intensément.

- Sa me fait plaisir, affirmai-je dans un sourire.

Sur ce je tournai les talons pour disparaitre et fuir de la salle d'eau. Si je voulais lui parler, il fallait que je garde un minimum de self contrôle et cette salle de bain me rappelait trop de chose. Dans la cuisine, je préparais le chocolat pour cette jeune femme que j'avais recueilli. Tout en surveillant la cuisson du mets, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de me remémorer ce que j'avait ressenti à la vue de ce corps parfait. Malgré les efforts que je faisais pour repousser cette tentation perverse et hors nature, mon esprit y revenait sans cesse, avec toujours une telle insistance, qu'une douce chaleur n'avait pas tardé pas à enflammer mon sexe. Sans que ne puisse l'en empêcher, mon sexe s'était durcit de manière impressionnante.

-Tu es dingue mon pauvre !, songeai-je...

Mais le chocolat étant prêt, je tentai de chasser une fois de plus de mon esprit mes envies pernicieuses.

- Isabella ! L'appelai-je.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle débarqua timidement dans la cuisine fagoté de mes vêtements. Un sourire lubrique apparu sur mes lèvres à l'idée que je puisse se soir m'endormir avec son odeur.

- Installe-toi, et bois pendant que c'est chaud, réussissais-je à articuler.

Elle s'exécuta tout en évitant mon regard. Ses prunelles chocolatées se concentrèrent sur la tasse que j'avais déposée devant elle. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Je sentis la boulle que me provoquait Isabella se former de nouveau au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je me collai au plan de travail pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la trique qu'elle provoquait inconsciemment.

- Ca va mieux ? La questionnai-je tendrement, afin de me donner une contenance et de chasser de mon gosier cette boule créée par le désir. Bella se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation se qui me rassura. Je la laissai boire tranquillement sa tasse avant de la débarrasser et de m'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Bella, je ne peux être ton ami… Je veux être plus que sa, murmurai-je en soudant mon regard au sien, qui s'avérait remplit d'une lueur de tristesse.

Je devais lui montrer tout se qu'elle représentait pour moi. Tout l'effet, toute l'emprise qu'elle détenait sur moi… Parce que j'étais sur d'une chose dans se monde de folie, c'est que je mourrais sans conteste d'amour pour Isabella Swan. Nous étions seuls...

_Enfin !_ Rien que nous deux. Je ne pouvais me contenir davantage. Elle devait savoir se que je lui préparais lorsque je posai ma main délicatement sur sa taille. Elle se laissa faire à mon grand bonheur. Je posai subtilement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pinçai délicieusement sa bouche pendant notre baiser. A son tour, elle recommença le mouvement en glissant ses mains dans ma chevelure. Nos hanches commencèrent à se courber en s'entrechoquant par des décharges électriques que nous échangions par des baisés passionner. Sans rompre le baisser nous nous remirent debout afin d'être plus proche. Mes mains remontèrent en s'introduisant sous son tee-shirt. Une fois sa bouche libérer de mon emprise elle déposa son front contre le mien. Se contacte m'avait tant manqué…

- Edward je ne crois pas que...

- Chut, soupirais-je les yeux fermé en laissant tomber mon index sur ses lèvres. Bella j'ai envie de toi ! Maintenant. Sa devient insoutenable. Tu me rends fou…

- Toi aussi, mais…

- Mais…

- Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…

-Je m'en moque rayon de soleil ! Je t'en pris Bella j'ai envie de toi. Ne me laisse pas ainsi.

J'attaquai de nouveau ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me repose mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus difficilement.

- Je t'en pris, souffla t-elle en fronçant les yeux. Ne fait pas ça.

- Bella... je n'y peux rien je te veux. Laisse toi aller je te ferais tout se que tu me demande. Elle me fixa dans le blanc des yeux et attrapa à l'aide de ses lèvres ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser d'une force impressionnante. Nos langues se trouvèrent encore une fois pour se lier, se délier, se frictionner…

- Edward, siffla t-elle.

- Oui ? Répondis-je essouffler de désir.

- Aime moi s'il te plait, souffla t-elle comme désespérer en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Je m'exécutai à sa requête. Je ne me fis pas prier. De plus, il était vrai, j'avais envie d'elle. Je l'aimerai là, mais pas seulement, je l'aimerais sans doute passionnément jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et je lui procurerai la plus magnifique des jouissances qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu. Je la plaquai délicatement dans un recoin d'une pièce. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, mais cette fois de façon beaucoup plus avide et vorace. Je dévorais ses lèvres. Elle tenta de me repousser pour me laisser la désirer davantage.

Je plantai mes mains contre le mur tout en emprisonnant Bella. Limité au simple baiser, je redéposai mes mains sur les hanches pour la rapprocher de moi. Je m'emparai de son fessier pour la soulever afin de l'obliger à m'encercler de ses jambes. Je l'adosser au mur de nouveau. J'attaquai sa gorge, ce fut à ce moment là où elle laissa échapper ses premiers gémissements de plaisir à mon égard. Ceci m'encouragea davantage. Je laissai mes lèvres glisser sur sa poitrine. Elle s'empara de mes cheveux pour relever ma tête. Elle plaque ses mains sur mes joues pour m'embrasser de nouveau fougueusement. Je laissai des grognements s'échapper de moi. Je poursuivais mon chemin de ses lèvres à sa poitrine.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour les relâchés en ouvrant la bouche. Je la soulevai comme une jeune mariée pour la monter dans ma chambre. Je la posai sur le lit en essayant de contrôler mes pulsions qui se faisait de plus en plus violentes. Elle écarta les jambes et me retira mon tee-shirt. Je laissai apparaitre mes muscles se crisper lorsqu'elle s'occupa des boutons de mon jean. Je me remis de nouveau à la recherche de sa poitrine.

Je passai à nouveau les mains sous son haut pour lui retirer, je le mis en boulle pour le jeter le plus loin possible. Bella sembla apprécier se mouvement. Elle se mit à m'embrasser le torse en y semant de merveilleux baisé mouillé. Son souffle se saccada davantage. Je sentais mon désir se comprimer à nouveau. Ma masculinité gonfla de nouveau, toujours emprisonner dans mon jean. Je brûlais de nouveau d'envie.

- Edward, commença Bella. J'ai envie de toi ! J'en peux plus d'attendre.

- J'arrive mon amour.

Elle retira mon jean en le faisant glisser sur sa peau, elle se retrouva nue sous mes yeux. Pour la première fois, je fus impatient de me retrouver en elle. Cette sensation fut une réelle découverte. Bella se saisissait de l'élastique de mon boxer pour libérer mon sexe qui était déjà tendu. Je m'empressai d'embrasser de nouveau Bella pour comblée mon avidité. Elle commençait à ressentir un plaisir beaucoup plus immense qu'au début. Je rencontrai son intimité avec la mienne pour me retrouver enfin en elle. Je ressentais sa féminité se contracté au premier va et viens que s'exécutait. Je regardai Bella pour attendre son accord pour continuer. Elle hocha difficilement de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je souri de pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Tu es magnifique ma Bella. Laisse toi aller. Je m'occupe de tout. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Plus vite Edward...plus vite !

Je m'exécutai. La contraction de son intimité augmenta de nouveau mon plaisir ! Je sentais l'orgasme approcher pour Bella ainsi que pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle cède au plaisir en premier. Je me retenu difficilement. J'accélérai les coups de bassins ce qui fit crier davantage Bella.

- EDWARD ! Mon dieu !

- Je suis là Bella, la rassurais-je en serrant les dents.

- Je sens que je vais jouir ! Avoua t-elle difficilement.

- Laisse toi aller bébé.

Elle suivit mon conseille pour laisser le désir exploser de sa personne. Il se fut à mon tour de succomber au plaisir. Je n'avais plus de force c'était bien la première fois. Je m'allongeai sur le lit. Bella me rejoigne en s'installant au dessus de mon torse tout en le caressant. Elle semblait exténuer. Nos respirations fonctionnaient au même rythme. Je réalisais à cette instant que Bella c'était adoucit et avait fermé les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. L'apaisement se sentait dans mes opales. Je recouvris Bella avec l'aide la couette. Je la fis glisser sur sa peau se qui fit remuer les épaule de Bella pas la sensation de caresse sur sa peau. Elle cala son crâne sur mon torse de manière à me laisser des couvertures. Je laissai échapper un soupire de bien être. Nous instaurons le silence pour juste profiter de se moment. Aucun mot n'était assez précis pour expliquer ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Rien ne pouvais expliquer cette sensation de plénitude s'emparer de chacune fibre de mon cœur. J'étais bien. Tout simplement.

- Tu sais quoi Bella ? Dis-je amoureusement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Hum ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue, avouai-je en caressant du bout des phalanges ses bras laiteux. Elle laissa fleurir un léger sourire en gardant les yeux fermé. Depuis l'instant où je t'es vue. Depuis la première fois.

- Merci Edward… Sa… sa fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de chose. Certain types m'ont dit sa avant mais… sa n'avais aucune valeur, aucun sens.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais qu'il se moquait de toi ? Ou qu'il voulait… quelque chose ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas sa, murmura t-elle calmement. C'est juste qu'avec eux sa n'a pas la même valeur qu'avec toi. Avec toi sa veux dire quelque chose.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé rayon de soleil, affirmai-je tendrement en jouant avec ses boucles brunes qui gisait sur l'oreiller. Elle ne répondit pas et se tendis avant de murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Parle-moi plus de toi, l'implorai-je en déposant un sillon de baisées dans le creux de son cou.

- Je… Edward… je ne veux pas… je…

- Peut-être pas de tes bras maintenant, mais de ta vie avant… Avant de me rencontrer.

- Je t'avais dit les grandes lignes la dernière fois… Eluda t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu m'avais cachée quelque chose rayon de soleil, soufflai-je en riant alors qu'elle se tendit dans mon étreinte.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Le claquement de sa langue fit faner mon sourire avant de me faire froncer les sourcils en remarquant que Bella me cachait quelque chose. Mais je laissai passer pour cette fois-ci. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre moment.

-Eh bien que tu racontais déjà à tes amis que l'on était ensemble,

- Oh ! Mais Jessica n'est pas vraiment… une amie… juste une camarade… Qui semble t'apprécier un peu trop, grommela t-elle alors que je caressais ses pommettes écarlates.

- Pourquoi avoir dit que l'on sortait ensemble ? Me moquai-je en attendant impatiemment sa défense.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est ton lutin de sœur qui c'est empresser de sortir sa à Jessica pour « se sortir d'un mauvais pas», grommela t-elle en mimant les guillemets. Soudain, je réalisais bêtement que nous allions devoir nous cacher du regard des autres pour ne pas être virée de Brown. _Merde ! _Mais ne t'en fais pas je n'es pas dit ton prénom, j'ai donner… celui de l'un de mes amis…

- Je vois, tu veux dire que tu lui as fait croire que tu sortais avec…

-Alec, mais c'est un ami…

- Il est au courant ?

- Il ne risque pas…

- Comment sa ?

- On c'est éloigner depuis quelques mois et il est loin…

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

- Alec était un de mes amis les plus proches. Lui et moi caressions plus ou moins l'idée d'ouvrir un centre pour les gosses en difficultés à la fin de nos études. A la fin de nos études on avait mis du fric de côté pour les coups durs. De plus, il venait d'une famille… aisée si je puis dire ce qui facilitait la tâche. Dit-elle rêveuse. Avait-elle été amoureuse de lui ? Si c'était le cas l'était-elle toujours ? A cette penser mon cœur eut l'irrépressible envie de se contracter sous le poids de cette hypothèse. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'étais jaloux.

- Pourquoi sa ne c'est pas fait ? Demandai-je en caressant tendrement les courbes de sa nuque.

- Parce que quand on décède, il y a peu de chances pour continuer quoi que se soit.

- Il est…

- Mort, oui tu peux le dire… Cracha –telle dégouter en baissant les yeux.

- Oh ! Je suis désoler rayon de soleil je ne voulais pas… Culpabilisai-je en me rendant compte que j'étais jaloux d'un mort. _Classe Cullen ! _

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De plus, j'ai tournée la page…

- Je comprends mieux ton attitude lorsque ton amie à parler de cet Alec.

Elle se tendit et déposa une de main frêle contre ma joue pour y effectuer des petits cercles apaisant.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à parler de sa… Je suis avec toi là et tout se qui compte.

- Tu apprécie donc ma compagnie, déclarai-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Plus que tu ne peux le penser… murmura t-elle en approchant son visage du mien pour m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres remuèrent ensemble dans un même temps se qui me fit de nouveau chavirer le cœur. J'avais enfin réussit à trouver se qui me manquait depuis toutes ses années. LA femme de ma vie. A présent j'en étais sur c'était bel et bien elle et personne d'autre. Ses mains se déposèrent sur mes joues pour prendre mon visage en coupe afin d'intensifier notre échange. Secouer par la multitude de décharges qu'elle m'assénait, je l'encerclai de mes bras pour rapprocher nos corps. Je sentis mon amour sourire contre mes lèvres qu'elle quitta à mon grand désespoir. Elle se leva du lit me laissait une vue imprenable sur son fessier splendide et rebondit. Mon dieu, cette femme était parfaite. Je passai mes mains derrière ma tête en m'allongeant sur le dos en attendant que mon ange revienne. C'est se qu'elle fit quelques instant plus tard en affichant une mine rayonnante. Je laissai mon attention s'attarder sur ses seins parfaitement rond et son ventre plat, constituer d'un blanc laiteux.

- Que faisais-tu ? Demandai-je en souriant alors qu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Je déposai mes mains sur ses hanches en sentant le désir envahir de nouveau mon bas ventre.

- J'ai du envoyer un texto à Jacob pour lui dire que je serai légèrement en retard, rétorqua t-elle en laissant ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes pour un chaste baisé. Alors que je me tendis à la prononciation du prénom de son 'ami'.

- Pourquoi Jacob ?

- Parce que ma mère et les SMS c'est un peu la guerre… Dit-elle en étant secouer par un petit rire.

- Et il n'y avait que Jacob que tu pouvais contacter ?

Elle éclata de rire franchement avant de se mordre la lèvre en traçant du bout des doigts, des petits cercles brûlant sur mon torse qu'il lui criait de le posséder comme tout l'ensemble de mon corps. Ses derniers attisèrent l'envie qu'occultait Bella. Elle me rendait fou.

- Ne seriez-vous pas un peu jaloux monsieur Cullen ?

- Jaloux ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, pourquoi tu dis sa ? Niai-je pitoyablement.

- Eh bien, vue la tête que tu faisais lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de Jake, j'en ai déduis que tu étais un peu jaloux.

-C'est Jake maintenant ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer en fixant ses prunelles qui pétillaient de malice. Elle était magnifique et tellement attirante. Je me redressai pour m'assoir en gardant précieusement Bella toujours sur moi alors qu'elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je commence à trouver sa agacent tout ses types qui te tourne autour…

- Ne t'en fais pas, susurra t-elle près de mon lobe d'oreille avant de passer un coup de langue sur ce dernier. Tu es le seul qui me fasse mouiller comme je mouille en ce moment.

Cette phrase eu le don de m'achever et eut raison de moi. Je fondis mes lèvres sur un de ses mamelons qui se dressait fièrement devant mon visage. Je cajolai l'autre d'une main en suçotant l'autre. Ma langue glissa sur la surface lisse de son téton se qui la fit frémir. Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge me firent sourire alors que je continuais ma douce torture. Lorsqu'elle se cambra, je quittai sa peau pour l'embrasser rapidement et m'approcher à mon tour de son lobe d'oreille.

- Je suis sûr que je peux faire beaucoup plus rayon de soleil.

- J'en suis certaine, affirma t-elle d'une voix rauque et profonde qui me confirmait son trouble. Mais je vais devoir partir… Je dois passer la soirée chez ma mère pour mon anniversaire.

- Ton anniversaire ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, assura t-elle soudainement fébrile en laissant ses bras quitter ma nuque en soufflant.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Sommai-je froissé en plissant les sourcils.

- Sérieusement Edward, tu me vois me pointer devant toi après un cours et te dire : « oh ! Edward aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! » Tu m'aurais pris pour une folle non ? Et en plus je ne pensais pas que sa t'aurait intéressé.

- Oui mais…

- En plus vue la tournure qu'à pris la situation toute à l'heure, je pensais à tout sauf à ce fichu anniversaire. Mon esprit était tourné vers autre chose, continua t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendue.

-Ah oui et à quoi pensais tu ?

- Hum… fut la seule réponse avant de suçoter mon lobe.

Tantôt vigoureusement, tantôt subtilement se qui me rendit dur comme du roc. Je ne pu m'empêcher de glisser une de mes mains près de son pubis pour introduire mon majeur dans sa fente tremper. Elle se cambra de nouveau en criant de bonheur se qui m'encouragea à lui donner du plaisir. Elle se mordit furieusement ses lèvres en fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la sensation que mon doigt lui procurait. Ce dernier fut rapidement rejoint d'un autre qui fit exploser mon amour. Ses seins se durcirent davantage et pointèrent fièrement vers le haut en signe d'excitation.

-Edward, haleta t-elle.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Il fait que j'y aille…

- D'accord, fis-je en enfonçant encore plus mes doigts dans son antre brûlant.

- Tu triches !

- De quoi parles-tu ? La questionnai-je en enfouissant mon visage entre ses seins pour y déposer une multitude de baisés.

- Tu fais tout… pour gagner du temps… haleta t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Peut-être mais je vois plus sa comme un… cadeau d'anniversaire.

Son visage vira au rouge pivoine et elle baissa la tête, regardant malgré tout mon visage vagabonder contre sa peau. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa clavicule alors que je retirai mes doigts d'elle pour la faire basculer afin de me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Rapidement je m'emparai d'une capote qui trônait sur la commode. La dépliant sur mon manche tendu fièrement pour elle, je m'installai entre ses jambes pour laisser mon gland effleurer son entrer. Je grognai d'impatience en même temps qu'elle alors que je cherchai son regard pour avoir son approbation.

- Je t'en pris Edward je veux que tu me remplis vite ! Tu vas me rendre complètement dingue !

A cette phrase, je m'introduisis en elle rapidement accompagner d'un nouveau gémissement de ma part. Je la tenais par les hanches, et lui envoyait des coups de reins qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide pour le plus grand bonheur de mon ange. Elle subissait mes assauts, la bouche entrouverte, grimaçant parfois de l'irritation de ce chibre insuffisamment lubrifié. Ses seins ballottaient et frôlaient de leurs pointes la surface de mon torse puis elle déposa ses mains sur mes épaules. Le désir envahissait de plus en plus nos personnes alors que Bella finissait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ma peau. Je commençai alors à caresser mon amour, tout en restant planté, immobile, au plus profond d'elle-même. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, allant à la recherche de ses seins lourds que je malaxai doucement, faisant rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Je lui caressais le dos, les hanches, puis le ventre.

Petit à petit, à force de caresses, je sentis son intimité mouiller et serré que je remplissais se gonfler doucement autour de ma queue, devenir encore plus doux et humide, accueillante pour mon membre. Je repris doucement mes allers et retours et faillit pousser un cri de joie quand enfin, Bella accompagna mes mouvements en se cambrant et en gémissant. Je continuai à la caresser de plus belle et les gémissements augmentèrent en volume et en fréquence. Soudain, elle fut prise de frémissements, ses deux mains agrippèrent les draps du lit, sa bouche laissa passer un long soupir. Bella gémissait en permanence, le corps recouvert de sueur, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle accueillit, d'un long cri de gorge, l'orgasme libérateur qui la fit s'évanouir. Je me retirai et me laissa tomber sur elle. Bella refit surface, se releva en souriant. Elle se pencha sur moi, posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et lui souffla :

- Merci, c'était très bon. C'était parfait même…

Puis sans crier garde, elle se mit de nouveau à califourchon sur moi, prit ma queue raide d'une main et commença à me sucer. J'eu un hoquet de surprise. Je tentai de la stopper mais se fut à mon tour se saisir les draps du lit. Bella pompait activement en me branlant d'une main. Je sentais approcher mon point de non retour et je posai ma main sur la chevelure brune de la jeune fille. Comme si cela avait constitué un signal, mon ange accéléra la cadence, la pression sur sa tête augmenta. Je voulue la repousser pour ne pas arriver dans sa bouche mais elle s'accrocha et de puissants jets de sperme jaillirent jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Elle retira sa bouche pour tout avaler et reprit mon chibre pour en extraire les dernières gouttes de liqueur.

- Alors, demanda t-elle en piquant un phare devant ma mine déformer par le plaisir qu'elle venait de me donner. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella aurait été si douer dans le domaine de la fellation. Elle avait été si tendre et désirable que ses images de la voir me sucer ne quitterait jamais mon esprit. Tu sais Edward, je n'avais jamais fais… se genre de chose auparavant. Alors si se n'était pas bien…

Avant qu'elle ne continue, je la tirai vers moi pour la caller près de mon torse.

- C'était extraordinaire mon ange. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

- Tant mieux alors, souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé…

- Je sais, répliqua t-elle en picorant mes lèvres, tu n'as qu'à prendre sa comme un cadeau d'excuse.

- Humm… c'est à retenir pour plus tard.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon radio réveil et je soupirai en me rendant compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Bella souffla en comprenant qu'il était tant pour elle de partir. Pourtant si je pouvais, je la séquestrerai pour la garder pour moi et moi seul. C'était confirmer j'aimais plus que de raison Bella.

* * *

**Voila ! Désoler pour toute cette attente encore une fois ! Mais bon j'espère m'être fait pardonner avec se chapitre XD **

**Et oui notre inconnu reste encore inconnu ! **

**Je compte sur vous pour avoir des hypothèses sur la suite ! N'en voulez pas trop à Bella mais comment réagir avec un Eddy qui vous saute dessus ?**

**Alors a vos claviers ! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Juste toi et moi

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous les filles ! (et les gars ?)**

**Comment aller vous ?**

**Moi c'est super ! Je viens vous poster le nouveau chapitre ! Et oui on est à plus de la moitié de la fiction ! Je ****pense**** qu'il en restera environs 5-6 chapitres. **

**Dans une semaine je serais en vacance, **

**se qui veut dire : des chapitres plus rapidement. **

**Par contre j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis pas mal de temps : Sur Fanfiction à quoi servent les hits ?**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Juste toi et moi**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais couchée avec Edward. Sa faisait une semaine que je me sentais flotter quoi que je fasse. C'était merveilleux cette sensation de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsque l'on pense à l'être aimé ! Je me sentais si vivante et libre. Il m'embrassait à la dérober lorsque nous étions seuls. Une semaine que j'avais oublié tout mes soucis mais pendant laquelle j'étais incroyablement frustrer. Pendant ses cours, Je l'imaginais avec moi, faisant l'amour, tout comme la première fois. Je nous voyais et je l'imaginais en train de me toucher les seins, pendant que je lui mordillais l'oreille en lui susurrant mon envie pour lui.

Je me frottais tout en même temps sa verge à mon clitoris gonflé, puis sans s'attarder il m'aurait plaqué face au mur. Je me cambrais et gémirait de plaisir, imaginant déjà ce qui pouvait m'attendre. Son pénis déjà énormément gonflé dans ma main droite, de mon autre main il lui tirait ses cheveux cuivré clair, et là il la pénètre d'un coup. J'hurlerai, avec un mélange de douleur et de chaleur. Le délice de son pénis en moi, et des va et vient profond et rapide comme il me l'avait déjà fait.

Je nous imaginais également dans d'autres circonstances, mais tous ses gestes étaient tellement délicats et tendres. Je ne voyais pas le début ni la fin, j'imaginais simplement le milieu, lui sur moi, me pénétrant avec amour pendant que je gémissais doucement sans trop crier. Lui, me caresserait le visage, les yeux brillant il m'embrasse et avec des va et vient très lent il ferait durer le plaisir pour nous amener à notre apogée. Le contacte de ses mains et de ses lèvres me manquaient. Je m'étais même surprise à me donner du plaisir sous la douche en imaginant ses mains titiller mon désir. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière sa je le savais mais peut m'importe. Je le voulais et il me voulait. Il était tendre et prévenant ce qui amplifiait de jour en jour l'affection que je lui portais pour m'amener à la conclusion la plus plausible. Edward Cullen m'a volé mon cœur et ce pour toujours.

Enfin après quoi je n'arrivais plus à le regarder dans les yeux de peur de rougir ou de mouiller sous ses sourires discrets et ses clins d'œil charmeur qui m'étaient destiné à moi seule. Quand les cours commençaient, rien qu'en l'apercevant j'avais mon cœur qui cognait dans ma poitrine et toutes sortes d'images me venaient en tête. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour me contenir mais c'était dur, il me faisait tellement craquer. J'avais du mal à le regarder quand il était assis en face de moi. Il s'amusait à me torturer en me chuchotant des mots doux en frôlant ma peau nue pendant les séances d'exercices. En toute innocence bien entendue !

Il venait derrière moi pour regarder ma feuille par dessus mon épaule, il regardait dans mes décolletés que je mettais spécialement pour lui. Il m'avait affirmé le tourmenter de la plus dure des manières en me volant un baisé. Nous étions comme des gamins qui étaient guidés par nos hormones. C'était si agréable et excitant que je ne pouvais qu'en redemander encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve seul. Souvent il fermait la porte de l'amphi et je montais sur le bureau pour qu'il s'installe entre mes jambes.

Je crochetais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Ses lèvres attaquaient ma peau puis ma clavicule. Il m'avait confié qu'il fantasmait sur l'idée de me prendre sur son bureau et je lui avais promis que nous réaliseront son fantasme bientôt. En attendant nous parlions de tout et de rien, nous rions, nous nous embrassions avec passion sans jamais être rassasier. Oui j'en étais sur et certaine, Edward était la personne qu'il me fallait. Si j'avais réellement le droit au bonheur. Avec Edward, de jour en jour, j'en étais de plus en plus persuader.

J'avais délaissé mon carnet pour me remettre à la guitare pour la plus grande joie de mes colocataires, de Jacob ainsi que de ma mère. Cette dernière avait insisté pour lui jouer une de mes compositions devant Phil qui avait jugé mon travail de ''médiocre ''. C'était comme la drogue en beaucoup moins dangereux. Heureusement, j'avais trouvé une chose bien plus forte et plus persévérante mais tout aussi périlleuse : mon amour pour Edward qui était présente sur toutes les fibres de mon corps et embaumait mon âme en entier.

Je me rendais à 19h chez lui. Sous les conseils de Rosalie et Alice, j'avais ma petite jupe courte écossaise façon kilt, un détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention le matin mais qui me faisait sourire intérieurement pendant le trajet, et un chemisier blanc qui laissait deviner des seins trop... petits. Avec mes mocassins et mes socquettes quand j'y repense, je devais faire vraiment petit chaperon rouge me précipitant dans la gueule du loup... ou petite fille sage allant à son cours de violon... sans violon.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais je me sentais totalement nerveuse. Je réajustai mes vêtements avant de sonner à la porte. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait gardé Cora sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir me rajouter baby-sitting à ma liste de corvée. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps qu'Alice espérait qu'Edward formions un couple. Le problème était justement ça : sommes-nous un couple ? Je n'avais rien avoué à Alice tout comme son frère. De plus elle était avec son ami Jasper qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques jours. Il était gentil et calme. Tout le contraire de la sœur de mon amant. Nous avions discuté quelques temps lorsqu'il était venu chercher Alice à la fin des cours. Cette dernière m'avait demandé mon avis sur son prétendant et j'avais tout de suite affirmé que c'était un chic type.

A 19 heures pile, je sonne en tremblant d'excitation. Mes jambes ne me portaient déjà plus. Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'expulser de son habitacle. Lorsqu' il m'ouvre, version décontractée T-shirt, jean, tennis. Je lui lâche un _'Salut'_ un peu timide version faussement décontractée. Il ne répondit que par un sourire avait de me tirer vers lui pour capturer mes lèvres. Surprise par tant de fougue, il me fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre à son baisé. Ses lèvres avaient toujours se doux goût sucré que je suçotais goulument. La bataille entre nos deux langues faisait rage et se défiaient sensuellement. Il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru mais je ne pourrais l'avouer de vive voix. Du moins pas pour le moment.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour.

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux en souriant.

- Edward, on c'est vue il n'y a pas deux heures. Et puis ce n'est pas très… discret de me sauté dessus ainsi. Le grondai-je en regardant à droite puis à gauche pour m'assurer que la rue était déserte.

- Justement c'est trop long et ne pouvoir te toucher est une torture pour moi ! Fit-il faussement outré avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me laissai faire pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je sentais cette boulle dans mon estomac se former. Cette chose qui vous rappelle que vous avez quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose à avouez. Je devais lui dire maintenant ou jamais. Je brisai notre contacte en déposant une main contre son torse qui était encore plus muscler que dans mes souvenirs.

-Edward je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Hum…

Je fixais ses lèvres qui s'étiraient pour former son sourire en coin. Mauvaise idée lorsque je croisai son émeraude et je ne pu m'empêcher de me mordre ardemment ma lèvre inférieure. Comment me concentrer alors que j'avais un ange qui m'était offert. Je bafouillai des ''je''… avant de craquer.

-Oh et puis merde !

Je m'emparai de son col pour le tirer violement vers moi et écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de remuer ses lèvres à l'unisson des miennes. Mes doigts s'enlisèrent dans ses cheveux et il prit mes fesses en coupes pour me faire franchir le seuil de la porte. Il ferma cette dernière d'un coup de pied habille avant de me déposer sur le dossier du canapé. J'ondulai vulgairement des hanches pour frictionner son désir. Nous dûmes nous séparer rapidement par manque d'oxygène. Le sang battait à tout rompe dans mes tempes alors que mon amoureux tenta de reprendre une respiration normal. Nous avions tout deux les joues écarlates, couleur causé par la passion qui nous consumait.

- Waouh ! En quel honneur un tel baisé ?

- J'en avais tout simplement envie, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment en tentant de caché mon trouble. Ma réponse le fit rire et il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me sourire timidement.

- Tu as soif ?

- Après un tel bonjour un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, avouai-je en déposant mes mains sur le dossier afin de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Enfoncée comme ça sur ce dernier, ma jupe se fait courte -bien courte- se qui n'échappa à Edward qui titillais mes cuisses du bout des doigts.

- Se verre pourrait attendre. Non ?

Sa voix était si rauque et troublante que je pouvais me rendre compte de l'effet que je lui faisais. Ceci m'amplifia de fierté. Histoire de confirmer ma théorie, Je tire un peu dessus mais décidément ce canapé ne m'aidera pas... Il s'installe doucement mais sûrement à coté de moi. Je sentis sa cuisse contre la mienne... j'espère qu'il ne perçoit pas ce petit tremblement qui s'anime et s'amplifie vers les pissements de ma jupe. Il déposa sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser de nouveau et s'infiltrer en dessous du bout de tissus. Il lâcha un grognement avant d'approcher sa bouche de la mienne.

- J'ai très soif tu sais, dis-je en me levant, frôlant ses lèvres, pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau en roulant exagérément des hanches. Je l'entendis soupirer se qui fit fleurir un sourire au coin de les lèvres. J'étais satisfaite. Je voulais qu'il subisse se qu'il m'avait fait durant la semaine.

Je reviens dans le salon et Edward me fixait avec la même intensité que la dernière fois. Il avait envie de moi et moi de lui mais j'avais envie qu'il éclate de plaisir pour moi. Je m'installai sensuellement sur le canapé en croisant les jambes de manière suggestive avant de l'invité à me rejoindre ce qu'il fit. Irrémédiablement, mon amant s'était rapproché de moi en passant négligemment un de ses bras derrière moi.

- Tu cherches quoi rayon de soleil ? Demanda t-il en penchant son visage vers mon cou pour le lécher. Je sentis comme une légère brûlure qu'Edward fit sur son passage.

- Rien que tu n'es pas, répliquai-je dans un souffle saccadé.

A priori, je n'étais pas douer pour jouer avec Edward. Tout c'était arrêté mais mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, le sien aussi sans doute, il s'agit d'une seconde, l'équilibre, le moment où. Il redéposa sa main sur ma cuisse en souriant contre mon coup avant de déposer une myriade de baisés. Légèrement, j'écarte un peu les cuisses pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord. Sa main remonte doucement du genou vers ma jupe au rythme de mes gémissements d'impatience. Sa main est maintenant sous le kilt, je bredouille quelques mots mais ni lui ni moi n'y prêtons attention, j'offre mon entrejambe à ses subtilités, je chavirais. Plus j'étouffais mes plaintes et plus il me pressait, exponentielle, comme la fin d'une musique bâclée...

Il caressa sur ma culotte et j'adorais ça ! Il du s'en apercevoir car il ne tenta pas le moindre doigt, au contraire, il me fit languir en s'éloignant lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mouilles bébé ! Sa fait une putain de semaine que j'attends sa !

- Edward…

Ma peau se recouvrit tout à coup de la chair de poule qu'il animait. Ses caresses étaient douces et discrètes que je pu m'empêcher de le supplier de continuer. J'ai eu juste le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Edward s'était jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, je me laissai faire en guidant ses mouvements.

- Putain ! Jura t-il. Comment ai-je pu oublier ta douceur mon amour.

Je caressais ses cheveux et le tenais également par l'épaule, lui avait glissé une main sur mes hanches et l'autre était restée sur ma cuisse qu'il continuait de caresser. Soudain, sans réfléchir, je l'ai basculé en arrière sur le canapé et j'ai abaissé son jean jusqu'au sol, j'ai ensuite enlevé son boxer et je me suis approchée de sa queue dressée et je l'ai fais glisser dans ma bouche.

Je sentais sa queue grossir sur ma langue, pendant ce temps là, une de mes mains caressait ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Je sentis soudain ses mains qui détachaient mon dos, ses mains étaient douces et viriles comme je les aimais. Dieu j'aimais cet homme. Il les glissa sur mon dos, ses caresses me faisaient frémir de plaisir. Je sentais toujours sa queue grossir, je suçotais.

Il détacha mon soutien-gorge et libéra ma poitrine gonflée par l'excitation intense que me procuraient chacune de ses caresses. Tout à coup, il descendit ses mains sur mes hanches et abaissa ma jupe, il ôta également mon boxer en dentelle, à ce moment là, j'étais nue devant lui. J'étais offerte à lui, toute entière.

Je continuais de lui faire ma fellation maison quand tout à coup il me prit par les épaules et il me bascula en arrière à son tour sur le canapé, il attrapa mes jambes, les souleva et les déposa sur ses épaules musclées.

Il se pencha vers mon ventre et commença à me lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'adorais les sensations qu'il me procurait, cela se voyait qu'il a de l'expérience, il commençait à me faire jouir juste avec le bout de sa langue sur mon bouton de plaisir qui était mouillé. Il me tenait par les cuisses et mes jambes étaient repliées sur son dos et ses épaules.  
Sa langue était douce, il titillait mon paquet nerveux très subtilement et passait très sensuellement dessus.

Je frémissais à chacun de ses passages de langues sur mon clitoris. Je sentais la pression monter en moi, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu mon premier orgasme aujourd'hui, lui s'est relevé en remarquant mon orgasme, j'avais tellement pris mon pied avec son cunni qu'il avait de la mouille tout autour de la bouche.

- Tu as un goût merveilleux.

A sa phrase, je me sentis piquer un fard monstre se qui le fit sourire devant ma gêne et m'assura qu'il me trouvait terriblement excitante.

Après ces excellents préliminaires, il m'a de nouveau soulevé les jambes au-dessus de ses épaules, il a approché sa queue près de ma vulve gonflée et trempée. Il n'eut pas besoin de pousser fort pour rentrer en moi. Je sentis sa queue qui était d'une très bonne moyenne en grosseur et en longueur entrer dans mon intimité, je m'agrippais à ses bras et j'ai lâché un cri de plaisir, il me regarda et me souri en me disant :

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui, t'arrêtes pas c'est si bon ! Ta présence m'avais tellement manqué ! Avouai-je en haletant.

- Moi c'est pareil je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander comment je pourrais te faire prendre autant de plaisir mon amour.

Il pratiquait des va-et-vient tellement sensuels, il allait de plus en plus fort et loin en moi, je sentais sa queue qui frappait au fond de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, on respirait de plus en plus vite et fort et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Soudain, il s'arrêta :

- Je voudrais essayer en levrette sur le canapé, je veux que tu me sentes encore plus fort en toi.

Timidement je me retournai, me posa à genoux sur le canapé, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me pénétra d'un seul coup d'une sacrée puissance, j'eus l'impression qu'il m'avait transpercé tellement sa pénétration avait été violente. Ses mouvements étaient plus sauvages qu'au début, j'adorais ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier de plaisir tellement il me faisait du bien pendant cette levrette torride, et là un second orgasme monta en moi, j'ai serré l'accoudoir du canapé et j'ai lâché un long cri étouffé, quant à Edward, il continuait ses va-et-vient, je sentais ses mains viriles qui agrippaient mes hanches sauvagement.

Tout à coup, il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer !

- Je veux te faire du bien mon ange.

'Mon ange'. Je frémis de bonheur en entendant ses deux mots sortir de sa bouche accompagner d'un gémissement de bien être. Il était si tendre et sauvage à la fois que s'en était grisant.  
Les fesses en l'air, la tête appuyée sur un coussin, je m'offre au maximum pour l'accueillir le mieux possible. Quel bonheur, il se glisse en moi et me pénètre profondément, presque violemment de nouveau. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches. C'est clair, il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, il veut jouir vite.

-Ah… Encore… Encore… Oui… Je viens… Je vais…

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase et trembler de toute part en gémissant, en criant de plaisir. Je ne peux, bien sur, pas résister et m'abandonne totalement à mon plaisir. Lent, mais plein de force. Sa jouissance n'était pas loin, elle aussi. J'ai peur de le laisser sur sa faim…  
Soudain, je sens son doigt dans mon anus. J'adore. Le plaisir qui s'empare de moi est impressionnant. C'est le déclic, et mon orgasme survient aussitôt. Super. Il joui enfin, lui aussi.

- HAAA! CA Y EST, JE VIENS !

Il s'est remis à me pénétrer en levrette quand il s'est retiré, je me retournai et je l'ai de nouveau basculé sur le canapé comme au départ. J'ai pris sa queue en bouche et l'une de mes mains caressait ses couilles, j'accélérais mes va-et-vient sur sa queue en passant sensuellement sur son gland et en le branlant de plus en plus vite. Rapidement, il me stoppa puis il me déposa sur le matelas et souri alors que je l'attirai contre moi. Je n'étais toujours pas rassasier et lui me laisser deviner son côté associable.

Couchée sur son torse, j'entreprends de lents mouvements de va-et-vient et frotte son sexe en érection contre mon intimité humide. Je le sentais palpiter, Edward gémissait déjà. Agréable surprise, mes sensations reviennent vite; douces, délicieuses. La raideur de son sexe... Tout en lui m'excite et me faisait vibrer.

De temps en temps, je maintenais son gland juste à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je m'impressionnais moi-même de faire preuve d'autant d'audace avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre qui ne pense que d'abuser de sa ver Il adore et souffle bruyamment, me supplie de continuer. Puis, mon amoureux toujours allongé sur le dos, accroché à mes fesses; je frotte doucement mon bouton de chaire contre son membre dur; à mon rythme. Je me tordis de plaisir, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître son impatience. J'aimai l'entendre râler et soupirer de frustration, sentir ses mains se crispées. Il ressentait à cet instant, se que j'avais supporté pendant une semaine.

Par de rapides mouvements d'avant en arrière, je poursuivais ma torture en me frottent contre son sexe de manière éhonté. De plus en plus vite. Mon désir était impérieux, et j'allais encore jouir, c'était sûr. Je le sens, mon plaisir monte, il est proche. Et pendant que la jouissance m'envahit, je fermais les yeux pour mieux me laisser aller. Cambrée en arrière, je suis folle d'excitation pour lui.

- Viens maintenant… Viens en moi… J'ai trop envie… Tu as pensé à mettre le préservatif ? Demandai-je d'une voix impatiente, alors qu'il fronça les sourcils avant de grommeler.

- Merde, on a utilisé le dernier mardi…

Sans lui répondre, je m'agenouillai, face à lui, posant les lèvres de mon vagin sur sa verge déjà tellement sollicitée. Je me couche, mes seins contre son thorax, et entreprend de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, centimètres par centimètres, maintenant le contact de son sexe contre le mien, le sentant palpiter. Prisonnier à son tour, il se laissa faire, tout en sentant monter à nouveau en lui le plaisir. Très vite, nous retrouvons de vives sensations. Je jouai aussi avec mon vit, ne prenant en moi que le gland, me dégageant, m'arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement de plaisir. Sans répit.

Je me redressai. Toujours allongé sur le dos, ses deux mains accrochées à mes fesses, mes hanches; accompagnent ses mouvements d'avant en arrière. Je frotta doucement mon clitoris contre son membre turgescent. J'aimais rester à sa merci, l'entendre gémir et soupirer de plaisir, j'aimais me sentir agrippé à lui comme pour le retenir.

Par de mouvements de plus en plus rapides, je me submergeai très rapidement d'une profonde et irrésistible montée de jouissance, depuis trop longtemps contrôlée et retenue dans la zone de mon bas ventre. Un orgasme différent du précédent ; moins violent, plus intérieur, plus habituel.

Affalée sur mon Edward, quasi-immobile, je me rends maintenant compte de ma bêtise. Je m'en veux et je sentis la peur m'envahir au plus profond de moi-même. Je cherchai ses pupilles en lui offrant un regard coupable. _Fichus hormones ! _

- Sa va mon ange ?

- Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas se qui m'a pris de… Rétorquai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Je me mis à rougir en me rendant compte de se que je venais de faire. C'était si bon sans protection que j'en voulais encore. Comment j'avais pu agir de cette façon ? A croire que j'appréciais les emmerdes.

- Ecoute si c'est parce qu'on ne c'est pas protéger ce n'est pas un souci. Je suis cligne de mon côté.

- Je prends la pilule et tu es le seul qui m'est toucher ainsi. Avouai-je d'une petite voix gêner.

Edward prit appuie sur ses coudes et me fixa… heureux ? Il me sourit pour me faire basculer sous lui. Je posai mes mains contre son torse et il déposa avec force un baisé sur mes lèvres en caressant la joue.

- Tu… Je dois comprendre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Bella.

Je le fixai avec interrogation et il s'empressa de répondre à ma question muette.

- Parce que je suis et resterais le seul homme qui te touchera de cette manière.

- Tu en sûr ? Le défiai-je en gémissant sous ses baisés.

- Sûr et certain rayon de soleil.

Il releva son regard vers moi d'un air torturé qui me serra la gorge.

- Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends.

- Edward… Je ne suis pas…

- Tu es Isabella Swan, la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureux, affirma t-il en accrochant de nouveau ses yeux aux miens.

Attend une minute, il vient… de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Un sentiment de panique m'envahissait sur le champ. Je sentis le regard d'Edward devenir de plus en plus pesant sur moi se qui me rendis mal à l'aise. Il me souria avant de reprendre :

- Amour ?

- Oui ? Mon dieu ma voix était tremblante.

- Je… je t'aime.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens et ma bouche resta entrouverte. La gorge serrer, je sentis les mots mourirent dans ma gorge alors que je vis mon amoureux, laisser apparaitre dans ses émeraudes une lueur d'affolement. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer en caressant à mon tour sa joue.

- Moi aussi… Tu es celui qui me donne une raison de resté en vie. Je lâchai un rire nerveux m'échapper en me rappelant ce que j'étais avant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sous ton charme ?

- Parce que je suis irrésistible. Plaisanta t-il en prenant un air faussement théâtral.

- Alors monsieur irrésistible, pourquoi me choisir moi ?

- Parce que tu es magnifique, sensuelle et brillante… Et…

- Et ?

- Et je souhaiterai vous invitez au restaurent Isabella Swan. Accepteriez-vous de me rencontrer dans un tête à tête afin de conquérir votre cœur dans les règles.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en le voyant attendre une réponse. Il était si tendre à cet instant que je pouvais sentir mon cœur bondir de ma poitrine. Je pris son visage en coupe afin de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je lui portais.

- J'accepte avec joie. Mais sachez une chose, mon cœur vous appartient déjà monsieur Cullen.

Notre fin de soirée se conclu par des caresses tendres et des baisés. Je savais qu'à présent, rien ne pourrait m'ébranler, ne serait-ce qu'Edward Cullen. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en rêvant à ce rendez vous qui sera parfait avec l'homme le plus parfait. Vendredi je lui dirais tout et il saura qu'elle place il occupe dans mon cœur.

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure vie. Je l'avais enfin pour moi seul, elle était blottit dans mes bras en souriant. Mon ange m'avait comblé de toute les manières qu'il m'était possible. J'étais complet et inébranlable avec elle a met côté. J'avais appris rapidement à la connaître. Ses goûts, ses passes temps, ses avis… Tout en elle m'attirait plus que de raison. Nous étions vendredi et j'allais enfin pouvoir lui prouver mes sentiments à travers notre rendez. Le dernier cours que j'avais eu avait été des plus pénibles avec ses filles qui ne cessaient pas ses œillades immondes. J'avais arrêté de compté combien de fois j'avais roulé des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer mon ange m'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à perdre halène et me dire 'je t'aime'. En attendant le week-end était annoncer et j'allais la retrouver. Je fermai ma sacoche avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres avant de découvrir cet amérindien sur le bas de la porte. Il semblait tendu et me fixait avec insistance avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, euh… Jacob c'est sa ?

- Exact. Je voudrais vous parler… C'est important.

Je l'invitai à s'assoir en face de moi avec impatience.

- Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Ecoute Edward, je ne te connais pas et je sais se que ressent Bella pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas se que tu ressens pour elle, si c'est un jeu-

- Je suis amoureux d'elle ! Je tiens à elle plus que ma propre vie, le coupai-je avec empressement. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de mes sentiments pour elle. Bella était toute ma vie a présent. Je l'aimais à un point qui pouvait être effrayant pour les autres.

- Je l'espère ! Parce que si tu fais souffrir Bella, tu aurais à faire à moi Cullen.

Je compris qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de Bella. Je sentis cette pique de jalousie me transpercer de nouveau. Il serait toujours plus proche d'elle que moi et ceci était injuste. Je le fixais incrédule avec un air satisfait plaquer sur le visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que Bella a eut des antécédents douloureux dans sa vie, surtout avec la mort de son ami…

- Elle t'en a parlé ? Me questionna t-il étonner se qui m'emplis de fierté. Bella avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour se confier se qui m'allait droit au cœur. Jacob serra la mâchoire et les points en me toisant.

- Oui lorsque nous, nous sommes… enfin…

- Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, me coupa t-il en secouant ses mains devant lui avec une grimace de dégoût. En tout cas c'est cool que tu acceptes ses conneries.

- Ses conneries ?

- Ouais, quand on se défonce pendant presque deux ans on n'appelle pas sa une connerie mais…

- Attends une minute, Bella se... droguait ?

* * *

**Ouaaaaah ! Le sadisme et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps XD Alors vous apprécier toujours ?**

**Je suis en se moment sur une super fiction que je conseille !**

_**Vivre pour toi : **__**.net/s/6461339/1/vivre_pour_toi**_

**L'auteur est super ! Et a un talent monstre ! Je suis une de ses fans ! **

**En tout cas la fin approche et Bella va devoir faire face à ses problèmes et vous aurez des flashs back et… vous verrez XD **

**En tout cas je compte sur vous pour faire péter ma boite mail de reviews !**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! **


	16. Chapter 16 : Breathe me and say goodbye

___**Comme c'est noël ! Je mes de suite**_

_**Le nouveau chapitre sans trop**_

___**D'attente ! Hey sympa non ?**_

___**

* * *

**_

___**Chapitre 16 :**___**Breathe me and say goodbye***

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella**

Alors qu'Edward et moi devions nous retrouver devant le restaurant pour notre rendez-vous. Je l'avais attendus deux heures mais il ne c'était jamais pointé. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprise de le contacté mais il n'avait daigné répondre à aucun de mes appelles.

Décourager par son comportement, je m'en retournai au campus en sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je partis me balader dans le campus.

J'avais marché près de deux heures sans réel but. Je me repassais en boucle dans ma tête les diverses évènements qui c'était dérouler et je n'avais trouvé rien de bien compromettant. Ne voulait-il pas me voir ? Ne m'apprécier t-il pas autant qu'il le prétendait ?

Non, il devait avoir quelque chose d'urgent qu'il l'avait empêché de me joindre. Edward était quelqu'un de responsable et de prévenant, pas du genre à vous laisser poiroter pendant des heures pour rien.

Je fixais le sol sans vraiment prêter attention où je marchais. Au point, que je n'avais pas fais attention que j'étais arrivé dans _se_ parc. Mon dieu que de souvenir, c'était prenant. Inconsciemment, je cherchais le banc où avec Alec ont avaient prit l'habitude de venir.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur la surface du bois se qui m'électrisa instantanément. Je soupirai en souriant devant tous ses souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire. Alec. Il manquait tant. C'était une partie de moi qui m'avait été arraché. S'il avait été encore là, j'aurais pu lui parler d'Edward et lui raconter mes problèmes.

Il m'aurait titillé en se moquant de moi, puis il m'aurait conseillé sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Dieu que la vie était injuste. Elle n'était ni parfaite, ni chouette mais juste… tel qu'elle était. Je respirais énergiquement avant d'expirer.

- Tu me manque, soufflai-je en sentant ma lèvre trembler.

- Sa fait un baille ma belle !

J'ouvris les yeux en bondissant après avoir lâcha un cri de surprise.

- De… Demetri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me baladais, rétorqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

- A deux heures du matin ? Tu avais que sa à faire ou tu préférais te taper une de tes poufs du club, rétorquai-je acerbe.

- Hum… Ton caractère de merde me manquait.

Je me relevais rapidement pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'avais aucune envie de me confronter à lui. Surtout maintenant ! Ce type était les ennuies incarnées et il n'était pas sans importance ! A chaque fois que j'avais croisé la route de se type, j'avais du faire des pieds et des mains pour lui échapper.

- Mes fleurs ton plût ? Je sais que tu les aimais les roses blanche génies !

Je me figeai instantanément en sentant ma mâchoire se décrocher, et non dans le bon sens. Les poings serres, je fis volte face pour découvrir un Demetri affichant un sourire carnassier. Le salaud !

- C'est toi, c'est toi ! Hurlai-je en le pointant du doigt. C'est toi le connard qui m'harcelait par téléphone !

- On ne peut rien de te cacher génie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Des nouvelles de toi. Je lâchai un petit rire sarcastique en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, on sait tous les deux que tu ne te déplace jamais pour rien.

- En effet, je suis venue te proposer de rentrer à la maison.

- Que… que je quoi ? C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu es bourré ? Défoncer ?

- Un peu des deux, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu vives comme tu le faisais avant. Tout ça ce n'est pas toi. Tu es la petite junkie de New York, pas la nana qui fait des études. Rétorqua t-il en me désignant du menton.

- Ta gueule !

- Quelle répartie chaton ! Je te retrouve enfin.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! Fulminai-je. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Swan ? Tu as peur que ton petit copain soit au courant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Voyons, on me l'a fait pas Swan, j'ai mes sources tu sais. Je suis sur qu'Edward serait ravi de connaitre ton passer ma chère. Tu crois qu'il a déjà fumé un petit joint ? Je pense que sa devrai l'exciter de savoir que sa copine se défonçait avec mon petit frère.

- T'es un grand malade ! Le coupai-je en reculant d'un pas. Habitude gardé depuis notre rencontre.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de resté avec toi malheureusement, mais je tiens à te laisser mon numéro.

- J'ai déjà ton numéro et je compte bien changer le mien, crachai-je rapidement tandis qu'il secouait la tête en riant.

- Mon numéro personnelle mon ange, fit-il en tendant un petit cartel blanc. Appelle-moi si tu veux revenir Isabella Swan, laisse ne pas passer cette occasion chaton. Maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai un club à faire tournée.

Sur ce, il disparut dans la pénombre me laissant les bras ballant et une vitesse cardiaque à la vitesse d'une course poursuite. Décidément aujourd'hui, était une journée de merde.

Le lundi au matin, j'avais décidé de retrouver Edward pour savoir se qui n'allait pas. J'avais patienté sagement dans le couloir en attendant que son cours soit fini. C'est avec appréhension que je pénétrai dans l'amphithéâtre où je découvris un Edward resplendissant et préoccuper. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers moi, je vis une lueur qui me pétrifia sur place et me foutais encore plus la pression. Je déglutissais avec difficulté avant de m'élancer à sa rencontre. Son visage était fermer et ne reflétait aucune émotion.

- Edward, sa va ? Tu es… étrange.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, fit-il froidement.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils en lui offrant un petit sourire, loin d'être rassuré.

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Hum… non, fis-je d'une voix chancelante. Non rien de spéciale…

-Les marques… Sur ton bras. C'est rien de spécial peut-être, lâcha t-il dans un mauvais rire qui me taillada la gorge.

J'avais à peine la force de tenir debout sous son regard lourd. Je savais qu'il me jugeait et qu'il avait du mal à avaler la pilule, et moi donc. Alors que je tentai d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer ma plaidoirie, les mots se moururent dans ma gorge. Le silence était devenue plus que pesant et les minutes semblait défiler au ralentit se qui me tuait davantage. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'Edward rompit notre bulle.

- Tu crois que sa allait durer combien de temps ton petit manège ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton mal assurer.

- Peut importe qui me l'a dit !

Je m'approchai de lui en posant mon front pour le sceller au sien alors qu'il soupirait. Je crochetai mes mains à sa nuque en capturant ses lèvres. Dans mon baiser, je lui communiquais toute cet amour et toute l'urgence que je ressentais. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, nos respirations se firent haletantes et je pouvais sentir les larmes perlés le long de mes joues. J'avais besoin de son amour à cet instant plus que tout.

- J'ai voulu t'en parler, crois moi… A chaque fois… Tu n'avais pas le droit de le savoir comme sa… murmurai-je en sentant les sanglots m'assaillir.

Soudain il s'empara de mes mains pour les retirer de sa nuque. Il rompit notre étreinte plus violement que je ne l'aurais cru se qui me brisa le cœur.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu voulais me le dire, vu qu'à chaque fois tu éludais le sujet.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut aborder entre deux cafés Edward, lui fis-je remarquer sarcastiquement. _Foutu caractère de merde ! _

- Je veux bien te croire. Tu préférais attendre que je te fasse prendre ton pied pour ensuite me le dire et en finir ? Asséna t-il en contractant la mâchoire alors que je relevais mon regard vers lui éberlué de ses paroles.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis servie de toi ?

- Sincèrement je commence à le croire de plus en plus.

- Tu te trompe ! Jamais je n'ai voulu te causer du tord ! Je t'aime plus que tout Edward, au point d'en souffrir mais je t'aime d'un putain d'amour. Tu entends je t'aime ! C'est la première fois que je dis à un homme que je l'aime. Hurlai-je comme une démente en retenant mes plaintes.

- Comment pourrai-je te croire ? Tu m'as mentis depuis le début Bella ! Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Es-tu bien Isabella Swan ? Tu es vraiment étudiante ? Et se Alec, tu l'as inventé de toute pièce pour m'amadouer ? C'est vrai peut-être que tu couche aussi avec d'autre type en même temps. Oh mais j'y pense, tu cherchais peut-être à me mettre en confiance pour me gratter le plus de fric pour tes doses ? Me questionna t-il froidement.

- Comment peux tu dire sa ?

- Je dis se que je pense Isabella.

- Et là, tu pense à quoi ? Demandai-je acerbe.

- Que toi et moi c'est fini. Maintenant tu sais où se trouve la porte. Fit-il en me tournant le dos.

- Edward… je t'en pris laisse moi t'expliquer…

Mon corps était goure et paralysé à partir de mon cou. Je perdais pied en me sentent m'engouffrer dans le sol sans aucune aide. Mes genoux tremblèrent et menacèrent de me lâcher lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

- Au revoir mademoiselle Swan.

- Edw-

- J'ai dit ! Au revoir mademoiselle.

Ravalant mes larmes, je fis bonne figure en sentant ma gorge se serrer plus que de raison alors que les élèves de seconde année arrivèrent en continuant leur conversation. Tout se brouhaha me transperçaient le cœur. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, plus bouger, ni même respirer. Il m'avait tout pris, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. Je sentais à l'intérieure de moi des déchirures se faire sans pitié. Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable que l'on pouvait souhaiter ressentir.

- Au revoir monsieur Cullen.

Il y avait personne dans la chambre se qui me soulagea, je pouvais de se faite pleurer de tout mon saoule. J'étais complètement vidé, exténuer et livide. J'avais perdue la seule chose qui m'avait redonné goût à l'existence. C'était donc sa un chagrin d'amour. C'était cette sensation d'être brisé de part en part et de perdre pied. Cette sensation d'avoir un trou béant qui se creusait sans vergogne dans votre estomac puis dans vos poumons pour atteindre votre cœur. Cette impression que tout autour de vous, les gens son comblée de manière à vous rendre votre existence plus terne qui puisse être imaginé. A cet instant trois sentiments me tiraillait : la colère, la haine et pour terminer le regret.

La première m'était adressée personnellement. J'avais été idiote d'avoir cru pouvoir vivre normalement et harmonieusement avec un homme comme Edward sans subir des répercutions. Je l'aimais et l'aimerais sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, jusqu'à la fin et même au-delà. C'était tellement fort et douloureux que j'aurais voulu hurler au monde qu'elle merde j'étais devenue. Je voulais mourir d'avoir eut à me rabaisser en lui disant que je l'aimais de toute les fibres de mon corps alors que lui ne semblait pas plus infecter que sa.

La seconde était destinée à celui qui m'avait trahi et à Edward. Je le détestais de m'avoir dénoncés de cette manière et Edward de ne pas m'avoir laissé une chance et ne m'avoir jeté ainsi. Mais surtout de ne pas avoir cru de la sincérité de mes sentiments. Je l'avais blessé et sa je savais que jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Sa me tuait littéralement de savoir que j'allais devoir vivre avec cette penser. Le savoir meurtrir… par ma faute…

La troisième était de ne pas avoir pu lui expliquer et de ne pas avoir agis. J'aurais du rester dans son cours et lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je ferais tout pour lui. Que je n'étais plus rien sans lui. Sans sa douceur, sans son amour, sans sa tendresse. Sans tout ce que j'avais découvert grâce à lui. Lui qui m'avais apprit à aimer… Je me rendis compte que j'avais agis comme à l'époque où j'étais une putain de junkie.

**Flash Back**

Je croyais crever, j'étais recroquevillé sur moi même… Mon dernier joint remontait à huit heures et j'avais quitté mon paradis artificiel pour me retrouver à souffrir d'un mal de chien. L'euphorie, la plénitude que j'avais à peine domestiquée m'avait lâché en un claquement de doigt. Je me sentais lasse, vider en un mot : un cadavre. C'est vrai que j'avais abusé. J'étais dans un état de colère telle contre Alec, contre le monde entier, que j'avais été me défoncer avec le peu de coc' qui me restait. Tout y était passé, de la cuisine à l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Ma quête se concluait à chaque fois par un échec.

Le résultat, j'étais une loque. Mais mon ultime connerie fut d'aller chez mon père pour lui emprunter du fric. Je savais qu'il serait furieux de mon état, mais le manque était bien trop grand pour prendre en compte cette donnée. Je tambourinais plus que de raison à la porte de mon père, se qui au passage alerta quelques voisins curieux qui guettait discrètement.

Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu appeler Sue lorsque je m'étais rétamé sur le tapis de l'entrée. Etant flic de profession, mon père avait sans mal découvert mon état et avait pris les choses en mains alors que je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais. J'hurlais à m'époumoner sans grande réussite. C'est lorsque je le vis m'enfermer dans une des chambres que je deviens incontrôlable.

Je revis brièvement le visage de mon paternelle pâlir et afficher une mine soucieuse et paniquer tout comme sa compagne. Décourager par le manque de réaction de mon père, je m'installai sur le lit en frottant énergiquement mon bras gauche en espèrent faire passer le manque. En vain. Je fus alerté par le grincement de la porte de la chambre où je vis apparaitre mon père. Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains un verre d'eau remplit à la moitié. C'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'il me le tendit.

- Sa fais combien de temps que sa dur ?

Je me mordis la lèvre en jouant avec le verre. Sa voix avait claqué sèchement dans la pièce et je me sentais défaillir et perdre peu à peu mon assurance.

- Quelques mois…

Il haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- Ta mère est au courant ?

- Non.

Il plissa les yeux en les ancrant dans les miens pour les scruter.

- A quand remonte ton dernier joint ?

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre ? Hurlai-je. Tu t'es barrer alors n'essaye pas de jouer les bons samaritains, tout ce que je veux c'est un peu de fric !

Il souffla et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et je détestai immédiatement le regard rempli de déception qu'il posa sur moi. La mâchoire serré, il se releva énergiquement pour se diriger vers la porte. Je tentai de coordonner mes pieds et mon cerveau pour quitter se lieu mais j'étais bien trop en manque.

- Tu vas dormir et on en reparle demain. Tu es bien trop sur les nerfs.

- Non ! Tu as écouté se que j'ai dit !

- On se verra demain lorsque tu seras clean.

- Putain t'es boucher ou quoi ?

Il me claqua la porte au nez et je fus trop abasourdi pour tenter de l'en empêcher. Je fixai cette dernière d'un air complètement perdu lorsque j'entendis des sanglots à l'intérieur et je me rapprochai pour coller mon corps contre la porte. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père pleurer. Ma gorge se serra davantage aux reniflements qu'il faisait.

- Papa… Je t'en pris… Laisse-moi sortir…

Aucune réponse, je tentais de garder mon calme et me collait davantage contre la porte en tapant légèrement dessus.

- On pourrait parler… Je me suis calmée. Aller maintenant ouvre… Ne fais pas sa…

Alors que je l'entendis s'éloigner de la porte, mon calme disparut pour laisser place à une démence que je croyais impossible. Son indifférence me tuait littéralement. Je tambourinais plus que de raison en lui hurlant de me laisser sortir d'ici.

- Putain laisse moi sortir de cette chambre de merde !

D'autre sanglot rejoignit ceux de mon père, je constatai rapidement que c'étais ceux de Sue. Mais la chose qui m'avait achevé dans la scène fut lorsque mon père avait dit : « Tu n'es pas ma Bella.» Tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour me défouler fut de frapper comme une dingue dans les meubles qui décorait la chambre. Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais au sol, en pleure en maudissant mon existence sous toute forme qui soit.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je m'emparai de mon portable et composa le numéro en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue en signe de résignation. Puisque je ne savais qu'agir de cette manière, autant ne pas être se que je ne suis pas : quelqu'un de bien. Alors que je soufflai un allô étrangler de sanglot, j'entendis son rire raisonner dans le combiner.

J'allais enfin redevenir Bella, la junkie de New York. Sur cette penser, j'avais empaqueter un minimum d'affaire pour être le moins encombrer possible. Mes livres, mes CDs, mes cours, mes fringues… Je n'avais plus besoins de toutes ses merdes.

Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à laisser ma guitare, elle me rappelait bien trop de souvenir pour être abandonner de la sorte. Ne laissant ni mot, ni numéro, que je regardais une dernière fois mon ex-chambre.

Je montai dans ma camionnette en contrôlant ma respiration du mieux que je pouvais. Je devais partir ! Ma main resta en suspension sur la clef alors que je fermais les yeux. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le toucher, et le voir me tuerait lentement mais surement. Ne pouvant faire demi-tour à présent, je démarrai en trombe tout en suppliant cette dernière de rouler du mieux qu'elle pouvait et de ne pas me lâcher maintenant.

La gorge serrer, je ne pu m'empêcher de passer devant la maison d'Edward. Les lumières étaient allumés et je vis un rousse se trémousser sans vergogne dans l'allé. C'était la même femme qui m'avait engagé, c'était la même femme qui m'avait laissé sans le savoir, approcher Edward. Je me mordis la lèvre en me réprimandant un sanglot qui menaçait.

Je n'avais pas le droit. Il avait une famille, une vie à lui et ça bien avant de me connaitre, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever sa… Sa jamais. Quelques minutes plupart, je me trouvais devant chez Jake. Une boulle se forma de nouveau en moi. Je savais se que j'avais à faire, mais devais-je vraiment me confronté à lui ?

- Bella ?

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom alors que je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur.

- Oh Leah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben c'est ici que je bosse. Toi sa va ? Tu pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- C'est rien, ça doit être le flan qui est mal passé… Il avait un aspect suspect, éludai-je en essayant rapidement du revers de ma main les larmes qui avaient fait leur apparition sans mon autorisation. Euh… Jake est là ?

- Il est parti pour aller voir le pasteur qui a un problème de vidange.

Je lâchai un petit rire en pensant au double sens que la phrase contenait alors que Leah me fixait comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Si mon meilleur ami avait été là, il m'aurait sûrement sortie des blagues au niveau de la mer.

Je secouai la tête en sachant pertinemment que mon amérindien favori me manquerait plus que j'aurais voulu l'avouer…

- Bella, t'es sur que sa va ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas… Leah, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Sa dépend si je suis en mesure de le réaliser ma belle.

Je lui tendis mon carnet en tachant de ne pas trembler alors qu'elle me fixait incrédule en examinant l'objet.

- C'est un carnet… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Je voudrai que tu le donne à Jake de ma part… Quand il reviendra.

- Ok, mais pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi-même.

- Parce que… J'ai un truc important à faire… Je ne t'es jamais rien demander mais si tu ne veux pas… Dis-je d'une voix enrouer.

- Non ! Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

- Merci, soufflai-je soulager en tournant les talons, je l'entendis me crier un 'à plus' que je n'eu pas la force de retournée.

C'était bien trop douloureux de savoir que je lui mentais. Je pénétrai lamentablement dans ma voiture en lui adressant un signe de tête peu convaincant. Je redémarrais mon camion pour m'emgager sur la route qui quittait la ville. Ce n'es que lorsque je vis : 'Cranston vous souhaite une bonne route et à bientôt', je j'éclatai en sanglot en serrant davantage le volant. Jamais je ne reviendrai dans cette ville et sa, je n'y pouvais rien.

* * *

* Traduction du titre **:**_**Respire-moi et fais tes adieux**_

___**Alors verdict ? Vous me détester sa je le sais mais encore ? XD**_

___**Ce n'est pas très très joyeux tout sa je sais, mais une**_

___**Question me turlupine. **_

___**Vous pensez que se sera un happy end ou **_

_… __**un bad end ? XD (je ne sais pas si sa se dit mais bon**_

___**On est dans une fiction tout est permit !)**_

___**Alors taper **__**1**____** si vous voudriez un happy end**_

___**Taper **__**2 **____**pour une fin autre ! **_

___**Laissez vos avis, sa motive toujours ! ) **_


	17. Chapter 17 : You're my heroine !

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Sa y est je suis enfin majeur XD**

**J'espère que vous passer de bonne fête et que vous avez **

**Eux se que vous vouliez…**

**Comme j'ai eux pas mal de review sur le précédent chapitre, **

**Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Et une première pour moi : un PDV Jacobien ! (court mais **

**il y en a un)**

**Et oui tout arrive et là vous voyer **

**je commence sérieusement à stresser !**

**Pour tout vous dire : Il y aura environs 19 à 22 chapitres **

**je ne sais pas encore. Alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

_**PS: Petit conseil pour lire, je vous conseil de mettre en mode 'black' et de mettre 1/2**_

_**C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Enfin je dis sa, je dis rien ^^ **_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : *****You're my heroine !**

* * *

**Point de vue Jacob**

Avoir discuté avec se Edward, m'avait permit d'éclaircir certaines choses. Il était amoureux de Bella, ça c'était sûr, mais lorsque j'avais abordé le fait que Bella se soit shooté, il avait changé d'expression. Il avait serré les poings, au point de laisser ses jointures devenir blanche.

Je devais bien avouer que je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à sa et qu'il m'avait foutu les pétoches. Je ne l'aimais pas et chaque fois que je le voyais j'avais envie de lui casser la gueule mais il rendait Bella heureuse.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue autant souriante depuis Alec. Sa me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais je lui devais une fière chandelle. Après l'avoir quitté, j'avais tenté de contacté Bella mais je tombais sans cesse sur sa boîte vocale se qui me frustrait plus que nécessaire.

Je devais tout lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne vienne m'arracher la tête et me faire bouffer mes bijoux de famille. Désespérer de pouvoir la joindre, je m'étais rendu au campus, mais Rosalie m'avait informé qu'elle était partie rencontrer Edward. Sa s'annonçais plutôt mal.

Je devais donc patienter jusqu'à lundi. Ce jour là, Leah était venue me retrouver au garage après mes heures de boulot. Elle semblait préoccuper, bien plus que d'habitude. Déjà qu'à la base cette fille était dingue, mais la son attitude battait tout ses record.

- C'est Bella.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? M'affolai-je.

- Oui… Enfin, je pense. Tiens, elle m'a demandé de te remettre sa. Fit-elle en me tendant son carnet.

La, la panique s'installa immédiatement en moi se qui eut le dont de me mettre dans une rage incontrôlable. Bella ne confiait jamais son carnet, ni à ses amis, ni à sa famille, à personne. Sa sentais pas bon… Pas bon du tout même.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle te l'a donné ?

- Je ne sais pas… Trois heures environs.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, juste de te remettre se bouquin. Au faite sa contient quoi ? Demanda t-elle avec intérêt.

- J'en sais rien, et je ne sais plus vraiment si j'ai envie de savoir, avouai-je en retournant le carnet.

Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas donné en main propre ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas attendue ? Bella était une fille impatiente mais toujours entêter et se confiait toujours à moi depuis la mort de se connard d'Alec. Il fallait que je sache.

Il fallait que je lui parle et qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle pensait. J'enfournai le carnet dans mon sac en cuire avant de me rendre chez Renée. Bella avait prit l'habitude d'y aller pour se ressourcer et oublier ses problèmes grâce à la fraîcheur de sa mère.

Une fois arriver là bas, Renée m'affirma n'avoir pas vu Bella depuis un bon moment tout comme Phil. Ce dernier semblait affecter de la disparition de sa belle fille. Tout se qu'il avait trouvé à dire était : « Elle cherche à attirer l'attention, ce n'est qu'une passe. Elle est trop capricieuse. »

J'avais serré les dents en fixant se type. Je le trouvais étrange depuis quelques jours. Bella m'avait rapporté qu'il quittait la maison pour des livraisons en dehors de l'état. Il est que son attitude était suspecte lorsque la conversation déviait sur Bell's.

Je savais que l'autre possibilité était chez Edward. En allant chez lui, j'avais fait un détour au parc, mais elle n'y était pas. Arriver chez Cullen, j'avais regardé si il y avait sa camionnette mais rien. Je commençais réellement à plus que paniquer.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je tombai sur un Edward éreinté et un regard vitreux. Il était toujours en costume avec une cravate négligemment nouer autour de son cou. Les cernes marquaient son visage et était à la limites du violacer. Je sentis une pointe d'amertume me tirailler les entrailles.

- Bella est là ? Demandai-je sèchement, sans prendre le temps de le saluer. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je haïssais se type.

- Non pourquoi ?

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je bloquai ma respiration en me sentant réaliser le même schéma qu'autre fois. C'était comme détruire quelque chose que vous aviez façonné avec amour pendant des années et qu'en un instant vous le démolissiez avec dégoût et haine.

Comme si tout se travail n'avait été qu'une illusion amère qui vous permettait de rester à la surface, juste une illusion. L'aiguille pénétra dans ma peau pour m'arracher se gémissement de douleur sadique que j'avais tant chérit à une époque.

Je pouvais voir Demetri afficher un sourire carnassier en me caressant les cheveux de manière perverse. Il m'avait avoué que la drogue, déployait une tension sexuelle supérieure à celle des gens… sobres.

Je m'en moquais bien, je les avais perdus, je l'avais perdu. _Lui._ Plus rien d'autre m'importait. Le sexe, l'argent, la gloire, le pouvoir, tout ceci ne m'avait jamais intéressé et à présent ceci me donnait envie de gerber.

Ce n'était pas réellement différent de la première fois où j'avais pris une dose. Non, c'était juste plus intense et plus violent. Mes veines devaient sûrement se régaler de cette chose dont je l'es avaient préservés.

Le temps passait sans aucun réel intérêt pour moi. Je savais qu'à chaque minute, je sombrais davantage dans mes mauvais rêves. Je savais que quand chaque secondes s'écoulait, ma douce amie me tuait un peu plus et avec une application méticuleuse et altruistes. Elle m'offrait mon paradis. Je pouvais si facilement l'imaginer de nouveau grâce à elle. Je n'avais pas d'enfer en dessous de moi. Juste le ciel paisible, au dessus de ma tête que je pouvais admirer à volonté. C'est une chose que j'aurais aimé être.

Le ciel. J'aurais pu ainsi, veiller sur mes proches et surgir lorsqu'ils auraient besoin d'une aide. Je pouvais m'imaginer un monde sans frontière que je découvrais. Un monde sans barrière, sans pays… Mon paradis aurait résolu bien des problèmes. Plus de raison de se battre, de se détruire, de se haire. Juste vivre en paix. Malheureusement le seule remède à se maux est de mourir. Du moins c'était le mien.

La drogue commença à faire son effet se qui eut pour répercutions de faire arriver en moi un sourire de joie. Mais la sédation arriva et se changea en nausée et en panique. Haletante, je sentis mes muscles se détendre, et mon cœur ralentir. Mon souffle diminua se qui me rassura. J'avais perdu la main se qui secoua mon corps d'un léger rire. Je savais qu'on n'essayera pas de me sauver. Pourquoi sauver quelqu'un que l'on c'est amusé à blesser ?

On pourrait me désigner comme étant une rêveuse, je n'étais à présent qu'une droguer. Je n'étais pas torturer, juste réaliste. Je n'étais pas à plaindre, juste à dénigrer. Plus j'en voyais, moins j'en savais. C'était étrange, mais le monde me semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant, il suffisait simplement d'écouter. Sa c'était pour les gens qui avaient un semblant de vie.

Moi, je m'en foutais, le temps n'était qu'un obstacle à mon futur trépas que j'attendais avec impatience et de pied ferme pour m'offrir à elle sans retenue. Alec m'avait avoué avoir une peur bleu de la mort se qui m'avait fait doucement rire.

Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter mais il m'avait confié être tétanisé à l'idée de perdre la vie, contrairement à moi. Il me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me souvenais de cette conversation que l'on avait eue sur nos projets. Toujours dans se parc. Allonger sur le banc. Lui a même le sol et moi sur l'assise.

**Flash back**

- Tu sais dans quatre jours, c'est la remise des diplômes.

- Ouais… Je sais. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, avouai-je en tirant une bouffer sur le joint.

Je savais qu'une fois le diplôme en poche, nos routes allaient se séparer pour les universités. Mon rêve était Brown et tout se qui s'en suivait. Une renaissance, un renouvellement. Et notre projet devenait fragile au fil du temps. Je n'arrivai plus à joindre les deux bouts et ma relation avec Alec devenait trop étrange pour moi. Il avait des gestes plus entreprenants et des attentions qui relevaient plus celle du petit copain que du meilleur ami.

- Moi sa me travaille, lâcha t-il dans un rire sans joie alors que je fronçais les sourcils en laissant mon bras reposer dans le vide avec la cendre au bord du gouffre.

- Tu sais, une fois que se sera fini, on pourra toujours se voir, hein ? Pour le notre projet.

- Bien sûr… Tu sais que je t'aime…

Je fis rouler ma tête sur le côté pour le scruter. Je laissai fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'aimais l'attention qu'il me portait. Comme si j'avais une importance dans se monde dingue, et ceci n'avait aucun prix pour moi.

- Moi aussi. Tu me donne l'impression… d'être quelqu'un, avouai-je en tendant ma main pour qu'il la saisisse.

Je voulais sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur alors que je touchais mon paradis artificiel du bout des doigts. Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne de manière physique, presque de manière psychique. Il serra son emprise sur ma menotte en en lissant ses doigts aux miens, se qui fit naître un sourire béat sur mes lèvres. J'inspirai paisiblement en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Avec toi c'est comme si, je n'étais plus… une merde.

- Tu es bien plus que sa, rétorqua t-il tendrement en effectuant des cercles apaisant à l'aide de son pouce sur la surface de ma peau. Tu es la meilleure personne de l'univers. Tu es un rêve Bella.

**Fin du flash back**

Les jours passèrent, la routine de ma nouvelle vie c'était installer et octobre était arrivé. Je passais les journées à l'extérieur et essentiellement dans les parcs de New York ainsi que dans les bars à musiques. L'air frais était comme une récompense que je me permettais après avoir subit les diverses tentatives des clients. Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Mike, ma mère, mon père et même Jessica me manquaient, je tentais de les oubliés. Sans grandes réussites.

Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié mais juste de leur ignorance, comme avant. Je voulais d'un deuil sans esclandre. Juste une disparition, un remodelage du temps sans moi en actrice. Je voulais juste être oublié, rayer, comme si je n'avais été qu'un cauchemar qui c'était éteint. Juste ça.

Ma vie continua son cours, j'avais emménagé au club de Demetri, une petite pièce comportant un lit, un lavabo et des chiottes, m'était destiner en échange de mes services. Bien trop impertinente avec les clients, Demetri avait décidé de faire de moi une des serveuses. J'avais dus me teindre les cheveux d'un blond couleur paille pour limiter mes problèmes et passer incognito.

Demetri m'avait en quelque sorte forcé la main et il se plaisait à l'idée que je sois sa propriété. Grand bien lui fasse de le croire. Ce n'était pas interdit de rêver. Mais pour la réalité, il pouvait se mettre son envie au cul.

Je devais aussi m'occuper des doses pour les clients ceci pour obtenir en contre partie 'légalement' les miennes. Bizarrement, mes shoots étaient devenus moins fréquents mais toujours présent. Malgré mon sarcasme et mon caractère de merde, je m'étais faite une amie par la force des choses.

Jane. C'était une femme d'environs une quarantaine d'année qui vivait comme moi, un chagrin d'amour insurmontable qui m'avait aidé plus d'une fois. Elle m'avait trouvé dans une ruelle adjacente au club, complètement défoncé et bourrée, les poignés ensanglanter. Je m'étais blesser avec une bouteille de cognac que j'avais fais tomber.

Grâce à ma maladresse légendaire, je m'étais coupé sans le vouloir. Elle m'avait conduite dans sa chambre et m'avait veillé jusqu'à mon réveil. Elle m'avait prit en quelque sorte sous son aile et me défendait contre les garces et pervers qui peuplaient le club, dut moins lorsqu'elle était là.

Vue l'environnement dans lequel j'évoluai à présent, mon caractère c'était endurcit et j'étais devenue froide et blasée. Plus de compassion où d'amitié en dehors de Jane. Ceci c'était celé lorsque Heidi, le joujou de Demetri, m'avait fait le mauvais coup de me laisser seule avec une bande de mec qui attendaient un striptease. Jane, encore une fois était arrivée à tant. Depuis se jour, je ne la loupais plus, elle et les autres.

Plus rien ne m'était attrayant, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Seule Jane arrivait à déceler le peu d'amour qui me restait et je l'aimais comme ma propre mère. Nous avions échangés difficilement sur nos expériences personnelles respectives. Au début, je l'avais envoyé balader, puis j'ai appris à me confier à elle, et plus le temps passait, plus j'en ressentais le besoin. Jane avait perdue son mari lors d'une mission à l'étranger, ce dernier avait prit une grenade et n'avait pas pu échapper à son sort.

Après avoir perdu son emploie comme aide soignante, elle c'était rabattu, il y a six ans sur le job qu'elle occupe maintenant. Je lui avais raconté mes problèmes avec mon beau père, mon meilleur ami et Edward. Elle savait tout de lui. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard. Aussi destructeurs que sincères. Elle savait comment il avait réussit à me briser en quelque mot. Elle savait que si je continuais à me défoncer c'était pour le voir lui et en même temps l'oublier.

La grande différence entre Jane et moi, c'est qu'elle n'était toxico et beaucoup plus forte. Elle s'occupait des premiers soins au club. J'étais passé entre ses mains trois ou quatre fois, à près mes lamentables tentatives d'overdoses qui me conduisait à une plénitude parfaite. Bien entendue Demetri c'était amusé à me punir à sa façon pour ma connerie qui aurait pu amener les flics.

Ma punition ? Etre battue. Fouet, cravache, ceinture… Tout y était passé. Je ne comptais plus les bleus, hématome et autres marques qu'il m'avait infligé. Au début, j'avais protesté en le griffant, en le giflant mais mon malheureux poids plume ne m'aidait en rien.

Finalement, j'avais céder sans résistance. Je m'agenouillais devant lui, ne prêtant aucun intérêt à son visage et le laissait œuvrer à sa guise. Je remerciai Dieu de ne pas être violer comme les filles du club, même si Demetri se faisait plus entreprenant de jour en jour.

Je ne le laisserai jamais me toucher de cette manière. Mon corps appartenait encore et pour toujours à Edward, même si il ne le voulait plus. Il n'y avait que sa que je pouvais encore lui offrir : ma fidélité sans borne pour lui. Continuer à l'aimer jusqu'à trépasser. C'était comme mon cadeau d'adieu, la preuve de mes sentiments démesurer pour lui, mais pur. Il le saurait, je suis sûr qu'il aurait bien rit, à la penser de me voir me dévouer encore pour ses beaux yeux.

_Pitoyable ! _Oui je l'étais devenue pour lui, et je me détestais pour lui. Son visage ressurgit encore et encore, et tout mon espoir de le voir me revenir un jour me devenait surréaliste et fantomatique. Et je le détestais pour sa ! Il me faisait croire à un rêve utopique sans le savoir, sans y contribuer de son plein gré, et sa me tuai littéralement.

* * *

_**31 OCTOBRE**_

Aujourd'hui comme chaque jour depuis mon arriver, j'étais avec Jane. Il n'était que quatorze heures et il neigeait dans les rue de New York. Pendant que mon amie brodait, je lui jouais un de morceau que j'avais composé pendant mes moments de solitudes. Jane avait insisté pendant des semaines pour que je lui joue. Au bout d'un moment j'avais fini par abandonner, lasser de lui tenir tête. Chose devenue habituelle chez moi.

(_**Sleeping Whith Ghosts**_ de Placebo) _(Dormir avec les fantômes)_

**he sea's evaporating**

_(La mer s'évapore)  
_

**Though it comes as no suprise**

_(Quoique cela n'a rien de surprenant)__  
_

**These clouds we're seeing**

_(Ces nuages que nous voyons)__  
_

**They're explosions in the sky**

_(Ce sont des explosions dans le ciel)__  
_

**It seems it's written**

_(Il paraît que c'est écrit)_

**But we can't read between the line**

_(Mais nous ne pouvons lire entre les lignes)_

**Hush, it's ok**

_(Chut, tout va bien)__  
_

**Dry your eye**

_(Sèche tes larmes)_

**Dry your eye**

_(Sèche tes larmes)_

**Soulmate dry your eye**

_(Âme sœur sèche tes larmes)__  
_

**Dry Your eye**

_(Sèche tes larmes)__  
_

**Soulmate dry your eye**

_(Âme sœur sèche tes larmes)_

**'Cause soulmates never die**

_(Car les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais)_  
**  
**

**This one world vision**

_(Ce projet unique pour le monde)_

**Turns us into compromise**

_(Nous pousse au compromis)_

**What good's religion**

_(En quoi la religion est-elle salutaire)_

**When it's each other we despise?**

_(Quand nous nous méprisons les uns les autres ?)__  
_

**Damn the government**

_(Au diable le gouvernement)__  
_

**Damn their killing**

_(Au diable leur massacre)__  
_

**Damn their lies**

_(Au diable leurs mensonges)__  
_

**Hush, it's ok**

_(Chut, tout va bien)__  
_

**Dry your eyes**

_(Sèche tes larmes)__  
_

**Dry Your eye**

_(Sèche tes larmes)_

**Soulmate dry your eye**

_(Âme sœur sèche tes larmes)__  
_

**Dry Your eye**

_(Sèche tes larmes)_

**Soulmate dry your eye**

_(Âme sœur sèche tes larmes)__  
_

**'Cause soulmates never die**

_(Car les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais)__  
_

- C'est très beau, murmura dans un tendre sourire Jane.

- Merci.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lancer dans la composition. Tu as du talent et sa touche plus que tu ne peux le pense. Pas mal de personne pourrait se trouver sans tes paroles.

- Justement, c'est bien trop personnelle pour être écouter, avouai-je en déposant l'instrument sur un des vieux fauteuils en toiles.

- Mais ce serait bien mieux que passer tes journées à te droguer en broyant du noir. Je sais que tu pense toujours à lui.

- Jane, je t'en pris…

- J'ai visée juste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

- Tu as du talent Bella… Réellement… Tu devrais aller leur faire écouter ta cassette chérie.

Voila la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas faire écoutez mes compositions. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me donne de faux espoirs. J'avais assez payé en perdant Edward, je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle déception.

_Edward_… Je le voyais… De manière illusoire, dans mes rêves et mes shoots mais je le voyais, je le touchais du bout des doigts. De simples effleurements. Il me sondait de ses émeraudes avant de me sourire furtivement et de me quitter. Cette scène se jouait inlassable dans ma tête, jusqu'à me rendre dingue.

Je devais sûrement le devenir. Je l'étais déjà sûrement mais je le voyais. Il faut dire que rester dans une pièce de 10 m ² n'était pas le remède idéale. J'avais un moyen de l'avoir pour moi seul et je ne m'en déferrai pour rien au monde.

Je pouvais réparer les choses comme il l'aurait fallu, je pouvais y penser de mille et une façons et la fin était tout simplement divine. Mais la réalité rattrape toujours et la déception l'accompagnait encore une fois de plus. Mon amie leva les mains au dessus de sa tête en soupirant avant de réajuster les lunettes qui menaçait de glisser sur le bout de son nez.

- Je ne vais pas discuter, tu es une vraie tête de mule.

Elle expira de lassitude en balayant ses paroles de la main alors que je souriais amusé de son comportement avec moi. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ma mère, toute aussi protectrice, toute aussi aimante et douce.

_Renée_… Je devais l'avoir fait souffrir par mon départ, mais elle avait Phil maintenant. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et je ne l'appréciais guère, mais il aurait au moins le mérite de prendre soin d'elle et de la comblée.

- Veux-tu sortir aujourd'hui ? Me questionna t-elle en reportant son attention sur son tricot qui allait sans aucun doute devenir mon futur pull. Il faut dire que je n'allais jamais m'acheter de fringue et depuis mon départ de Cranston, c'était à peine si j'allais m'acheter de quoi manger et mon physique en était la preuve concrète. Je passai devant un vieux miroir poussiéreux qui trônait au centre du mur pour mieux m'examiner. Les cernes violacés contrastaient avec la blancheur de ma peau et mes yeux. Mes cheveux étaient comme à l'accoutumer, jamais coiffer.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je en tâtonnant ma peau du bout des doigts.

- Le temps est magnifique et il neige, on pourrait se balader un peu.

- On va surtout attraper la crève avec tes idées, grommelai-je.

- Vue ta tête un peu d'air frais, sa ne te ferai pas de mal miss ronchon !

- Ah ben merci du compliment ! Mais je n'es envie de voir personne aujourd'hui.

- C'est se que tu me dis tout les jours.

- Parce que c'est se que je ressens tout les jours. En plus je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, il serait préférable que je reste ici. Ce soir on va avoir du boulot…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, allée hop ! Met sa et on sort. Ordonna t-elle en me tendant une veste noir.

Je m'exécutai en protestant dans ma barbe pour la forme. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller me promener parmi tout ses couples, qui faisait cucul la praline. Pourtant, il y a quelques mots, je vivais sa. Je devais bien avouer, même si c'était difficile, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour faire encore partie de cette catégorie de couple.

De pouvoir lui tenir la main et de lui dire que ô combien je suis amoureuse de lui. Encore une déception de plus qui me serra la gorge. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant de mal être. Ce poids sur le cœur me revenait encore et encore.

J'avais envie de vomir pour le faire disparaitre. Ceci revenait de plus en plus fréquemment ses derniers temps, des vertiges, des nausées, des sués. Bien souvent je devais me retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber se qui fut encore le cas.

- Chérie tu vas bien ?

Je n'avais pas vue que Jane c'était lever lorsqu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule en me souriant tendrement. Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait me rappeler la signification du mot tendresse. Je secouai la tête en lui adressant un de mes sourires crispés avant de mettre mon écharpe de manière instable.

- Tout va bien… Aller, on est parties. Articulai-je avec difficulté.

New York était une ville surprenante, la réussite pour certain, la perte pour d'autre. A peine avais-je mis un pied dehors que la fraîcheur me fouetta le visage. Les gamins du quartier s'amusait en créant bonhommes de neiges, d'autres des batailles. Certain improvisait un patinoire grâce au givre. Sa me rappelait lorsque Charlie s'amusait à m'emmener à la patinoire. C'était si agréable que j'en avais gardé ce souvenir comme une force.

_Charlie_… Lui aussi me manquait. Il m'aurait suffit de prendre mon courage à deux mains, de remonter la cinquième avenue pour le revoir mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Il m'aurait vu replonger, et ça c'était une réalité que j'aurais eu du mal à accepter. Jane semblait heureuse, souvent, elle me racontait comment elle avait rencontré son mari, comme il l'avait courtisé jusqu'à avoir un rendez-vous. Pour elle, il était l'homme le plus romantique qu'une femme puisse avoir et le plus doux. J'aurai aimé avoir cette expérience, se flirte.

- Il était parfait Bella !

- On dirait ! Soufflai-je en laissant naitre en faible sourire.

- Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Compte tu un jour les revoir ?

- Jane tu sais bien que…

- Bella ?

Traduction du titre : *_**Tu es mon héroïne : c'est dans le sens 'drogue' bien entendu. **_

___**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ?**_

___**Si oui, vous aurez le droit à un petit point de vue Edward !**_

___**Qui appelle Bella ? **_

___**Votre avis, n'oubliez pas mon côté sadique XD**_

___***OK je pars avant de me faire taper dessus. ***_

___**Mais une chose est sûr plus y a de **_

___**reviews, plus le chapitre arrivera vite ! **_

___**Je tiens encore à vous remerciez ! **_

___**Je pense que se sera le dernier chapitre 2010 !**_

___**Alors profité en pour partager vos bonnes résolutions ! XD**_

___**La mienne ? Du bonheur pour les gens que j'aime !**_

___**C'est déjà beaucoup : ) **_


	18. Chapter 18: I was more than blind

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Et oui le premier chapitre 2011 arrive !**

**Vous êtes sincèrement géniale ! **

**On a dépassé les 20 reviews pour le chapitre 17 et c'est extra ! **

**Encore merciiii ! **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous sont remontées contre**

**Edward, faut dire moi aussi XD**

**Alors comme promis, le PDV Edward et**

**Une Bella qui va reprendre du poil de la bête ?**

**Peut-être ou peut-être pas… **

**On va voit qui est son interlocuteur ?**

**Oui ? Alors c'est partiiie !**

_**PS : MERCI A **__**CHARLOON**__**' QUI EST MA WONDERBETA MAINTENANT ET QUI FAIT UN EXCELLENT BOULOT DE CORRECTION !**_

_**ET ENCORE PARDON DU RETARD ! **_

_**Mais mes semaines sont très chargé !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****I was more than blind***

* * *

**Point de vue Edward :**

J'étais complètement brisé. Notre union était totalement brisée. Depuis que je savais qu'elle était partie, mes journées se résumaient à donner mes cours de manière morne, de rentrer chez moi et de vider une bouteille de cognac. Alice venait tous les jours pour essayer de 'bouger un peu mon cul', mais je n'en n'avais pas la force. Nos discutions se finissaient toujours sur des haussements de voix et un claquement de porte.

J'avais l'impression de me consumer sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Je l'avais blessée, je l'avais rabaissée par orgueil. J'avais merdé. C'était peu de le dire, j'avais été complètement aveuglé par la jalousie. J'avais été aveuglé par le fait que ce Jacob m'ait dit des choses qu'elle aurait du me dire. Par le faite qu'il en sache plus que moi depuis si longtemps. C'était puéril. Tout bonnement puéril. _(NC : Il paraît que lorsqu'on reconnaît c'est le début de la guérison…) _

Depuis qu'elle était partie, je n'avais plus aucun repère, plus aucune envie. Tout ce qui me restait été de pitoyables souvenirs. Des images fictives de son sourire, de son odeur, de sa chaleur… J'avais tout perdu en un claquement de doigts, au nom de quoi ? Mon talent qui faisait de moi un handicapé des sentiments. Elle méritait mieux que moi.

Les jours passèrent et je ne pouvais que me flageller davantage alors qu'Alice débarqua en trombe comme à chaque fois. J'étais allongé sur mon canapé, bouteille en main et en tenu décontractée qui sentait un mélange de renfermé et de sueur. Elle poussa un petit cri aigue en pénétrant dans le salon. Sans aucun doute, horrifiée par la scène dont elle était témoin.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te secouer et fissa !

- Alice lâche moi ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Croassai-je en tenant fermement ma tête qui était sur le point d'exploser.

- Avec se que tu t'enfiles ça m'étonne pas !

Alors que je fixais douloureusement la bouteille que je tenais Alice me l'arracha, ce qui provoqua un soupir de ma part avant que je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Alice je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sermons à deux balles aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira en callant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches avant de me couper.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner ta carrière et ta vie, parce que Bella est partie ! Reprend toi merde ! Papa et maman m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles, ils sont fous d'angoisse !

- Tu parles, c'est pour la forme ! Crachai-je en sachant pertinemment que leur carrière avait la place numéro une dans leur vie. Faire des gosses n'était que la suite naturelle des choses pour eux.

- Arrête de jouer les martyres et tourne la page !

- Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas l'oublier…

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé entre toi et Bella, mais je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger… Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui donner envie de partir comme ça ?

- Je lui ai dis des choses…pas très agréables à entendre, lâchai-je dans un rire amère avant de reprendre contenance. Des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être dites parce que je ne le pensais pas. Je l'ai blessée bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé ou même voulu.

Alice me fixa en fronçant les sourcils perplexe, je m'étais toujours refusé de lui raconter ce que j'avais dis à Bella pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en avais honte. Je savais comme allait réagir ma sœur. Je savais qu'elle allait encore élaborer des plans farfelus pour me ramener Bella et ça je savais que c'était impossible. Pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

- Ben… Si ce ne sont que des mots, va la chercher ! Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes toujours ! _(NC : Faut-il encore qu'il sache où elle est -')_

- Arrête Alice, murmurai-je éreinté.

- Ben quoi ? T'es un mec alors prouve lui que tu l'aimes, que tu tiens à elle ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Fais un truc dingue… Comme… Une tentative de suicide ou encore… Une annonce à la télé ! Ouais c'est pas mal… Si tu veux je peux…

- PUTAIN ALICE ARRÊTE ! Explosai-je en me levant dans un sursaut de rage.

Lorsque je croisai le regard de ma sœur, je pus y détecter une lueur de peur et de déception qui me serra le cœur plus que de raison. Bella… Pouvais-je la reconquérir en jouant le prince charmant repenti ?

Oui bien sûr, mais une fois que je la retrouverai qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ? Je me vois mal lui ressortir un passage de Roméo et Juliette en lui promettant monts et merveilles alors que je l'ai brisée autant qu'elle l'avait fait en me mentant. Je fus sortie de ma torpeur lorsqu'Alice soupira en me fixant, désespérée.

Je n'avais pas vue qu'elle avait ouvert tous les rideaux pour faire rentrer un peu de lumière. Elle s'empara de la pille de bouteilles et les jeta lourdement dans la poubelle. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez pour essayer de me concentrer et faire le point.

- Bon voila… Je vais te laisser, vu que tu préfères te morfondre plutôt que d'agir. Au moins je sais qu'il y aura Jacob qui à le mérite de la chercher, lâcha-t-elle acerbe.

Je relevai tête surpris des propos d'Alice. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

- Qu'est-ce que ce type vient faire dans l'histoire ? La questionnai-je agressivement. Après tout, s'il ne m'avait rien dit, on n'en serait pas là à présent. C'était de sa faute.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est son meilleur ami et contrairement à toi il ne laisse pas tomber. Elle se calma en clignant des yeux avant de reprendre de manière plus calme. Si tu tiens autant à elle que tu le dis et que tu comptes rien faire, laisse-la et oublie-la, parce que Bella a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accepte avec ses erreurs.

- Je l'aime toujours !

- On ne dirait pas… Tu sais, j'ai souvent fermé ma gueule Edward quand tu faisais des conneries mais là je ne peux pas me taire toujours…

- Dis la fille qui est tombée enceinte… Assénai-je acide.

- J'ai fait une connerie mais j'en ai assumé les conséquences et je ne regrette rien ! J'ai Cora et j'ai rencontré Jasper qui est merveilleux. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon passé, il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas évident et que j'avais eu sûrement mes raisons. Mais là il n'est pas question de moi mais de toi ! Alors maintenant tartan point, tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il c'est passé.

Je savais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas. Alors dans un murmure je lui cédai et lui avouai.

- J'ai appris qu'elle se drogue… _(NC : Alors lui ! Plus à côté de la plaque tu meurs ! Elle se droguait Eddy droguAIT comme au passé… Alala mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui… ^^) (N/A : Ouais…. Je crois qu'il est long à la détente notre petit Eddy !)_

- Pardon ?

- J'ai appris qu'elle se drogue, répétai-je plus fort.

-On parle de Bella ? Notre Bella ? Déballa-t-elle sous le choc.

_Ma Bella rectifiai-je mentalement. _

- Oui …

- Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je l'aurais su si elle se droguait, on se voit tout les jours et elle n'avait pas une tête de quelqu'un qui se droguait… Elle m'en aurait parlé…

- Eh bien elle cachait bien son jeu, avouai-je acerbe.

- Mais comment… Enfin je veux dire comment tu as su ?

- Jacob me l'a dit…

- Putain ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pour ça alors !

-De quoi tu parles ? La questionnai-je piqué au vif.

- J'ai entendue par mégarde une conversation que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû entendre, avoua-t-elle en se tortillant.

* * *

**Point de vue Bella :**

Cette voix, bien plus qu'un souvenir mais mon esprit embrumé me laissait difficilement l'identifier. Alors que je fis volte face, je vis cette tignasse couleur miel, cette silhouette élancée et maigre m'était bien familière. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, c'était comme si j'étais entrain de faire un rêve éveillé. Pour m'assurer que je ne tombais pas dans la folie, j'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de prendre la peine de parler.

- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends café, affirma-t-il en brandissant sous mes yeux son gobelet de café en carton.

- A New York ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Fit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- Juste parce que environs 238 kilomètres nous sépares de Rhode Island, plaisantai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- En effet c'est un peu loin. J'avais un stage à faire il y a trois semaines, je viens de terminer hier et je prends l'avions demain. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étudies à New York ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai dus prendre du recul…

- Problème personnel.

Sa demande sonnait plus comme une affirmation ce qui me fit perdre pied. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de passer nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Il devait être au courant, ça c'était sûr et certain. Il avait Alice, et elle avait dû se confier à lui. Jasper était la personne la plus sage et réfléchit que je connaissais. Nous avions passé peu de temps ensemble, mais il m'avait toujours fait sentir qu'il aspirait à la compassion sans jugement.

- On peut dire ça.

- Je suis content de te voir tu sais. Quand je vais dire ça à Alice…

- Non ! M'exclamai-je un peu trop vite. Surtout ne lui dit rien, je ne pourrai pas… je ne supporterai pas… balbutiai-je en fixant son gobelet légèrement déformé par la prise de ses doigts sur l'objet. C'était impressionnant de se rendre compte que dans se genre de situation, on tentait de s'attacher à un détail aussi ridicule pour garder contenance.

- Je comprends, mais Bella, le moral de tout le monde est au plus bas depuis que tu es partie.

Je levai le regard pour capter ses pupilles qui se faisaient inquiètes. Il afficha une grimace en observant mes cheveux dans lesquelles je passai mes doigts instantanément mal à l'aise.

- Et alors ? Ma voix avait été plus sèche que je ne l'aurai cru. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de vous depuis un mois… Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillez sans moi.

- Ne pense pas ça, tu es partie comme une voleuse et ils se sont fait un sang d'encre, et moi aussi !

- Je réitère ma question, et alors ?

- ET ALORS ? Purée Bella tu aurais vu Alice, elle était en pleure lorsqu'elle a appris ton départ ! Même maintenant…

- Je suis désolée Jasper, fut tout ce qui me vint comme réponse.

_Pathétique ! _Pourtant j'avais une nouvelle vie et je n'étais pas une personne qui valait le coup. J'avais bien agis pour eux même si ça me faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir les revoir et de les serrer dans mes bras.

Il n'y était pour rien et mais je lui avais pourtant pourri la vie malgré tout et ce en détruisant mon petit lutin diabolique. Alice… Elle qui était pour moi le symbole de la force et de la joie de vivre la savoir mal me tuait littéralement.

Il soupira pour se calmer et fronça les sourcils en levant une main vers mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Il avait sûrement remarqué mon trouble et il se ravisa et laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps.

- Je comprends que tu aies tes raisons, mais agir comme tu l'as fait n'est pas un moyen. Tu… tu devrais revenir tu sais.

Je lâchai un rire sans joie devant son conseil. Revenir ? Alors qu'_il_ m'avait demandé de sortir de sa vie ? Je n'étais pas très nette comme fille mais pas au point de me faire briser encore une fois par Edward Cullen. Je secouai la tête en souriant devant la bêtise que me conseillait Jasper. Je ne voulais pas tomber si bas, même si je doutais pouvoir battre mon état.

- Merci pour le conseil, mais non merci. Je suis bien ici, j'ai ma vie, mon job…

- Tu fais quoi comme job ? Son visage c'était illuminé et il me fixait avec intérêt. Croyait-il que j'avais une carrière qui me promettait un avenir brillant ?

- Serveuse.

- Où ça ?

- Au… Dans un club. Répondis-je évasive alors que mon ami hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Il souffla un ' je vois' avant de prendre la serviette en papier pour y inscrire quelque chose dessus. Il me la tendit alors que j'arquai un sourcil.

- Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Appelle-moi. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Et puis c'est ce que font les amis.

J'acquiesçai en me pinçant la lèvre. Je sentais les larmes menacer alors je déviai mon regard vers la gauche en secouant la tête. L'envie était bien trop forte. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, il me fit une sourire avenant avant que je lui saute au cou. Il fut sûrement surprit de mon geste car il laissa ses bras écartés quelques secondes avant de les enrouler autour de moi pour approfondir notre étreinte. Je resserrai ma prise au point de l'étouffer lorsque je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et ce poids de culpabilité s'alléger.

Il venait de me donner quelque chose de si fort mais si insignifiant que je dus me réprimander des sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Jasper n'était pas qu'un simple pote, il était la personne qui me donnait une once d'estime et d'humanité.

A cet instant, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir refaire le montage de ma propre vie, d'enlever ses moments merdiques, et de ne garder que le meilleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'échappai de ses bras en souriant gênée de mon acte. Je n'étais pas du genre tactile, comme Charlie.

- Merci, murmurai-je en tendant devant mes yeux le morceau de papier alors que Jasper posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Je t'en pris. Quoi que tu aies fait, je serais toujours ton ami.

Lorsqu'il m'adressa un sourire, je me sentis blêmir. Je n'avais qu'un mot pour me décrire à cet instant précis : _lâche_.

* * *

Jane et moi étions revenues au club et Demetri discutait avec Heidi au bar. Elle se trouvait sur ses genoux et traçait à l'aide de l'extrémité de son doigt des cercles sur le torse de mon patron. Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque ce dernier m'offrit un clin d'œil pervers. _Au secours ! __(NC : Beurkkk !)(N/A : Sa tu l'as dit ! Et encore…) _

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa blonde qui gloussait comme une cruche. Je leur jetai un rapide coup d'œil de haut en bas et hochai la tête en signe de bonjour. Je me retenais d'éclater de rire devant la scène qu'ils nous offraient. Heidi qui avait le béguin pour Demetri était jubilatoire, pourtant je la plaignais malgré tout qu'elle soit si aveugle. Sans leur prêter plus d'attention, je m'empressai de grimper dans mes quartiers, Jane sur mes talons qui soufflait, déconcertée de leurs attitudes.

Sur mon chemin, je croisai Garrett qui fumait tranquillement dans le couloir avec un blond dont j'ignorais le prénom et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ici dès qu'un type voyait quelque chose avec des jambes et une paire de seins, il sautait dessus.

Garrett était un des seuls gars du club que j'appréciais. Il ne me cherchait pas d'histoire et m'aidait lorsque je lui demandais un coup de main. Il était le 'Jasper' de New York pour moi. A cette penser, ma main tapota légèrement la poche arrière de mon jean qui contenait le numéro de téléphone de la seule personne qui me désire encore dans sa vie.

Depuis trois heures, j'étais tiraillée entre l'idée de me confier à lui et l'autre de jeter ce satané morceau de papier. Si je l'appelais, je me sentirais honteuse et rabaissée. Demander son aide aurait été une preuve de faiblesse et je ne le tolérerai jamais. D'un autre côté, rien ne m'engageais à me dévoiler pour le revoir. De plus, rien ne me garantirai que je ne regretterai pas par la suite mon choix. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux !

Alors que nous pénétrions dans mes modestes quartiers, Jane me scruta intensément comme si j'avais changé en cour de route. Etait-ce parce que je n'avais prononcé aucun mot ? Ou tout simplement que mon visage avait changé d'expression à l'apparition de mon passé sur patte ? Agacée d'être dévisagée comme une bête de foire je soupirai lourdement avant de lui faire face les bras croisées contre ma poitrine.

- Quoi ?

- C'était ton Edward ?

- Non… Ce n'était que Jasper, un ami, marmonnai-je en accrochant mon manteau.

- Il avait l'air très gentil.

- Il l'est, c'est quelqu'un qui a le cœur sur la main.

- Ca t'as fait du bien de le revoir ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

Comme réponse, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en déposant son caban noir sur mon lit.

- Nulle part, ce n'était qu'une simple et innocente question !

- Mouais… Je me méfie avec toi.

- Oh ! Ben… la confiance règne !

- Ici ? Toujours, avouai-je en laissant fleurir un demi-sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Bella.

- Peut-être… ou pas. Je suis à ma place ici.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, si tu avais un peu de cran tu…

- AVAIS ! Relevai-je acide. Avais ! Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant on stoppe la conversation là, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ce soir…

- Pff, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Grommela-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas butée !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot !

- C'est faux ! M'offusquai-je en fronçant les sourcils pour dissimuler mon envie de sourire.

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- D'accord, t'as le dernier mot !

- Merci !

- Je t'en pris, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton que moi avant de me tendre des housses en toile bleu marine. Tiens, Demetri m'a demandé de te donner ça…

- C'est quoi ?

- Ta tenue pour ce soir, murmura-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Oups_… Mauvais signe ! J'ouvris sans aucune précaution la housse en écarquillant les yeux. Seigneur de putain de merde ! C'était une blague ? Oui sûrement ! Pourtant mon job à Cranston je pensais aussi que c'était une blague… A croire que je ne dépassais pas le niveau de la bonne dans les jobs. Ca en était limite effrayant ! Me rendant compte de la situation, je me mis à éclater de rire devant le regard ahurie de mon amie. Les larmes coulèrent de mes joues alors que je me pliai en deux à cause de la douleur de mon rire.

- Bella… Ca va ?

- Oui… C'est juste… Rien, laisse tomber, c'est bien trop… bizarre.

Ma réflexion la fit sourire alors que j'essuyais du revers de la manche, les larmes qui perlaient mes joues. Mais malgré tout je savais que ce soir, j'allais devoir faire gaffe aux types qui avaient des mœurs peu communes.

* * *

Le soir venu, le club était blindé. Normal ! Tous les types de la grosse pomme étaient venus voir des filles déguisées pour halloween se trémousser contre une barre. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais assignée au service et rien d'autre à mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'étais déjà pas bonne danseuse alors, aller dehors appâter le gibier comme le disait si bien Demetri, très peu pour moi.

Selon mon patron, je cite : 'ton jolie petit cul est tellement bandant qu'il serait dommage de le laisser filler par inadvertance !' me permettait un droit de veto sur mes tâches. Il avait toujours une trouille bleu de me voir prendre la poudre d'escampette… Pourtant, je savais que le jour où j'aurais confiance en moi, je me barrerai avec Jane. Mais je n'étais pas prête de toucher ce jour du bout des doigts.

Alors que j'observais du fond de la salle les clients, mes yeux se bloquèrent sur une silhouette que je connaissais. Je plissais les yeux comme pour régler ma vison, mais rien de bien glorieux.

- Bella tu viens ? M'interpella Jane.

Je ne répondis rien et avançai discrètement vers l'imposante carrure qui était devant moi. C'était lui, je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Ça, c'était une excellente question ! Je me penchai en essayant de distinguer son visage, en vain. Les serveuses et les danseuses me bloquaient la vue alors que Demetri lui serra la main et l'invita à le suivre. Je m'élançai à leur poursuite alors que Jane me saisit par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, si tu ne prends pas ton service Demetri va encore te tuer.

- Ce type, je le connais… confiai-je en le désignant du menton sans le lâcher du regard.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est mon connard de beau père, crachai-je en le toisant avant qu'il disparaisse dans le bureau de Demetri. Il devrait être avec ma mère. Ils ont toujours rendez vous le samedi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Savoir se qu'il fout ici.

J'amorçai un pas dans leur direction avant que Jane raffermisse son emprise sur mon épaule. Je tournai mon regard dans sa direction et elle me murmura un : 'fais attention à toi.' En guise de réponse, j'hochai la tête avant d'aller, d'une démarche féline, vers le bureau de Demetri.

La foule dense, me permettait de me fondre dans la masse sans être importunée par quiconque. Je ralentis l'allure lorsque la porte du bureau que je convoitais tant s'ouvrit à la volée, couverte par la musique assourdissante du club.

Instinctivement, je pris l'air occupée en saisissant un plateau des mains de Tanya qui fronça les sourcils et me fixa comme si j'étais devenue dingue. C'est ce que pensait tout les employer ici de toute manière, je l'étais sûrement. Après tout, il fallait être secoué pour avoir pour raison de se shooter le seul plaisir de voir son…ex.

- Je m'en occupe. Tu as l'air épuisée, assurai-je avec un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus que d'habitude ! Je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air encore. Elle tenta de me reprendre le plateau des mains. Merde, elle allait griller ma couverture cette pimbêche. Je cherchais vite une excuse en la détaillant rapidement.

- Oh ! Mais… Tu as ton… mascara qui a coulé ! Tu devrais vite allez nettoyer ça ! Fis-je en pointant son visage du doigt. Tu imagines si un type canon te voit dans cet état ? Bye bye la partie de jambe en l'air ! En plus tu as une poussé de bouton ! Confessai-je en insistant sur une grimace horrifier.

Lorsqu'elle devint livide je dus mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de lâcher un pouffement par m'égard.

- Oh mais c'est affreux ! Croassa-t-elle en palpant son visage.

- Va te repoudrer, je te couvre !

- Oh merci Bella, dommage que tu sois si… Enfin, merci t'es un amour !

- C'est ça ! Confirmai-je en souriant de manière à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

A peine elle me quitta qu'elle alla retrouver un type qui la sifflait et lui dit, je cite de: 'ramener ton petit cul'. Je levai le plateau à la hauteur de mon visage pour m'approcher de mon objectif. Je titubai maladroitement entre les clients qui riaient à gorge déployée en se trémoussant contre mes collègues féminines.

- Hey !

Je me figeai instantanément en entendant la voix rauque de mon patron. Incertaine de savoir si cet appel m'était destinée, je ne bougeai pas attendant que ça passe.

- Chaton ! Amène-nous une vodka, pour moi et mon pote Phil ! Hurla-t-il à moitié euphorique.

'Chaton', je crispai ma mâchoire en percevant ce surnom ridicule qu'il m'affligeait à chaque fois. En revanche, je remerciais le ciel, qu'il ne m'ait pas appelée par mon nom ou mon prénom. Là j'aurais été cuite et au revoir la couverture. Je levai mon pouce en signe d'approbation pour éviter d'utiliser ma voix. Je me dirigeais vers le bar en tentant de faire le point.

Numéro un, qu'est-ce qu'un livreur d'objet d'art pouvait foutre ici ? Livrer pour le musée de New York ? Possible. Mais que faisait-il dans un club où l'on savait que la clientèle venait pour prendre son pied et boire et non pour faire une partie d'échec ou parler peintures ? Mais le plus intriguant était que Phil et mon connard de patron se connaissait plus tôt bien en vue de leurs attitudes. Tapes viriles, éclats de rire et l'emploie du mot 'pote' par Demetri.

Ce dernier était très stricte sur les membres qui fréquentaient les lieux et ne laissait entrer pratiquement personne dans son bureau, sauf pour tirer son coup ou faire une bonne affaire. Garret déposa les boissons sur mon plateau en se contentant de s'activer pour servir les types à moitié avachis sur le bar.

- Tu vas bien Swan ? On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme !

Je déglutis difficilement en détournant le regard sur les liquides qui vibraient dans le verre à cause du bruit assourdissant de la musique.

- Ca va, tout est ok, merci.

Avant d'être accostée, j'embarquai le plateau pour aller les servir. Il devait en avoir déjà deux ou trois derrière la cravate à entendre leur rire. Alors que je déposais les verres sur la table en croisant les doigts, Phil attrapa en trombe le petit verre pour se l'enfiler cul sec devant mon regard ahurit. Le salop ! Il avait une sacrée descente. Je réajustais mon masque nerveusement en attendant, légèrement en retrait.

- Ah Phil elle était bonne celle-là ! J'en ai une autre un peux moins bien : Pourquoi Dieu a-t-il inventé l'alcool? Pour permettre aux moches de baiser. _(NC : Alors pas étonnant que vous soyez toujours proches de l'alcool… ^^)_

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble alors que Heidi massait les épaules de Demetri en roulant outrageusement des hanches. _Affligeant !_ Ils allaient être complètement bourrés, je n'allais pas pouvoir en savoir d'avantage. _Et merde !_ Autant partir avant qu'un des deux dégueule le contenue de son estomac. Il manquerait plus que ça ! Non non, je n'avais aucune envie de nettoyer leurs dégâts. Au moment où je tournais les talons, Demetri m'interpella. _Encore_…

- Ben alors chaton ! On pensait se faufiler comme ça _! (NC : On pourrait penser qu'il essaierait de faire un jeu de mot…)_

Je secouai la tête négativement alors que Phil me jetait un œil plutôt libidineux qui me glaça le sang. _Super !_ Il fallait en plus que je lui aie tapé dans l'œil. Ce qui me confirma ma théorie ? C'est lorsqu'il enroula son bras autour de mes hanches pour m'attirer sur ses jambes alors que je retenais un hoquet de surprise. Je m'avisais de lui foutre une paire de claque en échange de son audace. Si je devais subir, alors autant en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations. Je parfai correctement le masque que je portais dans un geste aguicheur avant de croiser les jambes. Je me retenais de ne pas gerber lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma cuisse dénudée pour y laisser glisser les doigts.

- Non bien sûr que non, mais il y a des clients qui attendent pour que je les servent, affirmai-je en changeant légèrement ma voix.

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas pressé, et il y a d'autre copine à toi pour assurer le service ! Affirma mon futur ex beau-père.

- Il a raison chaton ! Reste avec nous.

- Surtout que j'aimerai te connaître davantage _chaton_.

Ton chaton tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? Pensai-je en serrant les dents. Aller Bella sers toi de tes avantages ! Pour une fois !

- Ca me ferais vraiment plaisir mon chou, gloussai-je difficilement en me blâmant d'une nausée.

- Tu me laisserais voir la marchandise ?

Lorsqu'il porta sa main à mon visage pour baisser le masque, je paniquai et abaissai sa main pour la placer sur ma taille. Il me fixa intensément en lâchant un petit rire qui me glaça le sang. Il était totalement et irrévocablement bourré !

- Désolé mais je préfère le garder, c'est plus… excitant.

- Hum… J'aime les filles dans ton genre.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vue, affirmai-je en me forçant de jouer avec sa boucle de ceinture.

_Seigneur_ qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour assouvir ma curiosité ! Mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il fabriquait ici.

- Sinon… Tu es venue seul ?

- Ouais… Mais c'est pour affaire.

- OH ! Tu fais quoi ? M'intéressai-je en caressant son crâne.

- Phil est mon nouvel associé ! Déclara fièrement mon patron alors qu'Hiedi lui prodiguait un massage… intime.

- Je croyais que tu travaillais en solo.

- Plus maintenant chaton ! Phil a trouvé une cruche pour lui servir de couverture.

- Comment ça ?

- j'ai fait fort, je dois bien l'avouer ! Sans blague, qui soupçonnerait un livreur en concubinage avec une ancienne femme de flic cacher de la coc'.

A ses paroles je lâchai un grognement en serrant la mâchoire à en avoir mal. Putain ce type se servait de ma mère pour ses trafics ! C'était pour ça qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Je devais être une gêne… Et de taille ! Alors que je le démembrais mentalement, il me fixa intensément en plissant des yeux.

- On c'est pas déjà vue ?

* * *

**QUOI ! C'est tout ? Tu coupe là ! ?**

_Ben ouais… _

**Sadique !**

**Alors ? Fleures ou tomates ? Je dois bien avouer **

**Que j'en ais chié pour le pondre se chapitre !**

**Alors oui Jacob est un 'faux' gentil… **

**Comme on dit quand on est un mauvais**

**Jaloux, on fait des choses assez… détestables. **

**Traduction du titre :* J'étais complètement aveuglé**

_**Costume de Bella :******__http:[/] images . / mgen / merchandiser/34625 . jpg _


	19. Chapter 19: See me ?

**Chapitre 19 : ****See me ?**

**

* * *

**

(Tu me verras ?)

- Euh… Non, ça m'étonnerai. Je ne sors que très peu, affirmai-je.

- Hum… C'est étrange mais… Tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille que j'ai déjà vu…

- Oh tu sais, je suis assez banale ! C'est très facile de me confondre.

- Je ne crois pas… Ma belle-fille était dans le même genre que toi. Prude à l'extérieure et pourrie à l'intérieur… asséna-t-il en plissant les yeux comme pour voir à travers ma protection.

Accompagnée d'un sourire tordue, je ravalai difficilement le nombre incalculable de jurons et sarcasmes qui me vinrent à l'esprit. C'est dans ce genre de moment, délicats dirons nous, que je remerciais mes années de comédies. Phil ne semblait y voir que du feu. C'était plutôt bien partie.

- Oh… Mais elle est loin maintenant, tentai-je en m'accrochant à son haut.

- Ouais… Cette petite peste est partie du jour au lendemain, ce qui me laisse le champ libre avec sa mère. C'est une bonne chose de faite.

Il glissa un regard libidineux sur moi en un claquement de lèvre appréciateur. _Self contrôle Bella ! Contrôle_. Le bon point dans cette histoire c'est que l'alcool allait enfin me permettre de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de sa relation avec ma mère. Autant tirer tous les avantages possibles de la situation. Dieu je préférerai mourir que d'allumer ce type mais la sécurité de ma mère était mise en péril. _Aller ma fille, tente le tout pour le tout ! _

- Mais… maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, mon patron coupa son collaborateur dont les mains étaient considérablement remontées.

- Eh chaton tu peux aller t'occuper d'autre client ! T'as un job ma jolie je te rappelle !

Je fulminais intérieurement de voir mon plan couler à pique de manière si pathétique. Frustrée de n'en savoir davantage, je me levais des genoux de mon beau père sans un regard alors qu'une prise se fit sur mon bras. Je baissais les yeux sur la main de Phil en fonçant les sourcils. Il m'attira sans douceur vers lui en m'obligeant à effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il glissa à mon oreille.

- Toi et moi on n'a pas fini. Je veux m'occuper de ton petit cul chaton…

Effarée par ses paroles, je déglutis difficilement en reprenant contenance avant de m'empresser de retrouver Jane, horrifiée. Cette dernière semblait être remontée dans ses quartiers, ce qui me garantissait un moment de répit. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, j'ouvris la porte à la volée pour tomber sur mon amie entrain de ranger son nécessaire de premiers secours. A en juger l'état des compresses, quelqu'un avait dû abuser quelque peut de notre petit poudre blanche. Elle s'empressa de venir à ma rencontre tandis que je me pliai en deux avant de la fixer. La haine irradiait mon être dans toute sa profondeur. Cette boule que l'on voudrait faire exploser avec une telle violence était bel et bien présente. Cette dernière était surgit d'on ne sait où et me contrôlait à présent. Je n'avais qu'une idée, une seule qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai parlé à Phil. Déclarai-je en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. En vain.

- Et ?

- Et… Et putain je vais le crever, crachai-je en me redressant devant la mine déconfite de Jane qui me sondait.

Je tentai de me calmer mais c'était comme si une vague de haine engouffrait toute ma raison en un claquement de doigt. Le tuer… Voila la solution que je convoitais tant. Peut importe ce qu'il me resterait à la fin de cette histoire, mais j'en serais débarrassé. Je devais m'occuper de lui et l'irradier à jamais de la surface du globe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait… Il a essayé de…

-Il se sert de ma mère depuis le début ! Il… l'a trahit… Il se sert d'elle pour ses putains de trafic de merde ! Il a violé son intimité pour cette merde et il a le culot d'en rire devant ses putains de pote camer ! Hurlai-je en sentant des spasmes m'animer de toute part.

- Ok…Calme toi Bella tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur… M'intima mon amie en levant les mains devant elle comme pour m'apaiser.

- Je suis parfaitement calme ! Exhortai-je en enlisant mes doigts dans ma tignasse après avoir arraché mon masque.

Malgré tout l'aplomb que j'avais mis dans ma réplique, mon amie me dévisagea comme si j'avais un troisième œil qui venait de me pousser aux milieux du front. Enervée de mon manque de rapidité pour soutirer des informations à ce Phil, je passais ardemment et sans précautions ma main sur mon visage. Je préméditais que de grandes traces de blush et autres couches de maquillages barraient négligemment mon visage, mais peu m'importe, je n'avais aucune envie de plaire. L'avais-je déjà eu cette envie ? Oui… Juste pour _lui _et personne d'autre.

Penser à lui, était une morsure de plus, une addiction confirmée et irrécupérable qui me lacérait le cœur. Cristalliser ces penser me tuait et me rappelait l'état de haine que je devais lui adresser. Ca c'était venue au moment où mon dernier shoot m'avait permis de le voir. La haine de son rejet, la haine en rapport à son mensonge sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Une haine bien plus facile à entretenir qu'à comprendre, mais surtout plus que vitale. Pourtant, pourrais-je laisser cette même haine empêcher le bonheur de ma mère ? Non. L'égoïsme était un luxe dont je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'user.

- Bella, quand est-ce que tu as pris ta dose ?

- Hum… Il y a quatre heures… à peine, hésitai-je en me grattant nerveusement le bras.

Seigneur, cette phrase résonnait en moi comme le son des cloches. Combien de fois Alec m'avait-il grondé de manière paternelle au sujet de mes injections ? Des dizaines de fois certainement. Amusée par cette idée, je ne pu me retenir de laisser un léger sourire se plaquer sur mes lèvres.

- C'est trop tôt encore pour que tu soies en manque.

- Je ne suis pas en manque.

- Bien sûr ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Tu as vue à quel point tu trembles ? Et l'agressivité démesurée dont tu fais preuve. La nuit tu es en sueur et je ne te parle pas de la nervosité des derniers jours dont tu fais preuve. Ça devient dingue !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ai juste qu'à me faire une autre injection et ni vu ni connu…

Alors que je m'afférais dans mes recherches, j'entendis mon amie souffler en baragouinant avant de partir en claquant la porte. La belle affaire ! Je n'avais pas envie de mourir par cette putain d'addiction. Ma culpabilité morale pouvait bien attendre le temps de prendre ma dose. Elle pourra me ronger autant qu'elle veut, je devais _le_ voir pour m'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ce devait être Jane. Ravi de son changement d'attitude, je me ressaisis et j'entrepris la lourde tâche de prendre la parole.

- J'ai rien trouvé, t'aurais pas quelque chose ? Demandai-je penaude.

-…

_Rien… _

Je me mis à paniquer, lorsque j'entendis les lames de parquet craquer sous un poids bruyant. Jane était fine et était l'équivalent d'un poids plume, ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Tu m'as manqué Isabella ! Croassa-t-il alors que je fis volte face pour découvrir mon tortionnaire.

- Les clients ne sont pas autorisés à rentrer ! Assénai-je sèchement alors qu'il avançait à pas feutrés ce qui m'étonnait vu son état d'ébriété. Il lâcha un rire glacial qui me retourna complètement l'estomac tandis que je m'autorisais quelques pas en arrière.

- Demetri m'a dit de faire comme chez moi. Alors, je suis ses conseils, ni plus ni moins. De plus, j'étais tellement heureux de retrouver ma belle fille adoré !

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Pitié Isabella ! Ce n'est pas en portant un masque et en changeant ta voix que tu me duperas ! J'ai reconnu ton joli petit cul si facilement, tant j'en ai rêvé…

Je frémis lorsque je le vis à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Pourquoi on ne s'amuserait pas toi et moi… Hein ? Susurra-t-il en empoignant ferment et violement mes hanches.

Sa prise m'arracha un gémissement douleur tandis que le manque me submergea. Il me fallait ma dose sinon j'allais devenir complètement dingue. Je me damnerai pour une dose. Juste un peu. Juste de quoi me remettre en selle. Trop préoccupée par mon problème, je n'avais porté aucune importance à Phil qui entrepris de me déshabiller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha de mon oreille que je repris pied à la réalité et découvris mon haut au sol.

- Quand je te défoncerai, tu pourras crier tant que tu veux… Ca me plaît. Avec ton caractère je suis sûr que l'on va bien se marrer. De plus on verra si la fille est aussi douée que la mère !

Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, je m'élançai vers la porte en priant d'être plus rapide que lui. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la faible force dont je disposais. Mon ventre se noua de peur lorsque je vis avec frayeur que le verrou était fermé. Mourir ne me faisait pas vraiment peur, j'en avais tant aspiré. Ce qui m'effrayait c'était de me faire tuer par lui.

Choisir sa mort n'était pas donné à tout le monde mais la désirer devait être fait de manière magistrale. Une pièce, un acte, une scène de sa vie que l'on réussirait avec brio, sans bavure. Mon seul regret à cet instant, était que j'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là, qu'il me réconforte en m'encerclant de sa puissance et de sa chaleur dans laquelle je me nourrirai avec abondance. En contre partie, j'héritais d'une mort pitoyable.

Alors que mon bourreau s'avança vers moi, un sourire carnassié sur ses lèvres, j'en profitai pour choper une des longues aiguilles dont se servait Jane pour confectionner ses habits. Etant aveuglé par sa folie perverse, Phil ne remarqua pas mon maigre objet de défense. Lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres de moi, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans la cuisse.

La douleur lancinante qui le gagnait se manifesta par un hurlement qui me fit vaguement sourire. Le voir à genoux me faisait jubiler, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir le cran de faire ça. Moi qui ne supportais pas les films d'horreur ou autre atrocité télévisuelle, je devais reconnaître que je m'en bouchais un coin.

Phil commençait à retapisser le sol de son sang et je fus prise de nausée. Lorsque son regard s'accrocha au mien, je pu y déceler de la rage, de la haine ainsi qu'un désire de vengeance implacable.

- Salope ! Putain quand je vais te choper… Jura-t-il en tenant fortement sa cuisse.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, m'étonnant avec une logique que jamais je ne me saurais cru capable. Mue par une force inexplicable, je m'empressai d'enlever le loquet de sûreté et de bondir hors de la chambre en fonçant vers la sortie du bar. Je n'avais pas le temps de prévenir Jane.

Le temps de la trouver, et il en serait fini de ma chance de survie. Terrifiée qu'il me retrouve, je bousculai sans ménagement la foule qui se dandinait indécemment sur la piste du club. Tanya avait rejoint les barres et me fixa indistinctement avant de s'approcher d'un type qui lui montrait une masse de billet. Garrett était occupé à jongler à l'aide de ses shakers. Lui ne me verrait pas et même si c'était le cas, il m'aurait sans aucun doute couvert. Tout comme Demetri qui s'amusait à 'tripote moi sans gêne' avec Heidi. _Parfait !_

C'est haletante, que je parviens à sortir de la boîte en grelottant, les bras m'entassant pour rechercher un peu de chaleur. Mon déguisement n'était pas des plus adapté en cette saison et la perte de mon haut se faisait ressentir. Le vent glacial d'octobre me fouettait sans vergogne et m'arrachait des spasmes dû à mon manque.

Mon dieu ! J'avais été tellement occupée par cette foutue dose que je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Devais-je retourner au club ? Devais-je aller voir la police ? Non assurément non ! Si j'allais au commissariat je serais bouclée par mon état et ce ne serait que pire et retourner au club serait le cimetière assuré.

Prise dans ma torpeur, je marchais pied nus dans les rues de New York. Mes talons ne me permettaient pas de grandes distances et je souffrais le martyre. La mal chance devait me poursuivre et penser qu'elle était de compagnie agréable car à peine j'eu retiré mes échasses que je m'écorchai la voûte plantaire.

Foutue capsule de bière ! Jurant comme un chartrier, je m'adossai contre un mur en prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucun Phil ne soit en vu. Dieu merci ce fut le cas. L'aiguille dans la cuisse me laissait trente bonnes minutes d'avance ainsi que son état. De plus j'avais couru pendant 10 bonnes minutes sans relâche depuis le club. J'avais atteins les quartiers biens fréquentés ce qui me garantissait une certaine sécurité.

Le seul problème, était qu'avec ce satané costume, j'attirais les regards et ceci pouvait me trahir si Phil tentait de me retrouver en questionnant les passants. Il fallait que je me change et que je trouve un endroit où je pourrais avoir une dose. J'avais une idée à qui demander de l'aide, mais c'était bien trop culotté après ce que j'avais fais.

Malgré tout, il était tout se qui me restait comme aide, sinon, je savais comme j'allais finir. Je ne devais pas le faire pour moi mais pour ma mère et... ma dose malheureusement. Je devais aller l'aider, et quand tout sera terminé, je retournerai à ma vie. Pour le moment, il fallait que j'agisse et que je me soulage.

Au bout de quelques instants, je réussis à appeler Jane en lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de son aide pour contacter Jasper. Elle m'affirma que Phil avait été retrouvé par Demetri et lui avait énoncé toute la scène...

Ce dernier était furieux vu l'état de son ami et avait interrogé Jane qui avait niée en bloc sachant mon sort. Je l'en remercié longuement lorsqu'elle me donna le numéro de Jasper. Après avoir raccroché, j'appelai Jasper en espérant avoir assez pour ma communication. Aller un peu de chance avec ma putain de poisse !

C'est stresser et au bord de la crise de nerfs, que je jouais avec le câble de l'appareil. L'entortillant, je désespérais en me rendant compte de la lenteur des bips sonores, à croire que tout c'était lié contre moi pour me faire craquer. Au bout de quatre sonneries, je l'entendis décrocher et marmonner un vague 'allo'. La voix enrouer de Jasper me rappelais qu'il était trois heures du matin et que c'était un couche tôt.

- Jasper ? C'est Bella… L'informai-je hésitante.

- Bella ? Ca va ?

- Non pas vraiment… Je crois que je suis dans la merde… énonçai-je penaude.

Rapidement, je lui exposai le cas. Il resta silencieux tout au long du récit. Je pouvais le savoir intensément concentré en fronçant les sourcils. A la fin de mon discours, il laissa un silence planer, lourd de sens, qui me rendit plus que nerveuse. C'est lorsqu'il m'affirma que j'avais tout son soutient, que je me détendis instantanément.

- Rejoins-moi à l'hôtel Plazza. Je te donnerai de quoi te changer et ça ira… Ordonna t-il.

- Merci ! Franchement Jasper, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Rien, savoir que tu reviens me suffis…

Je pouvais parier qu'un sourire avait barré son visage. Une bouffé d'espoir m'apaisa malgré la douleur du manque, je me sentais déjà plus sereine d'avoir un complice. Sans m'y attendre je m'effondrai en sanglot pour la première fois depuis mon départ de Forks. J'avais peut-être foutue ma putain de vie en l'air, mais Phil ne brisera pas ma mère par ses mensonges. J'en fais le serment ! Aujourd'hui, je redeviendrais Bella Swan, le temps de sa chute.

* * *

**Point de vue Edward :**

J'étais en ligne avec le trentième commissariat. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient mis mon appel en attente. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était le nombre de fois que j'avais prié Dieu de me donner un espoir de retrouver Bella, sans grand succès. Une carte des Etats-Unis dressée devant mes yeux sur laquelle un nombre colossal de croix rouge était présente et me narguait. Chacune représentait un échec.

Je tapais furieux au sol en attendant qu'on daigne prendre mon appel. Heureusement que je ne suis pas mourant, Bella l'est peut-être elle ! Depuis que j'avais eu cette discussion avec ma sœur, je consacrais mes journées à sa recherche avec l'aide précieuse d'Alice et des autres. J'avais assigné à chacun une tâche après une discussion houleuse que j'avais eue avec eux.

Rosalie, m'avait dit que tout ceci était de ma faute et que Bella n'avait pas besoin d'un type comme moi. Je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer à ses lourdes accusations. Malgré tout je lui avais expliqué que je voulais me racheter, et aussi atténuer ma culpabilité. Ma sœur s'était rangée de mon côté en expliquant la discussion qu'elle avait entendue entre un certain Sam et Jacob.

Ce dernier avouait ne pas apprécier la relation que j'entretenais avec Bella. Même si cette dernière paraissait heureuse à mes côtés, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir me parler de son passer en omettant certains détails qui avaient leurs importances. Il avait confessé ne pas avoir voulue en arriver à un tel degré et provoquer la perte de sa meilleure amie.

Après ses révélations, Alice m'avait retenu d'aller lui casser gueule en assénant qu'il était inutile de compliquer davantage la situation. Rosalie s'était occupée des hôpitaux avec sa colocataire. Emmett, lui, s'était occupé de trouver la moindre personne ayant pu apercevoir Bella, ce qui fut encore une fois un échec totale.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, je vis son visage, gravé aux creux de mes paupières. Dès le premier regard elle m'avait attiré. Oui, elle était la seule à avoir pu me toucher de cette manière. Ce jour là, j'avais vue un ange. Si pur, si brillante, resplendissante. Un être dont on ne pouvait qu'implorer un regard, et je l'avais eu. Je l'avais possédé de la plus belle des manières. Depuis les confidences d'Alice, je ne trouvais plus le sommeil, l'avais-je déjà trouvé depuis son départ ? Non.

Mon esprit était sans cesse confus, mais mon cœur était lui aussi lourd et me pesait dans ma poitrine. Je suffoquais chaque jour sans elle. Chaque jour, je me découvris une autre fascination pour ma Bella. J'avais envie de lui ressembler dans son caractère. D'avoir l'élégance naturelle et la présence dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle entrait quelque part.

Elle n'était pas une jeune femme de 20 ans, mais une jeune femme forte qui tenait bon, jusqu'à ce que je débarque. Malgré les épreuves auxquelles elle avait fait preuve, elle ruisselait de bonté et d'amour de chacun de ses pores. Ca aussi je l'avais sûrement perdu : son amour.

J'avais envie d'être un homme à son instar et pour cela il me fallait la retrouver et la savoir en bonne santé. Ne la revoir qu'une seule fois suffirait à me combler de la plus merveilleuse des manières. Ne revoir qu'une fois la façon dont son sourire illumine la pièce, me rendrais serein à jamais.

Cette étrange passion que je lui vouais et qui s'appelait l'amour, me rongeait de l'intérieur, me rappelait désespérément et sans difficulté que j'étais sans conteste amoureux d'elle. Perdu dans ma torpeur je sursautai au coup de sonnette qui me fit bondir de mon siège. C'est en toute hâte que j'ouvris la porte en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bonjour Edward !

* * *

**Bonjour à toute ! Je suis vraiment navrer de mon retard ! Sincèrement désoler mais ma bêta et moi-même avons eux de longues semaine et on n'a pas toujours la tête a sa ! Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long et je m'en excuse sincèrement !**

**Je me rattraperai pour le 20****ème**** chapitre ! **

**Alors qui pensez que Edward va trouver derrière sa porte ?**

**Avis ?**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^ !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Trigger Happy Hands

**KIKOU!**

**Me revoilà ! Non je ne suis pas morte, mais ****extrêment**** fatigue et surcharger de ****boulot****!**

**Les Profs nous ont pétés une durite et doivent faire le concour**

**Du prof le plus ****tortionnaire**** XD**

**Enfin bref ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma WONDERBÊTA: ****CHARLOON' qui a fait un merveilleux boulot de correction et**

**Qui est aussi vidée que moi par son horrible semaine XD et**

**A qui je fais peur avec Phil ^^ **

**Encore merci pour tout vos reviews et encouragement **

**Qui me permettent d'avancer cette fiction encore merci !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

_**PS:**__**Petit conseil pour lire, je vous conseil de mettre en mode 'black' et de mettre 1/2**_

_**C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Enfin je dis sa, je dis rien ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 20:****Trigger Happy Hands**

(Gâchette facile)

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

- _Bonjour Edward !_

Je soupirais en fixant mon interlocutrice. Comment devais-je lui avouer qu'elle ne m'intéressera jamais. Cela faisait trois fois cette semaine qu'elle tentait une approche, malheureusement pour elle j'étais déjà épris d'une autre. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de lui répondre, lasse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

- Jessica… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue vous voir parce que je m'ennuyais et tu me manquais. _(N/C : Vouvoiement au début, tutoiement à la fin… elle prend ses aises -' )_

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, rentre chez toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle s'approcha de moi en passant un bras derrière mon cou pour m'attirer vers elle.

- Arrête ce que tu es entrain de faire.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as envie et moi aussi alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que tu ne me plais absolument pas, affirmai-je en décrochant ses bras de ma nuque.

- Je croyais… _(N/C : Bah tu crois mal ! :D)_

- Tu crois mal. Je te l'ai dis plus d'une fois alors maintenant fiche moi la paix parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. _( N/C : Y'a pas que moi qui le dit…)_

C'était vrai, j'avais quelqu'un. J'avais Bella, dans mes rêves, dans mes pensés, mais je l'avais…

- Elle est là ?

- Non mais elle ne tardera pas, mentis-je en espérant qu'elle lâche l'affaire. Maintenant va-t-en. Lâchai-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Putain cette fille me foutait la trouille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me suivre comme un petit chien depuis que Bella était partie. Ma Bella. Je n'eu pas le temps de me morfondre sur mon sort que la sonnerie de mon cellulaire raisonna dans la pièce.

- Quoi ?

- Edward.

- Alice ? Sa va, tu as une drôle de voix.

- Il faut que tu viennes chez Jasper, elle est revenue…

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Jasper m'avais embarquée avec lui dans le première avion après m'être fait changer de tenue. Je n'avais dormis qu'une fois dans l'avion. Pourtant ce fut une tache difficile à exécuter vu le manque qui accaparait toute mon attention. Je n'avais fais que m'acharner sur mon bras pour essayer de faire sortir cette… chose de moi. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Une fois arrivée à Cranston, j'avais eu l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer.

A chaque mètre, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer en voyant un souvenir ressurgir. C'était une lame qui me transperçait de part en part à chaque mètre que l'on réalisait. C'est dans le vague, que Jasper me ramena chez lui.

Une fois assise sur le canapé, il m'intima de rester ici et de ne rien faire de stupide et d'attendre qu'il revienne pour agir. Il m'avait avoué devoir aller voir Alice pour la rassurer. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de penser que j'avais pu la blesser de quelques façons qu'il soit. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je devais devancer Phil pour avoir une chance que ma mère puisse me croire. C'est en parfaite actrice, que je lui garantis que je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Assurée qu'il me faisait confiance, je le regardai partir en affichant un sourire forcé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je bondis du canapé pour aller saisir mon manteau. Mon parcourt m'obligea à m'apercevoir devant la glace de l'entré.

J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur ! Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Jasper avait hoqueté de surprise en me voyant. Mes cernes avaient creusé mon visage et avaient pris une couleur violacer. Ma peau était bien plus blanche que d'habitude. Soudain une idée me tirailla. Si on me voyait ? Si on m'abordait pour savoir se qui m'était arrivé pendant un mois… Putain de Merde ! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Il fallait que je mette de côtés mes problèmes pour ma mère.

Après avoir secoué la tête, je m'empressai de m'extirper à l'extérieur pour ne pas avoir de problème de conscience. Alors que je m'engageai dans une rue, je me rendis compte j'étais devant la maison… devant _sa maison_. Une part de moi, voulait que j'aille sonner pour aller lui parler mais une autre me rappelait à la lâcheté. Au loin, je vis une fille qui semblait avoir mon âge s'avancer dans l'allée de sa maison. C'était Jessica. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la tenue qu'elle portait. Les bouts de tissus ne couvraient pas grand-chose ou bien avait rétréci au lavage. Ni une ni deux, je m'engouffrai dans des fougères voisines avant d'être repérée.

Je rectifiais ce que je pensais il y a un mois, Jessica ne me manquait absolument pas. Elle frappa à la porte et je le vis. Il était magnifique, bien plus encore que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient tous aussi désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce feu qui me saisissait en bas ventre m'engouffra dans les souvenirs de son corps sur le mien. C'était si bon mais si douloureux que j'en déglutis avec difficulté. Lorsque je la vis se jeter à son cou, je sentis les larmes affluer et la haine souiller mes veines. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de lui arracher sa tignasse.

Il n'avait pas perdue de temps. Au moins tout était clair à présent. Le faite qu'il ne me cherche pas, qu'il n'ait pas eu de mal à me quitter était lier à sa nouvelle conquête. Mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il était le reflet de la perfection tandis que moi j'étais celle de la désuétude. Ne pouvant plus supporter davantage ce spectacle, je me mordis la lèvre à en saigner avant de courir chez ma mère.

Après trente minutes de course intensive, je m'arrêtai devant la bâtisse qui fut autre fois ma maison. Souffler un bon coup, fut tout se qui me restait. D'un pas lent, je pénétrai dans la maison par la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Timidement je lâchai un _« maman »_ qui fut suivi d'un écho. Je répétais plusieurs fois mon action mais rien… Sauf une voix bourrue qui me glaça le sang.

- Isabella ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Crachai-je sèchement en fixant sa jambe que j'avais blessée ce qui sembla remarquer et passa outre ma question.

- Mieux maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé _chaton_. Tu sais il y a certaine règles à respecter sous mon toit jeune fille.

- Je suis dans ce cas heureuse de ne pas vivre sous votre toit ! Dis-je intentionnellement provocante tout en le fixant. Le 'chaton' sortait ses griffes et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

- Si tu tiens à me désobéir tu pourras le regretter amèrement, crois moi.

Je me retournai dos au plan de travail pour le fusiller du regard se qui ne sembla pas le déstabiliser. Très bien, je devais monter d'un cran ! Il fallait que je puisse tout expliquer à ma mère.

- Pardon ? Vous me menacer ?

- Menace, avertissement… Prends ça comme tu le souhaites, mais sache que je suis avec ta mère et je ne partirai pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas conclu mon petit travail.

- Je suis peut-être fatiguée, mais je me rappelle chaque détail de votre conversation avec Demetri. Je suis sûre et certaine que ma mère appréciera ce petit aveu. Crachai-je dans une parole acerbe qui ne sembla pas l'atteindre plus que ça.

Bien au contraire il lâcha un rire sournois en guise de réponse avant de reprendre, accompagné d'un sourire malsain naissant au coin de ses lèvres, pour les déformer.

- Sincèrement Isabella -je serrai la mâchoire- qui crois tu avoir le plus d'aplomb au près de ta mère. Moi ou une gamine toxico ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il appuya sur le dernier mot, qui semblait résonner dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Il sortit mon carnet en cuire pour l'agiter sous mes yeux. Bien que je sois d'un calme Olympien, je pouvais sentir la tension atteindre mes tempes pour tambouriner avec ferveur. Comment l'avait-il eu ? Jacob devait le conserver jusqu'à la fin ! Je me sentais trahie par mon meilleur ami, comment a-t-il pu ?

- C'est à moi ! Croassai-je en désignant l'objet du menton.

- Exactement et c'est tout à fait intéressant, il l'ouvrit en riant. Je vois que tu as fais pas mal de chose qui n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille. Tu es vraiment malade Isabella… Qui est cet Edward Cullen dont tu parles sans cesse ? Une hallucination de toxico ?

_Edward…Non il n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son prénom !_

-Ca ne vous regarde pas… C'est privé ! Maintenant rendez le moi ! Ou j'en parle à ma mère de vos petites sorties nocturnes ! Le menaçai-je comme pour protéger Edward de la conversation.

- Il ne veut plus de toi c'est ça ? Quand il a apprit ce que tu étais réellement il a préféré se rétracter, je le comprends. Après tout, il doit avoir mieux pour te laisser comme une merde…

- La ferme ! Sifflai-je en sentant un sanglot contracté ma gorge.

- Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse chaton ?

Je me retrouvais de nouveau en disgrâce. Cette condition que je m'étais infligée me revenait perpétuellement en pleine face. Cette attitude impassible que je faisais mine d'adopter pour mon amour dont je cherchais à tout prix de me libérer, me faisait flancher à sa simple évocation. A cet instant, je me rendais compte que j'avais essayé de tuer cet amour malgré moi, mais ce combat sonnait faux.

Je savais qu'il ne serait jamais évident de réconcilier la personne que je suis à présent, et la Bella de Forks qui ne se souciait que de ses proches qui se terrait à présent dans mon esprit lubrique. J'avais envie de respirer, mais en ce moment, c'était comme respirer sous l'eau. Ca m'était tout simplement impossible. Les sanglots que je retenais, me lasserait massivement la gorge sous le regard victorieux de mon ennemi. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de voir un nouveau jour se lever.

Alors que je tentais de reprendre contenance, Phil secoua la tête en soufflant.

- Tu penses réellement que l'on peut s'attacher à une fille comme toi ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à une seule chose ma petite et c'est de te mettre à genoux.

- Vous allez voir où je vais vous le foutre mon genoux, grommelai-je en serrant les poings.

- Tss-tss ! Bella, voyons ! Je ne veux que ton bien ! Tu es comme ma fille…

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre son changement d'attitude, jusqu'à ce que mes pupilles se posent sur ma mère qui inspectait la scène, interdite. Son expression était la même qu'il y a un an… Je frémis devant la palette d'émotion qu'elle affichait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Bella ? Demanda t-elle en se figeant alors que Phil affichait un sourire enjôleur.

Elle me contempla comme si j'étais revenue parmi les vivants. Son regard me transperçait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était trop dur de devoir soutenir son regard enfantin. Comment lui reprocher de m'observer ainsi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de déblatérer les merdes qu'il lui cachait, que ce dernier me coupa.

- Je ne sais pas mon amour, elle me dit que si je ne lui file pas de l'argent, il m'arriverait des problèmes… C'est insensé.

- C'est faux ! Maman, je te jure, ce type te ment depuis le début, hurlai-je plus que de raison en voyant une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère.

- Bella. Ne me dit pas…

- Non ! Je te…_(N/C : c'est de famille de pas finir ses phrases ? Non je dis ça je dis rien…)_

- Isabella, ne mens pas à ta mère, elle a assez souffert comme ça ! Intervint Phil durement en s'approchant de ma mère avec un faux air blessé. Le salaud ! Je promets de lui arracher ses petits yeux de fouines. Tu sais qu'il existe des traitements de nos jours qui font des miracles…reprit-il.

- Putain la ferme ! Hurlai-je en pointant mon doigt sur lui alors que ma mère me rappelait à l'ordre. C'était plus fort que moi. Le manque prenait une part importante en moi et je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler, juste laisser ma fureur prendre le dessus. Maman, ce type se sers de toi comme couverture, affirmai-je simplement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai croisé à New York, chez Demetri, et il expliquait que le but de son insertion ici était pour un trafic de drogue.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça Bella… Murmura ma mère en baissant la tête alors que Phil me fixait intensément. Il devait jubiler devant la scène vue le regard pétillant qu'il affichait.

- C'est bien les propos d'une toxico ! Je n'ai jamais été dans le bar de ce Demetri, tu délire jeune fille. _(N/C :C'est bon il s'est grillé tout seul -')(N/A : C'est pu griller ! C'est carboniser XD)_

Interloquée, je laissais fleurir un sourire victorieux sur mes lèvres avant de dévisager mon beau-père.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de bar…

Ma mère leva le regard vers moi complètement pétrifiée alors que je badinais devant la scène du visage déconfit de mon beau-père. Sans que je puisse intervenir, il sortir un objet noir et braqua son arme sur moi en imitant une mine faussement désolée.

- Je savais que j'allais devoir en arriver là _chaton _! Avec ce caractère si pourri… Le même que ton père, non ?

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père ! Le menaçai-je en serrant les dents.

- Voyons chaton, tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

Le fixer droit dans les yeux était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je savais que si je bougeai, j'étais morte, si je criai, j'étais morte. _(N/C : C'est que ça laisse pas beaucoup d'option tout ça !) _C'est à ce moment que je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris les cours d'autodéfense d'Alec au sérieux. Même s'il était d'une aide bien maigre, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Juste gagner un peu de temps, pour ma mère du moins qu'il tenait fermement contre le mur.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ? Demandai-je alors qu'il retirait la sécurité du revolver.

- M'amuser un peu.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas de cette manière. Des amis à moi sont au courant et la police suivra le mouvement ! Affirmai-je en tentant de le dissuader de faire une connerie.

- Bella, Bella, Bella…. Tu me déçois sur ce coup ! Moi qui te pensais plus maline que ça ! Que crois tu que penseront les flics quand ils verront ta mère baignée dans une mare de sang avec tes empruntes sur le flingue…

- Ca ne marchera pas…

- Tu crois ? 'Je suis un voisin qui a entendu une dispute. Pas étonnant venant d'une gamine qui passe son temps à se droguer. J'ai entendu un coup de feu, étant un voisin qui s'inquiète du bien être de la communauté, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.' Pas mal comme petit récit non ? _( N/C : Faut reconnaître qu 'il est pas si con pour une enflure de son genre…)_

- Vous être complètement taré !

- Non, juste un futur millionnaire qui va passer le reste de sa vie à se payer des petites chattes de luxes ! Maintenant que tu sais tout viens ici ! Ordonna t-il en remuant l'arme devant mes yeux. Comme un zombi, j'obéie en fixant ma mère qui était terrifiée. Elle qui était si simple et contre toute forme de violence elle était mal.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, on va à la cave mes chéries.

- Pas question ! Lâchai-je en imaginant mille et une situations plus ou moins terrifiantes dont la fin serait catastrophique pour moi. Je déglutis difficilement en fixant le blanc des yeux de mon ex-beau-père.

- Tu as un problème ? Claqua t-il sèchement en effleurant mon front avec le bout de son revolver.

- Phil…

- C'est bon maman… Tout va bien… La rassurai-je de la voix la plus neutre et calme que je puisse.

- Parfait alors passe devant que je te voie.

Sans rechigner, je laissai ma mère passer devant moi en entendant ses reniflements. Ils me déchirèrent le cœur plus que de raison et je sentis le flingue de Phil s'enfoncer dans mes reins en signe d'avertissement. Je grognai discrètement en sentant le canon me maltraiter. Je sentis son souffle chatouiller désagréablement mon oreille.

- Un mouvement brusque, et je te mets une jolie petite balle dans le crâne de ton écervelé de mère, c'est compris, chaton ? _(N/C : tu vas voir je vais lui enfoncer une boule de poil dans la gorge et on verra qui c'est le chaton !)(N/A : C'est pas cool pour la boule de poil !)_

Sans pouvoir rien dire d'autre, je me contentai d'hocher la tête avant de voir la porte de la cave. La main de ma mère tremblait, mais ses agitations cessèrent lorsque la paume de sa main se déposa sur la poigner pour ouvrir la porte. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage alors que je réfléchissais à la manière d'échapper à ce dingue. Si je devais y laisser des plûmes autant en laisser pour quelque chose.

Soudain, comme une idiote, je réalisai que ma mère avait toujours son fichu portable dans la poche de son jeans, ce dernier était devenue son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle avait eu la lubie de jouer au jeu radio pendant sa pause. Lubie qui allait nous aider plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

Lorsque ma mère passa l'embrassure de la porte, j'enquillais le pas en laissant une distance favorable entre Phil et moi. Profitant de l'obscurité de la pièce plane, je fis volte face vers Phil avant de le pousser le plus violement qui m'était possible en arrière. Je m'empressai de refermer la porte et de bloquer la serrure sous les cris de mon dément de beau-père. Alors je me saisis d'un morceau de bois que j'utilisai comme calle que j'enfournai dans le jour de la porte, ma mère éclata en sanglot avant de se mettre en boulle dans le fond de la cave.

Une fois assurée que nous étions quelques temps en sécurité, je m'empressai d'aller prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Les larmes semblaient broyer sa vue et lorsque cette dernier s'ancra dans mes prunelles, je savais que je serais capable de tuer ce type. Prise de spasme une nouvelle fois, ses mains s'agrippèrent frénétiquement à mes bras. Je la serra contre moi.

- Je t'en pris maman… Arrête de pleurer… Je suis là, il ne te fera rien. Tentai-je de la rassurer alors que les cris de mon forcené de beau-père étaient étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs.

-Tout… tout est de ma faute… J'ai cru…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman… Ne pense pas à ça. Tu n'étais qu'un pion qu'il c'est amuser à manipuler comme nous tous ! Alors je t'interdis de penser ça ! C'est compris ? _(N/C : Elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mots plus réconfortant -' perso on me dit que je suis un pion ça aggraverait encore plus mon état…)_

Elle acquiesça alors que je me relevais lentement, craignant de lui faire peur. Le silence avait prit place, et je devais bien avouer que j'étais loin d'être rassurée. Je préférais entendre sa démence que de baigner dans se silence. Un élément qui n'était pas en notre faveur. Le second qui pouvait aussi être un avantage malgré tout était la noirceur de la cave. Nous étions plongés dans des abîmes si glacials que le murmure du vent nous parvenait sans grande difficulté.

-Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Et pour commencer il faut que tu me passes ton portable.

Lentement, elle sortie de sa poche l'objet de ma convoitise et se remit dans une position de défense. Je m'empressai de composer le numéro de Jasper en soufflant.

- Décroche… Décroche !

* * *

**Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ?**

**Alors ? La dernière fois apparemment c'était fleur ! ET J'AI MÊME EU UN BOUQUET !**

***Sa y es elle nous remet sa !***

**Roh toi sa va hien ?**

**Je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine enfin de lundi à**

**Vendredi je vais chez une amie. **

**Mais ne vous en faite pas ! Je mettrais la suite très vite, j'ai déjà écrit la fin !**

**C'est'y pas super ?**

**Enfin que se soit écrit et pas la fin ?**

**Enfin bref ! Vos avis ? Podium ou cachot ?**

**Dite tout à mon pote le bouton orange XD**


	21. Chapter 21 : Dernière danse

**Et oui nous y voila ! **

**L'avant dernier**** chapitre de la fiction !**

**Soyer attentif aux textes en italique**

**Et dite moi si vous remarquer quelque chose : )**

**Encore merci a ma super Bêta ! **

**Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous dis :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Je vous conseil d'écouter la musique 'Mon dieu' d'Edith Piaf**

**Au moment de parole :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Dernière danse**

**

* * *

**

- Allez décroche ! Croassai-je en agrippant d'une main ma tignasse de plus en plus désordonnée commençait à être trempée.

La sueur qui dégoulinait de mon front me démangeait plus de raison. Je pouvais entendre Phil s'acharner sur la poigner en hurlant de plus bel. Les tremblements qui malmenaient mon corps me déstabilisaient plus que de raison. Les contrôler me semblait presque impossible. J'eu un sursaut lorsque la voix de mon ami se fit entendre.

- Allô ?

- Jasper, c'est Bella, j'ai un problème…

- Punaise Bella où es-tu ?

- Chez moi et j'ai croisé Phil, murmurai-je honteuse d'avoir essayé d'améliorer les choses alors que je réussissais qu'à les empirer.

J'entendis Jasper soupirer et parler à quelqu'un. Sûrement à Alice, mais les sanglots de ma mère accaparait une bonne partie de mon attention.

-Très bien, tu ne bouges pas d'où tu es compris ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, étant donné qu'on s'est planquées à la cave, l'informai-je en fixant la porte qui nous séparait de se malade et de notre liberté.

- Ok… Il… il est armé ?

- Ouais un flingue, mais il à l'air assez calme et prêt à s'en servir si tu veux mon avis, l'informai-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Les minutes qui suivirent son appel étaient les plus tortueuses que j'ai vécues. Ma mère avait versé une quantité incroyable de larmes. Nous nous étions callées dans le fond de la pièce ou les abymes étaient maîtresses des lieux. Délicatement, je caressais les cheveux de ma mère en la rassurant en fredonnement des chansons. Le manque était devenu comme une obsession qui me tiraillait sans cesse, aux assauts interminables. Les dents serrées, je fermais plusieurs fois les yeux en fronçant violement les paupières. Je devais penser à autre chose.

_Edward._

Penser à lui était un antidote à tous mes moments difficiles. L'imaginer entrain de me consoler ou de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait toujours était un pieu mensonge qui m'avait pas mal de fois permit de remonter la pente.

_On m'a toujours appris que de s'attacher aux gens était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pour ma part, j'avais appris que l'être humain se détériorera par ces pratiques que l'on appelle l'amour. Comment pouvais-je juger cette chose ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement demander pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'y gouter. Ne serais ce que pour un instant, qu'un cours instant pour me sentir… vivante. Du moins essayer._

Depuis Edward, j'avais compris qu'aimer n'était pas seulement un moyen de destruction de l'être, mais aussi ce sentiment incroyable de surpuissance. Je l'avais été, et le serais toujours dans mes shoots.

_La solitude est simple, paisible, tout comme la mort. A la différence de celle-ci, que nos pensés les plus tourmentées, les plus perverses, resurgissent sans crier gare. Avais-je mérité une telle punition ? On dirait. Je mentirais__ si j'avouais détester ça… Si je devais… avouer le détester…_

_LE_ détestai-je ?

Comment peut-on détester un ange ?

Non, assurément non, même si je le voulais… Je l'avais voulu, mais j'avais très rapidement rendu les armes. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et perler sur mes lèvres. Sentant mes nerfs lâcher, j'essuyai rageusement ma joue du revers de ma main. NON ! Mon père ne m'a jamais permit d'abandonner sans me battre ! Tout comme Jacob et Alec. J'avais toujours trouvé une solution, même si je m'étais brûler les ailes plus d'une fois, Edward en était la preuve vivante.

Que dirait-il s'il me voyait me lamenter ?

'_Pauvre gamine !'_

Eh bien il allait voir si je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine ! Ma mère était dans ce pétrin à cause de moi, alors j'allais l'en sortir. Je me redressai d'un coup en partant à la recherche d'un moyen de défense. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de me laisser surprendre par Phil. Dieu merci ma mère avait la sale habitude de garder tout et n'importe quoi…

Au bout de deux minutes, je trouvai mon bonheur qui avait la forme d'un pied de biche. Je pouvais au moins l'assommer si j'arrivais à ne pas me prendre une balle.

Bon, premièrement, je devais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Deuxièmement, je devais pouvoir mettre à l'abri ma mère.

Troisièmement, arrêter ce taré qui me sert de beau père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? Me demanda ma mère après avoir reniflé une énième fois.

- Je vais nous sortir de là ! Je te le jure, assurai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

- Mais comment ? On est enfermée !

- Tu te souviens que je suis plus que douée quand il s'agit de casser des choses?

- Oui… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation.

Sans prêter attention à sa réponse, j'avançai rapidement au fond de la pièce en observant la boiserie du plafond. La cave pouvait bien s'ouvrir de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Si je trouvais une faille dans l'assemblement, je pourrais faire un trou assez grand pour que le corps de ma mère ainsi que le mien puisse passez. Merci à ma mère de m'avoir transmis sa taille de guêpe.

Je poigna du poing à différent endroit, jusqu'à entendre un creux. Un sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres. Raffermissant ma prise sur le pied de biche, je cognai de toutes mes forces contre la paroi en priant que Phil n'intervienne pas, ou ne m'attende de l'autre côté. Je secouai la tête en essayant désespérément de sortir cette idée de mon crâne.

Après quelques secondes de dur labeur, je vis une faille apparaitre et par la même occasion, des rayons du soleil. A présent, mon sourire n'était plus fébrile mais bel et bien imposer sur mon visage. Je jetai rapidement mon aide, avant de m'extirper de la cave, laissant dépasser seulement ma tête. Je balayais du regard l'horizon en soupirant de soulagement. Je retournai mon attention vers ma mère pour aller m'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- Maman… J'ai appelé un ami qui va venir nous aidez d'accord ? Toi tu restes ici… Il pensera sûrement qu'on s'est barrées toutes les deux. Ici tu seras à l'abri.

- Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Je sais maman, rétorquai-je alors que ma voix était chevrotante. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal ou s'en tirer, je te le jure ! La rassurai-je en caressant une ultime fois son visage.

Elle et moi savions pertinemment qu'il y aurait des pots cassés. Sur ce dernier geste tendre, je quittai ma mère en sentant ma gorge s'assécher. Une fois dehors, je repris mon pied de biche en espérant que cela suffirait pour arrêter Phil. M'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, j'avançai prudemment de la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'y vis Phil entrain de téléphoner… Surement à Demetri !

C'était ma chance ! Lentement, je m'approchai de lui en levant mon arme. Je tentai de régulariser ma respiration alors que son dos m'était offert. Dans un élan de courage je me précipita vers lui afin de lui asséner un coup, mais au dernier moment il s'empara de mon arme et me fit virevolter contre le mur.

Sous le choc je lâchai un cri de douleur, et ce fut pire lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud et vermillon couler le long de ma nuque… Ce fut de trop, sans plus attendre je me mis à vomir le contenue de mon estomac devant le regard sadique de mon ex-beau-père.

- Alors comme ça tu as voulais me faire mal chaton… Tu sais tu n'as pas été gentille… Asséna-t-il en secouant le canon du révolver devant mes yeux. Et tu sais quant on est méchant et qu'on fait des bêtises on doit être puni !

Alors que je tentais de m'échapper en rampant, il agrippa mon haut en pour me mettre sur le dos. Je le fixais terrorisée en essayant de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Gagner un maximum de temps était la seule chose qui me restait… Le faire parler comme toute à l'heure était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Alors c'est ça… Vous allez me foutre une putain de balle dans le crâne.

- Si tu n'avais pas essayé de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires on n'en serrait pas là ! C'est ta faute chaton !

- Je suis désolée mais j'adore me foutre dans la merde… Prenez ça comme un hobby ! Crachai-je acerbe en me redressant sur mes coudes. J'essuyai rapidement mes lèvres et mon menton où la bile coulait encore.

- Regarde-toi Isabella… Voila ce que tu es en réalité… Il s'agenouilla devant moi en souriant. Une pauvre gamine.

Sans qu'il puisse réagir s'agrippait son col pour le dominer. Une de mes mains tenta d'attraper son arme mais sa force physique était un point fort pour lui. Il grappa mon visage d'une main en essayant de couvrir ma bouche. Idiot ! Je plantai mes dents dans sa chaire… Petit souvenir.

- Putain ! Salope ! Hurla t-il avant de me gifler et de reprendre le dessus.

Il s'installa à califourchon sur moi et me tenait la gorge d'une main pour pointer le canon contre mon crâne. Ca y est… C'était fini, je le savais… Je fermai les yeux en attendant le coup partir mais rien.

- Ouvre les yeux ! Putain de merde fais ce que je te dis ! Je veux te voir mourir, alors regarde moi !

A contre cœur, je tournai la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder sans sentir la nausée me prendre. C'est donc ainsi que j'allais mourir ? Dans les bras d'un dingue pour sauver ma mère. Ainsi donc j'allais trépasser pour un être chaire… Pour ma mère… Pour elle. A cette simple pense, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Et sans pouvoir me contrôler j'éclatai de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- C'est juste que je pensais que vous étiez à plaindre… Vous ne connaitrez jamais l'amour, ou l'amitié… Rien de tout ça… Vous êtes pathétique !

Il contracta sa mâchoire en me fusillant du regard. Sa poigne sur ma gorge se resserra et le canon de son pistolet s'enfonça un peu plus contre mon front.

- Peut-être, mais je te promets, quand j'aurais une bande de gonzesse prête à me sucer, je penserai à toi, chaton. Maintenant, il est temps de se quitter !

- Promis je te garde une place en enfer ! Persifflai-je.

Pour la dernière fois, je fermai les yeux en espérant que la douleur sera éphémère.

- Levez les mains et jetez votre arme ! Morigénera une voix.

- BELLA ! S'époumona une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Quoi ?… J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. J'avais rêvé ? Non… Son ténor, mon dieu, qu'il était divin. Edward… Je devais être livide lorsque je croisai le regard de Phil. Ce dernier était pétrifié. Il me dévisagea et mis un certain temps à se lever. Malgré tout il laissa fleurir un sourire sadique sur son visage dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Bravo chaton, tu as gagné, ronronna Phil sans détacher son regard de mes prunelles.

Une fois mon champs de vision dégagé, je vis les regards livides de Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et… Edward. Son regard était le plus intense, le plus transperçant. Bien plus que dans mes souvenirs. Soudain, je me sentis ridicule. Lui si beau, si parfait et moi si… pitoyable… à l'instar de Phil.

- Bella ! Bella ça va ? M'interpella la voix musicale d'Alice.

Elle se précipita vers moi pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Ses yeux noirs fixés sur moi, elle tentait de chercher une quelconque réaction de ma part. Elle était encore plus belle, au-delà de l'imaginable. Pendant quelques secondes, je faillis tomber, mais je me ressaisis rapidement pour me ruer sur elle et l'étreignis.

- Alice ! Mon dieu !

- Bella… Sa voix trahissait son mélange de soulagement et de surprise. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je resserrai ma prise alors que sa main se logea dans ma nuque. Je croisai le regard de Jasper qui se fit soulagé et amusé alors qu'il pointait Phil par le canon de son révolver.

- Heureusement que je t'ai dis : 'Rien d'audacieux.'

- Désolée, grimaçai-je en sentant Alice toucher ma plaie.

Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et me fixa horrifiée.

- Bella, tu saignes !

Elle fixa sa main qui était recouverte du liquide.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, ça à un mauvais effet sur moi…

Tentai-je en sentant la nausée me prendre une nouvelle fois, ce mélange de rouille et de… Je ne sais quoi investiguait mes narines pour me donner le tournis. Elle m'encercla de ses bras en me callant contre sa poitrine alors que je sentais le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.

- Faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Allez Belly ! Viens dans les bras de tonton Emmett !

Je souris en voyant Emmett me tendre ses bras. Emmett restera Emmett malgré toutes les situations… A côté de lui se trouvais Edward. Ce dernier semblait être cloué au sol. Il me dévisagea et son regard passa de moi, au sang qui surplombais la bile puis sur Phil.

- On dirait qu'on est arrivé au bon moment, chuchota t-il en continuant ses aller et retour. Je vis son visage déformé par… de la douleur ? Il me dévisagea longuement en laissant ses prunelles me transpercer une énième fois.

Je me pinçai la bouche, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer à présent. Maintenant que Phil était hors de contrôle, devais-je retourner à New York ? Surement… Après tout, Edward avait Jessica et moi la conviction que ma mère allait être en sécurité à présent. Emmett se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi alors que je tournai mon visage vers Phil je vis son sourire sadique fendre son visage alors que la peur tirailla mon estomac. Lorsqu'il leva son bras vers Edward je compris immédiatement ce qui allait ce passer.

J'eu à peine le temps de m'interposer entre lui et Edward qu'une douleur démesurée me saisissais de par en par. L'atterrissage au sol amplifia le mal qui s'insurgeait en moi. La déchirure qui se provoquait au niveau de mon estomac, me fit tordre de douleur alors que je sentis une personne se déplacer vers moi mais, mes hurlements recouvraient les bruits de pas. Je vis Emmett maitriser Phil en rassemblant ses bras derrière son dos, de manière violente. Ce dernier hurla de douleur alors que Jasper composait un numéro sur son cellulaire.

_C'était immense. Ce trou dans ma poitrine qui me rappelait ma solitude. Nonobstant mon ignorance, je savais parfaitement que j'avais toujours été seule. J'étais entourée__ d'une masse de silhouette depuis mon arrivée sur cette terre mais, je préférais me faire à l'idée. Une lueur m'encourageait à garder ce creux. Malgré ceci, un aimable sourire se scotchait toujours sur mon visage. Pourtant j'étais pétrifiée de sentir toujours ce vide. Je sentais aussi toujours une main réchauffés ma joue, puis mon cou_.

A cet instant, je pouvais juste subir la douleur. Non, je ne rêvais pas bien que je l'aurais préféré ! J'ouvris rapidement les yeux pour découvrir le propriétaire de la main. _Edward._

Cette dernière cajolait mon front en écartant des mèches folles de mon visage en sueur. L'oxygène me semblait devenir rare, je devais respirer, je le devais, je le sentais. La main d'Edward semblait trembler et je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage. Il était si doux et délicat. Je laissai naître un sourire réconfortant sur mes lèvres alors que je tentais de saisir son autre main qui faisait pression sur mon estomac.

_« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !_

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Encore un peu_

_Mon amoureux !_

_Un jour, deux jours, huit jours..._

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Encore un peu_

_A moi... »_

- Edward…

- Je suis là, je suis là mon amour. Ne bouge pas…

La douleur était insupportable à la limite de la démence. Pourtant j'étais devenue résistante à la douleur physique. Comme quoi, rien n'est réellement acquis. Je soupirai en tentant de garder les yeux assez ouverts pour le fixer tandis que je commençais à suffoquer et la douleur au niveau de mon ventre se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante ce qui me tordais de douleur. Y résister semblait l'accentuer. Tôt ou tard j'allais succomber à sa force.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, soufflai-je en effleurant ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, de crainte qu'il disparaisse. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…

Je sentis une larme s'écraser sur mon index alors qu'il s'empara tendrement main pour embrasser chastement ce dernier. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Je l'avais enfin retrouvé avant que ça se termine. C'est tout ce qui m'importait. Le voir et le savoir bel et bien vie était tout ce qui m'importe.

_« Le temps de s'adorer,_

_De se le dire,_

_Le temps de se fabriquer_

_Des souvenirs._

_Mon Dieu ! Oh oui...mon Dieu !_

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Remplir un peu_

_Ma vie... »_

Il appuya davantage sur mon ventre pour stopper l'hémorragie, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant hurler après quelqu'un. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais au vue des traits durcis sur son visage, je comprenais que ce n'était pas en bonne voix. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire béatement devant la vision de cet ange. Il se pencha vers moi en retenant un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater.

_Oh Seigneur_ qu'il était beau ! Et encore c'était un euphémisme. A cet instant, j'oubliais la douleur lancinante qui ravageait mon ventre. Sa proximité m'apportait la chaleur dont j'avais tant besoin alors que le froid me couvait avec bienveillance.

- Les secours vont arriver, je te jure… Alors… Je t'en pris… Tiens le coup ma Bella…

Je hochai la tête, fébrile alors que je continuai mon examen au toucher. Du sang coulait de son arcade se qui me fit paniquer. Il ne pouvait être blessé ! On ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal ! Je passai ma main sur l'emplacement où le sang était pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait que peu de perte.

_« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !_

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Encore un peu_

_Mon amoureux._

_Six mois, trois mois, deux mois..._

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Pour seulement_

_Un mois... »_

- Et toi ? Tu… tu n'as rien ? Articulai-je péniblement en sentant ma vue se troubler. Je priais qu'on me laisse encore le temps de l'observer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je me damnerais corps et âme.

Il me regarda interloqué de ma question. Etait-ce si dérisoire de demander comment il allait ?

- Tout va bien… Maintenant que je t'ai tout va bien, affirma t-il la voix chancelante accompagnée d'un sourire qui m'atteignit pas ses yeux. Les secours ne vont pas tarder rayon de soleil.

- Tant mieux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé ce surnom… C'est… spécial venant de toi, avouai-je en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Ma main prit en coupe son visage en effectuant des cercles sur sa joue, ce qui m'arracha un énième gémissement. Même si rien n'est rayonnant chez moi, continuai-je pour le faire rire.

- Arrête de dire des âneries et de bouger Bella… Me supplia-t-il en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

A ses mots, j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens pour former un tout. Quitte à partir, autant partir avec le meilleur souvenir qui nous était possible. Il serra notre contact en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Ce baisé me procura une nouvelle sensation, il était passionné et semblait être une promesse silencieuse qui m'était destinée comme un lendemain meilleur.

Notre échange s'intensifia, en acceptant de baisser les armes et d'offrir, mutuellement l'accès à nos langues. Je compris très vite, par ce baisé, que sans lui, je n'étais définitivement rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide.

_« Le temps de commencer_

_Ou de finir,_

_Le temps d'illuminer_

_Ou de souffrir,_

_Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !_

_Même si j'ai tort,_

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Un peu..._

_Même si j'ai tort,_

_Laissez-le-moi_

_Encore... »_

C'était comme si je perdais l'usage à la parole après avoir dialogué des heures. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, car en réalité ma vie c'était lui et personne d'autre. Qu'on me batte, qu'on me torture, qu'on me séquestre, tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison de m'arracher d'Edward. Tous mes projets, mes desseins, tout ceci n'était que broutilles car sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. A ces pensés, un sourire légé naquis sur mes lèvres avant que je sombre dans un doux sommeil.

_Il peut toujours arriver qu'une personne dissimule à une autre toute la passion quelle refoule pour l'être aimé. On m'a toujours dit que le bonheur est quelque chose qui se vit et qui se sent également, et non une chose qui se raisonne ou bien qui peut-être définie._

_Une chose est sur, c'est que je ne l'es jamais appris. Quelques fois la douleur est si forte, qu'il est difficile de la supporter. Serait-ce plus facile de vivre sans ? Sans doute mais nous n'en serions que plus vide. Un espace désert sombre et glacé. Sans passion nous serions tout simplement morts._

_

* * *

_

**Alors ? Dois-je quitter le pays ? XD**

**Oserai-je laisser mourir Bella ?**

**Si vous penser que oui TAPER 1**

**Non TAPER 2 **

**N'oublier pas que je suis… quelque peut sadique ! XD**

**Alors ?**


	22. Chapter 22 : The last one bruise

**Voila le dernier chapitre ! Eh oui c'est la fin : ) **

**J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi**

**Cette aventure avec **_**'Esclave des sens'**_

**Encore merci à vous toutes**

**Mes fidèles lectrices, sans vous**

**Cette fiction et les autres ne pourraient survivre sur FF. C'est**

**Grâce à vous toutes et tous que Bella et Edward **

**vivent encore. Et encore, par vos lectures et vos écris. Encore merci**

**A vous amoureux de la lecture et de l'écrit ! **

**Chapitre 22 : The last one bruise**

_(Dernier hematome)_

Je me contentais de rester droite comme un piquet dans le lit. Je serais restée ainsi des années durant si j'avais pu. Il était encore plus parfait que dans mes souvenirs. Les battements de mon cœur étaient en décalés par rapport à ma respiration qui était calme.

Je sentais mes lèvres s'étirer à la vision de mon ange qui reposait en paix dans le fauteuil peu confortable de la chambre. Ses mains si douces et ses doigts qui m'avaient donnée tant de plaisir étaient entremêlés sur son ventre. On aurait dit un enfant.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me remplir de désir à la simple vue de sa silhouette. Jamais je n'aurais pu me sentir si honteuse lorsque mes yeux divaguaient sur les câbles qui me relièrent à cette machine. Je me sentais comme partir, mais paisible et sereine. Mon crâne me lançait, comme si on s'était donné un mal et un plaisir à comprimer ma tête entre deux étaux. Mon regard balaya la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur la machine qui indiquait les pulsations de mon cœur.

Le bip qui indiquait ses dernières était régulier et rassurant. Sentant ma bouche pâteuse, je tentai de me relever en réalisant un mouvement du buste qui m'arracha un petit cri. Je serrai la mâchoire en essayant de me redresser alors que l'intraveineuse me gênait plus que de raison. Hilarant pour une droguée de ne pas supporter une seringue… Je dus sans doute faire plus de bruit que prévus lorsque je vis Edward gigoter avant de se réveiller.

Lorsque mon regard s'accrocha au sien, je pus y déceler une lueur de tendresse alors qu'il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline. Aucun de nous deux n'eut l'idée de parler, il n'y en avait pas la nécessité. Nous savourions simplement l'instant sans bruit, de plus qu'aurai-je pu lui dire ? Je me sentis tressaillir lorsque ses doigts et les miens s'emmêlèrent timidement. Je pensais rêver.

Je devais rêver, il n'y avait que ceci comme explication. Le retrouver et l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés n'étaient pas réel, il était à présent avec Jessica. Ce n'était réservé qu'à mes shoots. J'étais sûrement entrain de fantasmer sur lui, comme à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux. Autant en profiter et garder d'agréables moments fictifs en mémoire.

- Comment tu te sens ?

J'écarquillai des yeux en me rendant compte que mon délire était bien plus réussit que je ne l'aurai espéré. Tout était présent, sa douceur, son calme, sa tendresse, ses traits, son timbre rauque et sensuel. C'était divin. Il l'était. J'étais à présent bonne à enfermer. Cette constatation secoua mon corps d'un petit rire qui déstabilisa mon amour.

Je réitérai le geste que j'avais fais la dernière fois. Mes doigts tracèrent la ligne qu'avaient faites ses cernes violacées qui occupaient son visage. Etrange. Même mon touché frôlait la réalité. Je devais sans aucun doute parfaire au fur et à mesure une reproduction de plus en plus convaincante. C'était confirmé, je devais être en pleine élucubration. _Et merde !_Je devais être dans le coma au une autre connerie de ce genre. Overdose ? Possible aussi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je levai un sourcil en signe d'interrogation alors qu'il semblait réellement attendre une réponse de ma part. N'était-ce pas évident ? Mon dieu, il était aussi parfait que mes derniers jours à ses côtés… Même plus…

- Je suis encore entrain de partir en cacahuète, croassai-je avec certitude alors qu'il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est pourtant évident, je dois encore être raide. Mais putain pour une fois, j'y suis allé fort ! Soufflai-je en portant ma main à mon estomac. Et merde ! Jane va encore me passer un savon ! Grommelai-je alors qu'Edward affichait un sourire en coin qui m'agaçait plus que me liquéfiais à cet instant. Quoi ? C'est mon rêve, alors t'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi.

- Tu es si mignonne ma Bella.

- Et en plus maintenant tu veux ma peau, maugréai-je en tentant de croiser les bras contre ma poitrine. Je fus vite rappelée à l'ordre par la perfusion qui m'arracha un gémissement sourd. Je préférais que l'on me réveille que de me faire encore plus de mal en te croyant à mes côtés.

- Je te fais souffrir ? S'attrista t-il.

- En te sachant qu'illusoire ? Enormément…

Il me contempla intensément sans ciller. Je pouvais décrypter comme de la culpabilité sur son visage. A présent, c'était moi qui le faisais souffrir. Je cherchais les paroles les plus justes, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je le vis me supplier du regard alors que je ne savais comment m'y prendre pour l'apaiser et lui dire que tout allait bien. Merde, c'était mon rêve, et je pouvais arranger la situation à ma sauce, non ?

- Edward.

Mon dieu, son prénom m'incendiait la gorge alors que je sentais cette blessure dans ma poitrine faire encore des siennes. Je plaquai rapidement mes poings contre mes paupières afin de faire pression et de reprendre du mieux qu'il m'était possible. J'expirai toute la tension qui m'habitait afin de réduire les chances de m'effondrer en sanglot.

- Si tu veux me faire plaisir, chasse cette culpabilité de ton visage. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est… C'est moi qui déconne à plein tube. Ma vie est comme ça et tu ne peux rien n'y faire, à part m'apaiser en apparaissant dans mes shoots et mes rêves… En me rendant vivante juste quelques instants, instant que je me répète inlassablement dans ma tête. Tu es la seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivée dans la vie Edward Cullen. Alors, je t'en pris, retire ce masque de martyre dont tu t'affubles. De toute manière, on devra se quitter à un moment donné…

- Tu crois sincèrement que je ne suis pas réel n'est-ce pas. Souffla-t-il alors que je hochai la tête avec conviction. Tu es vraiment dingue… Comment pourrais-je te prouver que je suis à tes côtés et que je t'aime plus que tout ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'annonce de ses derniers mots. Qu'il m'aime plus que tout ? Etait-ce un jeu que mon subconscient s'amusait à me faire ? Ou tout simplement une punition… Me faire croire que je suis aimée par un être tel qu'Edward était bien cruel.

- Tu vois ! Si je n'étais pas dans le coma, ou que je ne rêvais pas, tu ne me dirais pas que tu m'aimes alors que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était plus réciproque ! M'emportai-je.

Il baissa la tête avant de la relever et de me toiser de manière intense. Je me sentis comme transpercée par ses deux émeraudes ce qui eu pour effet de baisser ma garde.

- J'ai été le type le plus con que le monde est bien voulu porter. Je t'ai traitée d'une façon qui me révolte chaque jour que Dieu fait. Je ne te mérite pas Bella. Je le sais. J'ai accordé de l'importance à des choses qui n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être. J'ai fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes… Je ne t'ai laissée aucune chance de t'expliquer, et je t'ai blessée par orgueil et pour ça je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'es plus préoccupée de ma vie que de la tienne…

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Le coupai-je. Quoique tu m'ais dit, quoique tu m'ais fait. Sache que dans mon cœur, la première place t'est attribuée depuis longtemps et que ta vie a bien plus de valeur que tout ce que je possède.

- Ca veux dire… que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Je commençais à être agacée de ses questions stupides. Alors que je soupirais, irritée, il fronça les sourcils devant mon attitude qui semblait le troubler. Je roulai des yeux en sentant mes joues se réchauffer. Satanée réaction physique !

- Ce que je viens de te dire, ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Si je dois me réveiller, laisse moi profitez de ta présence ou alors laisse moi ouvrir les yeux. Finis-je par murmurer en fixant nos doigts liés.

C'était tellement douloureux que je regrettais que Phil n'ait pas terminé son travail sur ma personne. Phil… Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru alors qu'Edward ne semblait pas vouloir me délivrer de ses prunelles envoûtantes.

- Très bien, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose alors.

Alors qu'il se pencha délicatement vers moi, je m'intimai à fermer les yeux. Son haleine si fraîche effleura aimablement ma peau alors que sa respiration fut haletante, tout comme la mienne. Allais-je me réveiller ? C'était souvent à cette partie de l'histoire que mon esprit semblait vouloir reprendre contenance et m'empêchais d'achever mon souhait tant désiré.

Le temps me parut interminable, surtout lorsque la porte de ma chambre grinça pour laisser apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. J'eu pour réaction de sursauter pour me tenir à un distance plus raisonnable de mon fantasme. Je dévisageai sans vergogne le visiteur. Il était blond, avec un physique à couper le souffle et une grâce hors du commun. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. Mon Dieu ! Dans quel délire me suis-je encore embarquée ? En était-ce réellement un ?

- Tu es donc la fameuse Isabella…

- Bella ! Rectifiai-je instinctivement alors que le blond souriait amusé.

- Bien sûr Bella. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

A ses dires, il fixa Edward qui grommelait dans sa barbe tout en s'éloignant de moi. Regrettait-il ? Ce fut confirmé lorsque je le vis quitter la pièce sans se retourner. La chaleur de sa main me manquait déjà et laissait place à une froideur cadavérique et je compris que tout ce qui se passait était bel et bien réel. Le médecin m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et m'apprit qu'il était le père d'Edward.

Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise et comprenait immédiatement d'où venait la beauté de mon amour proscrit. Notre conversation se limita à de simple réplique, pour ma part j'étais déjà assez gênée d'avoir avoué de nouveau mes sentiments à son fils. Savait-il ce que j'étais ? Comment je vivais ? Je m'en voulais de savoir qu'Edward avait agit par devoir envers moi…

Lui qui avait tout pour être heureux à présent, voyait son quotidien de nouveau bouleverser par mes problèmes. Le mannequin qui était accessoirement mon médecin m'abandonna à son tour en m'assurant qu'il reviendra avec des papiers pour ma sortie, non sans un sourire chaleureux que je lui retournai timidement. Une fois seule, un tourbillon de questions assailli mon cerveau.

A présent comment allais-je faire pour l'oublier ? Reprendre ma vie comme avant ne serait pas chose facile, mais pas impossible. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas obligée de reprendre mes études… Trouver un job descend, avec un chèque à la fin du mois.

Oui ce serait une idée !

Pourquoi pas !

J'avais les aptitudes à être caissière ou bien serveuse. Ceci me permettrait de faire le point et de soigner mon petit problème d'addiction, plutôt mes deux problèmes d'addictions. De plus je pouvais faire venir Jane ici ! Elle qui avait toujours voulu s'éloigner de la masse abrutissante de New York. Cranston était parfait pour vivre une vie sans problème.

J'éclatai de rire en imaginant le tableau ! Une petite maison, typique de la maison de la famille sans problème. Un chien sur le perron dormirait et serait d'une paresse égale à l'affection qu'il porterait. Jane sur un rocking-chair, occupée à réaliser son prochain tricot, l'air sérieux en effectuant un petit vacillement pour faire basculer son assise.

Ma mère serait à sa nouvelle activité de la semaine et trouverait encore le moyen de m'embarquer dans ses lubies. Tout ceci serait parfait ! Du moins presque… Il ne me manquerait qu'une pièce pour que se puzzle soit complet… Bien qu'elle ne sera jamais mienne je l'imaginerais présente jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Deux semaines étaient passées de ma sortie d'hôpital et ma vie reprenait un cours beaucoup plus… conventionnelle. Alice, Rosalie et Angela venaient me voir tous les jours dans mon appartement après avoir convaincu ma mère que c'était bien mieux. Je quittais très peu mon antre à part pour aller bosser ou faire les courses, de peur de _le_ croisé au bras de mon ancienne bimbo de voisine de littérature. Aucun jour ne se fit sans que je pense à lui, à son ténor, à sa présence, à sa douceur… Tout ce qui faisait de lui l'être formidable qui me possédait à chaque instant.

En ce qui concerne mon addiction à la drogue, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Trois fois par semaines, j'allais dans un centre accompagnée de mon lutin d'amie. Alice m'avait affirmée qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle tant que je ne serais pas sur à cent pour cent de ma résistance. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, à elle ainsi qu'à Jasper que je voyais quotidiennement à mon appartement.

Nous étions devenus associer dans une affaire qui me tenait à cœur depuis pas mal d'années. Chaque jour, nous mettions au point notre projet d'un centre pour les jeunes en difficultés. Lui s'occupait de tout ce qui était paperasses et finances tandis que moi, je me renseignais sur les personnes qui pourrait avoir la compétence d'aider ses jeunes. J'avais immédiatement contacté Jane qui avait accepté de suite le projet et m'assurait qu'elle serait présente pour l'inauguration.

Cette alliance était arrivée… je ne saurais comment l'expliquer. C'était venu naturellement dans une conversation que l'on avait eue à mon retour chez moi. Jasper m'avait affirmée que mon projet était parfaitement réalisable avec un peu de manœuvre et d'argent.

Le jour qui avait suivit notre association, Jasper ainsi qu'Alice et moi-même avions passé en revue tout l'établissement laisser à l'abandon. Notre coup de cœur fut arrivé lorsque mes yeux c'était poser sur une bâtisse légèrement éloigner de la ville, en bord de plage. Elle était magnifique. L'endroit était essentiellement construit en pierre et recourt de tuile comme on en trouvait en Italie ou bien en Arizona.

Un petit sentier de terre battue nous guidait aisément à travers la propriété. L'agent immobilier nous passa en revue toutes les pièces qui composaient ce merveilleux endroit. A peine il avait eu à nous demander ce que l'on en pensait, j'avais jeté un regard à mes amis qui souriaient en dodelinant de la tête.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tendis la main en criant : 'je le prends !', ce qui avait faire sourire l'agent alors qu'il me remettait les clefs de NOTRE domaine. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant le jour de noël. J'avais engloutis tout le fric pour mes études mais ce n'était pas important en comparaison de la joie intense que je ressentais.

Je l'avais fais… Pour Alec, pour moi.

Ce foutu projet, je l'avais enfin réalisé. Il me tendait les bras et me criait de m'en occuper corps et âmes. A cet instant, je savais parfaitement quel serait mon rôle sur cette Terre. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de coller contre ma poitrine le contrat de propriété. La larme silencieuse de joie envahissait mon visage.

Nous étions tout les trois assis sur le canapé de mon appartement en fixant un point invisible dans la pièce. Du moins pour ma pare. Alice elle se grattait énergiquement la tête alors que sa fille gribouillait sur une feuille de papier. Jasper soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors vous avez une idée ?

- Aucune, affirmai-je en me calant dans le canapé.

- Voyons Bella faut trouver quelque chose !

-A chaque fois qu'on te propose quelque chose avec Jazz tu trouves quelque chose à redire !

- Ben oui ! C'est trop commun ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Parce que _Prada_ ou _Viton_tu crois que c'est mieux ? Pourquoi pas _Pampers _! Railla Jasper alors que je souriais devant sa remarque. Alice se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

- Je suis désolée si je trouve ça plus classe !

- Vous savez ce n'est pas si grave si l'établissement n'a pas encore de nom prédéfini… Tentai-je alors que le lutin se redressa presque horrifiée de ma remarque.

- Pas question ! On trouvera Bella ! Même si on doit y passer la nuit !

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama Jasper.

- Ben tu attendras mon chéri.

- T'es pire qu'un tyran !

- Tu veux que je te prive d'autre chose ? S'enquit-elle en affichant un sourire diabolique.

Pauvre Jasper, vu sa tête, ceci semblait inconcevable. Je secouai la tête en sentant un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. De vrais gamins !

- Et toi Cora tu as une idée ? L'interrogeai-je.

La fillette me fixa longuement un sourire aux lèvres avant de me tendre la feuille sur laquelle elle s'acharnait ardemment.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est la maison que maman, papa et toi avez achetée.

Je jetai un regard à Jasper qui souriait devant la remarque de l'enfant. 'Papa ', ceci devait le rendre fière d'être considéré comme tel. Il le méritait, il aimait Alice d'un amour démesuré tout comme Cora qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Aurais-je ceci un jour ? Une famille bien à moi ? Ce projet en était l'occasion rêver pour.

Mon attention se reporta sur le dessin de Cora. Une maison imposante entourer de fleurs y était dessinée ainsi que cinq petits personnages en bâtons, de tailles différentes. Au dessus on y trouvait l'écrire maladroite de l'enfant : _'Ma famille'_

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer sous le regard interrogateur de mes amis.

- J'ai trouvé ! L'établissement s'appellera le '_My family'_ Vous en dites quoi ?

- J'accroche !

- Idem ! S'exclama Alice en attrapant la feuille de papier pour mieux la détailler. Elle observa Jasper en souriant. Tu sais ma puce, papa à pas les cheveux si emmêlés !

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas papa, c'est tonton Edward avec Bella ! Vous vous êtes à côté et moi je suis là !

A ses paroles, Alice me fixa tout comme Jasper. Je baissai la tête en souriant amèrement à Cora. J'évitais une nouvelle fois leur regard qui inspirait la pitié. Ca faisait tellement mal… Ce trou se rouvrait à chaque fois… Il me déchirait malgré toute l'attention que mes amis me portaient. Il me manquait, c'était indéniable…

Lui manquais-je ? Je ne pense pas… Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui et je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir ou d'en demander à Alice. Elle se chargeait elle-même d'éviter ce sujet. Malgré moi je lui en étais tout de même reconnaissante. Me dire que Jessica et lui était entrain de s'embrasser ou plus me tuait littéralement… Ce nœud dans ma gorge ne partirait sans doute jamais, comme le souvenir de mon seul amour.

Les jours défilèrent encore une fois… Les travaux du centre avançaient très rapidement. Comme tous les jours de la semaine, j'accompagnais Cora à l'école et déposais Alice à l'université pendant que Jasper était sur le terrain. Il avait finalement abandonné Brown à mon instar pour suivre attentivement l'évolution de notre projet.

- Je passe te prendre à 16h00 ?

- Comme d'habitude madame la directrice !

- Arrête Alice, on n'en est pas encore là, rétorquai-je en retenant mon sourire.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Un coup de peinture ici et là et vous ouvrez !

- Ouais… Bon… Mmm… Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard… L'informai-je en me penchant par la fenêtre.

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de voir mon frangin !

- Alice…

- Ca va… ça va… J'ai compris, mais tout de même Bella, tu devrais aller lui parler, ne serait-ce par courtoisie.

- Par courtoisie ? Tu plaisantes ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie et il ne m'a jamais dis merci ou pris lui-même de mes nouvelles ! M'agaçai-je en le réalisant que maintenant.

- Fais un effort…

- Non ! Et puis, je suis sur qu'il m'a rapidement remplacée !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Demande à Jessica, crachai-je amèrement avant de démarrer sans lui dire au revoir.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, pas maintenant… Je passai la journée aux côtés de Jasper ainsi que du maître d'œuvre. Nous discutâmes des éventuelles complications qu'impliquaient les arrivés d'eaux et autres installations. C'était un jour comme les autres. J'avais appelé ma mère plus d'une fois pour la tenir au courant. Elle avait contribué financièrement tout comme mon père. Je me souviens que lorsque je lui avais tout raconté, il avait littéralement pleuré au téléphone. Je lui avais tout raconté… Même la partie qui incluait Edward.

- Bella tu devrais y aller il est 15h40, m'informa Jasper en souriant.

- Mouais… Un jour faudrait qu'on pense à échanger les rôles ! Au début c'est drôle de jouer les chauffeurs mais au bout d'un moment…

- D'accord mais je le fais la semaine prochaine… Parce que là, tu vois j'ai pas mal de choses…

- C'est ça trouve toi une excuse ! Criai-je en lui tournant le dos alors qu'il me souhaitait bonne chance.

Je fus rapidement arrivée à l'université. Je m'étais garée le plus loin possible en espérant qu'on ne vienne pas me parler. Après tout, je n'y étais restée qu'un mois et je m'étais fais très peu de connaissance. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Je fixai mon autoradio en attendant patiemment l'arrivé d'Alice. A 16h15 elle ne s'était toujours pas pointée… Elle qui était toujours ponctuelle pour me forcer à la conduire dans les magasins, n'était pas encore venue me harceler.

Etrange.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Même si Phil était à présent sous le verrou tout comme Demetri, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour mes proches. Surtout Alice était du genre sociable… Trop sociable. Sa dernière heure était… littérature. Peut-être devrais-je attendre encore. Elle parlait peut-être avec _lui._

Ouais… Je me réinstallai confortablement dans ma camionnette en détaillant les étudiants qui sortaient sourire aux lèvres. J'ai été à leur place… J'avais l'impression que ça remontait à des années. Je me perdis dans ma contemplation jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'accroche une nouvelle fois à l'autoradio : 16h50.

C'est décidé, je claquai la porte de ma camionnette furibonde. Je n'allais tout de même pas poiroter ici pendant des heures ! Je me fendis dans la foule en marchant rapidement vers l'amphithéâtre. Mes pas se firent moins rapides lorsque je vis la porte grande ouverte. Prudemment, j'avançais en espérant qu'il ne soit pas là. Je passai timidement ma tête dans l'encadrement.

Personne.

Je soufflai soulagée et exaspérée de ne pas trouver Alice. Elle allait m'entendre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à charge une gamine de cinq ans. Même Cora était plus mature ! Je fixai la salle puis l'estrade. Tentant… Vraiment tentant ! Après tout personne ne me verra. J'avançai prudemment vers le bureau du prof en essayant de faire craquer le moins possible les planches qui composaient l'estrade pourrie.

Je me laissai tomber sur le siège, comme le premier jour. Je souriais à cette idée. A l'époque, mon premier souvenir était que j'adorais l'odeur. C'était encore aujourd'hui vrai. J'adorais l'odeur de ce siège. De l'essence d'Edward. J'inspirai fortement en fermant les yeux.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que les accoudoirs m'enlacent afin de me noyer totalement dans ce parfum. Le silence… C'était si bon… Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! A contre cœur, je humai une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je me figeai rapidement en voyant une silhouette plantée devant la porte.

- Salut…

- Salut, soufflai-je sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ici ?

- Oh… Euh… Je…Je suis venue chercher Alice… Qui apparemment s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique, lâchai-je en imaginant ce que je lui réserverai quand je la retrouverais.

- Tu es devenues son chauffeur attitré ? Tu as du mérite, j'espère qu'elle n'essaye pas de t'emmener faire du shopping au lieu de venir en cours…

- Elle a essayé une fois, avouai-je en souriant gênée.

- En tout cas tu l'as ratée de peu…

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Connaissant Alice, c'était un trac nard pour parler avec son frère et régler nos problèmes.

_Le hic ?_

Parler à Edward était comme un oral devant tout les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- Hum… Tu as l'air… en forme, dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches avant de jeans.

- En apparence, mais sinon, je suis crevé, je viens de faire un cours de quatre heures sur les écrivains Russes…

- Ca devais pas être une partie de plaisir.

- C'est sûr… Et toi tu vas bien ? Je veux dire depuis la dernière fois…

- Ca peu aller, rétorquai-je durement alors qu'il fronça les sourcils. Je soupirai en essayant de prendre sur moi. Je vais voir ton père une fois par semaine pour mon problème. Il doit retirer les fils demain et pour ce qui est de l'estomac il reste une petite cicatrice, rien de bien méchant ! Emmett s'amuse à m'appeler _Albator_même si à la base sa cicatrice est sur son visage, mais bon tu connais ton frère…

Il me rendit un sourire amusé avant de faire quelque pas vers moi en recouvrant un visage sérieux.

- J'aurais voulu te voir avant mais…

- C'est bon Edward… Chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement.

- Mais à chaque fois que je voulais te voir j'avais la sensation de violer ton intimité et ta tranquillité. Répliqua t-il en ignorant mon intervention. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de sourire. J'ai même essayé de t'écrire… J'ai du commencer des dizaines de lettres que je n'ai pas finies…

- Ce n'est pas grave… C'est du passé…

_Nouveau silence…_

- Alice m'a dit qu'avec Jasper tu vas ouvrir un centre pour jeunes.

- Oui ! On a enfin trouvé ! C'est situé à l'extérieur de la ville, en bord de mer c'est très beau. En tout cas ta nièce y passe la plupart de son temps quand je la garde…

- J'aimerai bien voir ça… Ca doit être quelque chose…

- Ouais… Si tu veux je t'enverrais une carte pour l'inauguration… Enfin si ça te branche bien sûr.

- Je serais ravis de venir Bella, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je sais que ça te tenais à cœur ce centre.

- Ca tu l'as dit ! Tu peux aussi emmener Jessica tu sais… Ca ne me dérange pas, mentis-je en crispant la mâchoire.

- Jessica ?

- Mouais… Toi et elle… enfin, balbutiai-je.

Je ne pourrais jamais l'admettre, c'était trop dur… Lorsque je croisai ses pupilles, je les découvris noirs de colère et d'étonnement, ce qui me fit immédiatement tressaillir.

- Tu crois que Jessica et moi sommes ensembles ?

- Je ne crois pas j'en suis sûr, affirmai-je avec aplomb.

- Comment en es-tu arrivée à une telle déduction ?

- Disons que sauter au cou de son prof devant sa porte n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, persiflai-je en maintenant son regard. J'avais eu bien trop mal en voyant la scène.

- Tu nous as vu… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- En effet… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis sentie ridicule d'avoir voulue…

Il releva la tête pour me fixer attendant que je continue ma phrase.

- D'avoir voulue quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, soufflai-je en quittant la salle en courant mais ma course fut rapidement ébranlée lorsqu'il me bloque le passage au seuil de la porte.

- C'est une habitude chez toi de fuir les discussions ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

- Rien… M'obstinai-je.

- T'es toujours aussi têtue…

- Et toi toujours aussi arrogant, crachai-je acerbe.

- Bella… La dernière fois… Dans… la chambre, tu m'as dis que…

Je me figeais une nouvelle fois.

- Ecoute, hum… On n'était pas bien tout les deux et j'avais besoin d'affection, et cette bosse à la tête n'a pas aidée… Alors on reprend chacun le cours de sa vie d'accord ? Étalai-je en sentant le regard des élèves nous détailler de manière déplacée.

- Bella je…

- Non c'est bon, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. Bonne journée monsieur Cullen. Marmonnai-je en tournant vivement les talons.

Ce couloir, je l'avais tellement traversé qu'il m'était insupportable. Lorsqu'une main emprisonna mon poigner et me força à me retourner.

- Je ne suis pas avec Jessica, elle fait une fixette sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier… Je dire que… On n'est pas ensemble… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se rendre des comptes…

- Tu vois quelqu'un ? Me coupa t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un ? Un gars…

- Non… Je n'ai personne depuis toi… Murmurai-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer sous le poids de son regard. Comment pouvait-il penser que je l'avais remplacé ? Impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'aspiration à chercher quelqu'un… Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça, merde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je suis complètement et désespérément amoureux de toi ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser ces derniers en me mordant lèvre inférieure. Mes joues chauffèrent alors que tous les étudiants à présent fixait la scène de mon amant et moi leurs offrions sans émettre le moindre bruit.

- Que tu es complètement dingue.

- De toi oui. Si c'est un crime alors qu'on m'enferme parce que je ne peux vivre sans toi rayon de soleil, s'exclama t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je fixai ses lèvres avant de me noyer dans ses abysses aux teintes émeraude. Ca déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le savoir amoureux de moi, de ce que j'étais et ce que je suis, dépassait l'entendement.

- On dirait un Roméo de banlieue, ironisai-je en sentant la couleur écarlate dévaster mon épiderme. Tu mérites mieux ! Soit raisonnable… Murmurai-je en sentant les sanglots me tirailler la gorge. M'entendre le pousser à oublier ses paroles me brisaient le cœur mais je ne pouvais décemment pas l'emmener avec moi dans ce genre de chose.

- Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant.

Il saisis mes mains délicatement sans me lâcher du regard. Il déposa un genou à terre en souriant.

- Edward qu'est-ce…

- Si je ne t'avais pas laissé partir, je serais venue chez toi avec un bouquet de fleur. Je t'aurais invité à dîner comme il l'était prévu. Je t'aurais tenue la porte du restaurant en te dévorant du regard, alors que tous les hommes se seraient retournés pour te désirer du regard. Nous nous serions promener au port et je me serais agenouillé comme je le suis à présent et je t'aurais dis : Isabella Swan, moi, Edward Cullen, je te désire depuis le premier jour. Depuis la première fois que tu as daigné m'adresser la parole. Tu as fais de ma vie monotone une aventure tout à fait exquise. Ta présence à mes côtés est la seule chose que je puisse quémander dans ce monde de fou. Tout ça pour te demander, si toi, Bella Swan tu veux devenir ma femme en m'acceptant comme époux, même si je suis totalement idiot ?

A ses mots, sa bouche rencontra la mienne et je fus totalement incapable et faire une penser cohérente dans mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister car toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient des milliers de fois plus puissantes que dans tous mes rêves.

A chaque seconde que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, je sentais ma volonté s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce baisé était loin d'être chaste, il était douloureux et passionné. Sa douceur avait tout de même sa place dans notre étreinte et il resta consciencieux dans son touché.

Il prit mon visage en coupe alors que je m'occupais de lui rendre son baisé. Je pouvais entendre les applaudissements ainsi que les sifflements s'emballer tout comme mon cœur que je sentais flotter. Mes doigts palpaient son visage alors que je me rendais compte que les rêves ne pouvaient pas être aussi précis, aussi réel. A cette idée, je me détachai de ses lèvres qui étaient gonflées par notre échange et nos respirations étaient erratiques.

J'attirai son visage contre le mien afin de sceller nos fronts avec le plus de douceur qui nous était permis. Alors qu'il caressait à l'aide de son pouce, mes pommettes. Je me mordis la lèvre tandis que ses doigts glissèrent sur cette dernière. J'en lissai mes doigts libres dans son cuire chevelu avant de lâcher un petit rire sous les applaudissements des élèves de la fac qui faisaient un bruit monstre. Je vis son sourire barrer ses lèvres si tendres. Je les avais pensées, imaginées, réinventées, mais celle qui m'était offerte était définitivement les meilleures.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus qu'un être sein d'esprit le puisse. Je t'aime à en crever… Alors oui ! Débitai-je en secouant la tête alors que les larmes dévastaient mon visage.

- Tu m'as manquée mon amour…

Dieu sait que je ne pouvais refuser tout ce qu'il m'offrait. Plutôt mourir demain, que de vivre un siècle sans l'avoir connu. Il parut soulagé et me couva du regard en scellant son front au mien.

- Si tu savais combien je t'ai rêvée Bella… Je t'aime, et ce pour toujours !

- Embrasse-moi !

Il éclata de rire.

- Enfin des paroles censées.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes pour un baisé si fort et déroutant, que mes jambes semblèrent céder. Edward raffermissait sa prise sur mes hanches et me plaqua d'avantage contre lui. A présent, ma vie sera parfaite, avec l'être le plus parfait de toute ma vie !

**Sa vous dis un épilogue ?**

**Alors heureuse ? Ils sont finalement ensemble XD**

**Je ne suis pas sadique,**

**Enfin si un peu mais bon… Il faut de tout pour faire un monde **

**Non ?**

**A bientôt pour l'épilogue !**

**ENCORE MERCI A MA SUPER BETA !**


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Fébrilement, je me tenais à un des balcons qui composait la bâtisse. Le vent c'était lever pour laisser effleurer ma peau d'une agréable et délectable brise. Inspirant à plein poumons je laissai fleurir un léger sourire sur mes lèvres alors que mes paupières se clôturent à l'instant où le vent m'offrit une énième caresse.

Expirant l'air que j'avais accumulé, je me sentis comme pousser des ailes. J'étais face à la plus belle vue qui m'était offerte. Carlie, Alice et Jasper étaient pieds nues dans le sable entrain de jouer comme des gamins, alors que le rire gargantuesque d'Emmett résonnait sans vergogne. Il fonça pitoyablement vers sa nièce qui riait à gorge déployé tandis que Rosalie glapissait après le colosse qui lui servait de petit ami… Plutôt de fiancer.

Cela était officiel depuis déjà une semaine et Rosalie rayonnait. Depuis mes retrouvailles avec Edward, ma vie avait prit un tout autre aspect. Après la demande en mariage qu'Edward m'avait faite, il m'avait emmené rencontrer ses parents afin que tout se passe en bonne éduforme.

Je me souviens avoir eu une trouille bleue lorsque nous étions sur le perron de la villa familiale. J'avais été impressionne par les richesses de bonté dont étaient dotés les parents d'Edward. Esmée et Carlisle m'avait accueillis à bras ouverts et m'assuraient qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir une nouvelle fille. Avant de les quittés, Esmée m'avait assuré ne jamais avoir vu Edward aussi heureux et souriant et m'en remerciait à travers des sanglot retenues.

Alors que mes lèvres s'étirent davantage, la voix d'Angela me fis sortir de mes penser.

- Bella, tu es prête ?

- Je crois… C'est bizarre comment une monté de stress est imprévisible, dis-je avant de rire nerveusement en me tortillant douloureusement les doigts.

Elle afficha un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en me voyant grelotter.

- Tu as froid, fit-elle en frictionnant énergiquement mes bras nus. Bella… Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Tu es magnifique à présent…

- Merci Angie… Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans toi… Je reniflai rapidement alors que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. On a l'air de quoi toute les deux là… On dirait deux madeleines…

- Oui mais de jolie madeleine, intervient Jasper en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il est temps d'y aller Bella.

- Respire profondément Bella… Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais un examen.

J'acquiesçai tant ma gorge était nouer.

Je me focalisai sur ma respiration en essayant de compter les palpitations de mon cœur s'affoler sans mon accord. Passant devant la horde de miroir qu'Alice avait installé je me figeai au bras de Jasper. Etait-ce réellement moi ? J'avais l'air… épanouie. Mes cheveux levés avec quelques mèches rebelles s'accordaient en un parfait tout avec ma tenue et le léger maquillage de Rosalie.

Mes paumettes avaient perdu cette couleur blanchâtre et mes traits n'était plus morne et tirer mais assouplie et léger.

- Tu es parfaite Bella, me murmura Jasper alors que je m'arrachai de ma contemplation. Nous devrions y aller maintenant, sinon je sens qu'Alice viendra nous chercher par la peau des fesses et Edward je ne préfère pas y penser.

Je me laissais guider, escorter par Jasper qui tenait le rôle de mon père. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu venir et je ne pouvais retarder le mariage plus longtemps. Je voulais m'unir à Edward et ce pour l'éternité. Ma mère, elle était venue et était sûrement avec Carlisle et Esmée comme le reste de la troupe. Il y avait peu de monde, seul les personnes qui m'étaient importantes.

Je fus sortis de mes penser lorsque Jasper se stoppa en haut des escaliers. Je déglutis difficilement en entendant la musique s'entamer. Je clôturai rapidement mes paupières pour les rouvris avec hâtes.

- C'est à nous ! S'exclama Jasper en déposant son autre main sur mon bras. Tu es prête ?

- Oui… Mais, Jasper… Pitié ne me fais pas tomber… Ne me lâche pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais ton roc !

- Merci, soufflai-je en fixant mes pieds enfouit dans ses objets de torture.

Alors qu'il embrailla un pas lent, je priais Dieu de ne pas tomber devant le petit comité qui devait être présent. Je ne relevais mon regard, seulement à l'instant, où la lumière extérieure éclairait partiellement mon visage. Le voile devant mon visage, me donnait l'impression de briller. Au fur et à mesure que mon corps apparaissait à l'assembler, je pouvais entendre des chuchotements s'élever. Je sentais la poigne de Jasper se raffermir alors que ma timidité subite semblait reprendre le dessus au mauvais moment.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien pour voir mon ami aborder un air confiant. Je reportai mon attention sur l'assembler où je vis ma mère ainsi qu'Esmée étaient entrain de retenir un sanglot. Le regard de ma mère était empli de joie et de fierté.

Je sentais le rouge me monter au joue alors qu'Alice leva les pouces en l'air avec un air satisfait que je le découvris enfin, face à moi, se tenant fièrement aux côtés d'Emmett qui lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit sourire mon promit davantage.

Le regard d'Edward était si intense que si Jasper ne me tenais pas le bras, j'aurais défaillis devant cette vision angélique. Dieu qu'il était parfait. La musique qui nous accompagnait me donnait l'impression de flotter que je ne pouvais pas en demander plus. Mes pas me semblèrent de plus en plus gracieux à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour voir que le père d'Angela se tenait en derrière mon amoureux tant sa présence m'absorbait. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une rose accroché à la poche de sa veste. Sa peau translucide me laisse voir la perfection de cette dernière par le contraste tranchant du noir de son vêtement et de son épiderme.

Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de mon amant, je le vis me tendre sa main lentement comme si j'étais effrayé. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je saisis sans attendre sa main alors qu'Edward laissa fleurir un sourire à faire damner un saint. Lorsque les doigts de sa main se refermèrent sur la mienne, je sais, j'étais sûr que j'étais désormais à ma place.

Nos regard se soudèrent sans faiblir à l'instant a l'échange des vœux furent réaliser. Il était traditionnel, mais ne gâchait en rien la force de notre amour mutuelle. Mes mains avaient tremblé à l'instant où le Pasteur Webber avait demandé à Edward la phrase ultime.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, fils d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, souhaitez vous prendre ici présente, Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Renée et Charlie Swan pour épouse jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux brillant et triomphant d'Edward. Plus rien ne m'importait à part sa réponse qu'il asséna d'un sourire angélique.

- Oui. Et même au-delà.

- Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Renée et Charlie Swan, souhaitez vous prendre ici présent, Edward Anthony Cullen, fils d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen pour époux épouse jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui, réussis-je à répondre en sentant ma gorge se nouer par l'émotion. Oui sans hésitation, répétai-je en serrant sa main comme pour l'en assurer encore et encore.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Edward détacha de notre étreinte pour relever prudemment le voile devant mon visage et de le rabattre derrière ma tête. Il observa mon visage qui était sans doute au bord du sanglot. Son visage si doux m'offrit une tendre sourire avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

Il se pencha vers moi tandis que je me hissais lentement sur la pointe des pieds en tentant d'imprimer toute les sensations humainement possible de ressentir qui me transmettait par sa douceur.

- Je t'aime Edward, murmurai-je en effleurant du bout de mon nez sa mâchoire carré. De tout mon cœur… De toute mon âme…

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur ma joie rapidement pour s'étreignit alors que nos lèvres se trouvèrent sans mal. Il déposa les siens délicatement comme pour me jauger avant de mouvoir lentement ses dernières contre les miennes avec toute la tendresse et l'adoration dont il était capable….

A ses côtés, j'oubliais tout… Plus rien n'était présent… Juste lui et moi sur cette place.

Les rayons du coucher de soleil ne devait laisser apparait seulement nos ombres qui n'en formaient qu'une. Ceci n'était possible que dans les films… Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un d'entre eux. Je m'y plaisais bien. Alors que mes lèvres se détachèrent de celle de mon amant, je le vis souder son front au mien comme pour reprendre pied.

- Sais-tu au moins l'état dans lequel tu me mets rayon de soleil et combien je t'aime ?

- Et toi mon amour ? Le sais-tu ?

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être.

- Je pense en avoir une idée… De toute manière, nous avons bien plus que l'éternité pour le définir. Je t'aime.

Que sait-on de l'amour sincère et véritable ? Moi, je sais juste qu'il est intarissable et abondent. Personnifier par Edward, je sais qu'il m'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'était arrivé de toute ma vie. Je pouvais enfin écrire un nouveau carnet qui ne sera remplis que de mon bohneur à ses côtés. Parce qu'une chose était certaine… _Je l'aime._

**FIN**

* * *

**Et oui c'est fini… **

**Wahou ma première fiction terminer… **

**Mais pas la dernière sur Edward et Bella… **

**J'ai tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Je suis triste de devoir vous quittez sur **_**Esclave des sens**_**. Cette fiction a été un réel plaisir à écrire pour vous toutes. Grâce à vos encouragements, j'ai réussis à achever cette fiction qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Et dire qu'elle est arrivée sur un coup de tête. ****Merci à**_**Dazzling**_** qui est toujours la pour me menacer à mettre un nouveau chapitre tout comme**_Kamillia_. Merci à toutes mes lectrices qui suivent mes écrits alors que je ne suis qu'une gamine de 18 piges ^^ Merci de faire vivre la passion Twilight non seulement à travers les personnages mais aussi par le remaniement de mon couple préférer. Encore merci et à bientôt sur les autres fictions. Et un merci spécial à _Charlène _qui à a patiente d'être ma correctrice ^^

ImagineTwiligt.


End file.
